The Fall of the Power Rangers
by rancor3
Summary: A great war has started for the power rangers. Master vile has revived old enemies back and spd criminals and MF pr enemies. The goal, to capture alpha and destroy the morphing grid, while at the same time conquer other planets.
1. Gather the rangers

The Fall of the Power Rangers

Chapter 1

Gather the rangers

Chapter has been updated and I fixed everything. I hope you enjoy.

Planet onyx

3 yrs later.

It has been 3 yrs since all of the pink rangers banned together to fight against Scorpina and the others. Master Vile has summoned a huge army of Putties, Pirannahtrons, Grinders, Cogs, Crybots, and Quantrons.

" I have called everyone here to discuss our plans." Master Vile said.

" You said that you knew a way to destroy the power rangers." Finster said. " I'm interested in hearing what your plans are."

" Please tell us so my mistress Divatox can be avenged." Porto said.

" In the past, we have been defeated by the power rangers from time to time, there were times where we had the upper hand. We taken their power coins and destroyed them, we turned them into kids, we even destroyed their command center and of course that didn't work." Master Vile stated. " I have found a way to where they can never get their powers back. We destroy the morphin grid.

" Of course that seems to make sense now. I have seen them power down after so much damage that they have taken, and if you notice they always morph again once their reenergized. But there is one problem, we don't know where it is." Finster said.

" There is one person that knows where it is, although he is not a person, Alpha 5. He knows the location of the morphin grid." Master Vile said.

" No one knows where he is at." Squatt said.

" So what happens when the morphin grid is destroyed?" Baboo asked.

" Once it is destroyed the power rangers can no longer morph, their morphers wont have any powers that can link to a special power source in order for them to morph. So once destroyed they permanently lose their powers and cant morph." Master Vile said.

" So how are we going to make this work and draw Alpha 5 out?" Porto asked.

" Leave that to me." Master Vile said. He turns to face a crybot, Quantron, cog, and Grinder. " Have you informed your comrades of this?"

They all nodded yes.

Master Vile walked outside to face his army.

" This will be the end of the power rangers, I have gathered all of you to join me to attack every single power ranger that has ever existed. Each of you will attack a city where the power rangers are living." Master Vile said.

" How many are you sending." Finster asked.

" Each army that will be attacking will range to 1,000. Every single one of you will be a distraction so we could attack Newtech city to free the enemies of the power rangers. Im talking about the ones who have fought against the pink rangers, and Spds best confined warriors." Master Vile said.

" How many are you sending to attack New tech city?" Finster asked.

" 1,000 of our army will attack newtech city, once when we got what we want we will retreat every single one of us will retreat back to Planet Onyx." Master vile said. " We launch our attack now."

Earth Newtech City Spd Delta base

Sky the commander of the Delta base is with Dr Kat manx working, some of the rangers are in their rooms resting or are in the lobby room. All of a sudden a big explosion rock the base. The alarm goes off alerting the rangers.

"Rangers the entire base is under attack, report to the main doors." said Dr kat manx over the intercom:

The rangers leaves their post and heads to the main doors as more explosions rock the base making some of the rangers go off balance.

"What is going on out there?" asked Z running towards the entrance

"Whatever it is we got to keep moving." said Bridge running along side her

Boom runs the opposite direction for safety until he sees the rangers "Careful rangers, we have a whole of crybots and bunch of things I never seen before."

The rangers keep running.

" Cadet squads please report to battle stations defend the base." says Kat over the intercom

" I have never seen an army like this before." said Boom all scared

" Neither have I." Kat said watching the screen

The rangers enter the main hall leading to the doors, security and cadets are fighting. They are in shock to see new enemies that they never seen before.

" What in the world are those?" asked Z seeing weird clay people and big birds

" Tengas and Putties, the rest I have no idea." said Syd answering Z's question as Master Vile walks in with Finster, Sqaut and Baboo right behind him.

"Hello rangers, you have something I want. Please step aside if you know what's best for you." said Master Vile being arrogant.

" You will have to go through us first,." said Bridge taking out his morpher. " Ready Girls?"

" Ready!" said the girls

" SPD Emergency." said the rangers

" Don't forget about me, Spd emergency!" said Sky jumping and does a flip

" Commander I still see you still wearing blue." Said Syd all surprised.

" Of course now lets take these guys out." ordered Sky.

Somewhere in downtown Newtech city.

Jack hears a big explosion, he gets into view and sees smoke rising from the Delta base. Ally sees it too and is in shock.

" Ally I have to go, Z is in trouble." said Jack wanting to go back to protect his sister and friends.

" I understand go please be careful." said Ally knowing that he has to go.

Jack rushes off to the delta base to see what he could do.

Delta base

Soon enough the battle spread all throughout the base. Master Vile and the others finally reached the command center doors. Two crybots destroyed the door Kat and boom were the only ones inside.

Earth Angel grove city.

The rangers that are currently living in Angel grove are Adam, Rocky, Justin, Tj, and Jason. The enemies attacks the city, causing all kinds of chaos and havoc and explosions. Adam exits out of his marial arts school and sees whats going on. The enemies recognize him and attacks. Soon enough the others get attacked too and defends themselves. Buildings are getting blown up. Angel grove has become a war zone with enemy cog and quantrons fighters flying around.

" I had enough. Lets rocket." said Tj morphing into the space ranger and fights.

" Alright time to even the odds. Shift into turbo!" said Justin

" Its morphin time! Zeo ranger 3 blue." said Rocky

" Its morphin time! Zeo ranger 4 green." said Adam

All 4 rangers by themselves fight off against the enemy, neither one knows that there fellow ranger is in the city.

Earth Briarwood City

The entire city is under attack by foot soldiers. People are running around for safety, the enemies are wreaking havoc destroying things.

Rootcore

Clare sees the attack on the crystal ball "Oh no Udonna look, come here.'

Udonna looks at the crystal ball in shock "Where are the rangers?"

Itassis comes in just as she said it and looks at the crystal ball "They are outside whats going on? Oh no." seeing the destruction that Is being done.

" Clare tell the rangers that the city is under attack." said Udonna

"Are you kidding there are too many of them, all of us will have to go out and help." said Itassis

" Your right, you and I will go down there right now." said Udonna getting worried.

" The rangers are heading to the city, Vida and Xander are working at the Rock Porium, they will be there." said Clare passing on the information.

" What about Matumbo? Is he heading out?" asked Itassis

" He is with Vida and heading out to fight." said Clare

Briarwood city

Explosions rock near the Rock Porium, Vida, Xander, and Matumbo go outside and sees the city under attack. The other rangers finally meet up with the three, all of them run at the end of the block to see the city, they are in shock. The entire city is under attack, cog star fighters and quantron fighters flies throughout the city destroying things. A good number of enemies sees the mystic force rangers and runs to attack them. A cog star fighter shoots the rangers causing explosion and making them jump.

"Lets ranger up. Ready?" said Nick

"Ready! Magical source, mystic force."

They morph and engage in battle and Matumbo, fights along side. With so many enemies around them they are completely outnumbered. Finally they enter legendary mode, they take out a good number of them, but they still keep coming. Some of the enemies lands a few hits on the rangers as they destroy them they keep getting hit. A cog star fighter turns around and does another blast at the rangers.

" There is no way we can keep this up." said Nick getting tired

Matumbo battles 10 enemies by himself, he takes out some of them with his sword. As he does this more keeps coming. He just takes damage just as the other rangers do. Vida teams up with him to help as it does no good. One by one the rangers take damage and still continues to fight.

Earth South Africa

Enemies attack a highly populated village where Aisha is living at. Many explosion rock the village destroying houses and everything else. Aisha goes outside and sees horrific things. She recognize some of the enemies.

Aisha knows she is in trouble:_ Oh no I cant morph, I don't have any powers, my ninja power coins were destroyed by Lord Zedd._

Even though Aisha cant do anything, she still fought the enemies as best as the can. Half of her Village is now in flames as the attack continues.

Earth Switzerland

Zack and Trini are living here in the same city but not in the same building or area. Both of them are shocked to see that the city is under attack, but Zack is more shock to see crybots and cogs running around. Soon enough the city buildings are either destroyed or on fire. Zack is now under attack by the enemies, he fights off some of them until he decides to morph.

" Its morphin time! Mastodon. Lets go metal heads." said Zack

Trini sees through her apartment that the city is under attack. The tv is on and the news is playing showing the attacks.

" This is breaking news live in Switzerland city. We are under attack by unknown enemies. We just got word there are more attacks around the globe. I am right in the heart of the city, wait a minute what is that?" said a news reporter

A black ranger appears with his battle axe destroying the enemies around him, and at the same time getting pummeled to the ground and getting back up.

" We have a power ranger defending our city, as you see he is trying his best to defend against these guys. I just received word that other rangers around the globe have come out and are fighting their foes. Wait… im also receiving word that Newtech city is under attack and is not doing so well." said the news reporter.

Trini couldn't hear it any longer and decides to join Zack, she gets her morpher out and looks at the city until finally morphing. "Its morphin time! Saber tooth tiger!" She enters the battle field with Zack and helps him fight off the enemies.

" Nice to see you here." said Zack very glad to have a teammate with

" Well I couldn't leave you here to fight by yourself." said Trini smiling

" You're too kind. I cannot believe how many enemies are here this is insane." said Zack feeling overwhelmed.

" The other rangers around the globe are fighting too, I don't think their doing too good. Newtech city is under attack." said Trini telling him what's going on

" That's not good." Zack said.

They continue their battle destroying a few enemies and getting pummeled. Trini summons her power daggers.

Earth Reefside city

The 4 dino thunder teams are hanging out in Cyberspace café with Haley. Tommy is working at the school. None of them have an idea that all over the globe enemies are attacking cities. Until on the counter the radio starts to broadcast news and sirens begin to sound off.

"We have breaking news to report for reef side city. We have a major invasion coming to our city. Be prepared for an attack, we have news that all around the world cities are being attacked. We received word that power rangers are defending the cities to their best ability. Here is the name of the cities." said the Radio Broadcast:

The reporter gave the information to cities around the world that are being attacked. The dino rangers and Haley are shocked to hear this and within seconds they hear explosions outside the city, including getting an after shock of the café.

" Where is Tommy?" asked Kira

" He is working at the school." answered Hailey

" We don't have time to get him, I'm sure he will be with us when we get there." said Ethan not wanting to waste time.

" We have to go, lets ranger up." said Conner

After morphing, they all went to the city to defend it. The radio broadcast wasn't lying, it was a massive invasion of star fighters and everything.

Earth London

Rose, the operation overdrive pink ranger working in a university in the middle of downtown, hears explosions outside followed by a big explosion rocking the university causing her to fall to the ground off balance. Rose hears big whooshing sounds in the sky. It took her several minutes to finally go outside with everyone running around in circles. By the time she gets out, she sees destruction all around her, enemies blowing things up and seeing weird ships flying downtown.

New york city

Tanya runs outside as the city is under attack. She could not believe her eyes, putties and cogs were back and attacking the city. Quadra fighters were shooting everything and blowing things up. Cogs shoots energy blast at Tanya making her jump

" Time to raise the stakes. Its morphin time! Zeo ranger two yellow." Tanya said getting up morphing

She brings out her sword and takes out several cogs and orange head crybots. She takes out her blaster and shoots down some of the enemies, but more keeps coming. Another Quantron fighter shoots at her causing another explosion before flying off.

Ocean Bluff

The rangers receive an alarm and hears that the city is under attack. Casey, Lily, Theo, and Rj goes out to defend the city. By the time they get to the city, enemies are everywhere.

Casey: I don't know what these things are, but they are going down.

" I wish Dominick were here." said Lily

" Well hes not, he lives in France with Fran now. Well have to fight these guys ourselves." said Theo

" Lets ranger up." Casey said

" Jungle beast fury unleashed!" The Rangers said morphing

Once they morphed the enemies started to fight them. Soon enough Jarrod and Camille joined the battle.

France:

Dominick and Fran now lives in paris, once the enemy found out where they lived they launched an attack to the city. Dominick the only ranger in the country morphs to fight all of his surrounding enemies. Its just so happens him and Fran were in the Eiffel tower. Dominick leaves Fran inside the Eiffel tower to fight the enemy on the ground. Fran is now in shock, the city is under attack everything blowing up.

Australia

Katherine is in the middle of downtown of Sydney aust. In her own eyes quantron and cog quadra fighters were invading the city, follow by cogs, crybots, putties, grinders, and Piranhatrons. As they got into the destroy they were destroying everything in their path.

" Its morphin time! Zeo ranger 1 pink." said Katherine

Every single city on planet earth where the power rangers are located and living are under attack. Spd delta base has been overrun by Master Viles army, the spd rangers are trying their hardest to fight. Master Vile and Sqautt, Baboo and Finster walks with him to get to the control room. He finds that the doors are closed shut only he blast it open to find Boom and Dr. Kat Manx.

" Tell me where are your confinement cards or be destroyed by one of my orange crybots!" Master Vile ordered.

They both just stood there.

" Your entire city and base is overrun, don't test me tell me where the confinement cards is now." Master Vile said.

Kat and Boom takes the to the location of the confinement cards.

" Finally I have the entire list of them." Master Vile said.

" Who are you bringing back?" Finster asked.

" All of them the ones they have battled greatly. They are all here and I will tell you. Rita, Scorpina, Devastation, Goldar, Scordar, Repellator, Grumm, Mirloc, General Benaagg, Broodwing, Morgana, Sinuku, Valko, Bork General Tomars, and the 5 power rangers. I release all of them come out.

" You cant do this." Said Kat from a distance.

A button is pressed and all of the enemies have been released.

" Finally I am free at last." Grumm said.

" Greetings enemies of the power rangers. I am the one who freed you." Master Vile said. " I have freed you so we could destroy the power rangers once and for all."

" Daddy thank you for releasing me from that dreadful thing. We tried destroying them before what makes you think it can be done?" Rita asked.

" We are going to destroy the morphin grid." Master Vile said. " Once destroyed they can no longer morph, when that happens they can be destroyed and we get to rule the world."

" If you do this then we cant morph either." Charlie a squad red ranger said.

" Don't be concerned I will give you an alternative power source." Master vile said.

They all walked out of the room.

" " Daddy how are you suppose to the morphin grid we don't know where its at." Rita said.

" Our best bet is to find Alpha 5 he knows where its at." Master Vile said. " Tell our armies to pull back to Planet onyx now."

" Yes sir." Said an orange crybot.

" We need to conquer other planets to make earths its last line of defense in hopes we corner Alpha 5. If we do that well have a good advantage." Grumm said.

" I can get us many warriors around galaxies and planets to help us." Broodwing said.

" Well teleport back to planet onyx for right now. I am sparring your life Kat, until we meet you will be destroyed. This is the end of the power rangers." Master Vile said. " You Orange crybot, order a full retreat."

Everyone did as they were told, all of the armies retreated from every major city that the power rangers are living and defending. Some of the originals and other non originals got a statement from an orange crybot saying they will be back to destroy them and this is the end.

Planet earth Reefside

_Mesogogs Lab_

Master Vile searches through the lab to find Lothor to add him into his army. Once finding him he finds that he is in a containment jar. He opens it up to free him.

" I have freed you Lothor. I have come to ask you to join our alliance to destroy the power rangers once and for all. I have a huge army, but we cannot get it done unless if we destroy the morphin grid." Master Vile said. " When were done we rule the universe."

" First off tell me where is Mesagog?." Lothor asked wanting revenge.

" Mesagog was destroyed by the Ninja and Dino rangers. Do you still have a personal vendetta with him?" asked Master Vile

" Yes I do, and if I ever see that reptile again I will destroy him myself. " Lothor said angry.

" I had plans of bringing him back. As of now I change my mind." said Master Vile. " Right now I am rounding everyone up for better strategies to destroy the rangers, do you want to join or not?"

" My life is still dedicated to destroy the rangers. You got yourself a new partner." said Lothor.

" Head to planet Onyx now, pretty soon we will take over planets to make Earths last line of defense. Our main focus is to find Alpha 5." Master Vile said.

Lothor leaves to head to to planet Onyx. Master Vile goes to a beach near a city where operation overdrive rangers defended. He is looking for Miratrix in the inside a cave where last was. Finally, he has found her as a little light shines on a crystal. Once realizing she is inside, he releases her. She faces him.

" My name is Master Vile I come for you to join our alliance." Master Vile said.

" What of my former master?" Miratrix asked.

" He has been destroyed, do you accept me as your new leader and want to join my new alliance? Master Vile asked.

" You have freed me, and yes I will join you to help destroy the power rangers" Miratrix said. She bows down before him.

" Good, I have gathered a great army to destroy the power rangers. Soon we rule the world." Master Vile said. " Come we must head to Planet Onyx and you don't need to bow down to me "

1 week later

It has been a week since an attack to all major cities where the power rangers are. Everyone one of them are seriously confused and knows that everything is not right.

Spd Delta base Newtech city

Control room

" Are you certain that is what Master Vile said Kat?" Cruger asked.

" Yes Commander, I have other disturbing news, I just got a satellite feed of Planet onyx over an hour ago." Kat said. She brought it up on screen and showed a vast number of soldiers and two Starships orbiting above the planet, one of them with Grumm on it. " Sir they are after Alpha 5 to destroy the morphin grid, Master Vile now has enemies that the originals have fought before including our own enemies. Sir this is enough army to conquer a galaxy alone."

" If they destroy the morphin grid, we can no longer morph, nor the other previous rangers either, its all universal." Sky said. " The only person who knows where it is, is Alpha 5."

" There is only one thing we can do, we must find all of the power rangers, and protect Alpha at all cost. This will not be easy." Cruger said. " Their enemies and our enemies have formed an alliance, we must do the same."

All of a sudden a wormhole opened up inside the control room and out comes 5 rangers.

" We have come to help stop the enemy from conquering and destroying the morphin grid we want to stop them before its too late." Alex said.

" aah the time force rangers, so glad you could make it." Cruger said.

" Jen I am so glad to see you again." said Syd giving her a hug.

" Right now our main priority is to find all of the power rangers and bring them together. I know where Tommy Oliver lives, Kat and I will be heading there." Cruger said.

" Well we have every location to where the power rangers are living in our database right now." Kat said. "Im sure Sky can help you with that."

Reefside

Tommys command center

" Thank you for seeing us on such short notice Tommy." Cruger said.

The entire Dino thunder team came to the meeting.

" You said this was urgent after what happened a week ago I like to know whats going on, enemies just don't attack like that and leave." Tommy said.

" We have bigger problems than you think. Do you remember Master Vile?" Cruger asked.

" I do remember him I thought he was long gone." Tommy said.

" Apparently not, but it just got worse. He has gathered a huge army that can conquer Earth except he has more soldiers to conquer a galaxy. Cruger said. Secondly, he attacked our base overrun it and freed our enemies. That means the old enemy of the power rangers are back, Rita, Scorpina and everyone that you fought 3yrs ago and everyone that spd rangers have fought are also free."

" This is bad." Ethan said.

" What else is worse?" Conner asked.

" Master Vile is looking for Alpha 5 he wants to destroy the morphin grid to prevent us from morphin. Alpha is the only person who seems to know where the morphin grid is. If they capture him it is all over." Cruger said.

" Then we must protect Alpha at all cost." Kira said.

" Our best bet is to bring all of the rangers together, one ranger is not safe alone and I don't need to tell you why." Kat said. " You don't have to be concern with living quarters well take care of that we already got something."

" So Alpha do you really know where the morphin grid is located at?" Trent asked.

" Yes I do Trent, and Tommy, you willing to do this one last time and protect me?" Alpha asked

" We have known each other for so long, of course we will protect you. What other choice do I have? If I don't do something then we wont have a place to call home." Tommy said willing to do anything for Alpha 5

" I see that you have agreed, I will meet you at Newtech city delta base when you gather the other rangers." Cruger said.

" Understood. Well you guys you heard him head off to the Delta base I will meet you there when im done." Tommy said.

" Alright, we got to meet the other rangers and get to be back in action." said Conner smiling

The Dino thunder team did what they were told.

Florida

Tommy teleports to Kimberly's home knocks on her door waiting for Kim to answer. He waits patiently until she does.

" Hello Kimberly its good to see you again." Tommy said.

" Hello Tommy its been 3yrs." Kimberly said. " What brings you here?"

" Do you still have your Morpher?" Tommy asked.

" Yes I do." Kim said. " Wait what is the problem now." She suddenly realizes whats going on and she has no peace of mind to do this again.

" Kim you must, we are gathering everyone to a gathering to discuss whats going on, we really need you." Tommy said as he walked in.

" Does this has anything to do with what happen about a week ago?" Kim asked.

" Yes that will be discussed we also have some other serious matters on our hands. Kimberly our enemies have returned." Tommy said. " Please you must come to Newtech city. Your not safe alone anyways and Alpha is in danger the enemy is looking for him. Our enemies are back."

" Fine, I will come I don't want anything bad to happen to Alpha" Kimberly said making the decision.

" The coordinates are stored in your communicator, I will see you there as soon as I can." Tommy said.

Australia

Tommy meets up with Katherine he discusses with her the situation at hand.

" If Alpha is really in danger I will do anything to protect him. Otherwise I probably wouldnt really want to do this again." Katherine said.

"I know Kat, but were all in danger and we wont have a home if we don't do something. Thank you for understanding and when your ready meet up at New Tech city, the coordinates are in your communicator." Said Tommy as he leaves.

Earth Turtle cove Wildforce rangers

Two red time force rangers meet up with the wildforce rangers, Cole recognized them immediately and greets them along with the rest of the team.

" Its good to see you guys again, how you been and what brings you out here?" Cole asked.

" We have another situation and its big." Wes said. " This time we need your entire team with us."

" That bad huh?" Cole said.

" Where are we needed?" Alyssa asked.

" You are needed in Newtech city Spd Delta base everything will be explained there. We are gathering all of the power rangers together." Eric said.

" But we don't have our morphers and powers. Shayla took our morphers when she went back to the animarium." said Danny.

" You no longer need to worry rangers, I am back." said princess Shayla. " I have been forced to awaken again. Here are your morphers."

" Awesome its good to be back in action, " Cole said. Smiling

" So I guess we will see you guys in Newtech city." said Taylor.

" We will meet you there." Wes said.

Earth Switzerland

Tommy meets up with Trini and Zack and explains whats going on.

" This is not something I want to do again." Zack said. " Since after 3yrs ago I already started to settle down again."

" What good would I be, besides I been out of action for so long." Trini said.

" I would not have do this if it wasn't life threatening and a very serious matter. But this is a serious matter where we have to protect Alpha for the sake of us." Tommy said. " Our enemies are back."

" Great not again, well ok I will come in finding out what is going on." Zack said.

" I will make an appearance." Trini said.

" Thanks you will not regret this." Tommy said.

Spd Delta base Lobby area

" So we have the wildforce rangers, Time force rangers, The dino thunder team, and now we have the space rangers with us?" said Bridge.

" We are glad to be here, we havent had a gathering meeting like this in a long time." Andros said.

" Until everyone gets here we can start the meeting." Kat said.

Katherine enters the lobby area and recognizes some faces.

" Hello everyone its good to see you again." Katherine said.

" Hello Katherine." Kat manx said.

" Its been 3yrs." Cassie said.

" Yes it has." Katherine stated.

Angel Grove.

Tommy meets up with Justin and convinces him to join with the others at Newtech city, he agrees to go. He heads to where Jason is staying and heads to his place.

" Hello again Jason." Tommy said.

" Oh great not again, what is it this time now?" Jason asked.

" This time you are needed again I wouldn't be here if it was that important." Tommy said. " Remember Jason no matter what you are still a power ranger even if you retired 3yrs ago your job is to protect the earth."

" Cant the others handle this." Jason said.

" Jason this involves you too our enemies are back, I just got Zack and the others to join us." Tommy said. " This is about Protecting Alpha."

" I don't like the sound of where this is going but ok I will be there only because of Alpha is in danger." Jason said. " Besides I ike to know what's going on after that attack.

" Thanks head to Newtech city delta base that is where everyone will be." Tommy said.

Tommy along with some of the Time force and Spd rangers went out to gather the other past rangers to help. RPM, Mytic Force, Ninja storm, operation overdrive, Lost galaxy Alien rangers, and Jungle fury have all agreed to meet up at Newtech city to join and help since what happened a week ago, even Billy has agreed to join.

" I want to thank you all for coming. As you all remember, a week ago we were under attack by old henchmen's of past enemies that we have fought before." Commander Cruger said.

Everyone begin to mumble and agree what took place within a week ago.

" The enemy attacked and overrun this base, they invaded our confinement area where we keep our enemies inside in a little card. However, for the original power rangers do you remember Master Vile?" Kat asked.

" Yes who wouldn't forget." Kimberly said.

" Wasn't he destroyed by Zordons waves?" Adam asked.

" Apparently not." Tommy said.

" He is responsible for the attack and to only make things worse he has a huge army that can conquer earth or a galaxy. He brought back criminals that we had in our confinement cards even the old enemy of the power rangers." Kat said.

" What is going on here?" Tanya asked.

" We had dealt with Master Vile before I never thought we would have to deal with him again. What does he want? Rocky asked.

" According to what Kat heard, he wants Alpha." Cruger said.

With Crugers statement the original and the space rangers took notice with concern and looked at Alpha as its their duty to protect him.

" What for!" Billy asked with concern.

" Master Vile wants Alpha because he knows where the morphin grid is. Rangers if he captures Alpha he will destroy the morphin grid. Once destroyed, none of us can ever morph again." Cruger said. " When that is done, Master Vile will destroy us and take over Earth and our Galaxy."

" I would rather die than to see that happen." Nick said. " Count me in."

" Master Vile has 21 Generals at his side that are elite fighters. Rita, Scorpina, Devastation, Goldar, Scordar, Repellator, Grumm, Mirloc, General Benaagg, Broodwing, Morgana, Sinuku, Valko, Bork, General Tomars, and the 5 power rangers. Except that according to our records Rita is not a fighter." Sky said. " But the other ones we have fought before and they are tough."

" I know half of the ones that you mention but not the others, Grumm I do know." Aisha stated. " But I am shock to hear 5 power rangers?

" That really caught my attention. Your telling me pretty soon we are going to deal with 5 power rangers?" Jason asked.

" They sided with Grumm to conquer Earth, the 5 of us had to stop them and it wasn't easy." Sky said.

" We have footage of what Master Vile said. This will be hard to watch but you have to see this." Kat said. She activated a video screen and every single power ranger watched the video.

The originals and the space rangers were shocked in what they were seeing.

" Rangers I know this is hard to comprehend, what I am asking for you to do is a hard decision to make. I hope that you agree if all else fails your world will be gone anyways." Alpha said. " I know that this is something that you don't want to do."

" Wait a minute is that Lothor?" Blake asked.

" I thought he was destroyed by Mesagog." Tori said.

" I guess we have to deal with him again I am in." Shane said. The others agreed to.

" Is that Miratrix?" Dax asked.

" Apparently so." Will said.

" I guess your old girlfriend is back in action." Mack said. " I say we join up and fight we fought Ritas son Thrax, I say we fight Rita."

" I am too I say we all join together." Dax said.

The operation overdrive rangers agreed to join.

" You can count me in Alpha, I would love to be back in action again. It has been so long since my turbo days." Justin said.

" This sounds like its going to be another war we just got out of that." Scott said. " But ok you can count me in, considering that this is going to be the last war were going to be in."

" Im joining." Summer said.

The entire Rpm rangers have agreed to join even Tenaya and the mystic force rangers.

" If this is my chance to get rid of Rita then you can count me in, plus I would do anything to protect Alpha." Katherine said.

" You can count us in to protect Alpha." Andros said. " I'm staying a power ranger for a long time besides Alpha and Zordon chose us. I'm sure Zordon would want us to do this, he asked us to protect the earth."

The other space rangers agreed even the light speed rangers.

" For the sake of my brother, count me in." Karone said. " I don't want to see this earth to be conquered during the days of Dark Specter."

The lost Galaxy rangers have agreed too.

" I would like to remind everybody, that this is going to be a great battle protecting Earth and Alpha. Please be aware that everything that you have lived for and the things that you are doing back at home none of that will be around when the enemy takes over." Cruger said as he explains. Everyone still stand by their decision.

The jungle fury rangers have joined.

" Does this has anything to do with Archerina and Gasket attacking us 3yrs ago?" Kimberly asked.

" Wait Gasket and Archerina?" Jason asked. " When did they attack you."

" Within a week after we battled Scorpina and the others." Katherine said.

" I believe so, we canceled the investigation within a month after they attacked you. We couldn't find any leads about what they meant." Cruger said.

" Archerina told us that we will all pay and said that she wont be around to see it." Katherine said.

" Then it must be that Master Vile sent them to attack the both of you." Tommy said.

" I have risked my life to protect Alpha, I am definitely joining." Rocky said.

" If this is gong to be the last time then I am in." Zack said. " I have been convinced enough."

The alien rangers have agreed to join.

" Ok I have agreed to join once a ranger always a ranger I will not stand by and watch everything get destroyed." Jason said. " I hope I speak for the others in agreeing to help."

Kimberly, Tanya, Aisha, Trini, and Billy have agreed.

" I would like to thank you all for agreeing to protecting me at all cost. You have made the best decision of your life." Alpha said. " This is going to be a tough battle for all of us, even if it means protecting other planets from falling to enemy hands."

" We have a new living for quarters for all of you, its basically a base of operations. We have a training room for those of you who been out of action and for training. A control or command center." Cruger said. " Its right out there in the distance a big building with a few towers. I figure we use that than this base because its small, out there its pretty much bigger."

" It almost look like a temple for the power rangers." Jarrod said.

" I agree." Camille said.

" Were still going to use this as a Megazord right and for other things right?" Sky asked.

" Of course." Cruger said.

" Before we begin I need to speak to the first of the power rangers that worked along side Zordon." Tommy said. " Tanya, Adam, Rocky, Jason, Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, Aisha, Alpha, and Cruger too. I need you so you could hear this since its important."

" Very well then." Cruger said.

They all leave to go into a different room.

Planet Onyx

" Father I have received word that all of the power rangers are together." Rita said.

" This is going to be a problem." Grumm said.

" That doesn't matter to me, soon enough we are going to attack the power rangers and other planets. They really havent established a leader, and since they don't have a leader or mentor they cant work together. They will be destroyed very easily." Master Vile said.

" For once I think you are right." Grumm said.

" I am sending Scorpina, Goldar, and Scordar to attack Newtech city, take some of the soldiers with you to attack." Master Vile said. " I want to see what the results are. I also want everyone else to be standing by in case if they need help."

Planet earth Newtech city

" Whoa are you serious Tommy?" Kimberly asked.

" You want us to be what?" Tanya asked.

" I want us to be Council members of the Power rangers." Tommy said. " Come on guys we are the originals, we should be leaders to the other rangers. We have fought most of our enemies before and we know how they fight."

" I think you are making the right decision Tommy." Alpha said. " You guys been through a whole lot."

" For once Alpha makes a good point." Jason said.

" Plus Tommy should have the role of the Grand leader only because he has been through 4 different colors as a power ranger. You are a longest serving power ranger." Alpha said.

" So were going to be leaders over the rest of the power rangers?" Katherine asked.

" That is correct." Tommy said.

" For the first time in history the power rangers are going to have a council." Billy said. " I am fine with that."

" I am cool with this, I think its cool to have a title as being a Council." Rocky said.

" This is good and all but there is a problem, its been yrs since we last fought and we all have gotten older." Zack said " How are we going to fight without getting tired."

" I have already took care of that." Alpha said. " Here are your power coins back that I asked all of you to give to me earlier. These are now connected to the morphin grid completely, once you morph the power will be in your bodies making you feel younger and able to fight. All of your senses will be alerted as if your first day as a power ranger."

" I cant wait for this." Trini said.

" Me too, ever since I been cured I cant wait to be back in action." said Billy.

" Just so you all know, My cadets will defend the city for now." Cruger continues to explain everything that Spd will defend the city unless if everything doesn't go well other rangers could help.

" They wont have to defend, im sure we could work something out." Tommy said.

" I even did the same thing with your zeo crystals, they are connected and is using the morphin grid power." Alpha said.

" That reminds me how are we going to do this team?" Katherine asked. " How is this suppose to work?

" Well the original team is definitely coming back." Jason said. " Kimberly, Trini, Zack, and Billy. Lets bring that the mighty morphin power rangers."

Jason hold out his hand waiting for the others to do the same. The others agreed and put their hands in the circle to bring back the team.

" While you guys are back together, its time we bring back the Zeo team." Tommy said." You guys ready, Katherine, Tanya, Adam, and Rocky?"

Tommy does the same as what Jason did, and the Zeo team has been brought back.

" I am proud to see this happen, the old rangers coming back to defend their planet or stopping other planets from falling to enemy hands." Cruger said.

" We will do everything we can to stop our enemies cruger." Tommy said.

" Aisha you have the same power coin as before, after saying yellow ranger power you will have the same suit as Trini except for a different symbol." Alpha said.

" Your saying I am back as the Bear?" Aisha said. Alpha nodded yes. " Alright."

" Lets get back to the others." Tommy said.

They all leave the room to head back to where all of the rangers are still together. Tommy has explained them everything that has happened and what they have become. Apparently, all of the rangers have agreed and is ok for the decision that has been made.

" If anyone agrees well have to do a mix team so that not everyone goes out and fight at once. There has to be a trust bond for everyone." Bridge said.

" Yes we should do that. Do a team mi\x up." Jason said. " I have an idea for team up for the next attack.

" I believe its time we make living arrangements in our new base of operations. I guess one of those towers can be the Council room for meetings and other things." Cruger said.

" Well figure something out." Tommy said.

The Spd delta base alarm begins to go off like crazy, every single ranger got up ready for battle. One of the Spd morpher rings, Sky answers his morpher as Boom begins to speak.

" Rangers Newtech city is under attack." Boom said while in the command center. " Scorpina, Goldar, and Scordar along their soldiers are attacking the city."

" We will go and handle this." Sky said as he closed his morpher. " Spd rangers are you ready?"

" Wait! We will handle this. Let us go out." Jason said.

" By all means go ahead." Sky said.

" Thanks, if all doesn't go well then come out and help us." Jason said. " Everyone ready to Morph? Aisha you ready?"

" Of course." Aisha stated.

" Alright, Its Morphin Time." Jason said.

" Yellow ranger power." said Aisha.

" Mastodon." said Zack.

" Pterodactyl." said Kimberly.

" Triceratops." said Billy.

" Saber tooth tigher." Said Trini.

" Tyrannosaurus." Said Jason.

" Hya. Hya. Hya. Hya. Hya. Hya." Said the six rangers.

All of the other rangers looked out the window of the Delta base or looked at the video screens to watch the battle.

" So it's the power geeks." Scorpina said.

" I see the original team is back together." Goldar said.

" You bet your tail were back together." Jason said.

" If you want to fight then lets fight right now." Zack said.

"Alright then lets go, lets see if you still have what it takes." Goldar said. " Once we have Alpha it is all over now lets begin."

End of the chapter.


	2. Rangers unite

The Fall of The Power Rangers

Chapter 2

Rangers unite

" Before We begin lets see if you can still fight, we let our soldiers fight you instead." Scorpina said as the others agreed.

The mighty morphin rangers fought against 20 soldiers, some were Z Putties, Grinders, and crybots. The rangers brought out their weapons and started fighting the soldiers around them. Some of the crybots heads got chopped off, even some Grinders. The battle was over very quickly.

" I see that you still make a good team after all these yrs." Goldar said. " Lets see how well you do against us.

Kimberly, Aisha, and Trini fights against Scorpina, Billy and Zack fights against Goldar, and Jason fights against Scordar. The three girls surrounds Scorpina, kim goes first doing punches and kicks while Scorpina tries using her sword to damage Kimberly. She does a kick to Scorpina as Aisha makes her move, she does a tornado kick only Scorpina blocks it and uses her sword to hit Aisha in the chest causing sparks making her go down.

Trini uses her power daggers to fight, both of their weapons hit each other until one power dagger enters a sword lock as she uses her other dagger to damage Scorpina. Aisha enters the fight again she takes out her blaster and starts firing at Scorpina only doing back flips. Kimberly comes from behind and uses her power bow and damages Scorpina in the back.

Zack and Billy fight against Goldar goes well. Goldar manages to damage both of them but they keep on coming back to fight. Both of them uses their blasters successfully hitting Goldar dazing him. Billy jumps in the air to do a downward strike on Goldar only he blocks him with sword as they do a sword lock struggling strength to overcome on another. Zack runs towards him to attack Goldar wins the struggle kicks Billy, then hits him with his sword making him go down.

Both Goldar and Zack fight clashing weapons against each other, Goldar kicks Zack tries to hit him only Zack dodges and kicks Goldar back as Billy reenters the fight.

Jason fights Scordar with a challenge, both of them hitting each other equally with swords. Jason hadn't had a good fight in a long time and he finds Scordar to be a challenging opponent.

The power rangers took out all three of their enemies, afterwards, they regrouped along with the rangers too.

Spd Delta base

" I'm sure their having a lot of fun." Sky said.

" I am so thrilled to see the originals back in action. This is so awesome." Conner said.

" This is the best thing I have ever seen." Nick said. " They make a good team."

" This is history in the making rangers, I am glad our enjoying this moment." Tommy said. " Pretty soon you all will be working along side us."

" Now that is something I would like to do." Cole stated.

Back on the battlefield

" After all these yrs I see you still make a good team." Goldar stated.

" I say we keep fighting father, that red one is a good fighter." Scordar said.

" Oh great Goldar has a son? Who is the mother?" Trini asked.

" Scorpina is the mother." Kimberly said.

All of a sudden a huge energy blast hit the rangers causing an explosion making them jump, they looked to see where that came from and sees it was Morgana and Grumm.

" I do not want to miss all the fun in fighting the original rangers." Grumm said.

" We want to play too." Morgana said.

" If you want to play, then lets play." Jason said.

" Do you really want to fight me again Morgana." Kimberly said.

" Don't count me out just yet." Devastation said.

" Let me join is so we could outnumber them." General Benaag said.

Spd Delta base

" General Benaag and Grumm has entered the battlefield, we must help them." Cruger said.

" Not yet Commander, we wait until they really need help." Tommy said.

" This is insane we cant leave them out there like that without back up." Bridge said.

" Until they need our help we will go out there and help them." Adam said.

" You must be crazy to leave them hanging like that." Bridge said.

" They rather die than call us for help, they want to see how long they could last against them and see if they are worthy opponents to fight." Adam said.

Back on the battlefield

The enemy of the power rangers rushed to attack the power rangers, the fight didn't last very long, all of the power rangers have taken damage twice and then fell to the ground. Devastation used his Fury circle to damage them even more.

Spd Delta base

" That's it were going out there!" Tommy said. " You guys ready?"

" Ready." said the Zeo team rangers.

" Its morphin Time!" Tommy said.

" Zeo ranger one pink." Katherine said.

" Zeo ranger two yellow." Tanya said.

" Zeo ranger three blue." Rocky said

" Zeo ranger four green." Adam said.

" Zeo ranger five red." Tommy said.

" Hya. Hya. Hya. Hya. Hya." Said the zeo team

" What is this?" Grumm asked.

" Oh no it's the zeo team." Goldar said. " I take it Tommy has brought the zeo team back together."

" Its about time you guys got here, these guys are brutal." Jason said.

" Let the fight begin." Tommy said.

Both sides attacked each other half of the rangers gain the upper hand in winning the battle, the other half is doing everything they can to gain the upper hand. General Benaag went through all eleven power rangers taking them down with his sword. Grumm shoots another powerful energy attack at the rangers making them jump and scatter. Scordar runs at them as the rangers gets up and takes out three rangers again until Adam and Rocky teamed up to take him down.

Scorpina jumps in the air and landed next to them and slices both of them as Kimberly interferes to fight, she whacks Kimberly as she only pull off one kick. Soon enough all of the rangers were on the ground. Grumm summons crybots and Goldar summons Putties to join the battle.

Spd Delta base

" Dr. O is in trouble." Kira said.

" That's it were going down there now! Lets ranger up." Conner said. " Ready?"

" Ready!" Said the Dino thunder team.

" Dino Thunder Power up ha!"

Back on the battlefield

The rangers are down and the enemies are on the verge of victory as Goldar stands over Tommy as the others do the same with the other rangers.

" This is pathetic if you think you could defeat us." Goldar said. " Now we have the upper hand in destroying you now."

Goldar gets hit by some blasters dazing him until getting kicked by one of the Dino thunder team as some the downed rangers took defensive positions to keep their enemies back.

" Stay away from Dr. O you big ape." Conner said.

" Try this on for size." Trent said. He uses his Drago sword to create arrows and once he was done he launches them to attack the enemy of the power rangers.

" I will have your head on a plate White ranger." Grumm said.

" Well see about that, come rangers lets go super." Conner said.

" SUPER DINO MODE!" The Dino team said. The originals regrouped with the Dino team.

" Do you really want to mess with us now?" Conner said.

" Protecting your mentor I see." Goldar said.

" Enough of this Goldar, go back where you came from." Jason said. " You have proven your point."

" We will not leave that easy." Grumm said. More troops have entered the battlefield even Bork, Miratrix, Lothor and the five A squad power rangers.

Spd Delta base

" Ok they are seriously outnumbered and they need our help we are heading out there now." Sky said.

" Lets ranger up." Cruger said. The other rangers announced they are going to help.

" Ready! Spd emergency!"

" Lets Rocket!"

" Shift into turbo. Mountain blaster turbo power."

" Time for time force!"

" Lightspeed rescue!"

" Overdrive Accelerate!"

" Rpm! Get in gear."

" Jungle beast fury unleashed"

" Magical source mystic force."

" Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!"

" Go galactic!"

Back on the battlefield

All of the rangers entered on the battlefield to protect the originals. Some of the troops rushed to fight the rangers and since the rangers had the upper hand they destroyed the troops in a matter of minutes.

" The entire team of the power rangers are here, do you really want to continue this fight?" Tommy asked.

" If I have to summon our entire army here to destroy all of you at once then I will do it." Grumm said.

" You will do no such thing, that is not what Master Vile wants." Goldar said. " We came here for a different reason so stand down now. On the other hand, im anxious to fight them to see if we could destroy them."

" Rangers I have read your history, I am speaking to the red rangers I know you can go battlizer; lets battlize to even our odds." Sky said. " What do you say we do this?"

" You can count me in ready whenever you are." Conner said.

" I am standing by to take these guys down." Nick said.

" Just say the word." Mack said.

All of the red rangers that had battlizers stood in front getting ready to transform, everyone else forgot about one ranger.

" You should know that we all stick together, you threaten a ranger another group of rangers comes to the rescue. You can never separate us." Jason said.

" Your forgetting that I can battlize too." Kimberly said as she walks to stand in line and entered battle stance.

" There is no way that a pink ranger can have a battlizer, only a red ranger can have that ability." Charlie a squad said.

" She can do it and I don't want to be here when that happens, if it was one then we stay but now there is so many I rather not stay." Scorpina said.

" I agree." Goldar said.

" Even though it has been fun you all need to come back here now." Master Vile said. " We have business to attend I order all of you to retreat back to our base of operations now. Even you Grumm. Now!"

" Our battle may be over but I am not done with you yet rangers!" Grumm said. " Next time we meet I will destroy one of you."

The enemy of the power rangers including the troops have retreated and left the city. All of the rangers felt relieved and headed back to base."

" So you can really battlize?" Trini asked as they were still walking while morph.

" Power down." said the Dino thunder team, Time force, Mystic force, Operation overdrive, and light speed rangers.

" Yes I can." Kimberly said.

" Now this is something I want to see, come on I like to see this." Rocky said.

" Ok he we go." Kimberly said. " Mighty morphin power ranger Battlizer. Cyber mode active, Hya." Kimberly transforms.

" Now that is wicked." Adam said.

" Amazing." Tanya said.

" I'm amazed to see that the original ranger is able to morph." Billy said.

" Thanks to Alpha, Kat, Haley, and Dr. K that I am able to do this." Kimberly said.

" In a matter of fact im going to thank all of them right now." Billy said. " I will tell Alpha that he did a great job."

" That is not all I can do, watch this." Kimberly stated. " Battlizer sonic mode hya. Battlizer mode two complete."

" Whoa I cant believe this, your wearing Tommy's old shield." Billy said.

" Now that is something I havent seen a long time." Trini said. " Its great to see it again."

Kimberly explains what she could do, her friends are amazed and she told them that she got this upgrade 3yrs ago when all of the pink rangers united together. The rest of the power rangers powered down; Jasons communicator beeps the old fashion way.

" Rangers come into the command center of the Delta base, I have something for all of you." Alpha said.

" Roger Alpha were coming in." Jason said.

Planet Onyx

" So tell me what have you learned?" Master Vile asked.

" It seems the power rangers doesn't have any problem of team work, my guess is that they elected someone to be their mentor. My theory is the originals are their mentor and by now they must have found a leader(s) to guide them all." Goldar said. " We will have to see how everything is played out."

" Well we thought wrong that there would be confusion among them, they must have worked something out." Scorpina said.

" You may go, await for my orders when we attack them." Master Vile said. " In the mean time we still got to find Alpha."

Earth Delta base

" Rangers I have design a special device for all of us to communicate universally. It is a communicator that looks like a watch. Just press a button and you can communicate anyone that has this on, or the Delta base itself." Alpha said. " Plus you can press another button and you can teleport anywhere you want to go."

" Now that is something I can live with." Chip said as he got his communicator.

" I always wanted one of these." Conner said.

" Everything that Dr. O told us was true." Ethan said.

" What I have not done is establish communication for your Cadets Cruger, I only made it to make them teleport, I linked communication to their Delta morphers so they could communicate with the other rangers." Alpha explains.

" Thanks Alpha. Right now its time for everyone besides my cadets to get to their new living quarters in that building to get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us and we need to be prepared until the next attack." Cruger says.

All of the rangers went to their new base of operations to their new living quarters, the Spd cadets however, stayed inside the Delta base and went into their respective quarters. The rangers were getting ready and preparing until Master Vile attacked again.

End of chapter.

I hope it was a good chapter, please review and I also hope it was interesting. There will be better story line and action.


	3. Destruction of Repellator

The Fall of the Power Rangers

Chapter 3

Destruction of Repellator

Two days later

It has been two days since the enemy of the power rangers attacked having all of the rangers to stand up to force them a retreat. All of the rangers inside of their new base of operations are amazed to see what they have and now big their rooms are and the hallways, a training room, cafeteria, including a great hall. Living quarters have already been assigned to the rangers, some are together and some have their own room.

Training room

" As you all know, we have gathered to get some training to get back in shape and fight." Tommy said. " It has been some time since most of us been in a real fight and we do need training."

" Now this is something I like to do." Chip said. " Train with an original or previous ones before us."

" I say we get started I would like to impress the ladies in this room." Ziggy said. " I would like to impress the ladies in this room." The other Rpm rangers rolled their eyes at him.

" Fighting is one thing, but remember that we have a exercise boot camp that you all can do to help your body for better shape and move faster." Commander Cruger said.

" I could use some of that boot camp training." Lianbow said. " I think I need more of physical exercise than fight."

Lianbow leaves to go train

" Alright so who would like to train against who?" Tommy asked.

" I think will I go, might as well let the ladies go first." Syd said as she stepped forward in the circle.

" Lets see how you can do against me, I could use a challenge." Kimberly said. " A veteran original vs. a new ranger."

Kimberly and Syd entered battle stance to prepare themselves. Syd made the first move in punches, Kimberly successfully blocks them all. Kimberly fights back and does some fast punches at Syd along with some kicks. Kim grabs Syds arm and flips her to the ground, then goes for a punch to the face only Syd dodges and gets right back up. Both continue to fight as Syd throws medium speed punches and tornado kicks.

" Don't go easy on me Syd come on you can do better than that." Kimberly said.

" I don't want to hurt someone who is a lot older than me." Syd said. " That's why I think its best I go easy on you."

Everyone in the room that knew Kimberly were shocked and were like " oooh" and Kimberly became angry.

" How dare you call me old, I am capable of taking hit's the same way as you." Kimberly yells at Syd. She attacks Syd using kick maneuvers and some punches, Syd had to dodge and deflect some of her moves. " I have been bruised by the putty patrol, I had my powers taken away and I even fainted on the battlefield, I fought against monsters by myself. So how dare you call me old."

Finally, Syd punched her in the face knocking her back a bit and dazing her with a little blood coming out of her lip. Tommy stepped forward.

" Ok that is enough ladies. Kimberly is right even though we are training we do have to do some physical hits on each other it's the only way to train ourselves to take hits from the enemy." Tommy said.

" We should be able to take hits now, if the rest of you can agree me with me when Alpha relined and reenergized our power coins and crystals to the morphing grid and after morphing I felt a huge energy surge through my body." Zach said.

" I felt it to, now with this new found power inside me I feel young again and now my fighting skills has been approved." Trini said.

The others agreed.

Planet Onyx

" I want revenge on Kimberly after what she did to me." Repellator said. " You have got to let me attack her, give me several foot patrols I want to end her."

" You do realize that if you do this other rangers will come out." Master Vile said.

" Not if I ask for her only." Repellator said. " It will work and I will destroy her."

" Fine go ahead I am sending Scordar to watch." Master Vile said.

Repellator took several foot soldiers and headed to Earth.

" Should I go and make him grow so he could have an advantage?" Rita asked.

" No we will not be helping him, he will be destroyed by Kimberly he is no use to us anyways let him be destroyed by the power rangers. We have other matters we need to attend to like one of the planets we plan to conquer that interest me." Master Vile said.

Planet Earth

Training room

Most of the rangers trains and spars against other rangers. Syd has apologized to Kimberly after what she said, Kim accepts it. All of a sudden, outside the rangers hears loud explosions inside the city and the alarm goes off warning everyone inside the building. A monitor comes online inside the training room allowing all of the rangers to view what they are seeing. They see Repellator in the city with several putties, crybots, and cogs attacking the city walking towards the base.

" I know you rangers can hear me, I am calling Kimberly out for a fight between me and her we have an old score to settle and its time to end this once and for all I will be waiting." he said.

" Oh great not him again I'm tired of fighting him." Kimberly said.

" Your not really going out there by yourself are you?" Ashley asked.

" Of course I am if he wants me to fight him alone then I am going, I got the best strategy to do it." Kimberly said.

" Well I am coming with you just in case." Katherine stated.

" Me too in case if you need back up." Rocky said.

" Well be standing by Kimberly." Tommy said

Kimberly walks out heading outside as Rocky and Katherine escort her outside heading to the city to meet up with Repellator.

Newtech city

" Aaah Kimberly its good to see you again, in fact this is our last time that we see each other in person." Repellator said. " What are they doing here?"

" They are here to watch and in case if I am in real danger don't worry about them. What about him?" Kimberly asked turning to Scordar who is standing at a distance.

" He is also here to watch don't worry about him, you should be concerned about me only since I am going to destroy you." Repellator said. " Now lets begin."

" Lets finish this. Its Morphin Time! Pterodactyl." Kimberly morphs and summons her power bow.

" Don't think I am going to fight you alone, I brought my friends to help me out." Repellator said as his small army of Putties, Cogs, and Crybots stands behind him. " I see that I have the upper hand."

" He is kinda right." Rocky said.

" I would agree but Kimberly can handle herself, she has one thing that she could do." Katherine said.

" That's the one thing I want to see." Rocky said excitedly.

" Now my henchmens and I will attack you pink ranger and yes I am going to fight you too." Repellator said. The foot soldiers starts to advance on Kimberly.

" Not so fast Repellator its time for me to battlize. Mighty morphin power ranger Battlizer." Kim said.

" NO your telling me you still have that?" Repellator said.

Power rangers base

Some of the power rangers are either still in the training room or near windows watching the battle.

" Awesome now I can see her in battlizer mode." Justin said. " Something I like to see."

" This is going to be awesome." Conner said.

The entire rangers are now excited to see this.

Back on the battlefield

" Cyber mode activate. Hya."

" Attack now." Repellator said.

As the foot soldiers begins their attack, Kimberly raises her sword bow and shoots down some of the putties and other soldiers. Kimberly runs towards the enemies and as she gets closer she raises her sword and starts swinging left and right destroying some of the crybots. She destroys two putties kicking them in the z chest, she takes her sword and stabs a cog plunging the sword bow in the chest destroying it. Two orange crybots regroup to shoot Kimberly only failing in the process to make a good shot. Two cogs with their long staff sword ready up to attack Kim, she instigates them to attack her one of them goes for a hit only she stops one cogs attack with her sword, holds the cogs arm with one hand, kicks a cog from behind her backing him away then tilting her sword then blast the head of cog away.

" Is this the best you guys got?" Kim said.

" Were just getting started." A crybot said. " Attack her!"

The last 5 putties rushes to attack, some jumped in the air others surround Kim for an attack. The putties tries everything to lay a single punch or kick to Kim, she destroys them left and right with ease. A last putty is standing and he backs away scared, Kim walks towards him and kicks him in the chest then turns around as the putty is destroyed.

" I am tired of fighting putties their the easiest ones to beat." Kim said.

" You wont do well if I join the fight pink ranger, I am about to take you down for good." Repellator.

" I don't think so your going down I will humiliate you by defeating you." Kim said. " Now its time for me to do another upgrade."

" Oh no you don't take this hya."

Explosions rocked around Kim it didn't faze her.

" Battlizer sonic mode. Hya!" Kim makes another final transformation. " Battlizer mode two complete."

" Now were talking, this is something I been waiting to see." Rocky said.

" You will be impressed Rocky I guarantee it." Katherine said.

Power rangers base

" Now that is what im talking about." Ziggy said.

" Get them Kim." Jen said.

" So what do you think of kim now Syd" Jason asked.

" After what im seeing I don't want to piss her off again." Syd said.

Back on the battlefield

Repellator and the enemies begins their attack, Kim activates her shield blasters and takes out half of them as there is only several of them left. Kim attacks and whacks Repellator left and right and destroying some Cogs and Crybots. Two crybots jumps and lands opposite sides of Kim to try and confuse her, she does a leg sweep to a crybot from behind her making fall to the ground and slice the other crybt in half and then does a downward strike on the crybot that is on the ground destroying him.

Repellator enters aggression mode and tries whack Kim using his claws, she just dodges his attacks. She kicks him back blast him with her sword then dodges a crybots attack slices his arm off then his head. Kim destroys the last remaining enemies and then focuses her attention on Repellator.

" Your next Repellator." Kim said.

" Not when I have Scordar on my side." Repellator said. " Come on Scordar lets destroy her."

Both Katherine and Rocky enters alert mode and waits for something to happen. Kimberly however, looks at Scordar waiting for him to strike. He does nothing but stand from a distance.

Kim uses her speed and attacks Repellator left and right damaging him, he tries to whack her only Kim dodges his attacks and keeps on attacking him. Repellator backs away as Kim advances on him.

" Scordar get down here now!" Repellator ordered.

Kims sword starts to light up with energy symbolizing that she is about to use her ultimate attack to destroy Repellator, only she uses half of the power for safety reasons.

" Your going down Repellator." Kimberly said.

With Kims speed she attacks Repellator damaging him severely causing electricity to surround him but it doesn't destroy him.

" Help me Scordar." Repellator said as he lies on the ground and slowly gets back up.

Scordar takes one last look on the battlefield and walks away and then teleports away.

" Noooo." Repellator shouts as he gets up.

Kim charges her sword up in full power Repellator still injured turns around as Kim advances on him and does a slice attack then stands right behind him then falls to the ground in explosion completely destroyed.

" Goodbye Repellator, Power Down." Kim said.

" Kimberly you were so awesome, that was one of the best things I have ever seen." Rocky said. " You rock."

" Thanks." Kimberly says.

" He is now gone for good." Katherine said.

" I'm glad I wont ever have to face him ever again." Kim said.

" Did you see how Scordar just walked away from him like that?" Rocky said as they were heading back to base. " I never see anyone abandon their comrades."

" Well have to be prepared for anything." Kimberly said.

All three of them walked back into the base and all of the rangers congratulated Kimberly on a job well done. Both Cruger and Tommy agreed that it was odd how Scordar was acting and agreed that they should be prepared.

Planet onyx

" Master Vile Repellator has been destroyed by Kimberly." Scordar said.

" As I was hoping that would happen, now we have other matters to attend to. We are going to invade and conquer this planet." Master Vile said.

" Its about time we do this I have been wanting to do something like this for a long time now." Scordar said.

" How soon do we launch our invasion?" Grumm asked.

" In a few days." Master Vile said.

" Your going to have a lot of fun Scordar, but I warn you its not easy." Grumm said.

End of chapter.

I think this was my weakest chapter I don't think I did a good job. Please give me some reviews. Well next chapter will be good. There is so many things going on this story I can only do so much. Please enjoy, next chapter will be interesting.


	4. Enemies are Revived

The Fall of the Power Rangers

Chapter 4

Enemies are Revived.

Planet Onyx

" I have decided what planet we are going to invade." Master Vile said.

" What planet is that?" Grumm asked.

" Planet Gratha, it was defended by the alien rangers when Divatox attacked." Master Vile said.

" Whats so great about that place?" Scordar asked.

" We can set up an outpost there so we could find out whats going on. We can also have another base to add more forces." Master Vile said

" Yes my Bot factory is continuing making more crybots, well need to send them to planets that we conquered." Grumm said.

" Plus its next to Aquitar only a full day by hyperspace." Goldar said.

" Make the preparations to invade Grumm I am heading to earth." Master Vile said

" Hmm were going to attack the power rangers?" Scorpina asked excitedly.

" No the mystic force power rangers, where they fought against the underworld and the master, all of that is still there." Master Vile stated. " Since I am a highly trained wizard they have a special magic book that is able to bring back all of the mystic force rangers have fought."

" I see were are going to have some more reinforcements." Rita said.

" Yes but its not all I am bringing back that the mystic force rangers have fought. I can bring back Lord Zedd." Master Vile said.

Ritas eyes widened.

" Wow Lord Zedd himself? Father your old master that you told me about is coming back, I finally get to meet him." Scordar said.

" I cant wait to meet my old emperor." Goldar said.

" Lets do this, I want to see my husband again." Rita said.

" Well need to distract the rangers and attack them anyways. Scordar, General Benaag, and Morgana, take a few of our troops with you and attack the power rangers. How you do it is up to you." Master Vile said. " Just distract them so they wont know what were doing and if you have the chance destroy them."

Earth

Angel grove

Bulk and Skulls Juice bar

Tj, Justin, Xander, and Conner are hanging out at the juice bar getting to know each other and catching up. They are sitting at a corner so civilians wont listen to their conversation.

" I don't think it would really matter if everyone knows you guys are power rangers." Bulk said. " Everyone knows who the power rangers are for Spd, but I understand the privacy."

" Thanks for the privacy we just want to hang here for a while. They can find out on there own time." Justin said.

" I wouldn't blame you guys since after what happen a few months ago." Skull said.

" So this is the original spot that the power rangers always hanged out at?" Conner asked.

" Yep I have a few share memories of being in here with them myself." Bulk said.

" Its always great to be in the spot where the originals were." Xander said.

" So if you don't mind my asking what can you tell us that is going on with the enemy of the power rangers?" Skull asked.

" hmmm, I guess it don't hurt to say whats going on." Tj said.

The streets of Angel grove

Vida, Summer, and Damon are walking in the streets of Angel Grover checking out the scenery where the original power rangers have fought against their enemies.

" I cant believe I am standing and walking on the once battle ground where the power rangers fought against Rita and the others." Vida said.

" Same here this is where it all started." Summer said.

" During my time I watched some videos and learned some history, I never thought I be here." Damon said.

" I'm coming here more often, how far to the juice bar?" Summer asked.

" Not far, well be there soon." Damon said.

Bulk and Skulls juice bar

Tj explains everything to Bulk and Skull

" Whoa this is even worse than Dark Spectre invading Earth and the universe." Bulk said.

" I could go a whole lifetime not knowing that your powers operate by the morphin grid." Skull said. " Do you know exactly where that's at?"

" No we don't, only Alpha knows." Tj said.

" That makes all of us in danger that is why we all got stick together." Xander said.

" I am not going down without a fight I just cant stand by and watch our world and other worlds fall into enemy hands." Conner said.

All of a sudden everyone hears an explosion outside, someone rushes into the bar yelling that a group of monsters are attacking outside.

" We better get going." Justin said.

" See you later Bulk, stay inside and you'll be safe." Tj said.

" You don't have to tell me twice." Bulk said.

The Four power rangers runs outside to find who is attacking the city.

" Hello rangers glad to see us?" Morgana said.

" Why don't you go back where you came from that will make us happy." Justin said.

" Aww no warmly welcome and here I thought we were good friends." General Benaag said.

" I'm here to have some fun want to play?" Scordar said. " I call it destroy the power rangers even with the help of our army."

" I don't call that a game but if you want a good fight we can give you one." Conner said as he position himself in battle stance.

" Lets ranger up." Tj ordered.

" Its about time. Shift into Turbo. Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." Justin said. " Blue Turbo ranger.

" Lets Rocket!" Tj said. " Blue space ranger."

" Magical Source mystic force." Xander said. " Green mystic ranger."

" Ready! Dino Thunder power up. Ha." Conner said. " Red Tyranno ranger."

" Attack them!" Morgana ordered.

" Legendary of the sky mystic force." Xander said as he does an upgrade.

The rangers rushed to their enemies and started to attack, Tj fights against several enemies around him punching and kicking and sweeping them off of their feet. Xander uses his magi staff and starts whacking some crybots and quantrons around him. He swings his staff in a circle destroying a few cogs and crybots followed by a kick to a putty in the Z, Conner fights Morgana and several troops using his tyranno staff. Scordar and General Benaag shoots energy blast at Justin making him jump in the air dazing him.

Conner whacks Morgana away with his staff to concentrate on fighting cogs and crybots, he takes out his blaster and starts firing at several crybots and cogs. Justin destroys a putty then takes out his blaster firing at Scordar, he uses his sword to deflect the blasters. Scordar uses maneuvers to hit Justin only he dodges every move performing all maneuvers. At one point, he kicks the sword nearly slipping out of Scordars hands then followed by a leg sweep.

Briarwood in the magic forest

Master Vile locates the ruins of the underworld he searches through the rubble until he finds a book that he was looking for.

" Finally I found it, now its time to go to the place where I can bring the ones back."

He heads to the exact place where Imperious brought back some other powerful enemies.

Angel grove streets

Summer, Vida, and Damon hears explosions and rushes to investigate.

Power rangers Base

" The rangers are under attack in Angel grove." Cruger said as some of the originals and a small other rangers entered the command center.

" Now that's a city I havent heard and been in a long time." Zack said.

" Whos attacking who?" Jason asked.

" Morgana, General benaag, and Scordar are attacking, Tj, Conner, Justin, and Xander." Alpha said.

" Arent we going to help them." Tori asked.

" I don't think its no need it looks like mystic pink ranger, ranger series yellow, and galaxy ranger is on their way." Dr. K said.

Back on the battlefield

The rangers got bested against their enemies as they all lie on the ground next to each other, they get up staggering.

" Man this is brutal." Justin said.

" Your going down rangers." Morgana said.

" Not when were around." Said Damon.

" Awe great more rangers." Scordar said.

" Lets ranger up guys." Damon said.

" Alright its about time you guys showed up." Xander said.

" Ready! Magical source mystic force." Vida said. " Legendary of the sky mystic force."

" Ready! Rpm get in Gear." Summer said.

" Go Galactic." Damon said.

Briarwood magical forest burial site

" Ahh I am here now lets see what this book can do." Master Vile said as he searched through the pages. " Hmmm oh this is wonderful, according to what this says all I have to do is chant this magic language and say the names that I want to come back."

He stands in place then starts to chant and say some magic words.

Power rangers base Lianbow and Udonna living quarters

Udonna starts to get some magic disturbance and becomes wearied.

" Something wrong honey?" Lianbow asked.

" Yes, I am getting some weird feeling that something big is about to happen." Udonna said.

" Can you tell what it…. Wait I sense it too." Lianbow said.

The other mystic force rangers starts to sense some magic disturbance.

Madison looks outside through some windows looking at the clouds in a very disturbed way.

" Something wrong?" asked Kira.

" I sense something bad is about to happen." Madison said in a worried look.

Back on the battlefield

"Lets go rangers attack them." Tj said.

The rangers rushes to attack as Vida and Xander stopped dead in their tracks and looked the other way like something is wrong.

" Do you feel that V?" Xander said.

" Yes I do something is not right." Vida said.

" Come on we got work to do." Xander said as they continued their fight.

Briarwood burial site

Master Vile finishes his chanting and brings back the ones that he wants back. " Arise Lord Zedd, The Master, Imperious, Mesagog, and the rest of the 7 ten terrors Rise NOW."

The enemies started to come out from under ground like with a mini portal and out comes the ones that he called out.

" Alive at last." Lord Zedd said.

"Its good to be back." Imperious said.

" Now I can seek revenge against Itassis." Sculpin said.

" Greetings everyone." Master Vile said as everyone focus their attention on him. " I am the one who brought you back to help me destroy the power rangers."

" Master Vile, I thought I would never see you again." Lord Zedd said. " I am still not happy seeing you at all."

" You don't like me so what, but that doesn't matter, I have revived all of you to help me destroy the power rangers. I have gathered a huge army to find the morhpin grid and destroy them once and for all." Master Vile said.

" If it takes getting revenge and destroying the power rangers of course count me in." Mesagog said.

" Your wife is waiting for you Zedd, unless you want to go back where you came from or take orders from me." Master Vile said.

" Fine!" Lord Zedd said.

" Is the mystic force in action?" The master asked.

" Yes now the first thing is I am appointing all of you as my generals." Master Vile said.

" When do we begin our attack?" Megahorn said.

" Right now I got some of my best warriors attacking the power rangers in Angel Grove as we speak." Master Vile said. " Go and welcome them to your presence, but do not destroy the power rangers just yet, I want to show them that I mean business make them power down and then leave."

" With Pleasure." The Master said as everyone else agreed.

" I rather destroy them then do what you ask." Lord Zedd said.

" You will listen to me or I will put you back where you came from." Master Vile said.

" FINE!" Zedd said.

Power rangers base

The mystic force rangers enters the command center.

" We like to inform you that we sense a disturbance." Nick said. " Something evil has awoken."

" Nick is right, I sense a dark presence and I'm sure my rangers feels it to on the battlefield." Udonna said.

" What do you sense?" Katherine asked.

" I don't know and I don't like it." Madison said.

" Whatever your sensing I know its not right." Tommy said. " I seen a lot of things and this is something serious."

" I agree whatever your sensing we must keep our guard up." Jason said.

Back on the battlefield

The power rangers got the upper hand and destroyed most of the troops only theres only a few left. The enemy of the power rangers regroup for a better strategy.

" It looks like we got the upper hand." Tj said.

" With us here lets show them whos boss." Summer said.

" Do you really want to mess with us now?" Justin asked. Without warning, a huge energy blast explodes the power rangers dazing them and making them jump.

" Who did that?" Damon asked.

All of the rangers get up to see their new foes, Conner is shocked to see Mesagog is back, Vida and Xander shows some fear that the rest of the Ten terrors, The Master, and Imperious has returned.

" This is not good." Justin said.

" Your right blue ranger its time to meet your Demise." Lord zedd laughs.

" We are back and better than ever, hello again red tyranno ranger." Mesagog said.

" Oh great just when I was happy when you were gone." Conner said.

" Its time we destroy you, Zedd lets summon our troops to battle to fight the rangers." Mesagog said.

" That's Brilliant, Putties come forth." Zedd said.

" Tyranno drones come forth." Mesagog said.

A big number of putties and tryanno drones showed up on the battlefield outnumbering the power rangers.

" This is not good." Tj said.

Power rangers base

The alarm goes off like crazy making every power ranger on high alert as they look on the screen, the Dino team, and the zeo team entered the command center after what they saw on the tv screens.

" This is insane and its not right." Jason said. " Lord zedd is back?"

" Not again." Kimberly said.

" It looks like we have to deal with them all over again." Billy said.

" Most of our old enemies are back this wasn't suppose to happen what happens now." Chip said.

" This was never suppose to happen in the first place." Lianbow said.

" I never thougth I see the day that they would be back, this is a serious matter now." Udonna said. " Lianbow, Daggron and I are going out there too."

" We need to get out there now and help them, all of us, mystic, dino, zeo and mighty morphins must go out there and help them." Tommy said. " All of us together should be enough."

" I agree." Adam said as he turns to commander cruger. " The others must be on stand by in case if were in a serious situation."

" Understood." Cruger said.

" What are we waiting for lets do this." Nick said.

" Its MORPHIN TIME!. Jason said.

" Mastodon"

" Pterodactyl"

"Triceratops"

" Saber tooth Tiger"

"Tyrannosaurus"

" Its Morphin Time" Tommy said.

" Zeo ranger one pink."

Zeo ranger two yellow"

Zeo ranger three blue"

"Zeo ranger four green"

Zeo ranger five red"

Ready! Dino Thunder Power up. Ha."

" White ranger, Dino Power."

" Ready! Magical source Mystic Force."

Back on the battlefield

" Its time we destroy these Power rangers." Lord Zedd said.

" Not so fast. Hya. Hya. Hya. Hya. Hya. Hya. Hya. Hya. Hya. Hya. Hya. Hya."

" Now you got us to deal with." Jason said.

" Why don't you guys back off from our friends." Tommy said.

" Ahh its my old friends so good to see you." Lord Zedd said. " Now you all can be destroyed."

" Welcome back Mystic rangers surprised to see me." The Master said.

" I rather you be back where you came from instead of being here." Lianbow said.

" Don't forget about me we have an old score to settle Daggeron." Imperious said.

" If you want to fight then lets go." Daggeron said.

" Don't forget about us." Itassis said as Matumbo entered the battlefield. " Your going to need our help."

" I see you scums are still alive now we can have our enjoyment in destroying you." Black Lance said.

" Enough of this, lets have some fun with these ranger brats." Sculpin said and looked at the two former Ten terrors. " Including you two."

" Attack!" Lord Zedd commanded.

" Lets go super." The Dino rangers said. " SUPER DINO MODE."

" Legendary of the sky Mystic force"

The 8 Terrors, Mesagog, The Master, Mesagog, and Imperious attacked the power rangers. Daggeron took on Imperious by himself, while the originals brought out there weapons to fight.

Planet onyx

" Its good to see my husband again." Rita said as looking at a screen.

" I'm glad to know your pleased that he is back." Scorpina said.

" Not when the rangers have them cornered." Rita said. " Scorpina I am ordering you to to go down there. Send word to Goldar, and the Five Power rangers to go down there now!"

Earth

Back on the battlefield as more enemies arrives

A huge battle is taking place. Tommy fights along side with Adam against General Benaag with several cyrbots, Jason and Nick team up against Goldar and Sculpin, Daggeron fights against Imperious, Kimberly and Katherine fights against Scordar and Scorpina, Vida fights against Morgana, Justin and Tj fights against Oculus with several cogs and quantrons, Chip, Summer, Damon, Tanya, and Rocky fights against the 5 power rangers. Kira and Ethan fights against Magma, Conner fights against Mesagog with Tyranno drones, Billy and Trini fights against Black Lance, Zack and Madison against Gekkor, Lianbow and Udonna fights against Hekatoid, Matumbo and Itassis fights against Serpintina. Trent fights against The Master.

Tommy fights General Benaag while Adam takes care of several crybots. General Benaag uses sword maneuvers against Tommy left and right. He tries using down strikes to sideward strikes as nothing works. Adam destroys two crybots using his sword with ease as more come in to attack. Some of the crybots try to shoot energy attacks at him only dodging their shots. One tries to attack from behind as Adam ducks then slices his legs off then stabs in him the head. A orange crybot rushes towards him to attack but with Adam quickness he turns and stabs him in the chest destroying it. Takes out this blaster and destroys some crybots.

" You guys arent so tough." Adam said.

The last 3 remaining crybots attacks Adam, all trying to damage him and take him down. All at once, they attack Adam to where their in a sword lock against each other. All three crybots tries to overwhelm him only Adam back fires and summons his strength against them and pushes them and does a slice attack destroying all three of them. After he was done he helps Tommy in fighting Benaag. General Benaag now realizes that he is fighting two power rangers by himself. All three fighters are equalized against each other since Benaag is highly in swordsmanship.

Tommy and Adam does make several successful hits to General Benaag in which case is not stopping him one bit. General Benaag backs away as Tommy and Adam are slowly advancing on him. He shoots energy attacks at them missing his shot only dazing them as he runs and takes down Adam first, then goes after Tommy tries to attack him but he recovers and fights back.

Adam gets up and whacks Benaag in the back causing damage to him. He swings from behind trying to hit him only Adam backs away Just in time.

Jason fights against Goldar while Nick fights Sculpin.

Jason and Goldar does sword clashes and kicks on one another. Goldar hits Jason in the chest then kicks him sending him to the ground. Jason gets up and shoots his blaster at Goldar, he deflects some of the blast and dodges some of them.

Nick takes on Sculpin with his staff in legendary warrior mode. He activates some code and shoots energy blast at Sculpin damaging him. He gets up and attacks Nick aggressively doing all kinds of punching and kicks left and right, he uses his weapon and hits Nick taking him to the ground.

Sculpin now goes after Jason, Goldar manages to grab hold of Jason as Sculpin whacks him left and right causing sparks. Nick gets up and attacks Sculpin from behind.

" You will pay for what you did ranger." Sculpin said as he turned around.

" If you want me come and get me I am right here." Nick said.

Jason summons his strength and broke Goldars gripped, picked up his power sword and sliced him causing sparks making him fall, he then goes after Sculpin attacks him from behind only Sculpin blocks Jason's attacks and enters sword fight as Nick gets involved. Both of them does a pretty good team up against Sculpin making some successful hits on him. Goldar gets back as Sculpin regroups with him.

" Nick let me take on Sculpin, I want a good challenge and see how well I go against him." Jason said.

" Fine by me I think its best if we switch opponents, always up to fighting against new enemies." Nick said.

" Don't think you will win by switching places." Sculpin said.

" No matter what you do your going down anyways." Goldar said as he laughs. " Attack!"

The battle resumes.

Vida dodges every energy attacks that Morgana throws at her left and right, by then they start fighting each other kicks and punches. She manages to hit Morgana with her magi staff along with activating a code to shoot some energy attacks at Morgana successfully making contact. She gets up and runs at Vida and does a spiral jump lands behind her and uses her elbow blades to damage Vidas back and kicks her sending her to the ground. Morgana grabs her and lifts her up.

" Fighting you again I thought you would be tough, but it doesn't seem to me like your that tough at all even at legendary mode." Morgana said. " Your pathetic when you fight alone I could destroy you now."

Katherine kicks Scorpina out of the way and quickly grabs hold of her blaster and shoots one laser at Morgana in the back. She takes a hit and drops Vida and turns and realizes it was Katherine who shot at her.

" I should destroy you right now pink ranger." Morgana said. Vida gets up and wraps her arms around Morgana and does a german suplex. Vida gets up and enters battle stance ready to fight again.

" You will pay for that, you will pay dearly." Morgana says as she gets up.

" I am right here Morgana come and get me." Vida says.

Morgana, more determined than ever, fights Vida aggressively after what she done. The fight becomes equal as they do punch and kicks equally, Morgana is willingly to do everything she can to take her down.

Daggeron dodges some attacks that Imperious threw at him and then getting all physical. Daggeron rubs his lamp to shoot lasers at Imperious with no success since he uses his fan to deflect them.

" Since now I am back I can have my revenge to destroy you." Imperious said.

" Keep dreaming." Daggeron said.

" How dare you." Imperious said. He does a tornado spin kick to Daggeron only blocks it with his forearm causing sparks, as he lands Daggeron kicks him back causing another sparks. Imperious gets back up and continue his fight against Daggeron.

Trent summons his draggo arrows and shoots them at The Master, but he uses his powers to cancel them. He uses his speed to attack The Master with his draggo sword trying to hit him. The Master does hit him only causing little damage to him. Instead of using his weapon, he goes physical and makes several hits on The Master in Super Dino Mode.

During the fight, The Master grab his arm and puts him in a hold lock only he gets out of and kicks him back, then he uses his super speed running back and forth connecting hits against his enemy until one final blow takes him to the ground.

The Master doesn't understand how he is getting bested by this white ranger. He tries again as their fight continues.

The A squad power rangers seems to hold their own against he rangers they are fighting, Summer fights against A Squad yellow ranger while Tanya fights against A squad pink ranger. Rocky fights against Charlie since he was a red ranger before. During the fight, the A squad rangers seems to have a upper hand against their foes.

" You're a tough girl who happens to have a lot of fight in them." Rocky said. " Especially for a girl who is a red ranger."

" That's because I was trained by the best." Charlie said. " I have been through intense training than you have."

" Well you do bring a good fight." Rocky said.

" Energy blast." Summer said as she gathers energy and shoots it at the A squad yellow ranger. The yellow ranger gets hit by the blast but didn't faze her one bit.

The A squad rangers bested the other rangers, but they keep coming back for another fight.

During the whole fight, both the enemy and the rangers have taken hits and bested against there enemies. It all has become an equal fight except that the rangers keep continue to get back up to fight. Finally, the enemy and the rangers regroup together for a better strategy.

" It seems that you are having a tough time fighting us." Kimberly said.

" We have what it takes to destroy you, why don't you just go away." Jason said.

" You think you can destroy us? Your wrong." Justin said.

" I will not stop until all of you are destroyed." The Master said.

" Why should we go since we are here together." Black Lance said.

" You guys just don't give up do you." Chip said.

" I have had enough with all of you guys you cant beat us when were together." Conner said.

" Well with our numbers we can take you down." Scordar said. " Especially with Lord Zedd on our side."

" Lets do this guys mystic force team step forward and use your code one powers." Nick said.

" What is this they speak of ?" Charlie asked.

The entire mystic force rangers used their powers through their legendary lion staff and had their respective powers causing damage to them and taking them down. They all get back up very angry.

" You will pay for that." Mesagog said.

Alright I had enough." Kimberly says as she stepped forward. " Nick and Conner, you guys ready to go Battlizer with me?"

" Yes lets do this." Conner said as he stepped forward

" I am all for it." Nick said stepping forward with the others. " I am ready."

" Ptera Battlizer, Power up. Cyber mode active. Hya." Kimberly says as she transforms.

" Battlizer Power up. Hya. Oh yeah! Fire kick. Super fire Power!" Conner says as he transforms.

"Fire heart Red Dragon Ranger!" Nick says. A red dragon appears and Nick gets on top of him. " Lets Go Fire heart." The dragon Transforms and merges with Nick becoming a battlizer armor.

Scorpina, and Morgana wisely steps back and jumps on a building where Lord Zedd is standing.

" You two should get back down there and fight." Lord Zedd says. " Even with this Battlizer."

" Trust me my Lord we dealt with Kimberly before I fought her during battlizer mode." Scorpina said.

" We rather not be down there dealing with rangers that can go battlizer." Morgana said. " Just watch and see what they can do."

" Trust me Zeddy its for the best." Rita said.

" Ahhh its my darling wife." Zedd said. " Its been a long time."

" You think that will stop you?" Megahorn asked.

" Attack them!" Serpintina said.

Kimberly aims her sword bow and shoots at Oculus staggering him. She aims at the 5 power rangers. Nick and Conner fought against the enemies they went after. Charlie tries to shoot at kim only kim does backflips several times before a landing. One of the A squad rangers tries to sneak up from behind only Kim hit's the yellow ranger with her bow making flip in midair falling to the ground.

Blue ranger and Pink ranger gets in position and shoots kim several times, she just stood there deflecting their blasters. A squad green ranger attacks him with a kick only Kim had enough time and used him as a shield as the other rangers were still shooting at him until they stopped. Kimberly let go of him and kicked him to this friends and lands on top of them taking them to the ground. Charlie gets back in the fight to try and take kimberly down, she tries every punch and kick only Kims just blocks them to all kinds of high flying kicks. Finally, Kim slices Charlie in the chest taking her down. The rest of the four A squad rangers regroups and protects Charlie until she gets back up.

Conner with his shield of Triumph sword taking his enemies down one by one to kicks and legs sweeps to his enemy. Oculus gets up and shoots an energy attack at Conner as he does a flip. Scordar attacks from behind as Conner turns around blocks him. They both sword fight each other until Conner bested against him.

" Bring it on ranger." Black Lance said as 3 other enemies stand behind him.

Conner throws his sword at Lance only with quickness Lance dodges his sword, Conner then run towards them at full speed, the others readies up their weapons to fight. Instead, Conner jumps kicks each enemy each time causing sparks and then does a full blow kick to Black Lance making him fly backwards. Conner gets his sword and as the 3 enemies that he attacked tries to attack him he over comes them and takes them down.

Nick with his two club sticks takes out his enemies all to together, over powering them all of the same. Imperious and Sculpin tries to shoot energy attack at him as he just dodges his attacks. Goldar shoots his energy attacks through his sword as nothing works.

Left and right the enemies kept getting taken down so many times, not one of them tried to lay one hand on them. Kimberly takes out the 5 power rangers all of them lie on the ground hurt after taking so much damage. Kimberly went after the other enemies that the other two rangers were fighting. Kimberly took some of them down easily.

" Lets you and I have a go pink ranger lets see what you got." The Master said. " Your not tough against me."

" Fine, always love a good challenge." Kimberly said.

The Master releases his tentacles at Kimberly, she dodges most of them and destroys most of them. The Master throws some punches and kicks at Kim as she blocks them. She backs away and shoots him, he gets hit but doesn't faze him. He runs at her to attack as Kim does a slice attack to The Master as it dazes him but doesn't damage him.

_This guy is tough._ Kimberly thought.

" Whats wrong pink ranger? Having doubts are we?" The Master asked.

" Im not afraid of you." Kimberly said. She runs at him again to attack as The Master goes for a side kick, Kim jumps in the air, lands right behind him, uses her wing blade on her forearm to stab The Master only he grab hold of her arm. He lifts her up and slams her to the ground, he then tries to punch her in the face as she moves out of the way and does an upward strike on him making him go to the ground.

The Master uses his Tentacles to hold on to Kimberly as he gets up. She struggles to get out of his grip and then he whacks her really hard with his arm sending her flying back as sparks explodes on her.

Nick sees what happens, he continues to fight Scordar until finally hitting him in the chest and then takes him out. Afterwards, he runs and jumps and slams his club sticks to the ground causing a big after shock followed by explosions on The Master dazing him and making him jump. Kimberly gets back up staggering after taking a severe blow. Conner regroups with them as the other enemies regroup, some staggering after taking so many hits.

" I cant believe this its just sad watching them get pummeled by those rangers. They cant even take out three petty rangers." Lord Zedd said very angrily. " Morgana, Scorpina, get down there its time we raise the stakes."

The girls did as they were told.

" Just like old times there getting on my nerves too." Rita said.

Kimberly powers down from battlizer mode after the damage she has taken, she is still morphed. The other rangers regroup.

" Kimberly you ok?" Jason asked.

" I'm alright, I just taken a severe damage." Kimberly said.

" I had enough of you rangers, your getting on my last nerves." Lord Zedd shouts at the rangers. Now its time for the main event."

" Well let you guys handle this." Charlie said as the rest of the A squad power ranger backed away.

" Now! By the power force of lighting make our monsters grow." Lord Zedd and Rita said.

All of the enemies grew very tall.

" Oh man not again." Jason said. " Looks like were doing it old style.

" Come lets call our zords." Tommy said. " Summer, Damon, Tj, Justin, Conner and the rest of you we got this covered."

Summer and the others including the Dino team backed away.

" We need Dino zord power NOW." The mighty morpin shouts.

" We need Zeo Zord power NOW." The zeo team shouted.

" Solar Streak Megazord." Daggeron shouts.

" Legendary of the sky, mystic fire bird." Nick shouts as he transforms into a lion.

" Legendary of the jungle mystic Lion." Shouts the other 4 mystic rangers.

The mighty morphin rangers entered their zords.

" Alright rangers log on." Jason stated. " Ranger power up your crystals."

" Two one power up"

Alright lets bring them together."

The first formation began.

'Initiate megazord battle mode." Jason commands.

" Megazord has been initiated." The computer says. The megazord transforms and starts to stand up and it completes its sequence. " Megazord activated."

" Its time we bring ours together." Tommy said.

The zeo megazord came together and by the time they were finished the Zeo megazord sequence was now complete.

" Only four zords? How do you expect to stop us?" Sculpin said.

Daggeron uses Jinji and attacks half of the enemies around them making them stagger and fall.

" Zeo ranger one pink battle zord helmet." Katherine said. The zeo helmet transforms with a big gun on its head and starts shooting at their enemies.

" We need the power sword now." Jason shouts.

The battle begins as the Megazords fights their enemies, they try to fight them only being outnumbered. The original Megazord got taken down after taken some damage.

" This is the end of the power rangers once and for all." Lord Zedd said.

" Yes music to my ears." Rita said.

" So what did I miss?" said a familiar voice.

" You again? I don't believe this." Lord Zedd said. " Rito!"

" Well isn't it my brother." Rita said.

" I was brought back by my dad." Rito said. " Thanks dad."

Oculus and Megahorn whacks Zeo zord taking it to the ground.

" Its time we pull back now." Master Vile said.

" What? We cant do it now were just about to destroy them." Lord Zedd said.

" You fool, don't you realize that they have the other rangers with them? If they try to destroy them then they will call other rangers to help and they will call their zords." Master Vile said.

The mystic force megazord brings down Scordar, as Morgana comes from behind and holds them as Scorpina has her fun whacking them with their sword.

" Oh oops I forgot about that." Rita said.

Goldar raises his sword at the original megazord only to be caught by the power sword, follow by a swing to his chest.

" We have captured planet Gratha, this was our distraction to the power rangers." Master Vile said.

" Oh man, I don't get to have fun with the power brats." Rito said.

" You will soon enough. Scorpina, its time we pull back now." Master Vile said. " That includes all of you."

Scorpina did as she was told along with Morgana, Goldar, and Scordar as they teleported away. The others refused.

" You will listen to me, we have completed our objective." Master Vile said. " You will have your fun later."

" I wasn't revived just to miss this opportunity I want to end them now." Sculpin said.

" With my powers I can definetly destroy their zords." The Master said.

" I can very well take you back where you came from if you don't listen, pull back now." Master Vile said.

" I wonder what objective their talking about?" Trini wonders.

" Pull back now unless you want the entire reinforcements of the power rangers to come out here with their zords." Master Vile explains.

" I suggest we listen to him." Serpintina said.

" Fine we pull back." Sculpin said.

" Mark my word rangers, well be back for you." Imperious said.

All of them teleported off of the battle field and headed back.

" Until next time rangers." Lord Zedd as he turned around and disappeared.

Planet Gratha.

" Whats so useful about this planet anyways?" The Master asked.

" We did this that way we could have room for our troops." Grumm said.

" What about Aquitar?" Scorpina asked.

" Its made of water, Were going to leave that alone." Master Vile said. " For now lets set up base here until we launch another invasion."

Back on Earth

Power rangers base

Control room

" Well that was one tough battle." Jason said.

" That was quite interesting." Trini said.

" I cant believe Lord Zedd is back." Katherine said.

" The Master is mainly what I'm concerned with." Nick said.

I never thought I would see him again." Udonna said.

" Well I was really impressed with the Battlizers that Conner, Nick, and Kim has." Jason said. " Simply amazing."

" Wait till you see us in battle." Wes said next to Eric.

" Yeah same here." Mack said.

" We over heard them say something about that they completed their objective, what they mean by that?" Tanya asked.

" We received word from Spd headquarters and the alien rangers can confirmed this." Commander cruger said. " The enemy has invaded and captured the planet Gratha. That is when the alien rangers were defending during Dark Spectres massive conquest to the universe."

I remember that day." Cassy said. " We had to protect earth.

" Worst day of our time." Kimberly said.

" I had to watch and stand by when the alien rangers were defending that planet." Billy said.

" Our fears has been realized, there after Alpha and conquering other planets." Sky said.

" I fear for my planet." Kat said.

" Since now our enemies are back, We will have to prepare for anything." Tommy said.

Somewhere in space

A small ship is drifting in space.

" I must get to my friend Billy. In danger we are. I must warn Billy, my only friend on Earth. My planet is in danger."

End of chapter.

Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I wonder who is the person going to warn Billy? Hmmmm.


	5. Idiocy of Rito

The Fall of the Power Rangers

Chapter 5

Idiocy of Rito

Planet Gratha

" So when do we fight against the power dweebs? Rito asked. " Do I get the chance to fight them today?"

" What makes you think you will get that chance?" Lord Zedd asked." Your still useless idiot."

" Idiot oh come on give me a chance." Rito said.

" Why should it be you anyways?" Lord Zedd asked.

" I want to have some fun while old pops think of a new plan to invade another planet." Rito said. " We have plenty of time to destroy the power rangers and find Alpha."

" He has a point." Scordar said.

" Rito will go down and have fun to attack the power rangers." Master Vile stated. " Be smart about it son and don't be an idiot, if they have a chance to destroy you disappear and escape back."

" You got it pops." Rito said.

" First send some of our soldiers to attack the power rangers to try and wear them off." Mesagog said.

Earth

Angel grove park

" I see that nothing changed through our history logs that I have seen back at the academy." Lily said.

" Most of the park is still the same." Theo said. " This is still a legendary place to me."

" We could learn a lot about what happened here, that way we could prepare ourselves. Casey said. " Doesn't SPD has recordings of the originals fight battles?

" I believe so we have to ask Cruger that." Rj said.

" Well I hope they do." Dominick said.

Putties and Tyranno drones appeared out of nowhere.

" Oh great we got putties." Lily said.

" Rangers battle formations." Rj said.

" Sweet 3 for each of us." Dominick said as he counted the putties and Tyranno drones.

The rangers fights their respective enemies.

Dominick does several punches to a Putty then flipping it over, then doing a tornado kick to a Tyranno drone. One putty tries to go for a punch only Dominick uses his arm to block and kicks the putty in the chest three times until completely destroying him. As the putty and the Tyranno drone regroups for another attack, Dominick uses his combat skills on a putty punching him several times until kicking him away then going after the Tyranno drone until finally destroying it.

Lily fights her enemies, a putty and two tyranno drones. She kicks a putty to the ground then followed by a punch to a tyranno drone taking him to the ground and flipping over another tyranno drone. A putty does a high flying kick, Lily dodges the attack and shoves him to the other two tyranno drones. She uses her animal spirit on them and as a result, a putty moves out of the way just in time as two tyranno drones are destroyed. She destroys her putty very quickly.

Theo wastes no time in fighting his enemies. He does a leg sweep to a putty and does a round house kick to another putty. He hits them in the Z destroying them completely and then finishes off the last of the tyranno drone.

For Rj, somehow, he destroys his enemies by using his animal spirit until helping Casey in his fight. Casey took care of two putties by himself and destroys them with ease, the putty Rj was fighting didn't last very long either.

" If I remember correctly this always happened to the originals back in the day. " Casey said.

" Your right, for now lets teleport back to the base." Rj said as he pressed a button on his communicator wrist. " Alpha do you read me?"

" Loud and clear Rj." Alpha said over the communicator.

" Something weird is happening were just attacked by putties and tyranno drones. Our fight wasn't hard fighting against them." Rj said. " If I know this right Master Vile is planning something."

" I'm well aware from the situation I saw the fight just now." Alpha said. " Teleport to the base for now."

" Right away." Rj said.

The rangers teleported to the base where commander cruger was waiting for their arrival. Aisha who is the only one available came to the command center tower to find out whats going on.

" We were in the park in Angel grove looking around the place until Putties and Tyranno drones came out of nowhere and attacked us." Lily said.

" Did a monster come out and attacked?" Aisha asked.

" Nope! No monsters attacked." Casey said.

" This has happened before I was wondering when they were going to do this." Alpha said. " Lord Zedd and the others are planning for an attack."

" Then I suggest we prepare ourselves for an attack." Cruger said. " Are the other rangers accounted for?"

" No! Carlos and Ashley are at the Juice bar, Kira, Kimberly, Dana, and Ethan are at the Cyber café." Alpha said. " There's no need to call them in, they are safe for now unless we keep an eye on them."

Downtown Newtech city

" Wow I guess I get to fight those rangers that I attacked. This is so weird there is a lot monsters and people walking around. I am walking among the citizens and no one cares who I am. So weird oh well time to start blow things up." Rito said.

He aims his sword at a building and starts blowing stuff up shooting energy attacks at the buildings and using his eyes. People start screaming and running.

Power rangers base

The alarm goes off warning everyone inside the base.

" Oh no Rito is attacking the city." Alpha said. " I thought he was long gone.

" We got to send some rangers down there." Cruger said.

" So did I and Since I am council I know some rangers that can….

" Aisha let us fight him." Sky said.

" Yeah let us get a piece of the action in fighting the enemies that the originals fought before." Jack said. " We like to try fighting someone new."

" Sure go ahead." Aisha said.

" Lets teleport there rangers." Jack said.

They teleported to Rito on the battlefield.

" Jack still does make a good leader since coming back." Cruger said to Kat.

" Yep he still does." Kat said.

" Whats going on? The other rangers are on standby." Tommy said as he entered the command center.

" Rito is attacking the city." Aisha said.

" Rito is back? I thought he was gone for good and destroyed." Tommy said.

" My guess is that Master Vile brought him back" Aisha stated. " The Spd rangers volunteered to fight Rito."

Newtech city downtown

" This is fun! Keep destroying things." Rito said to his army.

" Hold it right there." Jack said as the other rangers appeared.

" Who are you guys? Oh I see power rangers, your not the one that I want." Rito said.

" Sorry to say but your going to have to deal with us." Sky said.

" Oh well at least I can have fun destroying you guys." Rito said.

" Ready!" Jack asked.

" Ready! Spd emergency." said the spd rangers as they morphed.

" Don't think I came alone, Putties, Grinders get them!" Rito said.

Jack fought against Rito by himself while the rest of the rangers fought against putties and Grinders. Syd and Z takes out Putties by themselves. Bridge and Sky fights against Grinders. By the time they finished up Ritos army they concentrated on fighting him. Rito takes out Syd and Bridge with his sword as he goes after Jack swinging his sword at him trying to hit him. Sky jumps in and enters sword lock against Rito as Jack kicks him back as Z jumps in the air and kicks Rito making him fly back.

Bridge and Syd shoots at Rito only he deflects their blast. Jack runs at Rito and uses both of his pistols and shoots Rito successfully hitting him a few times, Z whacks him with his sword making him fall back.

" Its just as like before, your brother is losing." Lord Zedd says.

" I see what you mean by him being a useless idiot." Grumm said.

" How he thinks he can destroy the power rangers by himself is beyond me." Imperious said.

" Finally someone agrees with me." Lord Zed said.

" How about we make him grow." Rita said.

" Right Lets raise the stakes. Make our monster grow." Lord Zedd and rita said as they connected their staffs together.

"Oh man." Jack said as he opens his morpher. " Kat send the runners"

" Oh the way." Kat said.

The delta runners came out of their hiding spots and into view of the city, the spd rangers got into their respective delta runners.

" Alright lets link them together." Jack said.

The zords got into position and formed into the Delta squadmegazord.

" Delta Squad megazord." said the Spd rangers

" That's a nice Megazord, lets have some fun." Rito said.

Both the Megazord and Rito entered a sword battle against each other. Rito hit the megazord twice causing sparks and explosions making it go down.

" Come on rangers lets get back up." Jack said.

The megazord gets up and Rito swings his sword going for another hit only the megazord blocks it using its sword. Secondly, the Delta megazord takes out its gun and starts shooting at Rito damaging him followed by a powerful slice hit to Rito from the Megazord. Rito falls and then rolls.

" Judgment time!" Jack said.

" What?" Rito said wondering.

" Rito! You are charged for your crimes in attacking the city and destroying things. You are also charged for sending your troops to attack the other rangers." Jack said. " YOu found…"

The Judgement scanner begins to judge Rito, he sees a blue circle and an X flashing back and forth.

" Wait a minute this is weird." Rito said.

Planet Gratha

" That idiot needs to get out of there now." Grumm said as Lord Zedd and Rita looked at him wondering why. " The rangers are going to put him in that confinement card, its just like the old days."

That caught their attention.

" Lets use our scepters to bring him back the idiot doesn't know what's going to happen to him." Lord Zedd said as Rita agreed.

Back on Earth

" Guilty!" The rangers said.

Rito wonders whats going on and stands there like an idiot. The Delta Megazord brings out its weapon.

" 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Fire!" said the rangers.

All of a sudden, Rito gets surrounds by electricity and disappears.

" Whoa did you see that?" Syd asked.

" Yeah that was weird, he was there and now hes not." Bridge said.

" Commander Cruger did you see that?" Sky said.

" I did one of the weirdest things I have seen." Cruger said.

" It seems to me that Rita and Lord Zedd used their powers to get him out of there, that's the only thing I can think of." Alpha said.

" I take it that Rito is very valuable to them." Tommy said.

Planet Gratha

" You idiot we told you if they are about to destroy you or put you in confinement cards disappear." Rita said as she hits him on the head.

" Ow sorry sis I didn't know what confinment cards were and I didn't know it would bring an end to me." Rito said.

" Oh I got such a headace." Rita said.

_Two Days Later._

" Oh I thought about a planet we should conquer and so we could have slaves." Lord Zedd said. " I been wanting to do it so long."

" What is it Zeddy boy?" Rita said.

" Having prisoners as slaves sound like a good idea." Grumm said.

" What is the name of the planet?" Master Vile asked.

Planet Earth

Newtech city

Piggy and Ally's clothing donation.

Piggy is outside sorting things out by himself until he looks in the sky and sees a very small weird ship flying until crashing in an ally way in a full of trash. He goes and investigates and find a small spacecraft with a small being with a red and white colored face. Piggy opens the cock pit and with a small flash of light the alien comes out.

" Please help me, I need help." Said the being pleading with Piggy.

" Alright come down, tell me what it is and I can help." Piggy stated.

" I need to see the power rangers, named Billy." said the alien being. " My planet is in danger."

" Ok I will take you to the power rangers I don't know who Billy is, but all of the rangers has gathered together." Piggy said as they walked towards the power rangers base. " Oh I didn't catch your name friend, my name is Piggy what's yours?"

" Well my name is…."

Planet Gratha

" The name of the planet is called, Bookala." Lord Zedd said.

" Then we should start preparations to invade." Grumm said.

End of chapter.

Hope everyone likes the chapter. Well it looks like Lord Zedd is going to invade Bookala, I wonder how am I going to do this battle. Will it be a major battle? Will Lord Zedd conquer the planet? What will happen? Find out when I finish chapter 6.


	6. Defend planet Bookala

The Fall of the Power Rangers.

Chapter 6

Defend planet Bookala

part 1

We last left off when Piggy was taking Bookala to the power rangers base to find Billy.

" Here is the base." Piggy said as they got to the grounds of the base.

" Hold up sir I'm gonna have to stop you." Said a security officer.

" I am Piggy I …..

" I know who you are sir, your allowed to come in, but not him, I don't know who he is but hes not on the list, in order for him to get in its gotta go through the officials." The security officer said.

" Please I must get to Billy, hes my friend." Bookala said.

" I'm sorry but I cant let you in." The security officer said.

Max who happens to be walking by heard the commotion walks over to investigate.

" Whats going on here?" Max asked.

" This guy came to see a guy named Billy." Piggy said.

" I wont let him in for the safety of the rangers sir." The security officer said.

" Billy is an old friend of mine, I must go to him my planet is in danger." Bookala said. " My name is Bookala."

" I remember you, I read you in the history of the power rangers." Max said, he turns to the security officer. " I got this taken care of, I will take him to Billy."

The security officer acknowledges and goes back to work as Piggy leaves the area. Both Max and Bookala walks through the halls to get to the council chambers while contacting them on the communicator.

" I'm bringing an old friend of Billy's to the council room, you guys need to here this." Max said.

" Most of us are here anyways, I will contact the others that are not here." Adam said.

Max and Bookala made it to the council room, by then all of the council members showed up and sat down on their chairs waiting for Max to arrive. By the time they enter, Billy recognized Bookala right away, gets up from his chair and hugs him.

" I have not seen you in so long, it has been ages." Billy said. " What brings you here?"

" Please help me, my planet is in grave danger." Bookala said as Billy sits back in his chair.

" Can you please tell us the danger?" Aisha ask.

" Lord Zedd and his men are planning to attack my home planet and make us slaves." Bookala said. " They plan to conquer so that they can use us to build more of his army."

" His planet has the ability to make weapons that can be highly dangerous to the power rangers." Alpha said.

" They can do a whole lot more than that, but please help defend my planet." Bookala said.

Bookala explained to them about what else could happen and they plan to do. This shocked the rangers with the information he gave them. Things have gotten worse.

" I for one would say yes, lets do it." Billy said.

" I don't like the sound of what Bookala said. So even if we turn our heads, were still going to be in more trouble." Katherine said.

" We have fought tough battles before I think this is about to be our toughest yet." Trini said.

" I been through crap with what happen to me 2yrs ago." Katherine said. " What does everyone else think?"

Everything else entered a debate to disagreeing and agreeing until finally.

" Well its official I guess we are going to help." Tommy said.

" Well we should expect for the worse since we decided to come back," Rocky said.

" Thank you all. You will forever be remembered by us for saving us." Bookala said.

" What about defense systems? Does your planet have that?" Tanya asked.

" No we are a peaceful planet." Bookala said.

" Then this is going to be hard work." Kimberly said.

" Hard work or not, I still want to go and help Bookala." Billy said.

" So I guess its settled then, does everyone agree?" Tommy said.

Everyone agreed and has decided to help Bookala defend his planet.

" Then we must call the other power rangers to a meeting." Aisha said.

An hour later has passed and all of the power rangers have gathered to a meeting, to hear the latest news of what their enemies are planning.

" I have called all of you hear to give you urgent news. This could be our greatest battle yet." Tommy said. Bookala stepped forward to explain everyone the situation.

" I am a long time friend of Billys, I came here to ask for you help." Bookala said. " Lord Zedd and his army are wanting to invade my planet, enslave us and do something other unimaginable things."

He went on to explain more what will happen in the near future, and what Master Vile and the others will do and what their planning to do.

" This is terrible." Hunter said.

" There is no way I don't want this to happen." Maddy said.

" This is what we signed up for." Chip said. " This is the type of action im looking for."

" Not only that…"

" We get to.."

" Blow things up." Gem and Gemma said as they make explosions sounds

" Those two are weird." Bridge said.

" They may be weird but your still weird too." Z said.

" Oh great thanks."

" So when…"

" Do we get to..

" Fight and protect Bookalas "

"Planet?" Gem and Gemma said.

" I take it we can count them in." Jason said.

" We know they have Quantron fighters, how are we suppose to defend ourselves against them?" Ethan asked?

" Well it just so happens that my people have been making ships exactly like mine." Andros said. " Only they made them more maneuverable to fight and has laser batteries on the fighter ships."

" We can also asked our people to help out in this war." Karone said. " This is something I want to do and help out even if the odds are stacked against us. So I am in."

" Well you can definitely count us in." Jen says as the the other Timeforce rangers agreed to step in.

" Of course I like to help and im going to help." Cassie said, ever since defending earth and helping the lost galaxy rangers she would die as a ranger. The other space rangers agreed to volunteer.

" If you'll all excuse me, I will be talking to planet Ko35 asking my people to help us." Andros said as he got up and left. The rest of the space rangers has agreed to help.

" Well im the only blue turbo ranger in here, im sure I can be of help." Justin said.

Soon enough everyone agreed to join in on the fight.

" Well let the games begin." Dillon said.

" We stopped Venjix might as well stop our enemies again." Scott said.

" Not only we have decided to protect Alpha, we are also protecting everyone else that is not of this planet." Ashley said. It is in our code to stop the spread of evil."

" Hear! Hear!." said some of the rangers.

" I like to remind all of you, when we leave there will be no one to defend the Earth for the time being." Supreme commander Cruger said. " We really don't need all of us. Just a selected few."

" Matumbo and I have decided to stay and protect the Earth." Itassis said.

" I would like to ask my sister, Tenaya to stay here." Dillon said as he turned to his sister. " Please your not a ranger, I would like for you to stay."

Tenaya bows her head and decides to stay.

" What about the Alien rangers." Trent asked.

" They will be guarding their planet." Sky said. " If we need them then they will come."

" The three of us have decided to stay." Lianbow said as he stands up. Udonna, Daggeron and I"

In about 10 mins later, Andros comes back to give them news.

" My people are aware of the situation and decides to help us. They are wondering when we leave."

" How long till Grumms ship reaches Planet Bookala Kat?" Cruger asked. " That includes us also."

" I can already tell that their heading to the planet." Kat said as she did more calculations for the time of arrivals on all three parties. " Sir, after checking the calculations it will take them two days, it will take us two days also, but we will only have a thirty minute head start."

" Cant we just teleport there?" Ryan asked.

" I agree that would be much easier," Taylor said.

" Yes but its better to save your energy and powers on the battlefield." Alpha said.

" I would have to agree with Alpha, we need every single of energy stored up to prepare ourselves." Tommy said.

"So when do we leave?' Mike said.

" We leave right now were running out of time." Cruger said. " We have a ship where the half of us can go in, we have food and survival kits in my ships, Andros what about your ship?"

" Yes I have that in my ship too, everyone is set, thank goodness we have enough since I don't know how long this battle will last. " Andros said.

As soon as the meeting was over, everyone gets up and packs their things getting ready for battle on Planet Bookala. After an hour has passed everyone gets on their respective ships to head off to Bookala.

Astro ship control room

" Andros, I received a transmission that Ko 35 is sending their troops and fighters to planet bookala as we speak." Tj said.

" Well its about time, more fighters we have the better advantage we have." Justin said.

" Thank goodness." Andros said.

Two days later.

30mins before Grumms arrival

The power rangers gets prepared and in positions to prepare for a battle. Some escorted civilians to safety and under ground shelters. The big problem is that with the amount of time they have left, they cant get everyone to safety. The cities are huge and there is no way the rangers can help them.

" This is the capital city right?" Billy asked.

" According to our information yes." Cruger said. " They will be wanting to take over this city, if it falls to their hands then the planet is theirs. I mean this city is only 200 miles and something we should protect."

Grumms star ship

" How long till we arrive to planet bookala?" Grumm asked.

" We arrive in 10minutes." Said an orange head crybot.

" The minute we get there we can launch the giant robots so we could have a better advantage." Broodwing said.

" Something tells me that the rangers have already arrived on the planet." Lord Zedd said.

" It wouldn't matter if they are there." The Master said. " We have a better advantage with our arsenal that will be on the field."

" I like to see the rangers get there selves out of this one." Imperious said.

" By the time till we arrive, Rita and I will use our magic to decide who will grow to help out the robots to take over the city." Lord Zedd said.

" 5 more minutes sir." Said the orange crybot.

Planet Bookala.

" Finally my people have arrived." Andros said.

Some small cruisers arrived orbit above the planet while soldiers have been transported on the battlefield and as fighters flying around the city.

" Andros we have arrived and waiting to receive orders." The captain said.

" Wow we sure do have a lot of reinforcements." Xander said.

" Yes but will it be enough." Karone said as she looks at the sky and all around her as troops gets in position.

" Just spread out and get into position, their going to invade the city one by one." Cruger said. " Grumm doesn't want to attack the city from the inside, hes going to attack from the outside to gain control."

All of the rangers have labeled part of the city as sectors with numbers.

Tommy activated his communicator to speak to all of the rangers as they prepare for battle. " I just want to say that this is going to be our toughest battle yet. If any of you guys wanting to back down now, now is the time."

All of the rangers stood their ground not one person said a thing.

" Zordon would be proud of us." Tommy said. " This is what we signed up for and what we have been training for, and remember if we need our zords just call for them, Alpha has fixed that and so has Kat manx."

The enemy has arrived. Everyone that still in the city are still trying to get to shelter and evacuate. But there is one huge problem, there are two enemy starships orbiting above the planet. The rangers were not expecting this, as Star fighters were descending down towards the city and opened fire on everyone.

" How are we suppose to defeat something like that?" Katie asked.

" No idea but take evasive action, they brought down their troops." Cole said.

" So the rangers are here." Goldar said.

" No matter they are finished, send down those robots." Mesagog said.

" I believe its time we get down there now." The Master said.

The city

Enemy star fighters starts shooting at everything around them, blowing up buildings and shooting people on the ground. Enemy troops starts to invade the city shooting and destroying things around them.

" Come we got to hold this sector off we cant let them take control." Joel said.

Enemy troops shoots everything in site while some fight some of the rangers and other allied troops. Several rangers and allied troops hide behind objects firing at the enemy troops.

Jason with this power sword, fights off against orange crybots and Grinders trying to hold them back.

In one part of the city, several troopers and rangers hide as an army of enemy troops are marching through the city for control. One of the rangers gave the signal and everyone starts firing on the enemy troops destroying several of them and more until the enemy hides and starts firing back. Karone and Tori comes out and does a flip jump while taking out their weapons and running towards the enemy soldiers. One orange crybot kneeling behind some debris sees Karone coming, he aims his blaster at her to try and fire, only Karone slices his arm off and does a spin slicing the crybots head off, then stabs a blue crybot destroying it. Tori however, runs while firing and using her weapon to destroy the enemies.

Several enemy star fighters continues to shoot allied troops on the ground while allied star fighters do everything they can to take them down. One enemy star fighter took a serious hit and crashes into a building causing a big explosion. One of them tries to aim at Vida a very bad mistake. She sees the enemy star fighter aiming for her, she uses her magic power of wind and causes the star fighter to fly backwards out of control until crashing into another enemy star fighter.

Both of the starships starts firing on the city.

" How are we suppose to stop those starships? Ziggy asked as he fires at the enemy troops and watching out for laser fire from one of those starships.

" Now that is something that I cant answer." Said Cruger over the communicator.

Andros is flying with his astro mega ship in space fighting against enemy star fighters and trying to attack one of the enemy starships. Half of the battle is in space and in the planet for air battles. Several small cruisers try their best to attack both of the star ships while fending off fighters as well. Andros is surprised to see that he has sister ships almost like his ship. The number of astro mega ships in battle rangers up to over a thousand and Andros is surprised that is planet has built that many ships that is fighting capable.

Back on the planet

" We cant hold them off, were losing sector 1 and two. There is way too many of them." Billy said as he uses his power lance to destroy more enemies around him. One of the troopers that is with Billy tries his best fend off against the enemy. Billy however tells him to retreat and get to safety. More enemies enter on the battlefield.

Grumms star ship

" They are about to lose sectors one and two." Lothor said.

" Excellent just keep sending more troops down there." Grumm said.

" Why not send all of them down there?" baboo asked.

" That is unwise to do and that's not war strategy, Grumm said as he explained the rest to Baboo.

" When do we get to go down there?" Scordar asked. " Looks to me that sector 1 and two are about to be overtaken."

" Until we have the upper hand were going down there." Scorpina said.

Back on the planet.

Jason gets surrounded by enemies as some begins to pound him with swords, Tommy with several troopers running with comes to Jasons rescue and destroys several Grinders and Crybots away as Troopers uses their weapons and shoot down more enemies.

" Thanks buddy." Jason said.

" Anytime we got to look out for one another." Tommy said.

Both of them sees more enemies coming and advancing, several crybots rushes head on to attack Tommy and Jason. One trooper shoots and destroy a crybot while Tommy and Jason took the rest out single handedly.

" We got to fall back, there are too many of them we just lost sector 1." Tommy said as they continue shooting their blasters at the enemies and destroying enemy troops that tries to attack.

" Were retreating and falling back, we lost sector 2 also we cant hold them much longer." Karone said. " They got us pinned down and we cant move."

Karone, Tori, and Hunter fights to keep the enemies back just as Summer comes to the resucue.

" Hang on guys. Energy blast." Summer said. She gathers energy and launches a energy blast and destroys enough enemy troops for the other three rangers to get to safety.

Grumms starship

" They just lost sectors 1 and 2, its time we get down there now." Sculpin said.

" Yes now we can have some fun, launch those cog walkers too." Goldar said.

" Lets have some fun." Scordar said.

Space

Enemy star fighters are doing everything they can to protect their star ships. Andros, however, is using his laser batteries mostly on enemy fighters as the rest of the sister astro ships.

" We got to try and win this fight and take down that ship or atleast do enough damage to it to make Grumm retreat." Andros said over the communications.

" Well do the best we can." Said one friendly fighter.

" I will pass that ….." one of the friendly fighters got destroyed by an enemy fighter.

" I'm trying to attack the hyper drive on one of the star ship but I got too many on my tail." said an other friendly fighter as trying to dodge laser fire. " They just took out my engines im going dow…."

" Were losing fighters sir." said one pilot with Andros.

" We cant give up, the other rangers are counting on us." Andros said.

" Sir we got several elite fighters on our tail." said the pilot as he is looking at the screen.

" How you know they are elite fighters? Oh wait don't answer that." Andros said as the enemy fighters he sees on screen are flying in a formation.

" I got several other elite fighters on my tail also." Said a friendly fighter.

" Pilot fly towards me and well make it look like were going to crash into each other, when we get close enough we break for it and turn in opposite directions." Andros said.

The pilot agreed and as they get into position they fly towards each other and when they gotten close, they turned in opposite directions. The elite enemy fighters got so confused as they turned and panic and about 3 of them crashed into each other and blew up. Several other allied fighters took their chance and destroyed the rest of the elite fighters.

Back on the planet

The power rangers retreated as the enemy took over sector 1 and 2. Two enemy fighters flew overhead and fired on the ground causing some of the rangers to jump in the air by the explosions. All of a sudden, more enemy troops entered the battlefield as a lot of cog walkers came into view, not only that, but the enemy of the power rangers entered on the battlefield as well. Not in the same streets, but in different locations as well and three robots have entered the city and started destroying things.

" Oh this is not good." Zack said.

" Zeo rangers lets do this were calling our zeo battle zords, adam and rocky should join me.." Tommy said as Adam and Rocky begins to call their zeo zords

" We need super zeo zord power! NOW!." said the zeo rangers.

Red zeo, blue and green zeo battle zords appeared on the battlefield as Rocky Adam and Tommy jumped inside their Zords. Tommy even called the Dragon Zord to come out and fight the cog walkers also.

" I need Dino zord power NOW!." Jason said.

" Hold it right there original red ranger I want the honor in fighting you." Charlie A squad red ranger said.

" So its true a girl for a red ranger that's interesting." Jason said.

" Jason if your going to fight her who is going to pilot the tyrannosaurus?" asked Adam over the communicator.

" I like to give the honor to Justin if he wants to drive my dino zord." Jason said over the communicator.

" Oh I would love to, Tyrannosaurus here I come." Justin said as he teleported inside the zord. " Ok now lets take these guys down."

A cog walker goes after Justin who is inside the zord to attack. Justin sees the walker coming for him and does a quick spin with its tail taking down the walker and destroying it.

Jason and A squad red ranger Charlie fights like crazy. Both proves to see who is the best red ranger. Both blocked their attacks and dodge their attacks as they try to hit each other.

" So original red vs. special elite A squad red ranger." Charlie said as she goes for a kick and misses and grab hold of Jasons arm and tries to flip him only fails.

" So you really want to fight me huh? Bring it on." Jason said. They continue their fight as two putties gets involve, he destroys one and kicks a putty in the Z so hard it caused him to crash into a wall.

Rose takes out her weapon and destroys several Grinders and crybots around her while other troopers were around her in a crouch position taking down crybots by shooting while others had their swords out. Devastation was walking towards Rose as she continues taking out enemies around her. Some allied troops tries to fight Devastation only they get bested by him.

" Hello pink ranger." Devastation says

" Oh its you I was wondering when I run into you." Rose said.

" Hya! So this is the famous Devastation you told me about the other day huh?" Ronnie said as she sides with Rose to fight along side.

More explosions rocked the city.

" Two against one huh? Oh well lets who wins this fight." Devastion said.

Ronnie takes out her bear claws as both Rose and Ronnie fights against Devastion, he tries to do a sword slice to Ronnie as she ducks while Rose kicks him back.

Adam in his zord gets knocked from his feet and falls on top of some buildings and slides destroying other things as enemy troops gets destroyed by his fall. two allied fighters does their best to shoot the robot down that took Adam down. Both disperse to get away as the robot uses its arm and whacks one of the fighters causing it to fly out of control spinning until crashing causing explosion. Adam gets back up to continue his fight.

" Since we took over both Sectors we can start by taking over this sector." The master said while taking out a few allied troops that tries to stand in his way.

" Since were on the battlefield its going to be easy." Mesagog said as other crybots and cogs walking with them.

" Not while were around." Merrick said.

Taylor, Will, and Ryan stands along side him getting ready to fight.

" You dare challenge us?" Mesagog said.

" Don't think were afraid you because were not." Ryan said.

" You will be afraid of us until we put you down on your knees begging for mercy." The master said.

" Attack!" Mesagog said.

Merrick and Taylor fights Mesagog while Ryan and Will fights against The Master.

Several enemy drop ships land on top of buildings some for better control of sector 3 and have a better fighting advantage to take down allied troops and the rangers. One of allied fighters shot down one of the drop ships to prevent more troops from taking over.

Cruger fights crybots, Quantrons, Grinders with his shadow saber sword destroying them left and right. Two orange crybots tries to slice him as he uses his sword to stop there attacks, he kicks one and destroys the other until doing a sweep kick the other crybot to the ground to destroy him. A cog, by intimidation, comes into the circle and twist his staff around trying to show that he is tough and spins around. Cruger gets irritated, he takes out his blaster and shoots the robot in the face as it falls to the ground.

Several crybots runs to attack Cruger as he runs at them destroying them left and right while running at the same time. Not one single Grinder, Crybot, or Quantron could lay a hand on him as he keeps destroying them left and right. A Grinder and a blue crybot shoots an energy blast at him but misses. Cruger sees more enemies coming, he backs away as other troops attacks him until he sees that Grumm is walking towards him for a fight.

" So Grumm you want to fight? Lets fight." Cruger said as he prepares for battle.

Two allied troops fires at Grumm from a distance to try and help, Grumm gets hit but doesn't feel a thing, he shoots an energy blast at the allied troops causing explosions making them jump.

" They should be of no problem anymore. So Cruger how do you like what we have done with the city you like the new decoration?" Grumm asked.

Cruger looks at the city around him, most of everything is destroyed, fire and smoke is everywhere around the city, nothing but smoke is all Doggy sees.

" You will pay for what you did Grumm." Cruger said.

" No you will pay for what you did to me." Grumm said pointing at his head. After that, he runs and attacks Cruger using his staff as a sword to attack him. Grumm tries everything he can to whack him with his staff, at one point, when they enter a lock for a struggle, Grumm kicks him making him lose his balance and does a hard thrust on Cruger as he goes down.

Grumm stands over him getting ready to finish him until a large explosion dazes him which allows cruger to get up and kick him away. Jack in the spd big truck driving by saves Cruger from being killed. Cruger thanked him as Jack drives away.

Jack riding on the spd truck while someone else is driving, uses the newly installed laser gun and starts shooting enemies around him and running over enemy troops as well. One of the enemy fighters tries to shoot him down to destroy him. Jack turns the laser gun and aims at the fighter and starts shooting until finally get a good hit on the enemy fighter steering out of control until crashing. Jack continues driving around the city running over enemy troops and shooting them with the laser gun.

Katherine and Dustin are doing the best they can to fend off the enemies in sector 4. They try desperately along with allied troops to hold them back. Morgana, Megahorn, and Bork comes to the sector to take over. All three enemies shoots powerful energy blast at Katherine and Dustin even at the troops causing big explosions making them jump. As they were lying on the ground Megahorn was getting ready to attack them again until Kira, Taylor, and Zack comes to help and stands behind the two fallen rangers get back up.

" Don't think taking them down you have victory, you still have us to handle." Zack said.

" Not until we have taken over this sector." Morgana said as more enemy troops entered the battlefield.

The rangers wisely back off as they lost the sector. Enemy troops starts marching into the next sector while battling their way into the city. Katherine takes no chances and does her zeo kick taking out twenty enemy troops. As soon as she gets on her feet, she immediately slices off a Quantrons leg and a Crybots legs off destroying them, the other rangers entres battle as well to help out. Zack fights against Megahorn with his battle axe as Bork fights against Kira and Taylor.

Surprisingly in the fight, Zack with his age can actually keep up and dodge Megahorns attacks left and right. He does flips left and right and hits him with the axe and cocks his axe and fires at Megahorn. Zack runs and jumps to do a kick to Megahorn only he grabs his leg and swings him slamming him to the ground. Zack tries to get as Megahorn tries to stomp him while Zack rolls away until getting back up and while his back was turned, Megahorn hits him really hard knocking him into a building. He walks away to fight the other rangers.

" We just lost sector 3 we are retreating right now." Karone said. One of the starship shoots a laser exploding next to Karone making her jump.

Goldar picks her up and slices her with his sword and as she lies on the ground, he tries to stab her as Karone blocks with her sword. Tori tries to help but with too many Grinders and cogs her hands are full as she slice them away one by one. One Quantron grab hold of Tori as she struggles to get free, a Cog rushes to attack and as soon as he gets close, Tori, summons her strength jumps and kicks the Cog away and flips the Quantron off of her.

It lands on the ground right in front of her as she does a final strike destroying it. A orange crybot kicks her to the ground and while on the ground several enemies move in closer to attack as she swings her weapon around making them back off.

Trini comes into the fight easily destroying two Grinders until doing a powerful kick to Goldar releasing the hold he had on Karone.

" Thanks Trini I appreciate this." Karone said.

" Your welcome anytime, lets fight this ape." Trini said.

" It wouldn't matter if I were fighting the two of you. Your still going down." Goldar said as Grinders, Crybots and Cogs came along side him.

" I wouldn't get too cocky gold monkey." Karone said. Goldar gets mad and shoots energy blast at Karone only misses as she dodges the attack. " Trini I will handle Goldar, I will fight him at the same time while helping you out."

Space

One of the small cruisers orbiting above the planet attacking one of the star ships manages to destroy one of the small cruisers as it tears to pieces and explodes.

" We just lost one of the cruisers. Were not doing good in this fight." said a fighter pilot.

" We need to step it up, we cannot give up this fight." Andros said.

Earth

The ones that were left behind were in the control room were watching the battle on the screen. The images and video they saw of the city getting bombarded by the two starships and enemy fighters flying around destroying things while allied fighters were doing the best they can to fend them off and destroy them. Some of the other rangers were getting pounded by their enemies.

" I wish I was there with my brother." Tenaya said as watching him fighting with chip against Rito and several other enemy troops as they are getting pounded at the same time.

" I wish I was their too, but it was the best for everyone that we should stay behind." Itassis said.

" Well the earth still needs some protection." Daggeron said.

" It may be hard to watch, but this is what their training pays off." Kat manx said.

" How long till Spd and their troops arrive including the ones you just sent?" Lianbow asked.

" They will arrive by mid sunrise since Spd headquarters has some fast ships." Kat explained.

" Oh no." Alpha said. He pressed some buttons on the control panels and widen the screen as his worst fears wear realized. " They just lost more sectors of the city, Grumm sent down more troops and they just over run them."

" So that means they only have less than 15 sectors left of the city and they are close to capturing the city." Kat said.

" This is one of the toughest battles I have ever seen for the rangers, I'm sure they will think of something." Jinji said.

"Yes they all been through tough spots before." Matumbo said.

Back on planet Bookala

Half of the city has fallen to the enemy as the rangers continue to battle against their enemies.

" Were losing ground here they keep sending in more troops and no matter how hard we try they just keep coming." Aisha said as hiding behind some debris shooting down enemies.

Shane and hunter, with their swords, takes out their enemies as more keeps coming. Hektatoid fights both of them and with his aggression he fights them rough, at one point the whacks Hunter taking him down as he goes after Shane. Twice, Shane hits him with his sword and it doesn't daze him one bit. Hunter finally gets back up and attacks Hekatoid from the back which also doesn't daze him.

" Man this guy is tough." Hunter said.

" We got to keep fighting him." Shane said as he destroys two putties.

" I call upon the spirit of the mighty lion." Jarrod said. The lion comes out and destroys several enemies around him.

Camille does the same thing and destroys even more enemies also.

Cruger does a final strike on Grumm making him fall to the ground as he backs away and destroys two other cogs.

" Were down to sector 15." Z said over Crugers communicator.

Grumm presses a button and all of a sudden, both star ships stopped firing on the city and ever single enemy fighter leaves the area and head back to the ship. The enemy troops starts to fall back to their sectors that they took control while the power rangers slowly back away to their defense lines ready for anything. Even the enemies got the signal and have agreed to retreat for now.

Charlie A squad red ranger continues to fight Jason, but until she got the signal Jason took the opportunity to attack her only she shoots him directly in the chest dropping his power sword dazing him. Charlie picks up his power sword and does a powerful slice to the chest causing sparks which took him down. Charlie throws his power sword right next to him, as he lies on the ground, Jason powers down going back to normal as his power sword disappears.

" I'm not going to destroy you just yet ranger. Be glad that this battle has stopped for now." Charlie said pointing her gun at him. " Well be back for round 2 be prepared enjoy your rest for now."

" I will be waiting good to know that your being generous." Jason said.

" You can thank Grumm for that, if it were up to me I finish you off right now. Charlie said.

" Well have to wait and see for our next battle." Jason said.

" Till next time." Charlie said and she was off heading back to base.

" Whats going on Grumm? What did you do?" Cruger asked.

" I have you know I called off my troops, you can enjoy your peace and rest for now, we will be back preparing for our next battle strategy." Grumm said. " Be glad that I am being generous for now."

" How very kind of you." Cruger said.

" I wouldn't bring your guard down, our battle will commence at any moment…."

" Just spill it out Grumm, how long are you giving us?" Cruger asked.

" You think I will tell you that? Only answer I can give you is a few days, but remember we can attack any moment." Grumm said. " Be glad that I am giving you a rest."

After that Grumm disappeared back to his ship while the rest of the other enemies set bases upon the sector of the city that they have taken control of and have started discussing battle plans.

End of chapter. 6.

Well I hope everyone enjoys this story and the battle on planet Bookala that I have did. I have a lot more to do, please note there I can only put so much in here.

Sneak preview of the next chapter

Jack looks around him and the city as the rangers continues to protect the city as Cog walkers and other fighters continue to attack the city. He takes out his morpher to speak to the other rangers.

" Hey guys what you say we battlize these tin heads and show whos boss." Jack says over the communicator.

" Its about time." Conner said. " I was wondering when we can star powning them."

" I'm down for this lets get together and take them down." Kim said as she exits out of her zord. The other red rangers agrees and meet up at a rendezvous point.

" Lets battlize." Jack said.

Getting excited? This will be interesting.


	7. Defend Planet Bookala Pt2

The Fall of the Power Rangers

Chapter 7

Defend Planet Bookala.

Part 2

The battle has completely stopped temporarily, the enemy has fallen back while the rangers slowly backs away as the enemy leaves. Enemy walkers walks away from the zords that they are fighting. All of the rangers are baffled at what's going on by then, the enemy stayed on their side as the rangers stayed on their own side. The rangers that were in their zords fighting the giant robots sent their zords to their hiding place the other giant robots however, backed away and retreated.

" Oh man I was just having some fun." Justin said as he exited Jasons Zord gathering with the other rangers.

" I'm not sure I will contact the others." Tommy said as he opens the channel to his communicator. " This is Tommy, does anyone whats going on?"

" For some reason Grumm was kind enough to allow us to regroup and regain our strength. He has ordered his army to retreat and has given us several days to rest." Cruger says over the communicator.

" Grumm really do that? That doesn't sound like him." Jack said.

" Charlie that A squad red ranger chick got the order to retreat by Grumm she had the chance to finish me off but didn't my guess is he planned this all along." Jason said.

" Aww man I was having so much fun destroying these robots." Karone said.

" You will have your fun with them soon enough." Tori said

" I say we use this opportunity to get our rest while we still can." Sky said. " We don't know when Grumm will launch another attack."

" You do have a good point we should rest while we can and save our strength." Adam said.

" Rangers one more thing I have looked at the map and the section of this city, were on sector 15 all of us, it's a largest section of the city, it divides our lines between us and them lets set up defenses and get ready for now next attack so we could be ready for them." Cruger said.

" You got it." Bridge said.

Soon enough the rangers and the troops set up camp and defensive positions to get ready for their next attack. All of the rangers had power down, the victory class ships orbiting above the planet went back to headquarters to bring other ships for their replacements.

Grumms ship

" So when do we get back to fighting? I'm dying to get back out there." Scordar said.

" Same here I was having a lot of fun." Sculpin said.

" So when are we going back to action?" Megahorn asked.

" That's what I like to know, I want to get my hands on that red ranger Jason." Charlie A squad red ranger said.

" We will commence our attack in a few days give them time to rest as for us too. In the mean time, I will be creating new crybots to get more soldiers on the battlefield." Grumm said. " Therefore, we all must rest because in a few days well take over that planet and the rangers will be forced to retreat."

Planet Bookala

Several transport ships arrived on the planet, some marked spd and some came from Terra Venture carrying more soldiers. They arrived as reinforcements to help out on the battlefield.

" More reinforcements, now the fun can begin." Justin said.

" Where do you need us?" said a commande who is asking Cruger.

" Just spread throughout the city and set up defenses." Cruger said.

" You got it. Listen up troops, orders are to spread throughout the city and defend the lines with the best you can." The commander said.

Later that night

" So Bridge how come your not red SPD ranger? Last time we teamed up you were red." Xander said.

" After our fight against Grumm, Jack left Spd as you know. We came up with an agreement pact. If the world is threatened and if it involves all of us to a point to bring the team back Jack would be red ranger again. The situation that we are in right now applies as well. Having Jack coming back as red ranger doesn't bother me much I don't mind being green ranger again." Bridge explained.

" I take it situations like this you guys make a good team working as one huh?" Xander said.

" Of course no matter what we are still a good team we saved the world once we will team up again to save the world a second time. Only were saving the universe." Bridge said.

" Well when this is over we can finally settle down and start our family." Nick said as he and Maddy sits down by a fire.

" That's what im hoping for, I want to go to a place where its peace and quiet. I been waiting the day when we are not needed anymore. Looks like we are needed one last time." Maddy said.

" Are defensive positions set up?" Cruger asked inside a small tent base.

" Yes sir everyone has set up defensive positions preparing for another attacks." A soldier said.

" Carry on."

" You know this section of the city is still going to fall and were gonna have to fall back no matter what happens right?" Tommy said.

" Yes I do know that." Cruger said as he looks at the map disappointed.

" We still have to try we been in tight spots before." Justin said.

" Has anyone seen Zack?" Billy asked.

" Come to think of it no I havent." Kimberly said.

" Zack do you read me?" Jason said over the communicator. " Zack come in."

All of the rangers heard Jason trying to hail Zack. No one knew where Zack was. Some of the rangers informed Jason that they have no idea where he is.

" This is not good." Adam said.

Behind enemy lines

Zack awoken in a pile of rubble powered down completely. Until he finally came into realization, he notice the battle and explosions has stopped all of a sudden. Has the battle been over he wondered? Did the power rangers lost or win? Looking around he saw a bunch of crybots and other armies walking around patrolling as night has fallen.

" The power rangers better be getting their rest. Pretty soon we will be attacking them again." said a crybot.

" My battle with the rangers are not done. I hear lord Zedd will be in battle. Now I would like to fight on his side." Scordar said as he turns facing the direction of the power rangers location. " They will fall every single one of them."

The Crybot and Scordar turns around and continues patrolling.

" They think their defensives positions will be enough to stop us. They are wrong well have a lot of troops invading to the south." The crybot said.

Hearing what they said made Zack realize that he must go south. He quietly walks through rubble avoiding every single crybot and other soldiers. His communicator beeps and gets the attention of a Putty. Zack hides behind a pile rubble as the putty gets closer, Zacks communicator goes off again. The putty finds Zack and before he could do anything, Zack quickly hits him in the Z destroying him.

" This is Zack come in."

" Zack we have been trying to reach you is everything ok what happen?" Jason asked.

" Last I remember I got slammed into a building and got whacked. Whats going on why did the battle stop?"

Jason explained.

" Wow I guess you could say I am behind enemy lines, there are soldiers patrolling everywhere."

" Well give your communicator the coordinates so you can teleport here out of there." Cruger said. " Stand by." within minues Cruger gave Zack the ok to teleport and all of a sudden Zack get hit by an energy blast making him jump.

" Where you going Black ranger why don't you stay so we can have some fun." Goldar said.

" No way I don't think so." Zack said.

" seize him."

Immediately Zack activated his teleported and teleported out out of enemy lines right in front of Cruger and the others.

" Noooo."

" Zack thank goodness your ok." Tommy said.

" Yeah im glad to be with you guys again. This is nuts."

" Your safe for now. Go get some sleep you need all of the rest for our next battle." Cruger said.

Back on Earth

Everyone looked at the screen monitors and saw half of the city destroyed and smoke rising.

" My home im so sad to see it that way. I know the rangers are trying their hardest to defend" Bookala said.

" All of us feel the same way Bookala none of us want to see this destruction." Haley said.

" If only I was there helping my brother I don't like sitting here watching." Tenaya said.

" I don't like being here either, but we all agreed to stay here so Earth can at least have some defenses." Itassis said.

" This is the heart of every ranger, willing to sacrifice themselves to save others from evil." Daggeron said.

" So Alpha is our contact coming?" Kat asked.

" He will show up after the war on Bookala." Alpha said. " I just hope the battle goes ok."

" The rangers have been through tight spot before. Just ask my son nick." Udonna said.

" Yes they have been restricted of their powers thanks to me while I was evil. In the end they all pulled through." Lianbow said. " By the way Alpha how did the dino rangers get their powers back."

" All I did was put a special power source and linked it to the morphing grid. The dino rangers can now morph anytime they like. If the morphing grid is destroyed then they cant morph." Alpha explained. " I also got the Sentinel Knight to come back and restore some of the other rangers powers and link them to the morphing grid.

" Well that explains everything I thank you for doing that Alpha." Haley said.

" Anytime I love to help out and bring back the rangers. that's another thing about them, if they cant find someone to take their place then they are willing to help out one more time." Alpha said. " He did the same with the original rangers he made sure that their morphers were linked to the morphing grid and if they had enough power."

" Its mostly thanks to me for getting in touch with the Knight." Andrew Hartford said.

" Dr Hartford so good to see you to finally come." Said Alpha.

" Thanks I been so busy with things, now since I am done I can merge my company and technology with you guys for better weapons. You need all of the help you can get." Dr Hartford said.

" Sounds good to me. We could use more allies in the fight." Kat said. " Looks like another set of Cruisers are heading to the planet."

Everyone watched as 4 cruisers set out to planet Bookala to help defend.

Planet Bookala

" Commander Cruger I just received word that 4 cruisers are on their way to this planet." said a allied trooper.

" Thanks for the information carry on." Cruger said.

" I'm glad another set of cruisers are coming, there is no we can last with those two starships orbiting above the planet." Tommy said.

" Yes that is true. For now all we have to do is wait and rest." Cruger said.

" So whatever happened to Kendrix that is what I like to know." Kelsey asked Karone.

Karone explained.

… and it was decided that I should have the power." she said.

" That makes perfect sense." Kelsey said.

" Besides if anything happens to me she will be back to help. I mean she does have a family." Karone said.

Grumms ship

The other star ship hailed grumm and gave him some news that was very interesting to him.

" Sorry to bother you Grumm I know your resting and meditating I thought you should know that 4 cruisers are heading to this planet right now."

" Looks like we will commence our attack soon. Thanks for the information." Grumm said.

" Should I inform the others?" The crybot asked.

" Yes Scordar will be happy to know this including Charlie." Grumm said

The crybot left the room. As soon as he did Grumm made an evil chuckle.

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I know there could have been a lot to be done. I just wanted to make this chapter short. Stay stuned for my next chapter.


	8. Defend Planet Bookal part 3

The Fall of the Power Rangers

Chapter 8

Defend Planet Bookala

Part 3

3 days have passed.

For 3 days the power rangers have rested, yet they still don't know when Grumm will be attacking.

Grumms ship

" Sir our scanners have picked up 4 cruisers incoming" a crybot said.

" How long till its arrival?"

" 10 minutes."

" WHAT! How come are you telling me this now?"

" We weren't paying attention sir."

" No matter, send out forces were attacking I'm heading out now.

Planet Bookala

" I'm so glad to get my powers back thanks to the Sentinel Knight." Mike said.

" He's willing to help out anyone who lost their powers, to him once a ranger always a ranger. He wouldn't want anyone to be left behind in the fight to help save the world. He would do anything with his power to bring some ones power back so they could fight." Mack said.

" Hmmm interesting." Cruger said.

" Whats up?" Billy asked.

" Our scanners just picked up 4 cruisers heading their way." Cruger said.

" That's good to hear." Rocky said.

All of a sudden, explosions starts rocking the city alerting everyone, some of the troops and rangers got knocked off balance by the blast and some went into extreme alert. Enemy troops starts landing on the enemy side and both star ships starts firing. Enemy started to advance towards the defenses.

" How long till the cruisers arrive?" Billy asked.

" Less than 10 minutes." said one of the nearby troops. " I don't think we can wait that long."

" We got to try. Rangers prepare for battle we must defend our positions were heading out to help." Cruger said over the communicator. " SPD Emergency."

Its morphin time." said the mmpr rangers as they run towards the defenses.

The other rangers morphs as they defended their positions. All of the allied troops stood their ground and started firing at the enemy troops that are advancing. The rangers took out their blasters and started firing too. With all of the firing going on, the enemy troops had to take defensive positions to fire at the allied troops and rangers. Several enemy fighters came out and started firing at the troops and destroying things at the same time.

" Don't stop and don't hold back keep advancing." Grumm orders.

Some of the enemy of the power rangers and enemy troops starts advancing to attack. As they advance, they block laser fire by using their swords. Some of the putties and pirannahtrons hides behind them as they advance. Cam, Hunter, Leo, and Damon takes out their swords and runs at their enemies to fight.

Lord zedd decides to enter on the battlefield as well. Several cogs and putties along with Gekkor walks with him on the battlefield.

Kelsey shooting down some of the enemies that are trying to advance notice Lord Zedd walking. " Is that Lord Zedd?" she asked

" Actually I think it is." Carlos said.

Katherine, a few feet away, over heard what Kelsey said and sees Zedd walking on the battlefield towards their side to over take their defenses.

Three medium size explosion erupted the defenses caused by some of the enemy of the power rangers.

" They are getting closer and our defensive positions cant hold theres way too many of them. I don't think we can hold much longer." A soldier said as he shoots down two cogs.

" Do it fall back." Cruger said. " Hate to say it there is way too many of them.

The rangers and troops did as they were instructed, they are slowly falling back as the enemy gets closer. Lord Zedd continues his walk towards the line of defense with Gekkor and several troops. Kelsey, Taylor, Katherine, Wes, armed with their weapons charges at Lord Zedd to attack. Lord Zedd dodges all of their attacks at once. All four rangers circle around Zedd as Gekkor and some of the troops stood their ground watching the fight.

" So this is the first rangers that will be destroyed at my hands? Im not surprised that Katherine is the one who wants to go down too." Lord Zedd said.

" Keep dreaming you're the one who will be destroyed not us." Katherine said.

" Get him!" Wes said.

Wes went first and attacked Zedd with his chrono saber. He does a downward strike as Zedd deflects and quickly does a forward thrust to his chest knocking him backing causing sparks. Katherine gets involve, the fight is pretty much equal as Zedd just blocks her sword attacks. She tries some kick maneuvers only Zedd dodges them as Kelsey gets involve with her V lancer. Both katherine and Kelsey goes for a sword attack only Zedd blocks them then forces them off of the lock then spins using is staff whacking both of them making them fall to the ground.

More enemy star fighters enters the atmosphere and started to shoot things around them destroying more cities. They have also started to shooting at the rangers making their battle more difficult as the enemy gets closer.

Justin uses his blaster taking out some of the star fighters. He sees one maneuvering to fire he quickly fires at it with his blaster until finally hitting the right spot causing to swerve out of control crashing into a building.

" Where in the world is our air support?" Justin asked.

" We are not sure they should have been here by now." Bridge said.

" I don't think we can hold out with those ships and star fighters firing on us." Justin said.

All of a sudden five enemy star fighters forms a formation and aligns themselves to fire on the rangers.

" Oh this is not good." Justin said as he looks up the sky. Several of the rangers joins up to get ready to shoot down the five enemy star fighters.

" Get ready to fire." Justin said as they aimed their blasters at the fighters. " Ready! Aim! Fi…..

Out of nowhere, two of the enemy star fighters blows up which startled the rangers and made them question what happened. When they turned around, allied star fighters swooped in by the hundreds and thousands came in to aid the rangers. Followed by some additional transports bringing in troops and 5 cruisers orbiting above the planet firing at Grumms starship and another starship that is working for Grumm. Allied troops took positions as they fired upon the enemy.

" Its about time you guys got here." Carter said to one of the troopers.

" We had a minor delay. We are here now sir." said one of the troopers.

With the amount of troops and extra fire power it stopped the enemies advancements. Dax leaves his position to advance on the enemy taking out crybots with his drive vortex and blaster. Two cogs jumps in the air to attack Dax, he does a roll flip and fires two cogs destroying them. One putty tries to attack from behind only Dax hits him in the Z from behind with the weapon. One grinder tries attacking only gets leg sweep and gets his head bashed in by the weapon. Miratrix came out of nowhere to fight Dax.

" Hello blue ranger."

" So Miratrix. Good to see you."

" Just so you know, it ends here and now."

" Like I havent heard that before you will not beat me Miratrix."

" Well see about that"

Both of them get into a fight with punches and kicks. Crybots and cogs gets involve to fight. No one bests each other in this fight.

" Why arent we advancing?" Charlie asked.

" They just got reinforcements. That is what is holding us back." Lothor said as he continues shooting energy blast at the rangers and troops.

" That shouldn't even be stopping us. A squad lets form together and blast our way into the lines."

" Right". said the other A squad rangers.

The a squad rangers starts walking towards the allied lines while laser fire is zooming past them. Two crybots walks along side them firing at the rangers and allied troops. Jason gets hit by one of the blasters and sees the A squad rangers walking on the battlefield to the allied lines.

" Rangers form up on me were gonna fight the A squad rangers, lets show them whos boss and who their messing with." Jason said.

" Alright you got it." Trini said

" Lets do this." Zack said.

The mmpr rangers walked on the battlefield towards A squad rangers. They summoned up their weapons and continued walking. The A squad members notice them coming and walks towards them. They ordered the two crybots to attack them Billy and Zack Advances on them they enter in a short battle and destroys them with ease.

" So it's A squad vs. the originals." Charlie said as they stopped facing each other. " Who will win."

" You really want to fight us? You got it. Let me just say this we fight with honor and for justice. You guys are fighting on the wrong side and your fighting for power." Jason said.

" This is not how a power ranger should be acting." Trini said.

" It doesn't really matter, the way you guys fight is pathetic." Charlie said. " We are A squad special elite."

" I don't think it really matters what time of position of power your in, power ranger is true of heart" Billy said.

" Enough of this chit chat lets fight." A squad pink said.

The battle begins and all ten rangers fight against each other A squad vs. mmpr the originals. Jason with his power sword fights against Charlie doing sword attacks and leg sweeps on her. Charlie goes for a kick as Jason grab hold of her leg puts down his sword, uses both hands lifts her up and slams her to the ground then he gets his sword to do a downward strike on Charlie only misses. She fires one shot at Jason in the chest causing sparks and dazing him. She goes for a kick only Jason quickly blocks it as he swings his sword at her. She backs away as Jason keeps swinging. Finally, she manages to catch the sword and holds on to it long enough to flip him over. She tries to go for a stomp as Jason quickly gets up and continues the fight.

" Your good but not good enough." Charlie said.

" What makes you so different?" Jason asked.

" I have been trained by the best, I have suffered broken leg, dislocated shoulder, I could go on." Charlie said.

" You may have gone through all that, but that doesn't make you a ranger or even prove you're a true power ranger." Jason said.

Both of them continued their fight.

Billy with his power lance fights against A squad blue. Squad Blue tries using his weapon to shoot at him to keep Billy back. During the shooting he uses his power lance to block the lasers from hitting him. By the time he gets close enough, he does a quick spin and whacks him taking squad blue down. Squad blue then puts his gun away to fight in combat throwing punches and kicks left and right.

Billy uses maneuvers to do damage with his power lance, squad blue keeps dodging his attacks. Squad blue does a round house kick to the belly making Billy back away. Squad blue then runs and jumps in the air to do a flying kick which Billy, quickly dodges the attack as Billy swings his weapon around going for a hit. In the process, squad blue catches the power lance and holds on until doing a forward thrust hitting Billy with his own weapon.

Taylor gets back in the Fight as Lord Zedd takes down Wes. The fight lasted only for 10 seconds until Zedd hits her with the Staff.

" Don't leave me hanging I want a piece in on the action too." Conner said as he jumps in to fight. He takes out his staff to fight Lord Zedd.

Kimberly uses her power bow and shoots arrows at Squad pink ranger trying to get a good shot. One crybot gets involve in the fight, Kimberly, destroys him by using the power bow.

The fight between A squad rangers and the originals are equal. They just keep fighting and hitting each other left and right. At one point, Jason does a spin swipe with his power sword on Charlie taking her down. She gets up and shoots at Jason as two bullets successfully hits him, Charlie gets up and goes for another fire as Jason dodges the fire.

Trent fights against sinuku and tomars and several cogs and crybots. They circle around him to try and take him down. Which doesn't stop him, he advances on a crybot easily destroying him as a orange crybot swings his sword at him. Trent dodges that attack and another attack as Tomar jumps in the air to do a downward strike. Since Trent is at a vantage point, he jumps up and does a powerful kick to Tomar knocking him back. The group rejoined with Tomars for a better battle advantage. Trent uses his drago sword and summons drago arrows launching them at his enemies. Some of the cyrbots and Quantrons gets destroyed as the others takes daamge getting knocked to the ground as the same goes for Tomars and Sinuku.

Cole, Danny, and Merrick jumps in the air as explosions are behind them. Once landing, they use their attack claws destroying some of the enemies. Megahorn and Oculus jumps in and fights. Both of them takes out the three wildforce rangers. They lie on the ground as they get closer.

" We have you now rangers." Megahorn said.

" I cant get up." Cole said.

" This is your end." Oculus said.

All of a sudden a flash blue light with a small black hole appears out of no where knocking mega horn and Oculus right off their feet. Some of the enemy troops wisely backs off preparing for anything.

" Whoa what is that?" Dana said.

" That's a time portal." Kruger said over the communicator.

Two white rangers with SPD symbols come out of the portal. When they come out, the portal immediately closes. mega horn and the others get to their feet.

" Who are you?" Megahorn asked.

" We are the force from the future. I am SPD Nova ranger." said Nova.

" I am SPD Omega ranger Sam." He said. " Try this on for size! Omega morpher electro mode." Sam activates the morpher and lays his palm on the ground causing electricity and sends it to Megahorn and the enemies causing them to explode and fall to the ground.

" You will pay for that." Megahorn said.

" I like to see you try!" Sam said. " Bring it on."

" Alright its good to see Nova and Omega ranger Sam here. Z will be happy to see him." Doggy cruger said.

More explosions rocked the city as the enemy took over the defensive lines while the rangers backed away as more enemies enter the battlefield. The rangers try their best to fight off the enemies.

Lord Zedd continues to take down the rangers that he is fighting. He stabs Kelsey taking her down as Taylor rushes to attack only he swipes her causing sparks.

" Just give up your going down." Lord Zedd said.

" Never!" Kelsey said as she slowly gets up.

Jack gets pummeled left and right by cogs and crybots. One orange crybot hits him hard with a sword causing Jack to jump flipping midair to the ground. Magma comes to the scene walking towards Jack with more armies behind him. In the process, he gets shot at, the Ninja storm rangers charging with their swords. They destroy the enemies they continue running past the enemies. Jack gets up looking around him the city is getting destroyed and losing their ground. Enemy and friendly star fighters flying around fighting each other. One ally cruiser finally blows up and gets destroyed. Jack takes out his morpher.

" Rangers I'm getting tired of this fight. We are getting pummeled out here, lets see if we can raise the stakes I'm hoping that we can even the odds in this fight. For all the rangers that can do this, what do you say we go battlizer mode?" Jack said.

Kimberly fighting the A squad pink ranger does a powerful side swipe with her cross bow taking the pink ranger down causing her a significant amount of damage causing her to power down.

" I can battlize, I'm done fighting with this pink ranger I will meet up with you." Kimberly said.

Billy stick his power lance staff to the ground to do a powerful kick followed by doing a butterfly maneuver then a powerful swipe on squad blue taking him down making him power down. The other rangers easily defeated the A squad rangers. Everyone regroups.

" Kimberly go meet up with Jack well handle them." Jason said. Kimberly leaves the group. " So we have defeated you."

" This is impossible we are A squad rangers we have been trained by the best." Charlie said.

" Like we told you, it doesn't matter what type of position or amount of training you have gone through." Zack said.

" All we can say is, don't mess with the original rangers." Trini said.

" Don't think this fight is over, you may win the fight, but this is not over. Well be back very shortly to continue this." Charlie said. After the speech they took off as more crybots, Quantrons and putties took their place.

The other red rangers that could do battlizer agreed and met up with Jack. Kimberly met up with the rangers too. More explosions rocks the city, enemies continue to invade the city and destroy things. Enemy and allied fighters continue flying around destroying each other.

" Alright guys, I'm getting tired of this fight already. It's time to go battlizer lets hope doing this will make the fight easier and bring down their numbers." Jack said.

" Agreed we are fighting a tough fight. I hope doing this will make our jobs easier." Leo said.

" Then lets do this." Cole said.

All of the red rangers including Kimberly gets in position to get ready to go battlizer mode.

Andros pushed button 3 and immediately transformed. "Red Battlized Ranger!"

"Red...Armored...Power...Ranger!" Leo said after transforming.

" Pink Ptera battlizer power up." Kimberly said. " Cyber mode activate. Hya.!

"Trans-Armor Cycle, Armor Mode. Complete Transformation." Carter said as he got the upgrade.

" Oh great mother look at this do you see what I see?" Scordar said.

" Yes they are transforming into their battlizers." Scorpina said. " It doesn't matter they are outnumbered anyways."

" Lets do it R.I.C. S.P.D. Battlizer. activate Battlizer cyber mode complete." Jack said.

" Battlizer power up. Oh yeah. Fire kick! Super Fire power!" Connor said.

" Battlizer mode engage. Power up." Shane said after transforming.

" Fire heart red dragon fire ranger." Nick said. Out of nowhere a red dragon appears and merges with nick becoming a battlizer. " Now lets get this done."

"Red Sentinel Ranger, Activate!" Mack said and then he transforms.

"Animarium Mode! Red Savage Warrior Power Up!" Cole said. " Alright lets do this."

"Megabattle, Activate!" Eric immediately transform into his armor. " Battle ready."

Jack and the others starts walking towards the enemies next to each other. Some of the rangers backs away from the enemies after destroying some and taking cover while firing. Some of the enemies wonder whats going on until they see the red rangers and Kimberly with their new armor walking towards them.

" Kira, Ethan, lets show some support in this fight. Lets go super dino so we can take out the scraps." Trent said. They all agreed. " Lets do this."

" Super Dino mode." said the trio

" Guys!" said Karone over her communicator. " Lets activate our power to protect Leo and Carter since they cant move fast enough."

" Good thinking Karone." Damon said. " Lights of orion activate."

Andros immediately took flight and started firing on the enemies destroying them. Kimberly and Jack advances towards their enemies slicing through crybots, cogs and other enemies. Leo and Carter advances just shooting the enemies.

" They finally took control sector 15." said one of the soldiers. " We lost this sector."

" Great this means that they will have an easier time capturing the other sectors, the sectors are very small now. We got to keep fighting." Rose said whacking a crybot destroying it.

" We cant give up no matter what the cost is we must hold them back as long as possible!" Trini said. She takes out her blaster and starts firing on the enemies and with her power daggers she takes out enemies that tries to attack her.

" Energy blast!" Summer said taking out some of the enemies. She collapses on one knee. " _I cant keep this up forever."_ A Grinder and a Quantron takes out their weapons to attack and take down Summer. Dillon comes out of no where and destroys the two robots and protects Summer.

" Can you get up?" Dillon asked

" Yes I can and I'm fine now my energy has level has risen." Summer said

Kimberly throws her sword bow at a Grinder destroying it and jumps on the Grinder taking it down and the sword out of the Grinder then jumps doing a front flip goes for a final strike destroying a Blue heads shoulder completely off. She fires her sword bow as a Cog in front of her tries to attack only she destroys it. Another Cog foolishly rushes at Kimberly, she notices doing a quick spin slicing it in half.

Afterwards, Kimberly then jumps doing a big back flip maneuver at the same time in mid air she fires destroying some of the enemies. Until landing, she plunges her sword bow into a orange crybots chest then grabs hold of it and walks causally shooting the enemies as the weapon is stuck in the orange crybot. A Z putty jumps in the air to do a kick Kimberly, immediately, sees the putty and fires at it destroying it. Finally, she takes her weapon out of the body and continues taking out enemies around her.

Nick uses his clubs hitting and destroying enemies all around him and jumping in the air shooting energy attacks at his enemies. He does all kinds of kick and maneuvers destroying enemies at the same time using his clubs.

" Come on guys give me a good challenge. Your making me look bad." Nick said.

A Cog and a orange crybot gets into position and fires at Nick, with his speed and reaction time he dodges the attack allowing other enemies to get destroyed that were in the way. Two enemy star fighters tries to shoot Nick down, they fail to do so. Nick sees the opportunity to land on top on one of the star fighters. Once doing so, he busts through the cock pit with one of his clubs destroying the enemy and jumps to the next fighter doing the same thing. By the time he was done, he jumps off lands back on the ground as the two enemy star fighters swirl out of control and crashes into some buildings. Devastation and Black lance, appears to fight Nick.

" So you guys want to fight me? You think you got what it takes?" Nick said.

" I don't care how awesome you think you are your going down red ranger." Devastation said. He takes out his gun and fires at Nick as he quickly deflects using his clubs.

Cog walkers comes up on the battlefield and starts shooting and destroying things.

" This is going to make our job a lot easier." Justin said sarcastically

Grumms starship

Master Vile is inside the ship over looking the battle as small explosions rocks the starship. Through a video feed he sees the battle on the planet and in space as allied fighters and enemy fighters are shooting each other and some attacking both star ships.

" Shouldn't the five of you be out there fighting instead of being in here?" Master Vile said to the A squad rangers.

" We were defeated by the old rangers where they somehow out matched us. We are the A squad highly trained rangers they weren't suppose to beat us like this." Charlie said.

" Well I don't know why your hear you should be out there fighting to take control of this planet." Master Vile said. All of a sudden, he notices there was something wrong while looking at the computer screen.

" We will once our power levels get back to normal and our strength comes back." Charlie said.

" Looks like you don't have to I'm looking at the number of our troops and they are dropping. Less than eight thousand now, its those meddling rangers in their battlizers and other rangers and power ups their the reasons why our troops are dropping a lot faster. We cant take over the universe with an army like this and find Alpha 5."

" So were going to have to retreat? What about this planet?" A squad green asked

" This is going to be ranger territory now. We are just going to try a different planet than waste our time here." Master Vile said.

Back on the planet

Kimberly comes across one of the cog walkers that just shoots and destroy things. Kimberly uses her speed and agility to climb up on the cog walker to get to the cock pit. By the time she does, she slices a hole big enough to get inside. Once inside, she destroys the cog and takes control and destroys another cog walker until finally destroying the one that Kimberly is in.

" I'm getting tired of this I call upon mountain blaster to help." Justin said. Mountain blaster finally appears until Justin asked it to shoot and destroy the enemies.

Shane uses his speed and agility punching and kicking and destroying his enemies around him like crazy. Doing all kinds of jumps and maneuvers performing hurricuranas moves making them flip.

Cole continues flying using his sword and shooting at his enemies destroying them left and right. A blue and a orange crybot tries to shoot him down, but fails as they miss.

Leo continues shooting taking out a load of enemies with his battlizer. Karone and the others continue to protect Carter and Leo where some enemies try to attack them. Out of nowhere someone shoots a energy blast at Karone and the others. Rito comes on to the scene.

" Rito what do you want?" Maya asked

" I come to fight what else?" Rito said

" Your making a big mistake in picking a fight with us." Damon said.

Rito charges at them and swings his sword around to do damage on the galaxy rangers. With their lights of orion power up, they block all of his attacks.

Conner makes his arms longer to take down enemies that try to attack him. He takes out his Triassic sword to do more damage.

Some of the enemy of the power rangers jumps in to fight the rangers to try and take down the rangers in battlizer mode.

Lord Zedd takes out Katherine with his Z staff with a powerful strike. Gekkor takes out Kelsey as Taylor jumps in to fight with everything she got. Katherine on the other hand, crawls away as she has been taken some serious damage. Tommy comes to her aid taking out a Z putty until lifting her up on his shoulder.

" This battle is getting insane." Katherine said.

" I have another idea, well have to call out our zords, not combine them just bring them out and help us." Tommy said

" No kidding we need to end this battle."

" Way ahead of you." Jason said over hearing what Tommy said. " I need Dino Zord power now!"

The zeo rangers got together to call out their zeo battle zords. " We need super zeo zord power. NOW!"

The four mystic force rangers decides to transform into their respective zords to make the battle much more easier.

" Its about time we got some help." said one of the troops

Immediately, the zords starts attacking and destroying the enemies. Master Vile watching from the starship becomes enraged knowing they are about to be defeated. Grumm fighting Cruger is not liking what he is seeing. Master Vile gives out word that they should retreat, at first Grumm disagrees and realizes how much troops he has left and decides to retreat. \

" This isn't over Cruger you may won this battle and this planet may be in your protection our paths will cross again and we will see each other on the battlefield real soon." Grumm said.

" Too bad we didn't get the chance to play even longer pink ranger." Morgana said to Kimberly. " Well meet in again."

A small explosion erupted on Grumms starship one of the engines went down and so did the shields. Within minutes enemies on the planet and space finally retreated and left the system. All of the troops, power rangers, and Bookalas begin to cheer as the battle is finally over. This is one of the tough battles that the rangers has ever been in.

Back on Earth

" Finally the battle is over." Jarrod said.

" Yes it is." Kat said.

" Even though the battle is over, but look at my city completely destroyed and scorched." Bookala said.

Planet Bookala.

The entire city is either in flames, destroyed and scorched. The invasion enemy destroyed everything in their path.

" Just look at this place." Ashely said looking around the city.

" I'm just glad that this battle is over and that Bookala is safe." Billy said.

" We apologize what you guys went through and what happen to your city." Tommy said. " We did everything we could."

" I don't blame you guys, every single of you did the best you could to defend this planet and the city." said a leader Bookala. " We have neighboring planets that can help us."

" So do we. Well inform our people to come to your planet and help you." Cruger said.

" I thank you for helping us." Bookala said.

" My ranger team has volunteered to stay and help whatever we can." Jack said.

" Count us in well help out too." said the Time force rangers.

The space rangers decided to stay as well.

" Everyone of you rangers did a good job defending this planet. You fought your hardest and we prevailed. We must prepare our next battle and be prepared for Grumms next move. For now its time to go home and be ready." Cruger said.

" Its also all thanks to the silver guardians too." Eric said.

" Im surprised that they still exist after all this time." Trip said.

" Of course they still exist Wes and I decided to keep them around to be prepared and they are prepared for situations like this." Eric said.

" I'm glad you kept them around they really helped us out. Looks like they are prepared for anything." Tanya said. " I'm interested in fighting along side them one day."

" You will! Just wait." Wes said.

" Wow That was…"

" A fun battle.."

" I cant wait…"

" For another battle…"

" Like this again to…"

" Blow things up (makes explosions sounds)" said Gem and Gemma being weird as always.

" I hope we don't get into another battle like that again, that was intense and I think we should take it easy on what you guys call fun." Cam said to Gem and Gemma.

" Their always like this and they do take it seriously." Ziggy said. " They always like to think positive when their fighting."

Grumms star ship

" The way I see it we cannot attack another planet to invade until we have enough troops we lost a great deal." Master Vile said.

" No worries I am making more as we speak I have several bot factories in several secured locations making more Crybots as we speak. Thanks to some information that I have come across I found other secured locations to make more Cogs that King mondo was creating. Also for Astronema aka Karone who had Quantrons on her side I found locations to make more of them too." Grumm said.

" I'm surprised that Karone never got around to destroy the Quantron factories." Rita said.

" She must have forgotten about the factories, either that she didn't realize no one knew where the factories were so she figured there was no point in destroying them." Lord Zedd said.

" Well thank goodness she didn't I sent putties to guard the factories to continue to make more of them. They are working tirelessly around the clock." Finster said.

" One question is do we know where Alpha is? That is what im wondering." Scordar said.

" No we are still trying to find out he could be hiding anywhere." Master Vile said.

Grumm walks away heading to his quarters talking to himself at the same time.

" Soon those rangers will go down, I will do everything I can to bring them down including Doggy Cruger. I will not rest until that happens. It seems that the up coming events and everything else is about to get interesting. This is only the beginning."

End of chapter 8.

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I tried my best and I put a lot of work into this. I know I could have done more I can only do so much. I tried to make this an interesting chapter and make a good battle. Like I said I can only do so much. Please know that I didn't have internet . My library has this site blocked for some reason. I have internet now and im back. I'm asking everyone to be patient. I know its been a while since I uploaded a new chapter, please be aware I have not forgotten everyone that enjoys this story. I have a long ways to go Im not going anywhere. Lol. Well things will get interesting my next chapter and the chapter after that will be very interesting. For enjoy and please review.


	9. Return of the Megaligo and Digidestined

The Fall of the Power rangers Story

Chapter 9

Return of the Megaligo and Digidestined rangers

_A month later_

It has been a month since the battle on planet Bookala took place, all of the rangers were happy to be home again. The battle lasted for nearly a week, it has been tiresome. The rangers immediately went to their quarters and slept or relaxed. Until everyone finally rested and had enough energy, they all reported to the conference meeting.

Grumms starship destining to Onyx.

Some of the people were angry at how they were defeated and taken down by the rangers and were forced to retreat. Some were also angry that none couldn't touch the rangers while in battlizer mode.

" I cant believe I was humiliated by those rangers." Sculpin said. " I will not be defeated like that."

" That red ranger spd was making me mad the most I couldn't lay a finger on him." Oculus said. " I tried every attack maneuver I could think of and he still got me."

" There were a few times where I nearly had them it wont happen again." The Master said.

" I know first hand about battlizers, they are very hard to defeat when their in that mode." Morgana said to some of the 8 terrors and her other friends that had never had to deal with battlizers. " They are more powerful when they transform that way, their speed, agility, charisma, and power goes off the charts."

" Battlizer or not, I cant believe the originals defeated us like that. We put all of our power and effort in that fight." Green a squad said.

" I suffered two broken legs while I was in intense training, I am A squad blue ranger that triceratops blue ranger defeated me he was suppose to go down. If only we had some extra power we could have defeated them"

" Well we don't have that kind of extra power, well just have to do better the next time we fight the originals." Charlie said.

" It will be a while till we get our army back, we only have nearly 20,000 were still creating more. I even got the robots that have been activated to create more. We are slowly making progress." Grumm said.

" What about troops on planet Gratha, theres a lot more there we could use them to continue our plans." Mirloc said.

" You make a good point, we could use half of the troops there, we have that planet under control and I don't think the power rangers would dare to try and gain control over it." General Benaag said.

" What I wonder is what is our plan of action?" Baboo asked.

" I just thought of something, I know where the five of you can get more power." Scorpina said to the A squad power rangers.

" What do you mean? Where do we get this power that you speak of?" Charlie asked.

" I'm interested in hearing this." A squad pink said.

" This power that I speak of will give you a boost of energy. All you have to do is merge it with your morpher and you will be stronger. I cant believe I forgotten all about this." Scorpina said.

" Tell us where we can get this power." Charlie said.

Back on Earth

Power ranger base

" As you all know, its been a month since that major battle on planet Bookala, the space, time force, and my Spd rangers have stayed behind to help the Bookalas with their home. As I speak for everyone that was one of the toughest and major battle we have ever been in." Cruger said.

" I thought defending the Power Chamber from the Piranhatrons was more intense than what we went through. That battle on planet Bookala did a number on me than the situation that happen with the power chamber." Justin said.

" In the final battle we got a break when the red rangers and Kimberly went battlizer taking out half of the army and taking down our enemies." Trini said.

" Oh yeah Jason I want to thank you for letting me pilot your Tyrannosaurs zord. I had a blast with that." Justin said.

" Anytime I knew you enjoyed that its not everyday you get to ride the original reds zord." Jason said. " Another thing about the A squad rangers, they were pretty tough yet, they sure do have a lot of prideful problems to thinking that their the best."

" I will admit they were tough and hard to fight the only thing that made them and us different, is that they thought they were better than us and they had a lot of pride in themselves." Zack said.

" I found no honor in them what so ever. I cant believe they are corrupted by power." Trini said. " They are not true power rangers and not true of heart."

" I said the same thing when Grumm was holding me captive." Cruger said. " By the vote of my B squad rangers and their decision to retire the A squad for good. I don't want to risk of that happening again where my rangers are thinking they are the best squad."

" I say you made the right decision, when I got the chance I looked into their hearts sad to say, they don't have a heart." Cole said.

" From the looks of it, I don't see them changing back to the light side any time soon or have any interest in redeeming themselves." Jason said.

" But I do!" said a person who looks like a wolf walking into the room.

Some of the rangers were shocked to see this person walked into the room and some went into alert mode thinking that their life was in danger. Merrick stepped forward to let everyone know and give them ease and peace that Zen-atku means no harm as Princess Shayla comes into the room.

" Zen-Atku is an old friend of mine, a very old friend. He has come to help us in our fight against Master Vile and others. I sent Princess Shayla to bring him down here from the Animaria he has been taking care of our wild zords and been training." Merrick said.

" After all these yrs, this is the chance where I can redeem myself and help the power rangers. I cant wait to be on the battlefield." Zen-Atku said. " With me on your side you have a very powerful ally along with Itassis and Matumbo."

" Glad that you're on our side." Nick said.

" I brought the Animaria to float directly above us, I will spend most of my time protecting the wild zords we can also use it as another base of operations or as a place to relax and enjoy nature or other things." Shayla said.

" Its really fun up there, I use it for relaxation, recuperation, and other things to get my mind off things and activities even think." Danny said.

Katherine shifted her eyes to Danny about what he said and started to think in thought.

" I been thinking and in wonder while we were on the battlefield fighting on Bookala." said Rose. " Seeing Lord Zedd on the battlefield, Rito too and Rita, I read archives that they perished on the battlefield after what Zordon did to them."

" I know what your thinking, I'm wondering the same thing too." Ronnie said.

" How did some of them come back after being destroyed and revived by Master Vile?" Rose asked.

" Same for Mesagog, we defeated him in our final battle." Trent said.

" Yeah I find it weird too, I don't see how Rita can coexist with the Mystic Mother, their both the same except, Mystic mother is Rita in her good pure form." Vida said.

" These are very good questions they are hard to answer. I will try to answer to the best of my ability and knowledge." Udonna said.

" I can explain that and I know the answer to it." Said a voice. All of a sudden a flash of light appear and a being in white clothing stands before the rangers, all in shock in awe.

" Everyone this is the Mystic mother that I was just referring to." Udonna said.

" So this is the good side of Rita? I'm glad to finally see her in person and not evil." Katherine said.

" The real explanation is this. After Zordon launched his energy waves to destroy all evil when the space rangers were defending Earth and the evil taking over the galaxies, he never truly destroyed the evil side. The only ones he destroyed were the machine machine empire and some of Divatox's henchmen. The evil part of me and Zedd and the ones that you all have defeated were sent to a parallel dimension." The Mystic mother explains.

" So that explains everything." Wes said. " I fought against Lord Zedd and he was taking us down." The other rangers that fought Zedd agreed with his statement.

" That is because they are powerful, because they came from a parallel dimension. Thanks to Master Vile that is how their coming back. He is using a dark forbidden spell that should never be used that is how he is bringing them back." said the Mystic Mother. " They are truly evil and strong. That is why its up to all of you to destroy all of them one final time to bring peace to this universe."

" So that's how Master Vile is doing it? He's bringing people back that way?" Kira asked.

" Yep all of the evil that you have dealt with or fought is where their at, in a parallel dimension he can bring back _anyone._" The Mystic mother said.

" Great! Well that sums it up." Kai said.

" Our day has just gotten better just more bad news that we need." Mike said.

" It is time for me to go, take care rangers. May the power protect you. It is up to you in your final battle to destroy evil once and for all. Take care rangers." Mystic Mother said and she vanishes.

" Well I guess its safe to say that the upcoming events are going to be very interesting." Ziggy said.

" No doubt we have to be prepared for anything." Shane said.

Tanya looks down at her morpher and begins to think.

" Well this meeting is over, carry on to whatever you have plans I congratulate all of you on a job well done." Cruger said.

Planet Onyx

The enemy of the power rangers have arrived on the planet to regroup and plan their next attack. Master Vile, the 5 A squad rangers, Grumm, and Scorpina sat down in a little meeting about acquiring this new power.

" So Tell us what you know" Grumm said.

" This power that I speak of is known as the Dino Gem. I know! I know! The dino rangers have their own Gems, but there is no way we get the Gems from them. This is known as a Silver Dino Gem, the owner of it is Timothy Reynolds. He is the…

" Megaligo ranger." Master Vile interrupted Scorpina. " How in the world did I forget about them?'

" They have been out of action for a long time, I learned about their history in the SPD archives." Charlie said as she continued explaining about their history and what happen.

" Timothy's power still works, that Silver dino Gem is one of the powerful Gems in the universe it is enough to give the 5 of you a power boost and make someone else powerful." Scorpina said.

" We dealt with them before, I never thought I would have to see all 6 of them again." Master Vile said.

" 6 rangers? If we are going to attack and get their powers we better do it quick." Grumm said. " Atlast we will have enormous power, not even the rangers will stop us. Ahahahah."

" Last I remember Tim lives in Cincinnati Ohio, I don't know where his house is, but we can attack the city and draw him and his friends out." Scorpina said.

" Alright we will attack Timothys home town to draw him out, Grumm get the soldiers ready well attack in 2 days time." Master Vile.

" What about the rangers? If they see us attacking the city they will interfere." A squad green said.

" He's right we cannot allow them to interfere with our plans." A squad yellow said.

" No need, well send a thousand of our army to attack that is enough to draw them out and do what we need to do." Master Vile said. " To be honest, by the time the rangers get to the city, it will be under our control and over runned."

" Impressive." said A squad Blue.

" Excellent prepare the troops, we attack in 2 days." Grumm ordered.

2 days have passed ( hours before the attack)

The rangers that stayed behind to help the Bookalas have arrived back to Earth after the battle and helping rebuild and cleaning up. They spent within limited hours and helped out, once they were no longer needed and felt they can handle themselves they returned back to Earth.

" Welcome back rangers, I take it everything went well." Cruger said.

" We did everything we could to help them out it was hard work. They were very pleased and thanked us." Andros said.

" With the help of our Zords, it was piece of cake." Jack said.

" I know all of you are tired take a break and rest while you can." Cruger said.

" Thanks I could really use it." Tj said.

"I'm going for a soak bath." Ashley said.

Planet Earths orbit.

Grumms starship drops out of hyperspace an hour later orbiting above Earth, positioning themselves to get ready to attack Timothy's home town, Cincinnati Ohio.

" It's time to make our move, Scordar, Goldar, Grumm, A squad rangers, Morgana, and Scorpina all of you guys are going down there to attack the city. I want to make this quick and simple, one thousand of our army will be down there attacking and invading peoples homes to find Timothy when we capture him we will make tell us where the other Digital rangers are." Master Vile explained.

Everyone cheered readying for battle and instructions to attack. Master Vile used a spell put the image of Timothy in their minds trying to merge it into their memory banks.

" The star fighters will be down their too. Now it is time for us to attack. Go ahahahah." Master Vile demanded.

The enemy launches the attack on the city, star fighters fly in and starts shooting destroying buildings and blowing things up on the ground. Goldar and the others and their army advances into the city and neighborhoods attacking.

" Put the humans in prison camps, destroy everything make this city a wasteland Find Timothy. We need to hurry." Goldar said.

Power ranger base

The alarms immediately started going off like crazy, D squads, silver guardians, and other troops prepared themselves and the rangers did their usual stuff.

" Not again I just got home." Ashley said.

" Here we go again." Z said.

" Kat where is it coming from what's the emergency? Where is the attack?" Cruger asked walking in the control room.

" I don't know I'm trying to find out whats going on." Kat said

" I found it, it just so happens our computers came across a tv news report." Dr K said. "I'm bringing it up now."

" _I'm reporting live to give you breaking news here in Cincinnati Ohio, the city is under attack by the enemy of the power rangers. They are destroying everything in site, this happened just 5mins ago. Out of nowhere they just attacked, star fighters and enemy troops entered the city destroying everything in site and capturing people, it seems they are taking them to a prison camp for the time being. We don't know for sure as you can see they are attacking and …._.

What city is that they are attacking?" Tommy asked as he entered the control room.

" Cincinnati, Ohio it doesn't make sense I don't know why their attacking the city, there is nothing there." Dr. K

" Actually there is, Timothy Reynolds live in that city you may not know this, but he was a power ranger 4yrs ago known as the Megaligo silver dino thunder. He had others known as Digidestined." Katherine explained.

" I served along side them and assisted them in battle, they were a good team." Jason said.

" Then we need to get down there save their city and consider Tim and the others to join the team." Alpha said.

" We should immediately get down there and help right away." Jack said.

" Are you sure you want to do that? This is your day off." Cruger said.

" It doesn't matter, a rangers life is at stake when one is in trouble is a rangers honor to help." Sky said.

" Nova and I are heading out there now using our beaming energy, well meet you all down there." Sam said.

" I already sent the silver guardians and troops and star fighters out there to fight, as for us well have to go in different squad units we have transports that will fly us there which will take 30minutes to get there." Eric said.

The rangers immediately got into the transports and headed off to Ohio getting ready for battle and helping their friend. Within minutes they came into view of the city, smoke rises over the city, explosions everywhere and people running to get away. Several allied star fighters flew past the transports entering the city.

Tommy's communicator goes off, Haley is trying to reach him he activates his communicator as Haley explains.

" Tommy we have an incoming transmission from inside the city, its Tim himself." Haley explains

" Patch me through." Tommy says, Haley patched him through the link and within seconds he can hear Tims voice.

" Tommy this is Tim can you read me?"

" I can read you loud and clear so can the other rangers too. What is your situation?"

" I am here with Aria we are in hiding in a local store the information will be stored in you're morpher shortly. We got a small enemy troops surrounding our area destroying things, there are some where I see only a small few now I don't see any enemy troops."

" Understood! Stay where you are well come to you." Tommy said as he pushed the end button on his conversation and switched to a different frequency. " Alright rangers listen up as soon as we land were going to immediately divided into different teams."

" The teams I have come up with is this, for transport one Nick, Summer, Danny, Tori, and Trent." Jason said. " Remember these transports are numbered when we land go to your assigned transport, we are going to spread out throughout the city. For my team, Syd, Ziggy, Theo, and Dustin you guys are coming with me."

" Connor, Jen, Blake, Madison are paring up with me well be on transport 5." Adam said.

" Justin, Katie, Max, and Zhane are coming with me on transport 9." Rocky said.

" Will, Ronny, Dominick, and Ryan, meet up with me were going to walk into the city instead of flying to a location." Tommy said.

( Well obviously im not going to name all of the team ups that will be together)

The city

" _We actually got good news."_ The reporter said. "_ There are ground troops Spd troops and the silver guardians and allied star fighters fighting against the enemies. Wait a minute I'm seeing transports heading this way and landing as we speak. It looks like it is, the power rangers. The power rangers are here." _

The transport finally landed, all of the rangers got out and went to their designated transports. The same reporter tried to get some comments, one of the rangers just simply said to get to safety and they will take care of it. People everywhere were running to get to safety as explosions were all around them. Some were hurt and seeking medical attention, others were helping, and others were getting to safety.

" Alright guys get out you're blasters and firing at something that is against us." Tommy said

The street and location around them is nothing but smoke and deserted, visibility is slightly poor around them.

" Never thought we have to do this military style as we are doing now." Will said.

" Same here, guess things have changed now." Ryan said.

" So Tommy tell us who is this guy were trying rescue? What kind of ranger is he?" Dominick asked.

" He's a Megaligo ranger somewhat of a Digidestined ranger, with a crest of trust. I was mentoring him and his ranger buddies 4 yrs ago. He fought against Scorpina, she was after the Dino gems. As of now, she is apparently after him and his power now. I thought she has simply forgotten all about him." Tommy said.

" Well after this is over, looks like he will be joining us." Ronny said. " The more the merrier."

All of a sudden, out of no where, someone shoots an energy attack at the rangers causing explosions making them jump and scatter. They get back up with their blasters looking for their enemies that fired upon them.

" Everyone get down were under fire take cover!" Ryan said.

" Did anyone see where that shot was at?" Dominick said.

" Negative I cant see a thing, we have limited visibility." Ronny said as she points her blaster looking for her enemies.

" Keep a sharp eye use extreme caution." Tommy said.

Will gets shot by a blaster fire and goes down as sparks comes out. The rangers circle him for a moment waiting for him to get back up.

" Will is down protect him till he gets back up." Dominick said.

" Did anyone see where that shot come from?" Tommy asked.

Ronny fires random shots trying to hit her mark, but with all of the smoke she can barely see. Among the chaos and confusion, a orange crybot comes out of no where with his sword, runs at the rangers, and slices and dices the rangers one by one passing by them taking them down. After the crybot does his thing, he waits till they get back up.

" So the rangers are here, as always interfering with our affairs." the orange crybot said.

" Of course, if one of our friends is in danger that's when we get involve to stop you guys and rescue our friends." Tommy said.

" Why don't you make it easy on you're self and tell us where that friend of yours is, we outnumber all of you." the orange crybot said.

" Not a chance." Will said.

" Then prepare to be destroyed."

The orange crybot takes out his sword and runs to attack the rangers, he strikes at Tommy as he deflects using his own sword. Tommy goes for the attack as they both sword clash each other, at the same time, Dominick jumps directly over and kicks the orange crybot sending it back. Ryan takes out his blaster and shoots it only the crybot uses his sword deflecting laser fire. Will takes out his hammer and swings at the crybot, it dodges each time Will attacks. Finally, Will slams his hammer down and uses it as a leverage to do a powerful pick sending the crybot crashing into a building. The rangers regroup waiting for him to get out.

" You will pay for that black ranger." The crybot said angrily as he gets out.

" What are you waiting for? I'm right here." The black ranger said Cockily.

The angry crybot runs to attack, he strikes at some of the rangers missing each one, Ronny however, does a sweep kick taking down the crybot. Will sees his chance and slams his hammer down on the crybots face destroying it for good.

" I cant believe those kind of crybots are hard to destroy." Ronny said panting as she leans on her knees.

" I agree Grumm made them too powerful and smart." Tommy said. " Lets keep moving we have a job to do." The rangers head on to their destination with their blasters out watching for their surroundings.

At another part of the city, 5 rangers Zack, Kai, Kelsey, Vida, and Scott are taking cover behind cars and buildings along with some allied troops and silver guardians firing at the enemy troops. Laser fire is being fired on all directions, there are way too many enemy troops to fight. One Z putty, jumps up doing a flip landed in front of an allied trooper, which only startled him, immediately lies on the ground firing at the putty in the Z destroying it.

" This is getting intense none of us can barely do anything." Kai said as he continues firing and taking cover.

" You're right none of us can advance, we don't have all day." Scott said with frustration.

Kelsey sees an opening to try and at least advance a little bit. She asks Kai to provide her cover fire. Kai stands up and shoots like crazy, Kelsey immediately goes for it and runs firing at the same time. A Cog and a Grinder, see Kelsey running, they stand up to fire at her Kai however, sees them, and with reaction fires the Cog in the head destroying it. Kesley does a baseball slide for cover as she shoots with her blaster destroying the Grinder.

" This isn't going to help us we need air support now! Zack said in irritation.

" I'm on it. This is Rpm red ranger Scott, requesting air support we need an air strike on our location. I repeat we need air support, the coordinates will be uploaded we are dealing with heavy resistance can anyone help?" Scott asked over his communicator hoping anyone responds.

" We read you loud and clear we are nearby you're location, thanks for the coordinates give us a sec to fly into position." said a pilot.

" Guys they responded, we have an air strike on our way." Scott said.

" Alright its about time we got some help." Vida said with excitement.

The fighter pilot flies in position and aims at the enemies, at that time, he fires on the enemy troops, causing huge explosions and sparks destroying everything his path. After looking behind him, he sees nothing left and flies away.

" It is all cleared now, enemies are destroyed you may now proceed." Said the star pilot.

" Thanks for the support we shall proceed, its all quiet enemy is neutralized and no more." Kai said.

As the troops and rangers searched through the area, everything was cleared all of the enemies were destroyed. Both the rangers and troops proceeded on.

Both Karone and Alyssa are using extreme caution going through streets and houses, they got separated with their squad mates when their transport got shot and spinning out of control. Karone contacted her squad mates asking if their ok, and also their current position. Apparently, they are only 10 blocks from each other they agreed to head to stick to their main mission as there are allied troops and other rangers out there in case if they come across each other.

" Are we cleared to move?" Alyssa asked looking out into the open for enemy contact.

" Its quiet out there I believe so I don't see any enemies. Wait someone is coming hide!" Karone said. Both Alyssa and Karone hid themselves since their position can be seen by anyone coming their way. It was both Sam and Nova ranger coming up to a corner with some allied troops in a crouch position looking for any enemies.

" That's Sam and Nova I'm calling them over." Alyssa said as she whistles at them to come over.

" What happened to you're other squad mates?' Sam asked as he rejoined with Karone and Alyssa.

" Our Transport got shot down and it was spinning out of control, Alyssa and I managed to jump out together since we were close to the door." Karone explains to Sam.

" This is not easy for all of us, half of the other rangers are having a hard time fighting out there. The city is nearly half destroyed and enemies could appear out of nowhere." Sam said.

" We need to get going we got a job to do." Nova stated as she continued looking out into the clearing.

The others agreed and advanced to the open area and started to advance north of their position, until out of nowhere, explosions causes to make them jump and scatter.

" So the rangers are here, this will be fun." Goldar said

" Oh great we don't have time with you gold monkey." Karone said with irritation and pulling out her sword.

" We don't have a lot of time with you Goldar now get lost!" Alyssa demanded.

" No thank you. Putties, Grinders get them!" Goldar demands.

Putties and Grinders advances on the rangers to attack, Sam however stepped forward " I will put an end to these guys. Omega morpher electro mode." As soon as he charged his morpher, he placed his hand on the ground causing electricity to spread and destroy the putties and Grinders. Three allied troopers took position and fired upon Goldar causing sparks and making him fall backwards.

" So Goldar do you really want to go against us?" Alyssa asked as she entered battle stance with the others.

" You don't intimidate me, I will destroy you all." Goldar said with anger as he grabbed his sword. He charges at them to attack, swinging his sword left and right to hit them. Karone attacks from behind as Goldar notices shes going for an attack, he immediately uses his sword to protect his back. Goldar uses his back strength arms to shove her back a little as Alyssa goes for an attack with her weapon, only with his quick thinking he manage to slice her in the abdomen causing sparks and flipping midair landing on the ground hurting.

Nova jumps in the air and punches Goldar in the chest hard, forcing him to do a backflip as he lands upright Sam does a sweep kick, followed by a powerful punch to the back making him go higher in the air.

" He's mine!" Karone said with intent to defeating Goldar. She jumps high up in the air, by the time she got mid level with him, she does a aggressive downward strike followed by a powerful shockwave as he lands back on the ground. Secondly, Goldar gets up staggering as Alyssa runs to attacking using her claws striking him left and right followed by a kick with a two step backwards while the rangers regroup for another attack.

" Grrr I don't have time with ranger geeks like you I got a job to do. For now, conisder this fight over well meet again." Goldar said with anger as he disappears.

" I'm so glad that we don't have to deal with him anymore, at least for right now." Alyssa said being satisfied.

" Same here, for now lets get going." Sam said as the others agreed and continued on.

" We are taking fire!" Said an allied trooper who is fighting with several of his comrades whom are trying to defend themselves against enemy troops that outnumber them.

" I'm out I'm reloading."

" I see some Grinders and Crybots together, I'm throwing a grenade to even the odds hopefully that will even the playing field." Said one trooper as he observes his enemies. By the time he got the chance, he takes out his grenade and shouts " Fire in the hole!" and throws the grenade until it explodes and destroying several Crybots and Grinders.

" Geez can you atleast save some for us?" one solder said sarcastically.

" Guess I over did it." said the one soldier as he aims and shoots one Grinder in the face destroying it.

Just then, 5 rangers appeared out of no where armed with their weapons, jumping on cars and front flips destroying crybots and grinders. Jason with this power sword, thrusts his sword into a crybot and does a spin taking a Grinders head off. Then, a crybot aims to shoot Jason only he chops his arm off followed by a slice to the chest. Syd and Ziggy teamed up to take down enemies watching each others backs. One tries to hit Ziggy from behind, as Syd immediately shoots it in the face again. Three crybots sets up position to fire upon Ziggy and Syd, yet with Ziggy's abilities he takes out his axe and teleported behind the three crybots and destroyed them. As for Theo and Dustin, both of them defeated that last few enemies that were remaining.

" Thanks rangers." said an allied soldier with ease.

" Anytime glad we could help." Theo said as he shakes his hand.

" Without you guys we would have had a hard time fighting."

" Well that is what we are here for." Syd said.

" Alright guys we are getting closer lets finish this." Jason said. After that they were off.

The fighting kept continuing, rangers were doing their best to save civilians and fight off enemies. Star fighters both allied and enemy were either fighting each other or blowing up things or helping their allies.

Carter, Trip, Kira, Madison, and Dillon are roaming through the city. They yet to counter any resistance, they have been roaming through the city cautiously blasters drawn. Out in the distance, they hear fighting and sword clashing and explosions at the same time. It seems to them like there is only one person fighting. All they hear are grunting and hearing things being destroyed.

" Are you guys hearing this?" Carter asked.

" Yeah what is going out there?" Dillon asked in wonder as he hears someone in battle.

" Guess we should investigate." Trip said.

From their distance, they were only 5 blocks away as they were heading to see whats going on. Out of nowhere, a huge explosions erupts the location and from what they saw, it looks like lightning struck on the location only dismiss it thinking it was part of the explosion. Then, they see a body figure in midair crashing into a building. Thinking it was one of their ranger friends, they headed to the location. By the time they got to the location, all they say is destruction destroyed enemy soldiers. Crybots, Cogs, Grinders, and some Pirannahtrons lying on the ground.

" What in the world? What happened here?" Kira asked in shock.

" Whoever did this completely wiped out their opponents." Trip said.

" I could of sworn I heard a voice fighting these guys. I cant believe they just did this and disappeared without a trace." Madison said.

" Whoever did this is long gone by now, but it doesn't hurt to ask." Carter said. He activates his communicator to speak with the other rangers. " If anyone can hear me please respond, this is Carter from Lightspeed rescue. We witnessed a large explosion like someone was fighting robots and Pirannahtrons. It looks like someone just wiped out an entire squad and caused a huge energy attack causing a huge explosion, we are wondering if someone did this?"

Nearly half of the rangers responded and said no to Carter. He explained what had happened, whatever it was, they told him to be careful and be on a look out. After that, Carter and his team left the area to continue on.

Tommy and his team finally made it to their destination, they see the store where Timothy and Aria is hiding. Before even going out there, they look throughout their surroundings as they felt it was safer to proceed they advance to the store. Timothy sees Tommy coming and goes up to the door and opens to greet Tommy for the first time in nearly 4 yrs.

" Wow Tommy it has been forever." Tim says with gratitude and relief.

" Yes same here so glad to know that your safe, Aria, how you doing?" Tommy asked to Aria.

" I'm doing fine, just cant wait to get out of here." Aria said.

" Don't worry I'm already on it." Will said as he turns on his communicator. " This Will black operation overdrive ranger we are requesting transport at this location, we finally got Timothy and Aria we are waiting to be transported."

" We read you loud and clear we are on our way, please stand by." said the pilot.

" Its also good to see you all too, Will, Ronny, Ryan and Dominick." Tim said.

" Good to meet you the first time, Tommy told us you knew all of the rangers." Dominick said.

Five new rangers came out into the opening, it was Rocky and his team as they group with Tommy and his team.

" Wow Justin you came too? I havent seen you in a long time." Tim said as he greeted with Justin.

" Yeah I had to fight through Crybots to get to you man." Justin said sarcastically. Just then Tommys communicator beeped.

" Timothy this is Alpha 5 are you there?"

" Yes of course I can hear you. Hows it going its been so long."

" I am doing fine I'm glad to know you're safe and glad to know you will be joining us since Master Vile and the others got you involve."

" Master Vile still hasn't been destroyed? Guess I have a lot of catching up to do." Timothy said with some irritation.

" I will be waiting for you at the base, for now well talk later." Alpha said as the communicator went off. Just as communications went off, Porto comes out of nowhere and started laughing all of the rangers turns their eyes on him with concern.

" I just heard you're conversation, I now know where Alpha is you just have made our job a lot easier. You should have never contacted him, no matter we got something and were working on it to take all of your friends down and I cant wait to tell Master Vile this. Toole loo." Porto said as he disappeared.

" This is bad." Rocky said nervously.

Their transport finally arrived and landed on the LZ, however, out in the distance, a female person was watching them as the rangers started to get in the transport. Simultaneously, Justin just happened to look in the direction this stranger was he only saw the stranger for a brief second as they disappeared behind a building.

" Justin you coming? Lets go!" Dominick said wanting to leave.

" Yeah sure I'm coming thought I saw someone looked like a female." Justin explains himself.

Grumms starship

" Master Vile I got some information you will like." Porto said happily.

" What is this important information?" Master Vile asked.

" I know where Alpha is, he is hiding in that base with the power rangers I over heard Tim and Tommy talking to Alpha on the communicator. I listened very carefully and he is in that base hiding. That is where he has been all along." Porto said as he explains to Master Vile

" Are you sure about this?" Miratrix asked with excitement.

" I am very sure this makes me happy to know where he is and we can finally destroy the morphing grid." Porto said with excitement. " As we speak Tim is riding with Tommy in a transport leaving the city right now."

" The others failed me to find Tim, oh well we are working on something else right now that will take down the rangers. As of now, I want all of our troops to retreat and head back to the ship right now. Well deal with this later, as for that transport, send five fighters to attack and destroy that ship lets hope they succeed." Master Vile said as he stands on the bridge looking down at Earth.

Enemies inside the city were leaving the city. The rangers were reporting that enemy troops were just leaving out of nowhere, including seeing enemy star fighters just swooped up in the air heading to space all of a sudden. Tommy and the others were seeing enemy star fighters heading towards the sky. While Katie was watching, she noticed five enemy star fighters directed their course heading towards their transport, immediately, she warns the pilot of the danger. The pilots called for help asking anyone nearby to protect them. The five mystic rangers flies past the transport to fight enemy star fighters, they break formation and begin their fight. Three allied star fighters joins in as the battle lasted for a short while.

At the end of the day, everyone finally arrived back at the power base and settled in. Tim and Aria went to their respective quarters as everyone else agreed meetings and discussions would happen later. Tim stated to Alpha, he would call the digi destined rangers later on. As for the council members they had a meeting with Carter about what happened out there.

" So you didn't really see anything?" Kimberly asked to Carter.

" No none of us didn't, but whoever did took out a bunch of Crybots and Cogs by themselves. I saw a lone Crybot flew in midair crashing into a building like somebody threw him."

" I actually never got the transmission, I am taking this seriously." Tommy said.

" I say we keep our guard up and expect the unexpected." Tanya said.

" What about this weapon that I'm hearing about that Master Vile might be working on?" Carter asked with concern.

" Were not sure about that, I asked Andros to look into and do his thing and he's investigating the situation." Tommy said.

" As for that incident that happened out there, I hope whoever it is, is our ally." Billy stated.

" I like to thank you Carter for giving us this information for now lets concentrate on summoning Tims rangers here and have them join up with us. Right now we all could use a rest." Tommy said since wanting to end the meeting.

" Thanks I'm glad to be back and I could use the rest." Carter said as he left the council chamber.

" We didn't tell him about the situation with me against the A squad rangers on how they were easily defeated and how we all didn't see anything." Trini said as the doors closed.

" What happen out there doesn't concern with him, its our concern. I trust you told your team that we will investigate this matter. On the other hand, we have some other things we need to concentrate on lets take care those things first." Tommy explained to the others.

Everyone else agreed and head to their quarters after a long day of fighting. The question is who was that stranger that defeated the A squad rangers without anybody seeing who it was. Who took out the those Crybots, Cogs, and Pirannahtrons?

End of chapter

I was lacking really bad at the ending. I was trying to hurry up and get done and be finished. I apologize for the sucky ending. Lol. I wonder who that stranger is and whats going on with this weapon. Hmmm. Only time will tell. Please review my chapter, reviewing inspires me to continue and get done faster. Hope ya enjoy the chapter. Everyone will get to know these new rangers your not missing out.


	10. Debut of the White Lightning Ranger

The Fall of the Power Rangers

Chapter 10

Debut of the White Lightning Ranger

Please review so I can be inspired. That is how I get things done faster and WANT to write my stories to entertain everyone. Just like my forever pink story.

Grumms ship orbiting above Onyx

" We couldn't see anything." Charlie said to Master Vile. " It looked like another ranger, but we don't know for sure."

" As you should know, we intercepted a transmission when Carter was speaking to his fellow rangers. He explained what his squad saw he said they didn't see anyone defeated our troops. I went out there myself and I couldn't believe what I saw, it doesn't make sense how one person could do all that especial to Five elite rangers like you all." Master Vile stated to the A squad rangers.

" Well whoever it was took us down very fast, even before we could lay our eyes on them." A squad pink said.

" It wasn't our fault that we were defeated that quickly they moved so fast." Blue squad said.

" This sounds like another ranger, but that is just theory. I trust that it doesn't happen again its sad to be defeated by something that you weren't able to see. This meeting is over I have more matters to attend to on Earth we have precious cargo that needs to be transported out of Earth and someplace else in two weeks. I already chose I want to take care of that for me." Master Vile said.

" What about Alpha? What are we going to do with him?" A squad green said with wonder.

" I havent forgotten about him as soon as we are done with this were going after him." Master Vile said. Soon enough the meeting was over.

Two weeks later

Its been two weeks since the attack in Cincinnati Ohio by Master Vile and the others to track down Tim and Aria. While Tim and Aria finally settled it and got their stuff together. Him and the other rangers to set out to find Davis and the other Digidestined rangers. Once getting in contact with them, they joined with everyone to help take down evil one last time.

" So this is the Power Base where all of the rangers have joined together and train to fight against our enemies." Davis said as he and the rest of his ranger buddies walking towards the base.

" It seems that this is a very serious matter if the enemy wants to destroy us and take over the universe." T.K. said.

" Well I think its awesome we are going to ally ourselves with all of the rangers. Plus, I'm ticked that Master Vile is still alive, another reason to join and finally destroy him." Yolie stated.

" Wow look who it is out to greet us." Kari said as she shaked Tommy's hand.

" Welcome guys, its been four years since we last saw each other." Tommy said greeting everyone as Tim stands besides him.

" Yes it has, its good to see everyone again after 4yrs." Cody said.

" Go ahead and get acquainted and put your stuff in your quarters, well be visiting the juice bar when everyone is settled." Tim said.

At that time, the dig destined rangers went to their living quarters to put their belongings away. While roaming through the base, they got to see familiar faces of rangers that they teamed up with 4yrs ago. By then, everyone headed to the juice bar.

" Hey Tommy you coming with us?" Tim asked.

" Actually no I got a call from Andros he is wanting to speak with me. It sounded urgent so the others and I are going to a meeting." Tommy said.

" Well maybe another time then." Davis said as they continue heading to the Angel Grove juice bar.

Bulk and Skulls juice bar.

" Check this out Skull, I'm going to make a good smoothie adding a little nuts. This might be best one I have ever created, be careful as I have to hold the lid up." Bulk said as he prepared the smoothie machine. Just then, Tim and the others walked in the juice bar as Bulk turned his head towards them he was amazed to see them again, but however, he forgotten all about his smoothie the lid burst open and the juice spilled all over Bulk. Skull laughed hysterical at him until he gave Skull a look and immediately stopped laughing.

" Nothing ever changes with those two." Yolie stated smiling.

" Sorry that's happened to ya Bulk." Tim said.

" That's fine I got distracted because I haven't seen you guys in 4yrs." Bulk said cleaning himself up.

" So what are you guys doing here?" Skull asked.

" We have joined along side with the rangers up at the power base to fight against Master Vile." Cody said as he sat down.

" Wait! Does this has anything to do with Cincinnati, Ohio attack two weeks ago?" Skull asked with concern.

" Yes apparently Master Vile wanted to try and steal my powers and use them for his own good. Good thing though, they didn't know where I live, so they decided to attack the entire city to draw me out and of course as you know the rangers came in." Tim said explaining to Bulk and Skull.

" Next time they strike, well be ready for them." Davis said as he high fived with T.K.

" Three weeks ago Billy came in here and told us about the battle they had on this planet called Bookala." Skull explains to the rangers. " We didn't realize how tough it is out there and how everything is at stake."

" That's what we're here for, provide them relaxation and peace here at the juice bar." Bulk said as he served the rangers.

Back at the power base

Inside the council chamber

Andros is meeting up with the council members, explaining to them what he had learned after his week of spying and intel.

" The information I have gathered is that they are working on something, but I don't know what it is. Our only clue is this location in Angel grove in this warehouse." Andros said as he gave them the information.

" I wonder what kind of project they are working on?" Aisha wondered.

" Well if it interests Master Vile then its our interest as well." Jason said.

" Master Vile called it their precious cargo it seems like equipment to build whatever it is that their building." Andros explains.

" Whatever this is we cant allow Master Vile to build this!" Kimberly said.

" Have you heard when they will be transporting this out of our planet?" Tommy asked.

" From what I gather its today." Andros said. " So if were going to stop them then now is the time."

" There is going to be one team for this, it shouldn't be that hard destroying some precious cargo." Tommy said. " I already have a team setup for this, I want to make sure this gets done." Tommy gets up and leaves the council chamber leaving everyone else.

" It's alright we all voted and the decision is that Tommy is to take care of this. We have other assignments going on." Tanya explains.

Tommy made his way into the cafeteria and finds that everyone was around so he could make his speech. It so happens that everyone was there eating their lunch and once when he got everyone's attention he started to explain.

" Ok listen up everyone, we have discovered that the enemy is building some sort of weapon we are not sure what it is, but whatever it may be we need to destroy their precious cargo. We have received Intel that the enemy is going to transport their precious cargo off this planet and to a different planet." Tommy explains all to the other rangers. They all listened to him as this caught everyone's attention. " According to the location of this cargo, its located in Angel Grove at a warehouse. "

" Looks like we have a job to do." Damon said.

" Yes we do. I have come up with a team to take care of this situation." Tommy explains. " The people that I want is Justin, Maya, Syd and Cam. Within one hour meet up at doors of the power base."

During the whole hour the rangers that Tommy chosen ate their lunch and once they were done, they headed to their quarters to get their stuff together until finally heading towards the doors. SPD provided them two jeeps for transportation to get to their destination, it only took 3 hours of them to finally arrive.

( I'm not really going to explain the full detail of their location about the warehouse or anything. I'm just going to right to the point. Thank you.)

" I think we have intruders!" Scordar said carrying the box with The Master to the outside.

" Are you sure about that Scordar?" Devastation asked looking around.

" Yes I thought I saw some figures went behind one of those buildings." Scordar said.

" If it's the rangers we better get this thing out of here right now! How long till our transport arrive?" Master Vile asked.

" It will be here within a few minutes." Scordar said.

" Did you guys here that? We got to get out there and stop them." Syd said.

All of a sudden, three Z putties come out of nowhere to try and stop the rangers as always the rangers fought the putties. Only problem is, fighting them revealed their location and got them out into the open. As the putties were defeated, they faced their enemies in battle stance getting ready for anything.

" Listen here rangers! You will not interfere with our plans just try and stop us all of you are going down right here right now!" The Master explains. He takes out three balls and throws them in the air as a bunch of Crybots appear along with blue heads and orange heads. " Cogs come forth!"

" Oh man that's a lot of them." Justin said.

" Don't let that distract you, I'm sure all of us fought large numbers before." Cam said.

" Its time guys lets do this! Its Morphin time! Zeo ranger five red." Tommy said as he morphed. " Red Zeo ranger. Hya!"

" Shift into Turbo! Mountain Blaster Turbo Power." said Justin as he morphs. " Blue Turbo ranger!"

" Go Galactic!" Said Maya. " Galactic yellow ranger!"

" Samurai Storm! Ranger Form ha." Said Cam. " Green samurai power."

" Ready! Spd emergency." Syd said. " SPD Pink ranger Hya."

" We are the power rangers! Defenders of Earth!" said the whole team as explosions goes off.

" Get them!" Devastation commanded.

All of the Crybots and Cogs rushed at the rangers weapons armed, while the other rangers rushed to attack; Tommy takes out his sword and does a Zeo five power kick zooming towards them taking out several Crybots and Cogs. By this time, he is surrounded by enemies half of them circling around him.

" So who is the first to attack me?" Tommy said getting ready for anything. One Cog goes for an attack only gets quickly destroyed. Secondly, a Crybot tries attacking from behind however, Tommy realizes whats happening and thrusts his sword backwards forcing the sword inside the abdomen of the Crybot. Along with his blaster, he fires at his enemies destroying them at the same time using his sword.

Maya does some backflips dodging enemy attacks and then slicing and thrusting at enemies left and right. Consequently, a Cog just randomly runs at her only to get its head sliced off followed by a spin chopping a Crybots arm off as it tries to shoot Maya at point blank range. At this time she takes hold of the damage Crybot, and throws it at its comrades. While they were off guard, she destroyed them left and right as a Orange Crybot goes into aggression mode and fights her one on one. In the next step, the Orange Crybot accidentally made her trip as he raises his sword to do a final strike she uses her leg making go to the ground and uses her blaster to finish the job and shoots another Cog in the face without looking behind her.

" Seriously is this the best you guys got?" Justin asked with enthusiasm whacking his enemies with his swords left and right. During the whole time of him fighting, he never flinches as he fights his enemies every time one of them comes after him he destroys them with his sword or blaster as he fights them with ease.

" _Atleast someone is having fun."_ Tommy said thinking.

Cam, however, uses his fast speed to destroy his enemies all around him. Not one single enemy can hardly move. He even went to samurai mode to take down more of his enemies.

Syd transforms into swat mode and takes out her assault rifle and starts firing like crazy performing all kinds of maneuvers backflips shooting them.

" How is it that none of you worthless robots cant take them all down? There's only five of them." The Master said angrily as everyone regroups.

" What about the precious cargo?" Scordar asked in wonder.

" The transport will be here any moment, besides two orange crybots will guard the equipment." The Master explains.

" Lets hope we take them down once and for all!" Devastation said drawing his sword.

The enemies of the power rangers begins their assault on the rangers by running at them, both sides attacks each other. Justin and Tommy teams up to fight against The Master will several Cogs and Crybots, Syd and Maya teams up against Devastation While Cam fights against Scordar since both are excellent with sword mastery and speed.

Tommy takes care of The Master While Justin takes on the Crybots and Cogs and at the same time do damage to The Master with his sword. Only problem is, Tommy cant keep up with all of the tentacles that The Master is throwing at him. Justin, however, cant keep up fighting the enemies and The Master to help Tommy out.

Devastation manages to get a hit on Maya as other Crybots goes for it and damages her even more. Syd does what she can to help in swat mode, shooting Devastation left and right only he uses his sword deflecting each blast. Next, he shoots Syd repeatedly trying to get her distracted as one Crybot comes from behind to attack. Syd turns around and quickly shoots him in the face as Devastation runs at her and does damage to her. Maya gets up and runs at Devastation to protect Syd and help, one Cog gets in the way as she quickly destroys it and attacks Devastation. Both of them sword clash each other until Devastation becomes the winner taking Maya down.

" Just like we said your going down!" Devastation said raising his sword up. " Fury Circle!"

A round flash of light barrier surrounds Maya and Syd until lightning surrounds them taking their energy causing sparks and explosions until finally a big explosion making them jump in the air and landing on the ground.

Cam immediately heads toward the cargo to destroy it. Two Crybots shoots him to try and stop him only he dodges their blast and destroys both. The Master notices whats going on and takes out Justin and Tommy for a brief second and uses his tentacles to wrap around Cam allowing electric shock to surge through his body. Finally, he uses his tentacles throws him with the other rangers to keep it safe.

" This is nuts they really want to keep that thing safe." Tommy said staggering after the damage he has taken.

" I got a clear shot of it and I'm going to shoot it." Justin said holding his blaster. With his reflexes, he shoots at the cargo hoping to destroy it, Devastation, The master and Scordar shows fear as none of them can stop it. As a result, one Cog sacrifices his life and gets in line of fire destroying himself. All three of them laughed evilly as they get in position.

" Foolish rangers. Lets take them down!" Scordar said evilly.

" Fire at them!" The Master commands. All three of them including the Cogs and Crybots, shoots at the rangers with heavy fire power and powerful energy attacks causing big explosions and sparks making them jump falling to the ground and power down after the damage they had taken.

" Man this is brutal." Justin said.

" Come on guys we cant give up like this." Maya said as she gets back up.

" This is insane I have taken beatings like this before, but I have never taken damage with powerful beings like The Master and the others altogether." Syd said.

" Perhaps Master Vile bringing the other two back might have caused them to become more powerful." Cam said getting up.

" Rangers this is going to be your defeat it all ends here." The Master said.

" I guess its safe to say its been an honor serving with you all." Tommy said with worry. _" There is no way we can morph into action in time; plus we are too far away for help." _

" Yeah same here." Justin said.

"Goodbye rangers." Scordar said.

" Lightning Strike." said a strange voice.

All of a sudden, a huge energy attack with lightning Hit's The Master and the others causing a huge explosion destroying some of the Cogs and Crybots.

All of the rangers and the enemies looks at the direction and sees someone standing on top of a building. Next, she jumps off the building and lands on the ground walking a little distance and stops in a side stance.

" Whoa another ranger?" Justin asked in wonder.

Back at the Power Base

" Do you guys see that? Another power ranger." Cruger said in amazement.

" Were any of you guys expecting this?" Boom asked Kat and the others.

" No we weren't this is a new ranger that we didn't even know about." Dr. K said.

This caught Carters attention.

Back on the battlefield

" Who do you think you are attacking us like this, identify yourself." The Master said.

" I am Sharon Or; The White Lightning Ranger power ranger!" Sharon said doing poses. " I've come to stop the three of you from destroying them and also making my debut."

Sharon has lightning symbols marks on her side and legs, her visor has a few lines going up and down which is suppose to resemble lines of lighting. Also on her chest, she has a lightning with a circle surrounding it on her chest along with a little mini skirt and a sword behind her back.

" A female lightning ranger! How interesting." Justin said.

" I sure hope she can handle all three of them." Syd said in worry.

" Tommy you and the others take a break until you're strength comes back, I will handle this myself." Sharon said as she takes out her sword.

" Lets see what you got!" Devastation said as he takes out his weapon and fires a one shot at Sharon. Instead of hitting her or moving out of the way, she uses her sword and swats the blast away like it was nothing.

" Think your tough huh? Alright you two blue and orange Crybot, take care of her!" Devastation ordered.

The two Crybots rushes towards her and all she did was just stood her ground. Once circling her, all she did was raise her sword up in the air and said two words " Lightning directional attack!" at this time, one lightning bolt came down and absorbed her sword causing two additional strikes destroying both Crybots while being zapped until destroyed.

" Whoa! I never seen anything like that before." Cam said.

" This could get interesting." Justin said.

" Enough fooling around attack her now!" The Master said with anger.

All of the Cogs and Crybots advances on Sharon for an attack, the first Crybot that got close to Sharon was the first to fall as more surrounds her. Secondly, a Crybot tries attacking from behind only fails as she quickly destroys it the more Crybots and Cogs that tries to attack her gets bested left and right. One Orange crybot gets irritated and uses his sword skill to fight against Sharon. Both of them sword clash each other trying their best to damage each other. This Crybot backs off as several of the other robots does their best to fight while getting destroyed.

" Try this on for size ranger!" The orange crybot said. " Time for a shock!"

He gathers energy and shoots powerful electricity at her, but at the same time she raises her sword to mid body as energy glows around the sword as the energy the Crybot shot at her becoming her own energy after absorption and then uses that to destroy some of the Cogs and Crybots surrounding her. She then walks toward the Orange Crybot, several Blue heads and others gets in the way to stop her, but as they try to stop her she slices them left and right while walking and as she gets closer she throws her sword at the Crybot right in the chest. Sharon then runs and jumps on the Crybot and takes it down with her own weight and pulls the sword out. Next, as she notices one Cog swings his weapon, she does a back flip and another back flip as enemies tries to do damage on her. After she did her final back flip, she quickly turns around and takes a Crybots head off.

" Wow she is really good." Justin said.

" Agreed I never seen anything that can fight like this, but you have to remember everyone has their limits." Tommy said.

" Well I'm glad to have her on our side." Syd said as the others agreed

" So you're just going to stand there and let me destroy all of your tin cans?" Sharon stated to The Master and the others.

" What? How dare you." The Master said. He steps forward and his tentacles come out to do damage on Sharon only thing is she immediately caught this act and starts defending herself by using her sword preventing the tentacles from hitting her. At one point, one of his tentacles wrapped around her waist getting ready to shock her, yet very quickly, Sharon slices the tentacles right off.

" All of you attack her now!" Devastation ordered.

" Guys that's our cue lets help Sharon now!" Tommy said getting ready to morph. " Its morphin time! Zeo ranger 5 red!"

" Shift into Turbo! Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

" Go Galactic!" Maya said as she Morphs and then activates her secondary power. " Lights of Orion activate!"

" Samurai storm! Ranger form"

" Ready! Spd emergency!

All of the rangers morphed and brought out their weapons and enters the battle field. Sharon takes on Devastation and The Master with Maya. For some reason, Scordar backs off and watches the fight and watches Sharon fight against his two comrades.

The fight gets close to being over as the other rangers fights off against what's left of the other enemies. Devastation and The Master keeps getting bested by Sharon and Maya none of them could lay a hand on Sharon at all. However, during the fight, Devastation takes Maya down and as He gets ready for a powerful strike as Sharon steps in and quickly performs a powerful strike on him taking him down. Finally, the transport that can be seen by three miles begins to arrive, Tommy sees the transports and asks Sharon to destroy the equipment before its too late.

Sharon takes out The Master and Devastation and walks towards the precious cargo as Scordar gets in the way. As he takes out his sword, Tommy and Syd jumps over Sharon and fights against Scordar completely distracting him. While they fight, both Justin and Sharon stands together to destroy the cargo once and for all. Justin takes out his blaster while Sharon concentrates all energy on her sword and once they were gathered she released on the equipment as Justin repeatedly fires causing a huge explosion.

Grumms ship

" Hmmm looks like they destroyed our part for our weapon." Master Vile said.

" Well at least they don't know about our other one." Morgana said.

" Yes that's true. By the way have you completed drawing that monster?" Master Vile asked.

" Yes I did and I sent him down there."

Back on the battlefield

" They destroyed our equipment!" Scordar said fighting Tommy and Syd. He dodged their attacks and regrouped with Devastation and The Master as the other rangers regrouped together.

" You rangers do nothing but interfere in our affairs and screw everything up." Devastation said.

" All of you have been defeated why don't you go back where you came from." Sharon said. " I defeated all of you with ease its sad that you got defeated by a girl."

Devastation gets angrier. The Master shoots energy attack at the rangers all five rangers goes into squat position protecting themselves while Sharon just stands there with her sword extended out a little bit pointing upward.

" Is that the best you got?" Sharon asked just standing there. Just then a monster landed in front of Devastation, The Master and Scordar.

" Why don't you fight me instead." The Monster said. " Oh and Master Vile sent me to take of them you guys can go." The Master and Devastation looked at each other and turned around to leave.

" You coming Scordar?" The Master asked.

" I'm going to watch this I will be right behind you." Scordar said standing his ground. Both Devastation and The Master left him behind heading back to the ship.

" So guess its me and all of you this is going to be fun." The monster said.

" I believe you are mistaken, it is I going to fight you and you alone." Sharon said as she gets in battle stance.

" If that's your choice then fine prepare to be destroyed." The Monster said. He runs at her to attack as Sharon just stands there and does nothing. All of a sudden, the monster gets struck by lightning causing sparks and minor explosion. He wonders what happened to him, yet he dismisses everything and tries attacking again as another lightning strike strikes him again. Scordar looks around to find the source only he cant find the source as he sees Sharon just stands there.

" Just so you know that was me doing that to you." Sharon said as she just stands there.

" Why don't you fight me fair and square instead of doing all of these cheap parlor tricks." The monster said.

" I wasn't going to do that to you forever, besides I'm already out of lightning anyways." Sharon said in battle stance.

The fight begins as Sharon and the monster fights each other, the monster tries everything he can to do damage on her, yet he cant do a thing. Since Sharon has proven that the monster is no match for him she takes control of the battle. She swings her sword left, right, upwards, down wards, and sideways as she just damages him. Sharon runs at him as he gets all the way up and runs past him while her sword does a strike to his side causing some sparks and staggering turning around to face the white ranger. Sharon does one powerful strike making him jump a few feet causing sparks.

" Now your finished!" Sharon stated getting ready to finish him. She moves her sword in a circle as energy begins to light up on the sword. Once she did a full circle she lifted her sword up in the air. " Final lightning strike!" She released a strong energy lightning attack as it hit's the monster causing severe damage followed by a explosion completely destroying him.

" Wow that was awesome." Cam said.

" Yeah she just completely destroyed him." Justin said.

" She did a good job." Tommy said.

Sharon notices Scordar still standing at his original position watching.

" You want a piece of me too? Your just standing there if you want to fight lets go." Sharon said waiting for Scordar to so something. Scordar, continues standing his position until finally taking out his sword and then he turns around and disappears.

" Power Down!" Sharon said as the suit disappears.

" Wow she's cute too. Very cute." Justin said as he and the others powers down.

" Its nice to meet you Sharon, good job on your performance." Tommy said shaking her hand.

" Its nice to meet you too Tommy. I'm glad that that guy Scordar left I don't know how much I was going last in the fight as I'm getting tired." Sharon explains.

" Everyone has their limits its best if you take it easy on the battlefield." Tommy said.

" Thanks for the tip. By the way one more thing your one of my favorite rangers and you have always inspired me in the past." Sharon said as the others got confused.

" Whoa! Don't tell me we have another one?" asked Syd as Sharon shows a confused look.

" I think you better come with us and I am curious about how you got your powers." Tommy said.

Planet Onyx

" So they have really destroyed one of our equipment parts?" Grumm asked angrily.

" Yes they have, this new white lightning ranger showed up and screwed everything up right when we were about to destroy the rangers." Devastation said.

" They are getting on our last nerves and interfering for the last time." Lord Zedd said.

" Well at least they didn't know about our other special cargo equipment. If they knew about that then we would have been screwed." Baboo said.

" So what are we going to do about Alpha now that we know he is in the Power Base with the other rangers?" Rita asked.

" Next month we are going to attack the power base, all of us besides me Baboo, Squatt, Finster, and of course Porto will be watching the battlefield. This time I hope we get Alpha, this time we cannot fail." Master Vile said.

" I'm going to have some fun destroying parts of the power base." Lothor said.

" My bot factories are working to create more armies, I'm also working to get a thousand of them ready for battle to attack the power base." Grumm said.

" Excellent!" Master Vile said.

The Power Base

" So I see now it makes sense that you're not from this world/universe." Tim said to Sharon. " She must've entered in a alternate universe thanks to the digital world my guess you must have entered into a portal without knowing." Tim continues to explain.

( A friend of mine is writing a story called **Digital and DinoThunder Power Rangers **look it up and you will understand. Its in my favorites all of your questions will be answered from chapter 9.

" Thanks for answering my questions. Well all of you are wondering how I got my powers." Sharon said. " As you all should know I'm from Israel that's my home country. I was driving one day and it was raining, out in a open field in a small desert area up on a hill I notice white smoke rising in the air. So I drive towards it and once I got close enough I got out and saw a box on the ground. When I touched it, it wasn't hot at all so I open the box and I found a Power Morpher. All of a sudden, lightning strikes near me as I dropped it since the lightning spooked me. Next, the lightning strike again hitting the morpher giving it power making it glow. I pick it up again and accidentally pushed the button and I transformed into the white ranger."

" So this is how you became a ranger?" Jason asked.

" I find this interesting, what are the odds of finding a random box with a power morpher?" Justin wonders.

" I think this is sweet." Cody said.

" After I transformed, there was a video log message embedded to my helmet visor. It showed up on my screen and when I saw the person in the message I gasped." Sharon explains. She takes out her morpher getting ready to morph. " I will have to show you so that we can hook my helmet up to the computer so it can show up on the computer screen. White lightning power."

After transforming, she takes off her helmet as Dr. K and Haley connects it to the computer with a connected slot. Kat went through the computer logs through the video logs, and finally found what she was looking for then clicked on the video and seeing a face that she thought she would never see. It was Zordon and Kat was glued to the small computer screen until Sky make her refocus. Finally, Kat and Dr. K made some adjustments to the big computer screen and played the video message. Zordons face showed up on the computer screen and the mmpr- space rangers were in shocked.

" Greetings I am Zordon of Eltar and this is my counter part Alpha 5. If you are receiving this message then you have found the White Lightning Power coin and you are now a power ranger and have been chosen by me….." Zordon said as explosions and sparks rocks in the video. People were running and screaming in the video as explosions were still going on. Someone shouted that planet Eltar is under attack. " Listen ranger I don't have enough time my home planet is under attack. Keep your morpher safe and do not let it fall to enemy hands I have chosen you and I ask you this simple request. Keep your identity safe at all times."

The rangers that have worked along side Zordon were in shock to see this for the first time and showed a sad face for Zordon seeing his face for the first time in so long and seeing that close up view of Eltar being attacked.

" Alpha secure the morpher and send it to Earth immediately!" Zordon said in the video. " Enemy troops are on their way."

" Right away Zordon." explosions shake the building causing Alpha to lose his balance for a brief second.

" Alpha you must hurry."

The video log transmission ends completely, no one said a thing for a little while. Everyone that knew Zordon were silenced in their thoughts honoring his memory.

" The White Lightning power coin was the last thing I have created. It was something that I created on my own time." Alpha continues to explain and his reasons.

" So wait a minute. After watching that video, Sharon is now the very last person and the last ranger to be chosen by Zordon." T.K. said

" Wow I never thought of that." Sharon said excitedly.

" I would agree and I am glad that you have the power Sharon." Alpha said.

" As the leader of the whole group along with the council members. Sharon we welcome you to the power ranger family and we are proud and glad to have you on our team." Tommy said shaking her hand.

" I am so honored to join and be part of the family." Sharon said happily.

" By the way I do have one question to ask." Carter said. " Were you involve in that incident a few weeks ago in Cincinnati, Ohio where I and several of my squad mates came across destroyed Cogs and Crybots?" Carter asked.

" Yeah that's right I saw an orange Crybot fly into a building." Dillon said remembering.

" Yeah same here. I and my squad mates were under fire fighting against the A squad power rangers and they were getting pulverized as they and none of us couldn't see a thing. I even saw their troops getting destroyed too. In the aftermath the person responsible wasn't around." Trini explains.

" Yes all of that was me I was just helping from the shadows." Sharon explains. " Also to answer your question Justin, yes that was me as well. You did see me right when I turned around to leave."

" Question Sharon. How long have you had your lightning powers?" Alpha asked.

" I had these for three months now. The attack on the state of Ohio is what caused my attention." Sharon said.

" Right before the battle on planet Bookala." Billy said.

" Well I'm glad to have another ranger on our side and I cant wait to fight along side with Sharon in the near future and see her skills." Sky said.

Sharon nods.

" Not quite her coin is not connected to the morphing grid I just need to make a few adjustments and she can morph anytime she likes and when I'm done she will be a full fledge power ranger." Alpha explains. She agrees and gives it to him.

End of chapter

Well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and liked it. I hope everyone liked my White lightning ranger. Im sure I did terrible again. I tried my best to end it carefully at the ending lacking I was. So review tell me what you think.


	11. Protect Alpha and Adams downfall

The Fall of the Power Rangers

Chapter 11

Protect Alpha and Adams downfall

Its been nearly a month since Sharon, the white lightning ranger appeared and defeated the enemies that fought against Tommy and his team. We learned how Sharon got her powers as Alpha linked her morpher to the morphing grid and is now a full fledge power ranger. This was last time on The Fall of the Power Rangers.

" So I guess this is the place." said one stranger.

" I guess so. We can go ahead and ask the security guard over there." Said another stranger.

" I'm sorry please tell me who you are before I can let you in." The guard said.

" We are the samurai rangers. My name is Jayden." Jayden said introducing themselves. " And these are my fellow ranger team mates."

They showed proof of who they were by showing their morpher to the guard. The guard got a hold of one of the council members and cleared the samurai rangers to go in as they will meet with one of the council members.

The cafeteria lounge

Tommy is sitting down having lunch with Tim and Sharon discussing how he is Sharon's favorite ranger.

" Wow I'm amazed to hear this." Tommy said listening to Sharon's story.

" When I was a kid I use to watch the show, I was inspired by you and all of the good message that the show had. I also wanted to take martial arts." Sharon explains to Tommy.

" This is what was going on in our world before the Digital world got out of whacked as we witness the events when we first met." Tim said explaining a few things and some more.

" Even to this day you are still my favorite ranger this is has been my dream of meeting you in person." Sharon said.

Tim explains further and the reason why for the result of the Digital world.

Power base front doors

A lonely person walking by himself with a little box heads towards the power base and also gets stopped by the same security guard.

" Hold it please! I cannot allow you to enter unless you tell me who you are and your business please." The guard said. " I'm also gonna have to see what's in the box too."

" My name is Alandar Oliver Branston, I am a power ranger and I'm related to Tommy Oliver, not as a son but a nephew." Alandar said. " That's fine by me I will show you what's in here and explain." He opens the box and explains the guard about what he has.

The security Guard contacted Tommy " I have someone claiming to be your nephew? His name is Alandar Oliver Branston?"

" Sweet I'm glad that my nephew is here, I will be down there right away I'm going to meet him in the great hall." Tommy said.

The security Guard allowed Alandar to go in and meet up with Tommy in the great hall. By that time, they finally met half way.

" So my Nephew has finally arrived." Tommy said greeting Alandar along with Tim and Sharon.

" Yep Took me a while, but I'm finally here to join and fight along side you guys." Alandar said.

" So your now a power ranger huh?" Tommy said. " I like to see you morph."

" With Pleasure, I am Kaizoku sentai Gokaiger of the Super Task Force. Which is Super Sentai in Japanese." Alandar said as he takes out his morpher and his ranger key. " Gokai change - (" Gooookaaaiigeeerr")

**Note: When I do this (" Gooookaaaiiigeeerr") it means that Alandar is NOT shouting the name when he transforms. If anyone EVER watches the show, when the gokai rangers transform there is an announcer voice over that is shouting the name NOT the rangers. So what I am doing is announcing the name of the sentai or ranger he is transforming and naming the sentai version for that power ranger along side it. **Thank you.

" Wow that is neat." Sharon said.

" That's not all of it here is one other thing I can do." Alandar said as he opens the box. " This is a set of ranger keys of all past rangers and super sentai. Mmpr-Rpm and for super sentai Goranger - Fiveman. What I should mention is that Mmpr-Rpm are also part of the Super Task Force."

" In my world Japan has their own version of power rangers which is super sentai. Mmpr-Rpm has been adapted for the american version." Tim explains and went further how it would never be affected by the Digital world.

" Now watch what I can do." Alandar said. He takes out a ranger key which is a zeo red ranger key and inserted to his morpher key slot. " Gokai change - Zeo 5 ranger"/ (" OHRANGER").

" This is so rad he just transformed into the Zeo 5 ranger." Kari said joining the group.

" So this means he can transform into any of the power rangers unless if they are unmorphed through those ranger keys and use their weapons and powers? Sharon asked in wonder as Alandar nodded yes. " Awesome!"

" This box here as long as im morphed, all I have to do is think of the ranger key I want and comes to this buckle and just insert into the key lock of this morpher and transform to whatever power or super sentai I want." Alandar explains.

" So we have a new power ranger that can transform into any power ranger they want with those rangers keys. How interesting." Mack said walking with Chip high up on the balcony.

" Yeah I know, I cant wait to see Alandar in battle." Chip said.

Back outside the front doors.

" You might want to let us in as well. We are with the Megaligo and Digidestined as well, My name is Matt." he stated. " This is Tai who is also one of us."

" I don't know where you rangers are popping up! Fine go on in." The Guard said.

Bulk and Skulls Juice Bar

Lucas sits at a corner by himself as Skull serves him his juice and some food. While eating and drinking, someone comes up from behind and covers his eyes.

" Guess who." said the stranger

" Nadira." Lucas said.

" Yep." She said as she sits opposite of him.

" So hows things going at the Power Base." Nadira asked.

" Nothings really going on right now. Last month we just had a new ranger arrive out of nowhere. She saved Tommy and his team from being destroyed and pulverized the enemy." Lucas explains.

" Looks like you have some extra help." Nadira said.

" The more the merrier. I haven't seen you in months since we separated whats been going on?" Lucas asked in wonder.

" My Father and I managed to leave a week after you left, everything has changed that's why we left." Nadira said.

" Its that bad huh? Well I'm glad your safe and here in this time." Lucas said.

" Are you ever afraid of whats going to happen in the future? In the upcoming aftermath I mean."

" I honestly don't know what's going to happen. If its well worth protecting the Earth then I'm glad to be here." Lucas said with pride. " If I'm going down in the future then I died trying. This is how everyone else feels too."

Back at the Power Base.

" Well Samurai rangers welcome to the team." Tanya said. " We have been wondering when you guys will be joining us."

" Sorry that we haven't joined in sooner, but hey we are here now." Jayden said.

" Your living quarters have been assigned all I can say is welcome home and to the team." Tanya said shaking their hands.

Planet Onyx

" So what is the state of our army?" Master Vile asked Grumm.

" The bot factory has been creating more of our troops we are actually making progress. However, for the amount of troops that will be attacking the base is a thousand. That is enough to over power the rangers, since all of us are going to be attacking as well. I've added a additional number of troops for standby." Grumm explains.

" Soon victory will be ours." Magma said happily.

" I cant wait to crush them." Hekatoid said.

" I've hired some mercenaries to help us in this fight as well." Broodwing said.

" I havent seen Alpha in a long time. I wonder if he remembers me. Ooh ooh dad when we capture him can I destroy him afterwards?" Rito asked.

" I think all of us would like to destroy him." Lord Zedd stated.

" I'm going to turn his head into a hat." Rito said as Zedd rolled his eyes.

" How soon till we attack?" asked Oculous.

" Two days." Grumm said.

Two days later

In the sky on Animaria

Hunter and Blake uses their fun time to dirt bike on the animaria while Tori relaxes near by getting her tan.

" Thank you for letting us use this place to do our fun activities." Shane said as he plays Volleyball with the other rangers.

" Anytime. I'm welcome to provide any kind of entertainment for you guys." Princess Shayla said.

New Tech City half a mile from the Power Base.

The enemy of the power rangers are walking towards the base along with their army. The street they are walking on leads directly to the Base. People are running away or getting out of there way as they walk past them. Rito, Scorpina Goldar Grumm Scordar Devastation Broodwing Mirloc, Sinuku, General benaag, Borg, Tomars, Morgana, The A squad rangers, lord zedd. Imperious, The Master Mesagog, Miratrix, and the 8 ten terrors are walking towards the Power Base military style.

The Guard at the entrance sees a large number of people heading towards the base. From his guess their about 200 yards away and getting closer. By the time they get closer, he realizes who they are, and runs into the building sounding the alarm as simultaneously they shoot energy attacks and laser fire at the building.

" The base is under attack this is not a drill. The enemy is here and about to come inside all rangers and troops prepare yourself and defend the base. I repeat the base is under attack. Get to the main commons." The guard said over the intercom. Several troops armed with their blasters heading to the front as more energy attacks hit the building.

" Get in there and attack destroy them all!" Grumm yells at his troops and the others.

" Take up defensive positions, hold them back to the best of you can." Ronny said getting to the front doors. " Overdrive accelerate"

" Time for time force" Katie said.

" Magna Power." Mike shouted.

The enemies got through the front doors and starts attacking everyone and shooting allied troops and the rangers.

" They must be after Alpha they know he is here. We got to stop them." Tim shouted running through the halls with several others.

Animaria

Princess Shalya runs towards the rangers trying to warn them about whats going on back at the power base she shouts at them trying to get their attention.

" Rangers we have a serious situation. The Power Base is under full scale attack everyone is in trouble please you must hurry." Shayla said.

" Oh no..

" We must get.."

" Down there fast." Gem and Gemma said.

" Becareful rangers.

" Ready! Ninja Storm ranger Form Ha!"

" Engine Cell activate! Rpm Get in gear." Gemm and Gemma said as they morph.

" Thunder Storm! Ranger Form Hya.! Power of Thunder." As both of the Thunder ranger morphs.

Up in the sky

" Great just when we decide to return the rangers base is under attack by our army." Cestro said with the other rangers inside their ship.

" Might be that they finally chosen to go after Alpha we should have left when Billy sent us that message." Tideus stated.

" Lets go guys! Its morphin time! White Aquitar ranger power!

"Black Aquitar ranger Power!"

" Blue Aquitar ranger Power!"

Yellow Aquitar ranger Power!"

"Red Aquitar ranger Power!"

Soon enough the entire base is under attack, almost every floor and hallway is surrounded by enemies. Power rangers and troops are doing everything they can to fight them off.

Main commons room near the entrance

5 of the alien rangers fights off against their enemies against Goldar along several silver guardians and other troops. Both Hunter and Blake entered the commons to help as Black lance comes in.

Main hall area 1

Conner, Vida, Jen, does their best to defend their area and try not to let anyone pass or get through to them.

In fact the enemy takes over half of the base as they try their best to find Alpha. The power rangers does their best and at the same time keeps getting bested by the enemy and getting right back up again to continue to fight. The more they keep destroying enemy troops, the more they keep coming.

" Don't let them get past us defend this position." Matt said holding his weapon.

" Well try but there is too many of them." Kevin said.

" we'll just have to try." Kari said.

" You rangers are going down!" Sinuku said.

The Quantrons and Crybots rushes to attack the three rangers they advance on their enemies taking out a good number of them with their weapons. Kevin fights off against Sinuku sword clashing each other. Sinuku tries to go for a over chop as Kevin blocks the attack and then uses his weight to shove him away and then quickly turns to destroy a Quantron trying to attack him.

" It's a pleasure fighting along side with you Jason. Lets take these guys down." Jayden said holding is spin sword as the enemy advances.

" Oh my pleasure. Say whats going on with your female red ranger friend?" Jason asked one he is referring to is a second female red samurai ranger.

Jayden explains.

" Well I hope she joins us soon. For now we got a job to do." Dax said.

Both Dax and Jason armed with their blasters started firing at the enemy as they rush to attack. Afterwards, they put their blasters away and slicing and dicing their enemies.

With all of the commotion going around and explosions going off, with troops and rangers heading off to battle. Sharon, unmorph, walks the opposite direction heading to the upper towers to protect Alpha and the others. With everything going on, one ranger finally notices and stops her.

" Sharon are you coming?" Emily asked as she is unmorphed as well

" No go ahead, I'm going to defend the upper areas as best as I can. They cannot get Alpha I wont allow it." Sharon stated willing to do everything she can to protect him.

" Alright then I and the others will do everything we can to hold them off. I wish you the best." Emily said as Sharon nodded as both went in different directions.

Antonio uses his speed powers and destroy the enemies within seconds with two of his swords.

" That's a nice trick ranger, it's a good thing I have back up. Enjoy more of the robots." Rito said. He takes out several other crybot balls and throws them and out comes more crybots. Both Ashley and Trini advances to fight as Antonio fights off Rito.

Adam takes on Bork and Magma with some silver guardians fighting enemies around them. Earlier Adam asked someone for help, only response he got is that no one couldn't help since there are too many enemies. But finally, Joel manage to get to Adam and help him out in the fight. During the whole fight, Adam and Joel is not doing so well in their fight at all. They are having a hard time and keeps taking damage.

As the enemy swarms into the building, the power rangers are doing everything they can to hold off the enemy, everyone keeps up the fight as if its their last. They take up half of the damage and still keeps getting up.

" Come on we just cant give up." Mike the samurai ranger said.

" Oh I'm not going to give up by these guys, I still have a few things up my sleeves." Alandar said getting out a ranger key. " Gokai Change- Shift into turbo! Red turbo ranger." (" Caaarrraaangeer")

Both Mike and Alandar filled with Adrenaline, and armed with their swords rushed to attack their enemies taking them down one by one as more keeps coming.

Scorpina and Morgana takes down Theo and Alyssa by shooting energy attacks at them. Both have taken a beating as they get right back up to fight.

Aria, gets taken down by A squad Pink ranger. As she stands over her getting ready to blast her. Tim jumps in doing a powerful kick sending her back and lifting Aria to her feet and then going back to back.

Scordar, Lord Zedd, and Mesagog and huge number of enemy troops walking along with them along a big hallway with long stair way leading up to some of the towers. Yet, they are stopped by one person who happens to be blocking their way. The person happens to be Sharon still unmorphed armed with her sword standing still.

" Ahhh! Sharon our paths has come across again. I see that you are blocking our way, if you know whats good for you why don't you be a good girl and get out of our way." Scordar said as he takes out his sword.

" Yes do as you are told. We don't want to hurt you." Lord Zedd said.

" Hmm! How about no you twits. I think I will stay right here." Sharon said smiling. " If you want to get Alpha you will have to get past me."

" It would be a pleasure. But, do you think that you can take the three of us and our troops?" Mesagog asked.

" I don't know. I'm willing to accept a challenge and taking you idiots down. To make it brief, all I know is I am going to do the best I can to take you guys down." Sharon said with confidence.

" You dare speak….."

" How about shutting up Mesadork! Enough with this, Its morphin time! White ranger power! Hya."

With Mesagog being angry, him and the others and the enemy troops rushes to attack Sharon as the fight begins.

Tim and Aria does their best to fight off the enemies, their enemies keep besting them in the fight and taking them down each time. The A squad pink ranger keeps blasting them with her rifle blaster.

Katie, Carlos, and Jarrod fights against Megahorn. All throughout the battle, they try to keep up against Megahorn while fighting against Grinders, Crybots and putties. Katie goes down and lies on the ground for a few minutes while Jarrod and Carlos steps it up to keep on fighting. Katie finally gets back up, picks up her sword and started taking down some of the enemy troops.

Huge explosions rocks the building as enemies tries to blow everything up in site. More and more enemies enters the building to find Alpha.

" Gokai change- ("JAKQ") As Alandar transforms. His white weapon appears and starts destroying enemies left and right. Dodging and maneuvering to avoid from getting hit.

Adam takes a huge hit from Magma causing sparks and minor explosions. Then Bork hits him with a powerful energy attack causing sparks and making him jump back. Joel takes a Quantrons head off and then jumps in to protect Adam. Magma however, gives him a huge blow to the chest making him jump back. Other troops surrounds him to hold him back. Adam gets up and takes out his sword to fight, the only problem is that he is getting tired from taking a lot of hits. Adam goes for an attack, but Magma catches the sword and does a one arm hit to the chest causing Adam to jump back and involuntarily powers down.

In the aftermath, Adam is very weak and can barely stand as he staggers trying to get up after the blow he just has taken.

" This is it ranger. Prepare to be destroyed. Bork do your worst!" Magma said to Bork.

" With Pleasure I'm going to have the pleasure in destroying you for good." Bork said with an evil voice. Bork prepares a vaporize energy which only took him several seconds to perform a vaporize energy attack. Joel tries to get involve to protect Adam while the enemy troops holds him back. Once he finishes, Bork releases the energy and shoots it at Adam completely destroying him leaving a pile of dust. The last thing Joel heard was is screams from Adam as he gets vaporized.

" No you didn't just destroy him." Joel said getting to his knees finding it hard to believe what had happened.

" Your going to be next ranger." Magma said.

" I doubt that." Joel stated. He takes out his blaster and starts firing to distract them. He then runs away to find one of his ranger buddies to regroup. " Attention everyone we got a serious problem Adam has fallen. I repeat Adam has fallen he has been destroyed."

Everyone in the whole building heard that and was in shock. Ally, Jacks girlfriend, looking over her balcony seeing the power base where smoke is rising and small explosions. Ally covers her eyes as she begins to cry not knowing what's going on. With the report that Joel just made Sharon, showed an emotion of concern in out of unbelievable that Adam is gone.

" It looks like you just lost a ranger." Scordar said evilly and laughing.

" Your going to be next." Lord Zedd said.

" No! I will not fall just like Adam. You will not get past me and I will make sure of that!" Sharon said meaning every word. Lord Zedd uses his Z staff and shoots a energy attack at her, yet, instead of hitting her, she absorbs with her sword and releases it back to Zedd while Scordar gets in the way directing it to hit a wall.

Two Crybots orange and blue rushes to attack only they were quickly destroyed. Scordar jumps in to fight and both warriors sword clash each other. Scordar tries to go for a thrust to the chest, however, Sharon manages to block it just in time. She kicks him away as Mesagog comes in for the attack with a Quantron, consequently, she destroys the Quantron and slices Mesagog in the chest causing sparks staggering back. Zedd comes with and swings his staff around twisting in a butterfly way. Sharon dodges all of his moves, rolling, to jumping and more.

" CRUGER! You and I still have unfinished business." Grumm said walking towards Cruger. Karone stands next to him getting ready for anything while the other rangers continue fighting.

" Why do you keep this up Grumm? I've defeated you several times already do you really want to keep this up?"

" I will not stop till you are destroyed."

" Well its not going to happen looks like you will be fighting me as well." Karone said.

" You shouldn't be involve in this fight! This is between me and him." Grumm said.

" Your attacking our entire base so it involves me as well."

Grumm just becomes irritated and entered battle against the both of them.

Cody and Kari takes a beating against their enemies. They go down only for a short time until getting back up.

Summer goes down as she cant get up because of a minor injury to the shoulder. Madison accompanies her for a bit while Zen-Atku uses his Crescent wave power to knock out the enemies numbers.

Scordar manages to damage Sharon enough to take her down to the ground. Lord Zedd, jumps up and slams his staff to the ground trying to stab as Sharon rolls out of the way just in time. Next, he tries again as she rolls again. Secondly, she twist her body as one of her legs kicked the staff out of the way and then sweeps kicks Zedd taking him to the ground. Thirdly, a putty gets involve to attack only gets quickly destroyed by a roundhouse kick.

" Great! Mercenaries just what we need probably from Broodwing." Z said.

" This is going to make our job a whole lot harder." Mia said exhaustedly.

" Yes! The more of our troops expands the more we have control of this base." Broodwing said as he walks with several Mercenaries walks with him.

" Hold it right there! You have gone too far it looks like you're gonna have to deal with us." Lianbow said along with Matumbo and Itassis. " Get them!"

Tanya goes down after taking a tough hit. Billy takes out his blaster and fires repeated shots to make way for Tanya to get back up.

" Pathetic yellow ranger." Said an orange crybot coming from behind. In short, he gets destroyed as Billy quickly fires a laser shot to the face allowing Tanya to get back up.

" This fight isn't going so well with us. Everyone is getting hurt or is exhausted." Billy said with concern.

" I agree I honestly don't know how long everyone can keep up." Tanya said standing behind Billy.

Scordar and Sharon both enters sword lock where neither one of them can overcome each other. Furthermore, Lord Zedd manages to get behind her and as a result, with all of his might, he slices Sharon's back causing sparks and minor explosions allowing Scordar to get the upper hand slicing Sharon's chest damaging her more and falling to the ground. After all this, she gets back up again and simultaneously, Mesagog gathers energy to his fist and with Sharon too weak to react gets punched in the stomach forcibly get taken down and involuntarily powers down.

" Finally she gets taken after some serious hits." Lord Zedd said as he and others looks at Sharon lying on the ground just barely moving.

" Go ahead and destroy her!" Said Master Vile as he teleports on the spot which makes Scordar thinks differently. After hearing this, Sharon gets up and gets ready to pick up her sword only to be stopped in her tracks when Scordar comes up and points his sword at her.

" Actually no. I'm not going to destroy her." Scordar said.

" WHAT?" said all three villains. This shocked the white ranger as well.

" I rather not looking at this ranger she is a tough warrior. I never seen someone take so many hard hits like that." Scordar said as he continues pointing his sword at her chest. " If I am ever going to defeat this ranger it will be where she and I can fight alone without distraction and where she is not cornered. "

" Don't think I'm going to tell you where Alpha is." Sharon said weakily.

" Oh so unwise." Zedd said.

" This is outrageous make her tell us." Mesagog stated. " Or better yet, destroy her now!"

" If Scordar doesn't want to do it then he doesn't have to. I really don't see the point, but oh well." Master Vile said. " If she isn't going to tell us where Alpha is at then its her lost well find him on our own."

Finally, Scordar knees her to the stomach causing her to feel pain, then followed by an elbow temporarily knocking her out. After all this, Master Vile orders everyone to continue on their quest to find Alpha.

" She is going to feel that when she wakes up." Lord Zedd said.

" I didn't hit her hard enough. For one thing, she can take that kind of a hit since she is a warrior." Scordar explains.

With the report that Adam has died, Alandar filled with anger started fighting aggressively against his enemies even more. A Crybot comes in and throws three cry balls and out comes a ton more crybots along with orange and blue. Alandar's belt buckle opens and along comes a Zeo green ranger key, Mike however sees what hes holding.

" Do it Alandar honor his memory." Mike said to Alandar.

" With pleasure! Gokai change- Zeo green ranger" (" OHRANGER").

Command center room

The door is locked down, Kat**, **Dr. k, Haley, Alpha 5, Andrew Hartford and Boom are inside watching through computer cameras seeing the whole fight. All of them watched as Bork, vaporized and completely destroyed Adam all except his morpher which lies in a pile of rubble.

" Things are not going well at all." Haley said as she continues watching the rangers getting pummeled by their enemies and some involuntarily powers down.

" No they're not I hate to say this, but I think they have taken over the base. It has been compromised." Kat said with worried ness

" They're already come up to the higher levels searching rooms to find me." Alpha said.

" Guys we have a problem, Master Vile and his goons are heading this way. They obviously found the command center control room." Boom said very scared. " They will be here in about 10minutes."

" Is the door shut tight and locked?" Andrew Hartford asked.

" Yes it is, yet I don't think that will stop them." Boom said continuing looking at the security screen.

" Rangers is there anyone that can come and help us? Master Vile and his men are heading towards our direction we need your help." Dr. K pleads to the rangers.

" Sorry Dr. K my hands are full there are too many of them I cant get up there in time. I'm too far down." Gem said fighting his enemies at the same time.

" I could try and come up, nevertheless they will just hold me back." Billy said.

Some of the other rangers answered stating that they cant get to them at all. Emily however showed some concerned.

" What about Sharon? Last time I saw her she told me that she was going to defend the upper levels against hostile trying to get to Alpha. Is she alright?" Emily wondered.

" Sharon got defeated by Scordar and the others, she is injured and can barely move…. No wait she is getting back up slowly heading our way." Andrew explains.

" That's not good enough, we need someone here they are getting closer. " Haley said.

" _No way I'm going down like this they will pay for what they did to me." _Sharon thought as she climbs up the stairs and going through hallways to get to Alpha.

Master Vile and the others finally made it to the doors of the command center doors. Vile orders that they open up the doors and as they refuse to do so, Crybots and Lord Zedd blast opens the doors as Vile, Scordar, Zedd, Mesagog, stands next to each other looking at Alpha.

" Give us Alpha and hopefully we will spare your lives!" Lord Zedd said.

" I don't think so, besides there is no point in doing it were all going to be destroyed by you anyways." Haley stated

" Give him to us and all of you may live to be our pets!" Master Vile said.

All of a sudden Dana, comes and destroys some of the crybots as she makes her way to the door. After barging in right past them and facing them in battle stance, Mesagog, Lord Zedd, and Scordar.

" Alpha quickly press that button on that panel next to you!" Dana said as she pointed the location. Alpha did as he was told, and when he did he disappeared out of nowhere.

" He disappeared? How?" Scordar wondered.

" I teleported him to a safe and secured location." Dana said.

" You will pay for interfering in our affairs." Lord Zedd said.

" Dana may had something up her sleeves, I however, have another surprise myself." Dr. K said. One of the panels behind her, she pressed another button causing an EMP destroying all of the Crybots, Grinders, and Cogs and causing the rangers to involuntarily to power down. "I just launched a EMP on your troops causing them to permanently shutdown, the side effect is making the rangers involuntarily power down temporarily for a brief moment."

As soon as Dr. K said it the troops guarding the door and all of the other troops fell do the ground destroyed. All of the rangers and other allies were wondering what was going on and so were the enemy of the power rangers. The A squad were affected by the EMP strike as well. Dana takes out her blaster and started firing at the Scordar and the others causing sparks and taking them to their feet.

" You will pay for that ranger!" Scordar said as he takes out his sword.

" Not if I can help it." Sharon said while morphed pointing her sword at Scordars back stopping him in his tracks.

" What? How in the world are you still morphed?" Scordar asked.

" Its because she wasn't affected by the EMP while unmorphed." Dr. K explains.

Scordar becomes very irritated and since he knows that Sharon, is exhausted from her last fight after taking damage, quickly turns around and does a slice attack to her mid section causing sparks minor explosions forcing her to lean against the wall as she drops the sword.

" Don't waste your time with her Scordar we are getting out of here right now!" Master Vile said.

" What? For your information I want to finish her off now." Scordar said.

" Our paths will cross again." Lord Zedd said as he disappears.

" Next time we meet you will feel my wrath." Mesagog said as he disappears.

" You will get to fight her later and at a different time. The other rangers will be here soon youw will follow my orders!"

" I'd listen to him if I were you." Sharon stated

" Fine! See you in our next fight and you better hope your prepared ranger." Scordar says as he and Master Vile disappears. Within seconds, all of the enemies disappeared leaving the power base a mess. Sharon de-morphs and collapsed on the floor in exhaustion

An hour later

After the battle, everyone was picking up rubble or giving medical attention to the ones in need. Some of the rangers were just sitting or resting thrilled that the fight is over. More reinforcements and medics arrived to assist anyone that needs help. Others were picking up machine soldiers and throwing them in piles. At the spot where Adam died, one of the clean up crew removed some rubble and found a morpher lying on the ground. He recognized it right away picked it up, and walks over to Sky.

" Sir! I found a morpher, I don't know who it belongs to I just found it lying in a pile of rubble."

" Thank you. I know who this belongs to." Sky said as he takes out his communicator. " Rangers I have found Adams morpher I'm holding it right now in my hands."

" Thanks Sky now we can have some closure and honor his death." Tommy said

" So where did Alpha go? Where did you send him?" Ashley asked Dana.

" I sent him to my fathers headquarters where he will be safe for now. That was the only place I knew to send him to get the enemy to leave after Dr. K activated the EMP. She didn't want him to be affected by it." Dana explains.

" Glad to hear that Alpha is safe once again." Ashley said happily.

Everyone continues to clean up the mess and recover.

_Nightfall_

All of the rangers sits in a big circle to honor Adams death, the lost of their brother-in-arms. No one didn't think this was possible or saw it coming. Everyone had a small glass of champagne or some other drink to honor his death.

" To Adam, he was a good friend to me and I was honored to fight along side him." Tanya said.

" To Adam, he taught me to not be selfish and help others." Carlos said.

" To Adam, we had good times." Timothy said.

In the end, everyone said " To Adam" and drinked their drink. Cruger picks up Adams morpher and puts it in a see through glass cupboard to finally retire the zeo green ranger morpher. All of the rangers stand up to honor and say their final goodbyes to Adam.

" It is done! The green zeo ranger is no more It is with regret and sadly that this morpher is now retired." Doggy Cruger said as he closes the see through glass door.

End of chapter.

Well I'm done for now. I hope everyone liked it. Yep looks like Adam has died. Please review this chapter, I could use some good reviews to get me going. ;).


	12. Sharon's birthday The end of Sinuku

The Fall of the Power Rangers

Chapter 12

Sharon's birthday the end of Sinuku

It has been nearly a month since Adam has died on the battlefield. The power base, still has not been completely finished in rebuilding and repaired. Mainly, inside of the building is what being worked on for repairs. More over, for Adams death the ones that were close to him, were still upset and saddened for his death. They have fought along side with Adam through tough times and through worse conditions. The rest of the rangers, were still sad about it no one ever lost a comrade on the battlefield. On the whole, almost everyone knows that Sharons birthday is coming up and are willing to celebrate it to get their mind off of things and relax.

" So I wonder where we're going to celebrate Sharon's birthday?" Mia wondered as she sit next to her friends eating lunch.

" Not sure I always like celebrating birthdays." Syd said happily eating lunch. " I cant wait to celebrate mine."

" Perhaps we could get Bulk and Skull to make the birthday cake." Kari said thinking if they would do it.

" Where ever she decides to do it, Madison and I can take care of it. We can use our magic to conjure up decorations." Vida explains to the others.

Council room

" How long will it be till our contact arrives?" Jason asked wondering in a conference with the other council members.

" He should be arriving very soon I gave him the location and address." Billy said looking at the time.

" Good! Hopefully we can rely on him to find out the deal about this weapon that Porto and Ville has been talking about." Jason said hoping that their contact would do the job as he looks at the empty chair where Adam once sat in so that his death wont be in vain.

Training room

Syd, walks in to find Sharon so she can ask what kind of cake she wants and the location of the place to do her birthday. In the back of the room, Sharon, wearing training gear, uses a punching bag to improve her physical strength and quickness as she performs upper cuts, jabs, and finally a roundhouse kick as Syd catches the bag.

" Nice catch!" Sharon said with some labored breathing and sweat.

" Thanks. I came here looking for you, everyone is talking about celebrating your birthday." Syd explains to Sharon. " Were wondering what kind of cake you like and where you like to celebrate your birthday."

" My favorite kind is chocolate, and I like to celebrate my birthday at Angel Grove park." Sharon said happily.

" Well your birthday is tomorrow right? I will let the ones who is setting it up know what you like to do so we all can have a good time." Syd explains. Afterwards, Syd left Sharon to herself to train and to tell the others what she wants.

Outside the power base close to the doors.

Two men walk towards the base and as usual gets stopped by a security guard, once he saw them he tightens his rifle getting ready for anything.

" Hold it right there, identify yourself!"

" My name is Otacon, this is my partner snake. We have been summoned by the council members." Otacon explains.

" Ok then, I was told the names of people who would be arriving that is why I was being cautious after the major attack we had last month." The guard explains.

" So you didn't bother to turn the safety off of your gun rookie?" Snake said as he looked at his rifle.

"I'm not a rookie, I been serving for three years now." The guard explains and then looks at his weapon. Snake, using his CQC and takes the weapon away and points it at the guard.

" uhhh! When will people ever learn to not take their eyes off of their enemies to take the safety off? I been through this before, listen rookie if you're going to survive on the battlefield and do your job you need to think and use that training." Snake said with irritation as he hands the rifle back to the guard. After the confrontation, Snake and Otacon walked in and were Greeted by Kimberly. She then leads them to the council room.

" I understand that you want me to do a sneaking mission on some planet?" Snake said talking to the council members, he then takes out his cigarette and lights it. " You don't mind if I smoke do I?"

" Snake!" Otacon said with irritation.

"No go ahead! Yeah it's a planet that one of my friends that have gathered intel, we believe this is the location where they might be planning something to build. Like a weapon of some kind we don't know." Tommy Explains

" Hope its not another metal gear, I've had enough of fighting those walking battle tanks." Snake said as he continues to smoke his cigarette.

" I'm sure Snake, doesn't mind doing the job you did however, call the right people to do it." Otacon said to the others.

" Snake I like to thank you for doing this, well have a ship ready for you to transport undetected." Kimberly said thanking Snake.

" Once you have confirmation that their building something well come in with our ships to stop them." Zack said. " That also include ground troops and the power rangers."

" Sounds comforting, especially when you have allies coming in to distract your enemies while I come safely to allied lines." Snake said sarcastically. Some of the rangers were taken aback by what he had just said.

" Snake! Just don't let his comments get to you." Otacon said disappointed with what snake just said. " You can guarantee that well get the job done!"

Planet Onyx

" So we have a birthday coming up for a power ranger." Master Vile stated with some others sitting next to him.

" Is anyone up for a birthday bash?" Rita asked evilly.

" Oh! Oh! Oh! I want to go and destroy someone's birthday. Please let it be me." Pleads Rito begging for some fun.

" No! You might screw it up you twit someone else should go out there and make sure the job gets done. We need someone who is serious unlike you." Lord Zedd said to Rito with irritation.

" Allow me to do it, let me go out there and ruin everything. I like to fight that white ranger." Sinuku steps up volunteering.

" Fine! You will do just fine. Go and do whatever you want in any way you like to ruin everything!" Master Vile said to Sinuku. " Let them know that we are still around and mean serious business that we can strike anytime. Even on birthdays there is no sense of peace."

Sinuku Smiles turns around and walks away.

Angel grove Park - day of Sharons birthday

Syd, Mia, Emily, Kari, Vida, Madison, and Z volunteered to set up the birthday decorations around the area of the park. Bulk and Skull volunteered to make the cake and bring it to Angel Grove park. Most of the decorations, have been done by magic.

" Well I guess its safe to say that we are done with the decorations." Syd said as she looks around the park.

" Not yet! Here comes Bulk and Skull." Kari said watching Bulk and Skull walking across the field holding the cake.

" Here you go girls, one chocolate cake for the birthday girl." Bulk said as he puts the cake on the table. " Where is she by the way?"

" Not sure, she's a little late she said she will be here guess she is running a little late." Mia said to Bulk. All of a sudden, Sharon appears after teleporting from the power base. " Guess she's here now."

" Sorry I'm late I was checking up on something about the release of Gilad, oh my I see that you guys are finished." Sharon said as she looks around the decorations.

" Yep we are. So tell us how do you like it?" Madison asked.

" I love it, its wonderful. I like the cake too." Sharon said happily.

" Why thank you, Bulk and I baked it." Skull explains.

" Yep, we wanted to make sure that the birthday girl is pleased just like when we serve everyone and hope you have a fun birthday." Bulk said happily

" Of course Bulk, I'm looking forward to have a good birthday later on today. I am very happy and pleased with all of the decorations especially, the chocolate cake." Sharon said smiling very pleased with everything. Just then, Sinuku and several Putties appears out of thin air as the other female rangers enters battle stance ready for anything. Bulk and Skull began to show fear, but once they saw the putties they knew how to get rid of them.

" Hahaha! I don't think so were looking to crash the party I hope you don't mind if we drop in." Sinuku said laughing evilly.

" Who invited you? I don't remember you being on the list and I certainly would never invite you." Sharon said to Sinuku. " Why don't you go back where you came from."

" She's right your not wanted here and we don't have time to deal with you." Vida shouts.

" So take your putties with you and go play with Master Vile." Kari said not wanting to have anything to do with him.

" I will not stand by being mocked by you puny rangers. I'm here to stay and I brought putties along to crash the party, Putties attack!" Sinuku ordered.

" You girls take care of the putties, I got Sinuku." Sharon said to the other female rangers.

The putties rushes at the rangers to attack as the other female rangers advances and attacks. Sharon, does a fast pace walk directly towards Sinuku as he sees her heading his way and he walks towards her. One lone putty, tries to do a clothesline to take her down only Sharon Ducks just in time. The Putty, becomes confuse and completely turns around as Sharon simply kicks it in the chest destroying it.

The other girls teamed up fighting against the putties, the samurai and mystic force however, teams up differently and not with their partner. The battle becomes easy for the girls, none of them breaks a sweat. After all they are fighting putties, their numbers goes down easily in the fight. For Sinuku and Sharon, they take out their swords and battle against each other. In this fight, both of their fighting skills are equal, sword skills, physical strength, and other.

" I'm going to enjoy ruining your birthday." Sinuku said with evil intention as they both sword locked each other trying to overcome their strengths.

" Not if I can help it!" Sharon said really meaning it.

" Well see about that!" Sinuku said. Finally, he manages to overcome the struggle and head butts her causing her pain and dazed followed by a kick in the back, then landing on the cake face first and falling through the table. This was unexpected by Sinuku, he didn't think it would go this route. He smiled knowing his mission has been accomplished. Sharon being frustrated, gets up looks at her hands realizing her face is covered with icing and other. Next, Sinuku aims his sword at her chest making her feel defeated. Since Sharon could barely see, she didn't have to fully see what Sinuku was doing.

" You will pay for what you did to me!" Sharon said angrily. " You screwed everything up I will not take kindly in this."

" How can you make me pay when I can strike you down right now?" Sinuku asked getting ready to do it. Finally, several more rangers entered the battlefield and so did Snake only distance away. The last three putties, notices snake they walk over to him curiously. Mostly, because of the way he dresses and not as a ranger. Snake however, have heard recently that putties are stupid. So what he does is, he throws a single grenade next to them one of them picks up the grenade as all three of them look at it curiously. As a result, the grenade blew up in their faces destroying them completely.

" They just picked up the grenade and stupidly looked at it." Snake said completely shocked.

" Too bad your friends are here well finish this later." Sinuku said getting ready to leave.

" I'm not done with you Sinuku, you and I fight today and were going to end this today. Your fight is with me and me only!" Sharon said with anger stepping forward only by a little bit as the sword is putting pressure on her chest in a way without causing harm. " I will meet you out on the wasteland hills alone." While a few more rangers appears, Sinuku teleports away back to Master Vile.

" Are you ok Sharon?" Emily asked handing her a towel while the rest of the rangers cleans up the mess.

" I'm fine! I am not happy with Sinuku destroying the place."

" Atleast the others arrived in case if Sinuku went even further. He did aimed a sword at your chest." Madison said concerned.

" He wouldn't do it, I issued a fight against him alone out in the wasteland hills alone." Sharon explains.

" You cant do that! You will be killed." Mia said really worried.

" I can certainly handle it by myself, I'm fully well trained to take down Sinuku after what he did today."

Bulk and Skull looks around and at their cake that they made. They are really disappointed after all their work.

" Great now we have to start all over with our cake." Bulk said with a frown.

" Yeah! We spent hours trying to make it look neat." Skull stated.

" No need all we have to do is use our magic and everything will be fixed. We can also fix the cake back to the way it was originally." Nick said happily. That got Sharon's attention.

" You can make everything go back the way it was?" Sharon asked.

" Of course we can, it will only take a few seconds for it to do its job." Nick explains.

" You go ahead and do that. I'm heading to the Angel grove wasteland to fight Sinuku alone. After that, I will be back to celebrate my birthday with you guys." Sharon explains.

" No we should work as a team you shouldn't fight alone." Emily said.

" If she wants to go out and fight Sinuku alone let her go." Trini said. " I can tell she is a strong noble warrior I can tell that she can handle herself. You have my support I believe you can do it."

" Thank you Trini for showing me support and allowing me to do this." Sharon said as she begins to walk away.

" Well be watching you!" Trini said.

After Sharon teleported away, Nick and the others used their magic to redecorate and fix the cake back to normal. Finally, the rangers asked Bulk and Skull to watch over everything while they had back to base to watch the fight. They agreed to stay while everyone went back to base.

Back on Onyx

" You did a good job destroying and wrecking her birthday Sinuku." Master Vile said happily. " That went well than I expected."

" He is still not finished in my opinion." Scordar said. " You still have a debt to pay. Sharon challenged you to a fight. Your going to accept her challenge are you not?"

" Of course I am. Once I get some troops to go down with me I can get the job done." Sinuku said.

" Are you serious? A true warrior wouldn't have troops to go down there and fight for them." Scordar said angrily. " In a matter of fact, you wont have troops at your side. You're going down there by yourself to fight her alone."

" I agree with Scordar. Now go back down there and destroy her!" Master Vile said.

Earth Angel grove wasteland

Sharon stood up on a hill alone waiting for Sinuku to appear. She cant wait to fight against Sinuku after what he had did to her earlier today. She was hoping to have a good birthday party, but all that failed after it being ruined and being taken down like that. This is not about revenge, it's a warrior thing. Finally, Sinuku teleports right behind her and takes out his sword.

" So you finally showed up." Sharon said as she turns around facing him.

" You wanted a fight? You got a fight!" Sinuku said. " Guess you couldn't stand the humiliation."

" Lets just get this over with." Sharon said as she takes out her morpher and spins it. " I wonder how this fight is going to turn out and how far we can push to our limits until I destroy you."

" HAH! What a laugh, it is I who will destroy you!"

" Its morphin time! White lightning power! White lightning ranger! Hya!" said Sharon as she morphs. Next, she takes out her sword in a defensive battle stance getting ready to fight. " Let the fight begin."

(Drowning pool - Let the bodies hit the floor.)

The fight between Sharon and Sinuku had begun. Instead of running at each other, they run sideways swords at the ready. While running, they clash swords trying to cause damage to one another. As they come up to a hill, they jump and land and then fight every time their swords hit each other, a small spark erupts each time. Sinuku jumps back and shoots energy attacks from his eyes to hit Sharon. In this case, it fails as Sharon uses her sword to protect herself to absorb half of the energy. He tries again as Sharon, jumps to the right and uses that energy and shoots it by using her sword which causes Sinuku to jump back dodging. Sinuku looks up in the sky and then at Sharon, he smiles while Sharon becomes confused. He jumps extremely high in the air, Sharon finally got it and did the same. Once they were finally leveled high above the sky, its clashes against swords again. Both tries maneuver skills to hit the other.

By the time they landed, Sinuku swings his sword to hit her head thankfully, Sharon blocks it and kicks sinuku in the abdomen causing him to fly back and land on the ground back first until getting up.

" You fight well white ranger. Lets see how fast and quick you are!"

Sinuku disappears with quick speed, however, Sharon is still able to see him while he moves very fast. She does the same thing, both move with incredible speed jumping from great distances and moving from one place to another. Every time they make contact, either by punch, kick, or sword, its like a sound similar to thunder. At one point and time, Sharon lost sight of Sinuku. So she stops for a split second to find him, but, Sinuku, however, shows up from behind to strike her in the back. Immediately, she turns around and blocks the strike. Consequently, when both swords connected purple electricity of energy comes out.

Sinuku legs sweep Sharon, taking her to the ground and then does a final strike to finish her off. Only thing is, Sharon immediately gets up to avoid from getting hurt. Sinuku, tries for a surprise attacking going for a punch. Sharon particularly, does the same thing and as when both fist connected to each other it caused purple electricity energy surge to burst out.

" You fight well ranger, I can see that you are strong." Sinuku said as he stepped back in a stance readying himself.

" Thanks for the compliment! I always love a good challenge." Sharon said eager to continue fighting.

" You may be a good fighter, but your still going to lose." Sinuku said trying to scare Sharon.

" You don't scare me Sinuku, I been training myself lately even before I became a ranger, I was still in training after learning martial arts. Doing a lot of training can really have a lot of advantage, that's what I learned too bad you didn't do any of this while being trapped in those confinement cards." said Sharon with confidence and good intent. " What's sad is, I can tell that you lack in speed and coordination. You still fight great, but after a while you become soft."

Power base

" OHHH! Sharon just did not say that to Sinuku." Dustin said laughing.

" I believe she just did that is one awesome ranger." Blake said.

Tommy smiles after hearing what she had to say and walks away. As for snake, he leans against a wall smoking a cigarette and just grunts.

Back on the battlefield

" How dare you! I will not be talked down to a pathetic ranger like you." Sinuku said with anger. All of sudden, he shoots a powerful energy attack directly at her causing sparks and explosions. None of this does any damage, its simply a way to distract her. Sinuku then uses his speed, and shows up right behind her doing a slice attack to her back causing damage along with some sparks. Sharon drops her sword because of the pain that she is in, sinuku then grabs her by the throat getting ready to finish her off.

" Look who's talking now. Too bad, I Sinuku is about to finish you off for good." Sinuku said with pride now that he got her in his hand and then leans her a little close while the sword is up to her stomach. " I'm going to enjoy destroying you. Look around you, guess you have no friends."

In an instant, Sharon sees the opportunity and elbows Sinukus arm and then a quick arm lock bending it in the wrong way fracturing his arm followed by a jumping spin kick causing him to flip and fall to the ground. After that maneuver, Sharon got on one knee with one hand behind her back because of the amount of pain that she is in.

" You fool! You fractured my arm!" said Sinuku very angrily grabbing his sword.

" You made a mistake so I did what I had to do to stop you." Sharon said as she grunts in pain.

" What's wrong? You dont look too good ranger." Sinuku said thinking he has a chance to destroy her.

" You should be concerned about yourself than about me." said Sharon standing up.

Sinuku attacks her, swinging his sword left, right, up, down and diagonally trying to hit her. She just dodges each time, bending over and rolling since Sinuku is using only one hand. Sharon manages to get her sword and swings really hard knocking his sword right out of his hand.

" Now look who's in a tight spot." Sharon said finally defeating him.

Back at the Power Base

" Oh man she now has the upper hand." Will said.

" About time, she is finally going to defeat him." Kevin staid.

Somewhere on the base

" Its morphin time!"

Back on the battlefield

Sinuku tries to use his quick speed to check her off guard, only problem is she saw it coming and does a shoulder tackle really hard as he rolls to the ground.

" I will not be defeated and mocked this way." said Sinuku angrily. " This is not right." He then tries to shoot another energy blast from his eyes only making a big mistake. Sharon, manages to use her sword to absorb it and uses half of the energy to shoot it back at him causing explosions making him jump. Next, she runs at him charging up her sword with some additional energy and while Sinuku gets up, she gets him in the stomach using the energy to cause more damage simultaneously cutting him and then running past him. While Sharon has her back to him, he does a spin and falls and explodes.

Back on Onyx

" Oh no she doesn't, she thinks that she defeated him that easily well think again." said Lord Zedd watching the whole thing along with Rita.

" Lets see if she can still take him down." Rita said holding her wand staff.

" Make our monster grow!"

Sinuku grows very large and laughs as he knows this will be the end. Sharon stares at him, she knows that she didn't acquire a Zord. With a big surprise, a familiar music tune starts to play and as Sharon turns around she sees Tommy in his green ranger suit.

" Tommy!" Sharon said happily.

" Hello Sharon! You did a good job in this fight you hold out your own. Now Its time for Dragon zord power!" Tommy said as he throws the dagger to Sharon. " Here! You earned this. Now make it worth your while!"

" Yes sir!" Sharon then begins to play the flute until the Dragon zord showed up. It roared readying to fight as Sharon jumps and enters the cockpit.

" I cant believe that I am actually piloting this Zord." Sharon said happily. " Best birthday present ever. Alright Sinuku its over now."

" It is I who will take you down! I'm going to destroy that Zord once and for all!"

Sinuku shoots another energy blast at the Zord causing spark damage. The Dragon Zord shoots missile from its fingers hitting Sinuku. The Dragon Zord, swings his tail at Sinuku only dodges and uses his sword to slice it in the chest causing sparks. The Zord grabs hold of Sinuku and throws him to the ground until getting back up again. While getting up, Dragon Zord does another tail swing this time hitting him.

" Its time to end this! I call upon the power of Titanus!" As Sharon calls out for the Zord.

Titanus appears and shoots some rockets at Sinuku. The Dragon Zord stands right next to Titanus getting ready for the final blow.

" Alright Titanus lets finish this once and for all!" Sharon said.

Both Dragon Zord and Titanus, shoots rockets along with a fire ball from the mouth of Titanus. All if this hits Sinuku completely destroying him in a ball of fire. Dragon Zord and Titanus stands in victory. Finally, Sharon jumps out of the Zord and uses the flute to send Dragon Zord away as Titanus went away on his own. She turns around and sees Tommy standing there arms folded until powering down. She does the same, but with all of the fight that Sinuku put her through she became exhausted and collapsed on the ground. Tommy walks over to give her a helping hand and teleports back to the Power Base inside the infirmary.

Later in the day

Doctors take a look at her back and sees that its bruised and recommends that she shouldn't fight for a while and go easy on her back. Afterwards, everyone congratulated on her fight and a job well done. Finally, everyone teleported to Angel grove park to celebrate Sharon's birthday before the sun even went down.

" I like to congratulate you Sharon in your fight. You handled the fight well and I was glad to hear that you been training like you said you did." Tommy said as he and her walks towards the cake. " I can tell you're a noble ranger."

"Thank you Tommy! I really want to thank you for allowing me to pilot the Dragon Zord. That was the best birthday present ever." Sharon said happily.

" Come on Sharon everyone is waiting for you." Emily said waiving.

" I'm glad you enjoyed it. Come on its time for a celebration!." Tommy said.

At the end of the day. Everyone celebrated her birthday eating cake and everything. Even Alpha hailed her on her communicator wishing her a happy birthday.

End of chapter

Well i hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Put a lot into it. For now I will be taking a break, don't worry im not going anywhere. I still have a lot to go and I plan on finishing this story. I just want a break for right now. Rate and comment please.


	13. Rangers get the upper hand

The Fall of the Power Rangers

Chapter 13

Rangers get the upper hand

In the last chapter, Snake had a meeting with the council to go off to a planet to find some weapon that Porto was talking about a few months back. Snake and Otacon gladly volunteered to investigate. Around this time, Sharon was fighting against Sinuku for ruining her birthday. After defeating him, Broodwing was watching from a far distance.

" It looks like this new ranger Sharon is going to be a drag and a problem. Apparently our fighters cant handle her. This is going to be a problem, their numbers are growing." said Broodwing then jumps and flies away. " Its time I bring out the big guns."

On a planet called MB-12, Snake lands on the outskirts of the large facility behind some rocks where no one cant see his transport or him coming in and with his trusty suit that can blend in with the environment, there is no way no one would be able to spot him.

_Codec beep_

" This is Snake, do you read me Otacon?"

" Loud and clear Snake." Otacon said inside his ear.

" I'm in front of this facility its huge and these putties that are walking around are just weird. How wonderful, I already see a small opening an air duct no ones guarding it either." Snake said over looking the area.

" What you must do is go inside and find any intel on the enemy plans including on this new weapon that their building. " Otacon explains.

" Another sneaking mission as always. Any idea where I'm suppose to go?" asked Snake as he looks around he notices how wide everything is.

" We just happen to land you in the right direction the P.O.I is in the middle of the building. Keep in mind you will not be destroying anything this time, just get a visual and report. The rangers will be there to get you out and destroy it themselves." Otacon explains.

" Great! That sounds wonderful. For a change someone else will do the job and not me." Snake said with a cheerful voice. " I'm getting too old for this. Alright, I'm heading out we got a job to do."

Snake shuts off the codec to do his mission. He then slowly sneaks to the air duct to avoid any detection by the enemy. While inside the air duct he crawls within 100ft inside. Until finally, he reached the end and sees someone guarding just standing there. To him, the guard was just moving all weird until someone contacts him on codec.

" Snake this is Tommy can you hear me?" Tommy said through the codec.

" Yes I do. I have a weird being standing right in front of me moving like a monkey."

" Its called a Z putty. Yes I know they are weird, in order to destroy it you punch or kick it right in the Z located on the chest. Throw something and it will leave its position to investigate." Tommy explains.

" Thanks for the info."

Snake manages to find something in the air duct and throws it out in the open making noise. The putty investigates the noise, after it was done it turns directly around and finds Snake standing right there. Without reaction, Snake punches him in the Z completely destroying it. He continued on to his location, going through doors, passing guards, taking elevators and through on. While sneaking he finds a door that said restricted area. He walks in and only finds documented files and some computers. He decides to take the documents so he can give it to the council.

All of a sudden, a crybot and a orange crybot comes into the door. Snake turns in a defense position ready for anything.

" What is this?" said the orange crybot.

" Just someone for the welcome wagon and I came for this." Snake said holding the documents.

" I will be gladly to destroy you myself."

Snake quickly takes out his knife as the orange crybot tries to attack only snake manages to stab it in the back and then activates the electric shock shutting it down. The other crybot raises its arm to shoot him, only Snake quickly removes the knife and throws it sticking to the head as it falls to the ground. Snake leaves the area and puts the documents in his suit.

" Our weapon is up and ready, we have all of the materials placed in the right spots to do what we need to do." Goldar explains to Master Vile through communication.

" Excellent! The rangers wont know what hit them." Master Vile said evilly.

" What exactly is the weapon suppose to do?" A squad green asked.

" It was designed to open a portal to destroy the morphing grid. None of us cannot simply just walk in it will destroy us. All we have to do is overload it and it will explode." Lord Zedd explains.

" Well this is good news hopefully our plans wont be ruined." said Scorpina.

" So this is the weapon that they created." Snake said in a safe distance looking at. " I don't know what it does and I don't want to know." At once, Snake notices a door that happens to be open and goes to investigate. While inside the room, he looks around until looking at a monitor and goes into shock. In the monitor, they are building a massive Crybot and Quantan army all ready for battle. Finally, he leaves the room and finds a secure location and blends in with the environment around him where no one wont be able to see him fully so he can use his codec.

" This is Snake, Otacon do you read me?"

" Loud and clear snake, Tommy as well."

" I have confirmed that they have a weapon for it to do God's knows what, I have never seen anything like it." Snake said with a concern voice.

" Were already on our way, we got cruisers, fighters and garrisons coming in to extract you and attack their base." Tommy explains.

" I hope you got enough men to do your job and have the other rangers coming. I came across something else. This facility is also building an army, a massive one all ready for battle." Snake says giving the bad news. This news sent a chill down Tommys spine.

" This is going to be tougher than I thought were just about there transports and fighters will be coming out to do their job." Tommy says wanting to really get there.

" I will be standing by. Snake out." As the conversation comes to an end, snake gets up to make his way out. Out of nowhere, enemies surround him.

" Hold it right there, whoever you are." Said an orange crybot until Scorpina shows up.

" A woman with weird golden armor, now I have seen everything." Snake said sarcastically. " how did you know I was here?"

" Our scanners picked up a weird transmission signals and it led us to this spot. Thanks to our crybots they led us directly to you." Scorpina explains. " I don't know who you are, but your coming with us."

A regular crybot stands right behind Snake closely aiming its arm blaster to his back. With quick reaction, Snake grabs hold of the Crybot and its arm in a hold position.

" Your robots should know to never be this close to an enemy for an easier advantage."

" Thanks for the tip, however its not going to help you." Scorpina said.

Snake uses the arm of the crybot to shoot down one of the nearest crybot and then forces the blaster out of the crybots arm and jumps through a window to get to the outside. Once landing on the ground he runs out into the open while firing at the window trying to keep his enemies at bay. Scorpina teleported right in front of him stopping him in his tracks, out of nowhere crybots, Quantrans, and cogs appears with big numbers surrounding Snake.

" Your surrounded you might as well give up." Scorpina said aiming her sword at him. At the same time, someone tries to hail her on the radio. "WHAT!"

" Sorry, but we got a problem. We have enemy ships inbound, they disrupted our scanners that's why we couldn't see their activity. Our smaller scanners is able to pick them up." said a orange crybot in the control room.

" You must be kidding me? Where are they now?"

" Umm… right behind you."

Scorpina turns around and sees a massive star fighters and transports and cruisers coming in, some swoops down shooting at the enemies surrounding Snake. Scorpina tries using her energy attacks to take down one of the transports and fighters but misses. For Snake, he takes the advantage and attacks Scorpina overwhelming her. Several transports comes to his aide destroying the rest of the enemies as some runs away as Scorpina does the same.

" Its so good to see all of you, nice timing." Snake said as he enters the transport as it takes off. Snake sees a huge battlefield, enemy troops and allied troops shooting at each other with the same as the star fighters.

" Snake, can you confirm the location of the weapon from here?" Carlos asked.

" Come to think of it no I cant. This facility is larger than I thought." Snake said looking over the battlefield.

" They have been busy building this facility… wait a minute whats that opening over there?" Tommy said. Lots and lots of enemies were coming out to fight the ground units.

" Pilot! Land in us in the west of the LZ." Justin said to the pilot.

On the battlefield front lines

" Hey Dana, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Nova asked as more enemies enters on the battlefield running towards them.

" Yeah I do, there is way too many of them we wont be able to hold them off." Dana said in concern.

" We need air support now!" Nova said over the radio.

Both Carlos, Justin, and Snake got out of the transport to help out in anyway they can. More allied troops arrives to fight.

" Alright guys we got a job to do lets do our part." Justin said to some of the allied troops preparing for battle.

" Take me to the forward command center post!" Tommy said to the pilot.

" Air support coming in, don't worry." Kimberly said over the intercom as she flies her Pterodactyl. " You ready for this Madison?"

" Of course I am, lets take them out." Madison said flying her broom stick.

Both swoops down as Kimberly shoots and Madison uses magic energy beams taking out some of the enemies on the ground.

" Gotta love it!" Kimberly said.

On Antonio's side of the fight, enemy troops were running towards him weapons drawn. Some allied troops are taking cover fire. Antonio uses his speed and agility to take em out while more comes.

Tommy's transport lands at the command post asking Sharon for a report on the battlefield.

" Tommy, all forward positions are advancing were doing good so far." Sharon reports to Tommy as she continues with the control panels while in ranger form except for wearing the helmet.

" Very good!" Tommy said as he looks over the horizon at the battle. " By the way how is your back?"

" Its healing up nicely I still cant fight but I can provide support on the battlefield until my back heals up completely." Sharon explains to Tommy while monitoring the control panels.

Allied star fighters swoops in shooting at the large facility to try and destroy the weapon while dodging anti air batteries and shooting enemy ground units.

" From the way I see it, it looks like the rangers have found out your location and about to ruin my plans." Master Vile said over view screen.

" Were doing everything we can to defend the area and the weapon." Goldar said to Vile.

" No you imbecile! You will retreat and get that weapon out of there. Make sure our plan don't fail Lord Zedd." Master Vile ordered until cutting communication.

" You there, start the evacuations and get our projects air borne, NOW!" Lord Zedd ordered a crybot.

" Sir, we got five rangers inside the facility doing a recon mission." said an orange crybot.

" This is nonsense get our projects in the air." Goldar said with extreme concern.

" Atleast I can help out. I planted some explosives in the building." Snake said grunting. He takes out a remote detonator and pressed a button causing a huge explosion. " I better give these documents to Tommy."

A enemy star fighter swoops down shooting at some of the rangers and allied troops then flies away before getting hit. Next, several starships started to rise slowly off the ground into the air. They were big enough size as if they are carrying something. Several allied star fighters tries to interfere to shoot them down. Snake however, sees them rising in the air and realizes which one just happens to be the weapon.

" Tommy do you read me?" Snake asked through his codec.

" Loud and clear." Tommy said.

" I know which of those ships you need to destroy, that one right there the closest one." Snake explains. Tommy saw it too. " I know it's the right one, that's the closest part of the facility where you guys picked me up"

" g

" Alright then consider it done." Tommy said happily.

" These star ships that are rising up on the ground tells me something isn't good." Chip said to Danny. Both Danny and Chip takes out there weapons to try and atleast to shoot it down while enemies were shooting at them and explosions were going off.

" Concentrate all your fire on the nearest starship transport, aim at that one right there." Tommy explains to his comrades. " How long will be till we can fire again?"

" Yes sir! Our next fire will be atleast one minute." Sharon explains and orders the allied troops to fire the closest star ship. " Move the quadrants to sector three nine five."

The troops controlling the quadrants aims at the closest transport that's rising out of the ground fires at the ship. Once it took enough damage, it falls towards the ground exploding and causing a shockwave of dust and wind. Allied troops on the ground takes cover with the amount of wind and dust flying around. After a minute had past, they shot down another transport ship as it falls to the ground.

" I need a transport there is something I have to give to Tommy." Snake said to one of the troops near him.

Inside the facility.

" Blast it! Those darn rangers have screwed with our plans once again." Lord Zedd said angrily.

" We have no other choice to get our star fighters to protect the other ones. That one, send word for them to protect that starship." Goldar points as he commands one of the troops to send word. " There is no other point in staying here, its time for us to leave."

" Oh and we were just here to crash the party." Jayden said with other different four rangers behind him.

" Yes! Now you cant leave without saying goodbye." Tori said mockingly.

" You will pay for all this I assure you. We will not forget this, goodbye for now rangers." Lord Zedd said as he and Goldar disappeared. The entire facility starts to shake with all of the damage its taken.

" Oh well, guess its time for us to leave as well." Scott said disappointed.

Back on the battlefield

" Whoa! Do you see that?" Carter asked in shock for the enemy troops.

" Yeah their retreating and the enemy star fighters too." Syd said.

" Enemy troops are in full retreat Tommy." Sharon said to Tommy after looking through the binoculars.

" That's good to hear. My guess is we were destroying their ships. Well done Sharon." Tommy said as he sees Snake coming in for a landing.

" I wanted to bring you this." Snake said giving the documents to Tommy.

" Thanks Snake. The council and I will be reading this, perhaps you could join us." said Tommy.

" Sure I guess, might as well just want to make sure I'm not fighting metal gears." Snake said very annoyed.

" Alright we are packing it up here, destroy the facility completely and then we leave." Tommy said to everyone via communication.

Hours after the battle back on Onyx.

" I cant believe it, we failed. Even if we saved one of the transports it took us months to create the thing." Mirloc said.

" Question is, how did they find out about all this?" Scordar wondered.

" Its that annoying red ranger Andros, him and his snooping around." Rita said angrily.

" You all are incompetent and cant stop the rangers from succeeding. No matter I have plans and a way to bring back certain evil allies to fight with us. I will be needing your help Rita, you done it before its time we do it again." Master Vile said followed by a evil laugh.

" By the way, what has Broodwing been up to? I havent seen him in months." Grumm said.

" Right here. I also brought friends to help as well." Broodwing said coming with several men behind him. " We have plenty more of these mercenaries this is just a start."

End of chapter.


	14. Broodwings recruits

The Fall of the Power Rangers

Chapter 14

Broodwings recruits

Planet Onyx

While Master Vile and the others were discussing about what happened on the planet a few months ago, Broodwing walks in with a dozen bounty hunters in the room.

" I have gathered bounty hunters to help us in our conquest and the fight against the power rangers." Broodwing said with a bunch of bounties behind him.

" Ahhh we could use the help in this fight. That meddling ranger Sharon destroyed Sinuku a few months ago I had plans for him until she screwed it up." Master Vile said angrily.

" She is a powerful ranger and a fighter, well have a hard time against her along with the megaligo rangers. Looking at you bounty hunters, it seems with your intense training and by the look of some of your scars you will be able to take them down." Lord Zedd said studying the bounty hunters.

" Of course, we are highly trained in what we do." Said one of the bounty hunters.

" Well look at this, a couple of the rangers are at that juice bar and one is training." Goldar said looking through a view screen.

" Allow me to go out there and wreck havoc." Said one of the bounty hunters volunteering. " Wait a sec!" He took one look at one of the rangers and remembers what Broodwing said and leaves

Power ranger base

" Have we decided on the next team up to fight in case Vile and his goons attack?" Asked Zack with Rocky in the room.

" Yes I came up with the list myself and here they are. I've already let them know." Rocky said handing the list to Zack."

Bulk and Skull juice bar

Aria sits and drinks her protein shake after some exercise and training she had done while Skull, with hardly any customers chats with her.

" Its always good to be here relaxing than being at the base all of the time, or the cyber café is another place to hang out. I miss you guys anyways."

" Well you know us, Bulk and I are here to provide services for you." Skull said happily.

" Speaking of services, Sharon how about taking a break with that punching bag and get over here and have a protein shake!" Bulk said putting a protein shake on the counter. " Take a break!"

Sharon agrees and walks over to sit and drinks her protein shake.

" So Girls tell us, anything new on the fighting that's going on?" Bulk asked.

" The last action we had was on a planet where we got word that Vile was created a weapon. We sent someone in to confirm that it was there. Once it was there, we launched a full scale attack and destroyed everything. Whatever it was, its destroyed now hopefully. One of the starship transports managed to escape, but we destroyed the facility." Aria explains.

" This is the reason why we give you rangers discount." Skull said with a laugh.

" So are we going to see any of you on the battlefield if there was an attack on the city today?" Bulk asked.

" Not sure when I will be fighting. Tommy and the others chooses who fights. I know I will be fighting soon." Aria said to Bulk and Skull while drinking her shake.

" Not me. My back is healed up and everything and I am able to fight since after the planet, however it wont be till a long while until I fight again." Sharon explains. " There is a lot going on."

" Wow that sucks." Aria said disappointedly.

" Its not the end of the world, we will get to see her fight." Bulk said trying to cheer everyone up.

Sharon drinks the last of her protein shake and heads off

" Well guys I'm off heading back." Sharon said as she gets up and leave.

" Take care come and come back soon." Bulk said waving.

Angel grove city

" I still cant find that juice bar!" said a bounty hunter annoyed with Broodwing and several troops walking with him.

" Too bad you didn't adjust the screen to get a better location." Broodwing said looking around.

" Oh well, I will just blast the city. Hya!" The bounty hunter shoots energy attacks destroying everything in site as people runs for their lives.

The Power base

The alarm rings and everyone takes notice and gets ready. Cruger brings up communication over the intercom.

" There is an attack on angel grove we need rangers to get out there now."

" No worries Cruger, we already got a team and their heading out now.

More explosions rocked the city, cars being overturned and people continue running for their lives. Sharon however, hears the commotion and goes for the rescue to help out anyway she can. Once she saw her enemy she enters battle stance getting ready to fight.

" Ahh look its that white ranger called Sharon." Broodwing said pointing at her. " The one who is a big problem for us and that should be rid of."

" Ahh shes the one ehhh, doesn't look like much to me. If you say she is a problem that is what we bounty hunters are here for." said the bounty hunter. " Lets see how you fair against these putties. Attack her now!"

" Is this the best you got?" Sharon said disappointedly.

She destroyed the putties in a matter of a minute and faced her foes. The bounty hunter was surprised and raises his hands up to gather energy to shoot it at her.

" Hold it right there. Hya!" Cole said.

" Hya, Hya, Hya," said the other four rangers.

" Who dares get in my way?" asked the bounty hunter.

" Cole red wild force ranger!" Cole said unmorphed as the other rangers are unmorphed too.

" Kira, yellow Dino thunder ranger!"

" Xander, Green mystic force ranger!"

" Dax, Blue overdrive ranger!"

Syd, SPD pink ranger!"

" We are the power rangers." said the 5 trio.

" Sharon we got this, go ahead and go." Karone said as she turns around.

" Yes go ahead and go for now. We still haven't forgotten about you, you will still get yours soon enough. As for you other rangers, lets see if you can handle our new friend as I take my leave." Broodwing said as he flies away as Sharon turns and leaves.

" Alright guys we got to morph! Wild access! Ha!" Cole said morphing. " Red wild force hya!"

" Ready! Dino thunder power up! Ha!" Kira said morphing. " Yellow Dino power!"

" Ready! Magical source, Mystic force!" Xander said morphing. " Green mystic Ranger!"

" Ready! Overdrive accelerate!" Dax said as he morphs. " Overdrive blue ranger!"

" Ready! Go galactic!" Karone said as she morphs. " Galactic pink ranger!"

" Crybots and Cogs come forth!" cried the bounty hunter as several Cogs and Crybots entered the battlefield. The rangers take out their weapons and begins the fight. A Cog and a Crybot shoots Kira to try and distract while another Crybot does a sneak attack, yet instead Kira sees it coming and uses her Ptera grips and take it out. Kira, then jumps and flies destroying the rest of the Crybots and Cogs except for one last Cog. It jumps in the air doing a down ward strike with its weapon only to be caught by Kira and uses it by swiping its head off.

" All to easy!" Said Kira after finishing up her Cog.

Cole passes through is enemies destroying them left and right using his claws. One crybot does a upper leg sweep from behind, Cole however senses it coming and jumps to avoid getting hit. One Cog tries a upper kick only Cole grab hold of the leg and swings it to another crybot.

Karone, armed with her sword, sword fights with a few Cogs and Crybots slicing their chest left and right. Then does a fast spin destroying her enemies that are getting near her. Several Crybots gets in position and shoots energy blast at Karone, yet instead of hitting her, she does back flips avoiding from getting hit.

Xander and Dax does a team up, destroying their enemies left and right. Both watching each others backs at the same time whacking their enemies.

In the aftermath of the battle, as soon as they got done with fighting against the enemies, they focused all their attention on the bounty hunter. He takes out his weapon, as the rangers rushes to attack as he deflects two rangers weapon, hit's a ranger in the chest causing a flip to the ground and deflecting the other two rangers attacks.

" Is that the best you got rangers?" The bounty hunter said. " I fought against five people by myself before none of you make a good challenge."

" Is that so? You haven't seen nothing yet." Cole said getting up.

" Cole is right, were just getting started. Guess its time to even up the odds so you can get a good challenge. Super Dino mode!" Kira says as she transforms.

" Now its my its my turn! Legendary source, Mystic force! Element of Earth, green legend warrior!"

The rangers rushes to attack the bounty hunter, as he shoots an energy blast at the rangers causing a big explosion as two rangers get knocked to their feet. Kira jumps and flies towards the bounty hunter managing to get a hit on him stunning him and then Xander using his code powers causing damage to him. Karone, jumps up in the air to do a downward strike right in the shoulder.

Cole jumps in throws a few punches then followed by a sweep kick making the bounty hunter trip in midair followed by a punch to the face so hard it made him fly up in the air as Dax uses his weapon hitting him hard in the chest with a big spark with enough force hitting the ground.

" Good team work rangers!" Cole said as they regroup again.

" No! I will not be humiliated this way, I am a bounty hunter a skilled trained warrior." said the angered bounty hunter as he got up.

" It doesn't matter if you're a skilled trained warrior bringing us down to our knees, we will always prevail." Kira said to the bounty hunter.

" Good will always triumph." Dax said.

The bounty hunter gets mad and shoots an energy blast at the rangers, yet it barely dazes them. He then rushes at them for another attack, a kick to Karone, misses, a swipe with his weapon to Dax and Kira missing both of them as Cole jumps in doing a flying kick to the chest of the bounty hunter knocking a few feet away to the ground. Xander comes from behind as the bounty gets up and does a swipe to the back with his weapon causing sparks and explosions.

" Lights of Orion activate!" Karone said as her suit upgrades. " Kira and Xander form up with me." They form up at the ready weapons drawn to make their move. " We strike him at once, go full power on this guy so can finally defeat him."

Planet Onyx

" This bounty hunter is about to lose. Lets get ready for this Rita, we make him grow and see if he can get the job done that way." Lord Zedd said very angry.

" Alright then lets do it. They are getting on my nerves." Rita said disappointed.

" NO! You must not make him grow, this bounty hunter is a weakling. Let him be destroyed, don't let your magic go to waste. Do it next time." Master Vile said to Lord Zedd and Rita.

" Fine!" said both at once.

Back on the battlefield

Dax and Cole takes out their blasters firing at the bounty hunter causing explosions damaging the warrior. Next, Xander, Karone, and Kira, rushes at the warrior weapons fully charged with power, each of them attacks with a hard hit causing sparks. By the time they finish their move, the bounty hunter begins to have minor repercussions and sparks going through him. The rangers fires with their blasters one more time, with the amount of energy and damage he has taken he finally falls to the ground and explodes.

Hours after the battle

Planet onyx

" It is a crime shame that he was a weakling." Broodwing said with one of the bounty hunters.

" This one has been lacking in training for a long while that is why."

" Lets hope that this process doesn't get repeated again!" Broodwing said.

" Yes lets hope not." Scordar said crossing his arms.

Power ranger base

" Great job you guys did out there, you pulled through." Cruger said sitting down with Cole while eating in the café.

" Thanks, I don't think it will be easy in the future with these new recruits that they have." Cole said while eating.

" Neither do I, we all need to be prepared after what Broodwing said when you guys arrived." Cruger said with a concern thought. " At least you guys defeated a wanted criminal, we have been after him for a long time."

Cole smiled while eating with Cruger after what he had accomplished today. Both continued eating and talking about the battle and other things.

End of chapter.

Well I hope everyone liked it. My chapters are now going to be serious, and I have decided to go darker now, meaning my stories will now be darker within reason. I made this bounty hunter a weakling, next one, each ranger calls out their zords instead of combining, each zord will work together to take out the enemy.

One last thing,

**""Now its the fans who are now in control of this. please comment and tell me who would you like to see team up. Remember its MMPR to Samurai all together. It has to be 5 rangers, different teams. For example, MMPR red, Time force pink, RPM blue, mystic force yellow, SPD green. it doesnt have to be exactly like this, but it has to be different. anything you want and whatever it is I will make it happen.**


	15. New surprises

The Fall of the Power rangers

Chapter 15

New Surprises

So I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far. Its about to get interesting if you give it time. More interesting things will happen, as I stated before my stories will be darker. Thanks for the 5 team up suggestion.

It has been a few weeks since one of Broodwings bounty hunters attacked the rangers. The first one that the rangers fought was a weakling while the others were testing out the rangers fighting skills. This has gotten them more prepared.

Planet Onyx

Grumm, along with Scordar, walks through a hall way heading to the war meeting room where Master Vile and some bounty hunters are present. Grumm then lays some files on the table.

" We were just doing some research and just happens to come across a planet called Phaedos, the one that has ancient power." Grumm explains.

" I remember that planet, the rangers were sent to gain the ninja powers. What of it?" Rita asked.

" We invade that planet, and take that power for our own to defeat the power rangers once and for all." Scordar explains.

" We can be able to use that power to channel it as our own. We will be unstoppable and not even their strongest ranger warrior would stand a chance." Grumm explains with an evil plan and thought.

" What about Dulcea? She is still on that planet!" Rita said disappointedly.

" It wouldn't really matter if she was there or not, she doesn't stand a chance with all of us there. I see what Grumm and Scordar is getting at." Master Vile explains. " We can take over the planet and establish a power collector so we can harness it."

" We still need to find Alpha to get to the morphing grid." Goldar said to remind everyone.

" That is still our plans, we can use the opportunity for Phaedos to get the power to use it against the morphing grid." Master Vile explains.

" The rangers are going down, give them a tough fight like they never had before. You there, go and do your job." Lord Zedd said to one of the bounty hunters.

The Power Base

Both Tommy and Cruger sits down having a meeting with some interesting things that have occurred where things should discuss. Like a new battleship cruiser.

" How long till they finish creating this new ship?" Tommy asked wondering.

" Its almost finished, SPD is nearly finished with it and it will be up and running very soon." Cruger explains with gratitude. He takes out a hologram and shows it to Tommy of what it looks like. " It has 200 laser gunners on it, 400 star fighters, enough escape pods for everyone and a personal access for the commander of the ship from the bridge to the escape pod."

" This is very interesting and awesome to hear. Exactly how long and big is it? I mean its pretty big!" Tommy said in shocked. Cruger pressed a button on the hologram and revealed its true size. " Whoa man that's huge! 1300 meters long?"

" Yes the people of higher authorities are proud to create something this magnificent. They have agreed to get someone to pilot this thing here in the base." Cruger explains.

" I have someone in mind to pilot this thing. Thank you for showing me this, for I got to get going." Tommy said leaving to head to his own quarters. Once he enters his quarters he sits down looking at some files that needs to be reading. He then opens up the drawer next to him holding his dragon dagger still sitting in his drawer after being used a few months ago, and then starts to think to himself. _" All this dagger and the zord is doing is just sitting there not being used. This zord power should be used again. Thing is I'm not going to use it, someone else should use it." _

The council room

" Have we decided who will be the next team up?" Tanya asked wondering.

" Yes we have and here is the list." Zack said giving out the list with the rest of the council that were present.

" Connor, Tj, Jen, Danny and Z, sounds good to me." Katherine said looking at the file.

" Well guess that its settled then. I will take this and post it on the bulletin board" Jason said as he leaves.

Captain Mitchells headquarters

" I thank you for allowing me to be here so I could be safe." Alpha said to Mitchell.

" Anytime. Once its safe for you to return everyone will be happy to see you." Said captain Mitch happily. " So tell me, what you think of the new battle cruiser that they have built?

" It is with great pleasure that we have a new ship to keep the universe safe." Alpha said with a proud voice.

In the middle of Spd city.

Enemy troops and a lone bounty hunter walks through the city and then starts shooting energy all around them destroying things.

" Destroy everything in site lure the rangers out. Its time that they get what they deserve" said the bounty hunter with an evil desire to destroy.

The emergency alarm in the base begins to ring which made every ranger react to prepare for anything. Boom gets on the intercom and tells the selected rangers to deploy on the battlefield. Solid snake, in his own quarters with Otacon, just sits there smoking a cigarette not being alarmed continues looking at the view screen.

Front door access

The selected rangers stops to morph before they go outside as they explosions continue to sour into the air within a half of mile.

" Alright guys, ready?" Connor asked the other rangers.

" READY!" The 4 trio said.

" Lets ranger up! Ready! Dino thunder power, up Hya! Triassic power!"

" Lets rocket! Blue space ranger! Hya!"

" Wild access, HA! Black wild force ranger, Hya!"

" Ready! Spd emergency! Spd yellow ranger!"

" Time for time force! Pink time force ranger!"

The enemy troops and the bounty hunter keeps firing on innocent civilians and destroying other things around them.

" Keep going, don't stop at nothing. Hya!" Said the bounty hunter with intent to destroy everything while shooting energy attacks.

" Hold it right there! Hya! Hya! Hya! Hya! Hya!" said the 5 trio of rangers.

" Oh look the power rangers have arrived to save the day." said the bounty hunter.

" That's right, you mess with our city you mess with us." Danny said

" Where ever evil resides, were there to bring justice." Z said.

" _I guess I will have to deal with them then" _The bounty hunter thought. " Too bad that I have to fight you guys, prepare to be destroyed and prepare to be in the most toughest fight you ever been in."

" We know about the bounty that have been placed on a certain ranger, if you want to get to her your gonna have to go through us." Connor said placing himself as a wall.

" That's right!" Jen said doing the same thing.

" With pleasure I will be glad to take you all out, that is another reason what were here for, is to get rid of all of you." The bounty hunter said and then orders an attack.

" Lets do it guys!" Tj said as they went to battle.

Back at the power base

" A bounty on a ranger? Now that is interesting. Well after what I did on that planet I'm glad that there is no bounty on me" Snake said grunting while smoking his cigarette.

" Snake!" said Otacon quietly and disappointing.

Back on the battlefield

Its an all out battle, rangers against enemy troops armed with weapons. Z with her vibro sword whacking her enemies around her. One Cog opens itself up after doing a round house kick as Z slices his chest destroying him while a orange crybot forces himself to enter a strength sword lock. It doesn't stop Z as she manages to overcome the strength to break free and destroys him. Jen using her blaster, maneuvering against her enemies doing cartwheels and back flips shooting her enemies in the face at the same time destroying them. Danny with his weapon, destroys his enemies easily. Every time they fire at him or use their own weapons on him, he avoids getting hit.

Connor and Tj teams up, to take out their enemies together and much faster as they get bored fighting against enemy troops. One orange cyrbot steps in and uses his shock energy to blast them away. Connor and Tj jumps out of the way just in time. Connor throws his sword at the crybot while TJ blast it at the same time destroying hit.

" Guess we both destroyed him huh?" Tj said smiling.

" I believe my sword touched it first it is pointy." Connor said arrogantly.

" That doesn't matter now. It is time I stepped in, Hya!" said the bounty hunter as he shoots a powerful energy attack making them jump to the ground.

" Dude what gives?" asked Danny.

" Come on guys get up now!" Ordered Jen

" Come at me, lets see what you got!" the bounty hunter said challenging them to a fight.

The rangers charges as does the BT (bounty hunter). As soon as he gets closer, he uses his sword and takes out all of them. Jen gets back up armed with her chrono saber, enters a sword fight against BT which doesn't last for long as she gets bested by him. Connor stepped in to stop him and fails to do so. TJ and Danny gets up for a fight, one tries an upper kick while the other tries for a sweep kick. BT avoids their move, he does a take down maneuver on Tj then a kick to the back causing sparks. Danny grabs hold doing a arm lock which BT pushes him away and uses his weapon on Danny doing upper slice attack. Z shoots BT while walking towards him to try and do some damage.

The last few shots she did actually did something. As a result, he deflects them with his sword as she continues firing. While accordingly firing at him, he walks towards her deflecting blasters with his sword. As he gets closer, Z backs away while BT gets closer and until he got close enough he damages her arm with his sword as she drops her weapon then does a huge power kick into a building.

Power base.

" From the looks of it, I believe we might have to help." Itassis said watching the battle.

" Yes, we havent fought in a long time." Motumbo said wanting to get out there.

Back on the battlefield

The rangers continues to get pummeled by BT as they continue to get up and fight and gets bested all over again. They do their best to try and not get hit by his powerful strikes. Some try blasting him, some try both and quick sneak attacks which fails.

" Alright that's it, time to upgrade. Super Dino Mode!" Connor said as he transforms into Super dino mode. Z does the same thing changing to swap mode.

Planet Phaedos

Dulcea stands on the edge of a mountain cliff overlooking the skies and hears that everything is silent.

" I am disturbed with what I'm sensing. Darkness is coming." Dulcea said feeling disturbed. She then walks into a nearby cave where two small dagger swords lying on a flat stone. " The time has come."

Back on the battlefield

Even being at super dino mode and swat mode, DT is still able to take them down. This could be their toughest opponent yet. No matter how hard they try, DT is still able to take them down.

" Its time for another upgrade! Battlizer power up! Oh yeah! Fire kick! Super fire power!" Said connor as he makes another transformation. " Now the fight can be even."

BT and Connor uses their speed skills to move fast from one place to another to top of buildings back to the ground. Z with her gun, along with Jen, takes position to get ready to fire waiting for Connor and BT to get into position. Finally, Connor manages to damage BT by slicing his abdomen causing sparks and explosions. Jen and Z sees their moment and fires at him doing some more damage.

" Congratulations. You finally got me and damaged me just enough." Said BT as he gets up all smoked up. He then manages to throw sticky grenade like bombs at them and once sticked to their suit they blow up causing explosions and sparks. That still didn't stop Connor, as he gets up and rushes at a fast pace sword fighting against BT. With enough energy and endurance, Connor manages to not take any damage while fighting. Sadly, BT made a mistake and Connor takes advantage and does major damage to him knocking him back. Then, Danny and Tj steps in armed with their weapons and attacks BT and makes room for Jen and Z to do their part.

" Don't think that this is going to be over because its not. I am still a powerful fighter and can still take you all down." said BT getting angrier. _" I can tell their losing power and getting exhausted" _

BT charges at them again, and without them knowing he charges his sword to full power and while the rangers are running at him. He uses his quick speed and hits all 5 rangers with a mighty hit with so much power, the rangers falls in defeat and involuntarily powers down.

" As I have said with confidence and proof. I am a strong warrior who has been through the toughest training and this is all I get?" said BT disappointedly.

" It doesn't really matter. We are power rangers, we fight for justice and protect the innocent." Danny said while struggling to get up.

" We fight for whats right. That is why we cant give up." Jen while lying on the ground.

" We have been through worse. As long as I have breath in this body I wont give up." Tj said with confidence.

" A true warrior would fight for the innocent. Your not a warrior." said Connor.

" I am an SPD ranger, it is my responsibility to protect monsters like you." Z said getting up staggering.

Power base

Every single ranger sits and watches the whole thing all tense up and concern ness for their comrades. One person leaves the base to help out.

" Dude this is not good." Blake said while watching.

" If this keeps up we might actually have to get out and help." Ronny said worrying.

Back on the battlefield.

" I have defeated you. You have no chance against me in your current form. I thought I would have a better challenge. " BT said disappointedly. " Enough of this, prepare to be destroyed."

As he raises his sword for the kill a female voice shouts.

" Hold it right there!" said a female voice and after that she shoots an energy attack at the Bounty hunter causing explosions and damage to him.

" Who are you? And how dare you interfere with my affairs." said BT angrily.

" My name is Itassis and I will not stand by and watch you destroy the rangers like this." Itassis said coming to the rescue as Motumbo joined in as well.

" Ah your one of the original 10 terrors who have betrayed their comrades and joined with the power rangers." BT said.

" You want to mess with them you mess with us too." Itassis said ready to fight.

Sculpin teleported a few meters away on the battlefield.

" BT I am ordering that you retreat at once. NOW!" Sculpin ordered.

" Don't think you won this fight rangers, were not done. Remember, if it weren't for these two joining on the battlefield, you would have lost. All of you are going down we have something in store where you cant beat us." BT said as he teleports away.

" I havent forgotten the two of you. We still have a score to settle." Sculpin said to Itassis and Motumbo as he teleports away.

Planet Onyx

Enemies of the power rangers are arguing over the battle and about what had happened hours ago. The way things happened some are not pleased at all.

" If you didn't sit there and mumble you would have destroyed them by now." Grumm said to the BT.

" The rangers are getting on our last nerves." Rita said complaining.

" It wouldn't mattered how it would have ended or not, Itassis and Motumbo being there he would still lose anyways." Sculpin explains.

" I suffered damage from that red ranger, no one has ever brought be down like this." said the Bounty hunter holding his abdomen.

" Lets just forget about this, never underestimate the rangers and its best we all remember that. We still have other plans to make and when the time comes you will be back out there fighting." Master Vile said while calming everyone down.

" That's right, we can use the power to make us stronger where we can bring them down to their knees. This is just perfect." Broodwing said with an evil thought.

Power base

The council room

The five rangers were discussing their battle against the bounty hunter about what had happened with the council members. The five rangers are in complete exhaustion and tired and worn out after what the bounty hunter did to them. This actually did a number on them.

" You rangers did well fighting against the Bounty hunter. You did the best job and you still pulled through." Kimberly said showing support.

" You still fought with honor and for whats right." Trini said smiling.

" I would like to say with whatever that bounty hunter said before left. I think we should prepare ourselves in the future." Danny said remembering what the enemy said.

" Well take that with consideration and investigate the matter." Billy said as the others agreed.

" Go and get some rest. You all deserve it." Tommy said as he bids them farewell. All five of them leaves the room and head to their quarters to rest.

" So Tommy, I understand that we have a new battle cruiser?" Rocky said curious when Tommy told them before the rangers arrived.

" Yep! Spd HQ wants me to choose someone to fly that thing. For now our sights is not on the cruiser there are things we should look into." Tommy said to the others. " We need eyes and ears out there in the universe so I sent some rangers out there to tell us whats going on along with scouts and spies."

" Hopefully they give us information and nothing bad happens to them." Katherine said thinking in these hard times.

" We should come up with another ranger team while we got the time." said Jason as the thought came to him.

A few days later

Somewhere in space

Karone in a ship, heads to a planet where she use to visit back when she was Astronema in her evil days. Her intentions is to find out if there is any activity out here. Last time she was here, they were building an army of Quantrons. She flies over head getting a birds eye view of the whole place and finds no activity. She lands on a mountain side cliff, gets out and looks over the horizon. She thinks of her past of all the things that she has done and while thinking she notices a building just sitting there. She takes out her binoculars and zooms in and sees no activity. Its been sitting there for a long time.

" At least its quiet here. This is a place I will never return again I don't think the enemy will be here." Karone said as she looks to the sky remembering and a few yrs ago she made a decision and is now born again. She then leaves the planet and enters space contacting HQ about her report. " This is Karone does anyone read, please come in!" A few seconds of silence. " This is Karone pink galaxy ranger does anyone read? Do you copy?"

" This is HQ dispatch I read you loud and clear Karone. Whats your situation?" said Dispatch on the com.

" I just did some scouting on this planet I'm giving you now and there is no reports of activity. the site is abandon and there is no use for it. Other than that there is nothing to report except the enemy taking control of this planet." Karone explains to dispatch while getting deeper into space.

" Thanks for the report. Come on home!" Said HQ dispatch. After that Karone leaves the area.

On some planet

Dillon and Eric comes to this planet to speak to a contact to gather some information in a meeting taking place in a tavern. They sit in a dark corner by themselves drinking their drinks until a man in a dark cloak comes up to them and sits down.

" You must understand, these are difficult and dark times and reasons why I have to be careful meeting you guys face to face." The contact said with concern looking around him making sure no ones watching.

" Its understandable it was hard for us getting here making sure we don't get caught." Eric said looking around.

" I expect payment from you. Do you have my money?" The contact asked.

Dillon gives him the money as he counts it and is filled with gratitude as he puts it in his pocket. " So tell us what we need to know!"

" I have to be careful of what I say, Master Vile has a lot of followers that serves him only. The enemy is looking for new ways to destroy you…."

" Tell us something that we don't know." Eric said interrupting.

" I'm sure you're aware that they have gathered the universes most fearsome and deadly Bounty hunters." said the Contact.

" Yes we are aware." Dillon said annoyed.

" Good! I heard that the enemy is after something, some power that they are planning to harness for their own as a way to defeat you." whisper the contact

" Do you have any idea what it is?" Eric asked.

" No I do not. I never got that part, all I can say is you better prepare yourself." The contact said while being jumpy every time someone enters through the door.

" That doesn't get us anywhere. You're going to have to do better than that." Eric said with disappointment.

"I'm sorry that is all I know. Now if you excuse me I have to go now." Said the contact after he got up. " I stayed here to long."

Just then two blue heads entered the tavern, both Eric and Dillon lowered their heads so they don't get spotted. Only problem is, the blue head crybots knows where the rangers are and the contact becomes frightened as they both aims their energy weapons ready to fire. The Contact becomes frantic as both rangers ranger up to fight. As the two blue heads fire their weapons, Eric pushes their contact out of the way and jumps out of the way just as the energy explodes the area where they are sitting. People gets up and leaves the tavern franticking and screaming. Both Eric and Dillon takes out their blasters and fires at their heads in their weak spots and destroys them and then uses their strength destroying them completely. In the afftermath, the contact leaves and disappears forever.

" Well darn it, were not going to see him again." Eric said after powering down.

" We did the best we can. Right now we need to leave before enemy troops arrive." Dillon said grabbing his cloak to shield himself from the crowd after exiting out. They were now completely hidden among the crowd as they saw two orange cyrbots enter the vicinity to investigate what had happened. Several people told them what happened.

" We gotta get out of here and head back to base." Dillon said whispering.

" Yes we do. Lets go this way it's the fastest way out." Eric said as they hurry it up. With all of the commotion going on, people running back and forth they know that they have a good chance of leaving. Until then, they find their contact standing alone on a corner street with his money. Dillon rushes over, grabs him and holds him up to a wall.

" Well, well, well, it isn't our old buddy." Dillon said.

" Please don't hurt me, I didn't do anything." said the contact in frantic.

" No one said you did. Now I want you to answer us, do you know what the enemy is after?" Eric asked demanding an answer.

" No I don't, your gonna have to find that out yourself. I swear that I don't know." The contact said.

" Its interesting how those blue heads found us. You wouldn't happen to know how they knew we were there did you?" Dillon asked harshly. Out in the distance very close by they overheard an old enemy. Rito walking with some enemy troops looking for the rangers.

" I told you, there are many people who are loyal to Master Vile I wouldn't know who that is. Perhaps there was someone in that tavern who knew who you were. Now, if you were smart you would let me go because I think Rito is heading this way." The contact said smiling.

Both Eric and Dillon left the area and out of sight just as Rito appeared scratching his head looking around and continuing on.

Planet Onyx

Private meeting.

Both Lord Zedd and Master Vile are talking privately about another plan that just came up. It has been something that Vile thought about doing for a quite a long time until finally making the decision.

" This new plan I have is to bring back Katherines evil side again." Master Vile said.

" We've already tried that before. Rita made her evil 4 yrs ago and look where this brought us." Lord Zedd said

" It wont be that way, not this time I have a new plan, I will do it exactly like I did with you and the others. We will not use spells to make Katherine and melody be evil." Master Vile explains.

" I see we will have to wait until both of them is out in the open and do what we need to do. How do we do this?" Zedd wondered.

" Once either of them are on the battlefield, our enemy troops will gang up on them and you will show up and jab your staff and absorb the evil energy out of them. When you do that, I can do my job. And well have two evil rangers who will serve our purpose and give the rangers a tough fight." Vile said to Zedd

" Now if you excuse me I got work to do to figure out how to do this. Lets just hope they are equally powerful like the bounty hunters are." Lord Zedd said as he leaves.

End of chapter

Well I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I didn't think I go this route. I thought it was time I actually get the rangers do something out there in space. I have a lot more than that. One other thing im going to do now is when I do a 5 ranger team up, im going to break the traditional team up color. Not how they do it in the tv show. I call upon fans of PR to name me a ranger team up that they want to see. Give me some choices to work with. Thanks.


	16. Evil Katherine returns

The Fall of the Power Rangers

Chapter 16

Evil Katherine returns

Since after the battle against that Bounty hunter that Connor and them fought, they have rested enough to be fully energized. Most of them went into training to shape up a bit. Eric and Dillon got back to Earth safe and sound and told the council what they have been told. Yet, everything that has been said they still cannot follow up on. With the information, they are still investigating the matter.

Power base

The council room

" Heres a list for the next ranger team up!" Aisha said showing the list to the others. " Aurico, Ronny, Katherine, Ryan and Tori.'

" Awesome. I havent been in action for a long while now." Katherine said looking at the list.

" Lets be on alert today, anything out there can happen. Our friends are out there in space hiding in plain site trying to get information. We have a lot of other problems on our hands than ever before." Rocky said knowing they are in dark times.

" Well if you guys excuse me, I need to get into some training to be ready. Its been a while since I worked on my endurance." Katherine said getting out of her chair leaving.

" You know what? I think we all should train and exercise and get some fresh air." Billy said as the others agreed and leaves.

Planet M-K

Tenaya and Camille are working together and undercover to follow up a lead on Mirloc in a secret meeting that he is suppose to have. They have been following him for days, keeping out of site and a safe distance.

" You think were going to get anything out of him?" Camille asked as they follow him.

" Don't know, we have no leads on anything. Hopefully something will happen." Tenaya said walking to her side whispering.

Mirloc finally meets with someone. Whoever this person is brought a suit case at a abandon factory where no one is around. Both Tenaya and Camille are well hidden.

" What is it that you have brought me that will impress Vile and the others" Mirloc asked looking that the case.

" This is a weapon that I have created. Use it right and you will cause the rangers to demorph involuntarily without fighting them." said the scientist.

" Are you sure this will work? I have never heard of such a thing." Mirloc said curiously.

" Yes it will work. Here are the blue prints so you can make more. Vile asked me to create something and so I did." The scientist said giving him the files. " With this it will be easier for you to create on your own."

" Excellent. The rangers wont stand a chance against us now. We can use the blue prints to create more and install this weapon inside the blasters. The rangers are finished even that meddling lightning ranger wont stand a chance." Mirloc said smiling evilly with the desire to destroy. The scientist however, thought differently with his statement even though it will still work.

" Oh no this is not good! A weapon that can demorph a ranger?" Tenaya said with worry.

" Who in their right mind would create such a weapon and pull this move besides Vile." Camille said in disgust.

" Master Vile will reward you once he gets his weapon and tests it out. I will be heading to planet NH9 on the outskirts of the solar system where we are creating our army at a smaller facility." Mirloc said to the scientist as he looks at the gun shape weapon.

" Well we finally have good news. One, we know where their facility is at and got to tell the council and Spd. Two, we got to destroy that weapon now." Tenaya said thinking of her brother and wanting to protect him.

" Way ahead of you. No time to contact help we got to get out into the open now." Camille said getting out into the open. " Animal spirit unleashed!" Camilles animal spirit comes out and attacks both Mirloc and the scientist knocking them to the ground. Tenaya then steps in and shoots an energy blast causing a big explosion as the blue print files went into flames.

" NO it cant be! How dare you destroy the blue prints. Both of you will pay for what you have done. You have interfere the last time." Mirloc said in anger. " Take this!" He shoots an energy blast at Tenaya and Camille which didn't daze them a bit. Both girls engage fighting against Mirloc as the Scientist runs away for his life. Mirloc tries to use the weapon and fires at the girls only misses. Camille shoots an energy attack knocking him to the ground and making him drop his weapon. Sadly, the weapon gets damaged as Mirloc becomes very angry.

" You fools. How dare you." Mirloc said as he picks up the weapon and looks at it. More crybots of different color and some Quantrons entered the battlefield to corner the girls. " You will pay for what you have done. For now enjoy you will have to deal with my friends as I take my leave as more arrives."

As soon as Mirloc leaves the area, he wasn't kidding when enemy troops were arriving. They immediately fired upon the girls as they run away for cover. The girls takes out their blasters and fires upon the enemies.

" This is Tenaya does anyone read? We need help now! Does anyone copy?" said Tenaya calling for help as she fires her blaster destroying a blue crybot.

They leave their area to running for their lives and as they look back they can see that they are outnumbered. The girls takes cover again and continue firing on their enemies. One crybot makes a suicide run to attack as Camille fires at it right in the face destroying it.

" These guys never give up!" Camille said continuing firing at them.

" This is Tenaya we are requesting back up, mayday! Mayday! We are surrounded by enemy forces we need assistance."

More crybots goes for a suicide run attack as they get destroyed by blaster fire. Camille shoots another energy attack destroying about a dozen of them.

Planet Onyx

" Let our forces deal with them. They are not a threat to us, we got other important matters to deal with." Broodwing said looking at the view screen. Immediately, he came up with a plan to distract the rangers to have fights on both sides as he looks over to another bounty hunter. " You there this is our moment. Go and take a group of fighters with you and attack Briarwood city get them confused."

" I think that's a good idea fighting on both sides. Perfect!" Charlie red female ranger said smiling. " Looks like another ranger is engaged in a fight!"

" Rita and I will be standing by if things get tough for that Bounty hunter." Lord Zedd said as he enters the room.

" Lets bring the fight to the rangers!" Broodwing said with a passion to destroy them.

On a planet somewhere near Ko35

Both Gem and Gemma, are engaged in a fight against Cogs and Crybots after being discovered. They were doing some investigating that went wrong and got discovered. The enemies just keep coming and doesn't give up. Armed with their weapons, they work together destroying enemies left and right and blasting them away.

" These guys…" Gem stated.

" Just doesn't give up." Gemma said destroying a crybot. Two Cogs gets in position and blasts them making Gemma jump and fall to the ground as Gem comes to her aid.

" Are you alright?" Gem asked concern

" Yes I'm fine! These guys… Gemma answered as she gets up.

" Are tough…" Gem said finishing her sentence. They then pick up Tenayas incoming distress signal and can hear her calling for help.

" We got enemy hostile advancing on us does anyone read? Please come in!" Tenaya said still continuing calling for help.

" Looks like…. Gem said concern

" That Tenaya needs help…." Gemma said while fighting.

" We cant help them our hands are full." Gem said as he takes the head off of a Cog.

Earth Briarwood City

The entire city is under attack by the Bounty hunter (BT) and his dozen of crybots and cogs destroying things in site to lure the rangers out. People in the streets runs for their lives wondering where the rangers are as they take cover.

Power Base

The alarm rings as everyone in the base runs to find out what's going on as they see a city is under attack and cant identify it. Everything that is happening isn't good.

" Briarwood city is under attack, rangers that have been selected hurry the city need your help." Haley said over the intercom.

" Have you sent help for Camille and Tenaya?" Dr K asked as she sees another monitor that the two girls are in trouble.

" Our troops are trying to get to that planet to help. They're be there shortly, it took them a while to respond." Haley said watching.

Briarwood city

The five rangers made it to Briarwood and intercepts the enemy standing right in front of them ready to fight.

" I and the others don't know what you get out of this. No matter where you go, we always step in to stop you." Aurico said to BT and his troops.

" It doesn't matter what you think. You should be concern about being defeated by me." BT said pointing his weapon at them.

" Oh yeah? Well see about that! Its morphin time! Red Aquitar ranger power!" Aurico said morphing.

" Its morphin time! Zeo ranger one pink!" Katherine said morphing

" Over drive accelerate!" Ronny said as she morphs

" Ninja storm, ranger form! Ha!" said Tori morphing

" Titanium Power!" said Ryan morphing.

(Evil laugh) " This is just too easy. Attack them now!" BT said.

Both enemy troops and the rangers engaged in battle from fists to kicks to weapons to blasters. Katherine and Aurico takes out their swords and starts destroying their enemies that just keep coming. Tori, doing back flips and jumping up and down and destroys anyone that gets in her way. One crybot attacks from behind as Tori, deflects its sword attack then does a quick strike slicing its chest.

Planet Onyx

" Whoa! What are the odds of Katherine being on the battefield?" Lord Zedd asked in shocked.

" Not sure. If you want to do your thing you better do it now while you have the chance." Imperious said. " Where is Master Vile by the way?"

" He's on a planet called NH9 to assist something. Now if you excuse me, I'm heading out to meet Katherine." Lord Zedd said.

Briarwood city

Cogs and Orange crybots shoots energy at Ryan and Ronny, causing them to jump and scatter as Aurico jumps in destroys both of them. Ryan gets up with his battle axe and anyone coming towards him he plants his axe in some of the heads and swinging like a baseball bat destroying them. Armed with her drive defender, Ronny destroys the last few remaining Cogs and Crybots. She kicks a crybot away staggering it as Katherine jumps in forward thrusting her sword into its torso.

" Don't forget about me! Hya!" BT said shooting an energy attack at the rangers dazing them a bit. All five rangers surrounds him for an attack walking around him. " So who wants to go first?"

Tori steps in and fights against BT for a short time. He bested her as she flips falling to the ground in defeat. Aurico steps in to fight and gets defeated. Ronny and Katherine goes two against one, he flips Ronny to the ground and does a quick strike to Katherine damaging her. Aurico, with Ryan, steps in to fight working together until both of them gets defeated.

" This is pathetic. I thought you all were tough this is just childs play." BT said disappointedly. All of a sudden, Tori, uses her fast speed and comes from behind and grabs hold of him very tight. Katherine, Ryan, Ronny, and Aurico charges and does a powerful strike to his stomach and then Tori, legs go and strikes him in the back causing sparks and explosions.

" I believe you have been told many times, never underestimate us." Katherine said regrouping. " We will always come back up to the top."

" Well now the tables have changed, hello again pink ranger." Lord Zedd said entering the battlefield with more enemy troops.

Planet M-K

The enemy closes in on Camille and Tenaya. There is far too many of them, Camille uses her animal spirit to hold them back, but it doesn't work. Until finally, allied troops enters the battlefield with a small cruiser and small star fighters. Enemy troops were being shot by blaster fire.

" Get in there and set up a perimeter to protect Tenaya and Camille and drive our enemies back!" said a captain entering the field.

" Its about time that you guys showed up." Tenaya said continuing firing on the enemy troops.

" We are sorry for the delay we tried to get here as fast as we can. Just remember, we were far away until we heard your distress call." The captain said.

The enemies numbers started to deplete as more allied troops and small fighters bombard them. Finally, the last few remaining enemy retreated leaving the area. The allied troops and both Tenaya and Camille entered inside their transport.

" We need to head back to Earth and let the council know that what we have found out." Camille said to the captain.

" We know one of the locations where there're building their army." Tenaya said and then said something else. " They also have a weapon that can cause the rangers to automatically demorph."

" Well get you there. Right now the rangers are in battle defending Briarwood. Pilot get us to Earth quickly!" said the Captain ordering the Pilot as they jump to lightspeed.

Somewhere near K035

Both Gem and Gemma defeated all their enemies. They see no point in staying on the planet anymore because they cant find any leads what so ever. Instead, they head on back home.

Earth Briarwood

Aurico and Tori fights off against BT while Katherine and Ryan fights off against Zedd and enemy troops with Ronny. Zedd uses his weight on his staff and does a kick to Ryan and Katherine taking them to the ground. Ronny steps in to fight Zedd using her drive defenders. With Zedd being powerful, he defeats her easily and then uses his staff to shoot energy on all three of them causing a big explosion.

" Its been a while since I fought on the battlefield." Lord Zedd said with an evil smile enjoying the whole thing. Orange Crybots and Quantrons rushes to attack as Ronny and Ryan gets up and engages in battle with them. As Katherine tries to get up, Orange crybots picks her up and throws her five feet away. Lord Zedd walks towards her as Both crybots lifts her up holding on to her. Tori tries to come to the rescue only gets hit by Zedds energy attack knocking her back.

" Finally, things are going well for us. Were going to have a powerful dark ranger." Lord Zedd said to Katherine while both crybots hold on to her. His Staff begins to gather up energy and then jams it to her stomach screaming. As soon as he was done doing what he was doing, he laughs and teleports away. Katherine powers down after all that as the other rangers regroups to protect her.

" This is a waste of my time I have done my part. All of you are weak, that move you pulled on me it didn't do much damage on me. Were bringing the fight to you and expect a surprise that is coming to all of you." BT said as he disappears.

Power base

Hours after the battle.

Katherine lies in the medical bed after what had happened to her. Medically, there is nothing really wrong with her except she lost an amount of energy after what Zedd did to her. The council and Spd rangers surrounds her bed.

" I don't know, it felt like he took energy out of my body. I feel weak right now, but I will be alright I think." Katherine explains her experience to the others.

" According to your vital signs and tests you are weak, for now you are going to stay for the night so we can monitor you." said the medical doctor.

" Were gonna have to figure out and watch what Lord Zedd did to you. Whatever it is its not good. Well keep you informed." Jason said concerned.

" We have seen a lot of things in our years as rangers, this is something we cant ignore." Sky said remembering the past.

They continued talking for the next five minutes until the doctor asked them to leave to allow Katherine to get her strength back and rest.

" We gotta figure out what happened to her and what Zedd did to her." Tommy said to the others in a group circle.

" Agreed whatever move Zedd makes we make our move to stop him." Zack said

" Has anyone seen him do something like this before?" Jack asked wondering

" No we haven't, we have to be prepared for ourselves in these dark times." Tanya said concerned looking back at the doors leading into the medical bay.

" If he tried to put some kind of spell on her we would have seen it already. This is something else that he did." Kimberly said remembering what had happened to her and the fight she had.

" One more thing, Camille and Tenaya has briefed us the information they have received. We now know one of the planets where they have their robot factories. We got to make preparations to attack and destroy the facility." Bridge said informing the others.

" Agreed, well need everyone ready for battle so we can launch the attack." Aisha said agreeing.

" If we are going to do this, well have to send scouts to see the area to be ready and know what we are getting into." Trini said as the others agreed.

" Lets keep a close eye on her and watch what happens. We cant afford any more surprises out there." Tommy said getting ready to end the circle. "Oh and guys…."

" Wait were saying it now?" Rocky asked curious.

" Yes we are! Katherine Hillard. Lets go!" Tommy said and after that everyone split up in different directions.

Grumms ship near Earth without being detected by scanners

" I have done what you told me to do. Here is the dark energy source that I got out of Katherine." Lord Zedd said to Master Vile and handing it to him in a containment field

" Excellent! Seriously what are the odds of her fighting at this time of day?" said Master Vile looking at the energy. " Now I can use this to do what I need to do. An evil katherine ranger."

" Hopefully this works and we don't fail. Trying to make her evil again has been unsuccessful." Goldar said with past memories.

" No you fool. Katherine is not the one I'm after. This time it will be different. So excuse me, I got work to do." Vile said leaving heading to Earth.

Earth Briarwood magical burial site

" Good to be back here. Now on to the main event." Said Vile opening his magic books and saying magical words. He also raises the small containment up while reading the book. The burial site begins to rumble and a dark portal opens from a different dimension. The evil energy breaks out of the containment field and enters in the portal.

Vile continues reading his book and saying magical words. As a result, an arm comes out of the hole to get out and reveal itself.

" Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?" said all of the mystic force rangers as they sense that something isn't right.

The dark being form rises out of the portal in midair in human form as the portal closes, it lands on the ground opening the eyes as it flashes red lights.

" Hello there Katherine." Said Master Vile smiling

" Hello Master Vile. Its good to be here." Evil Katherine said looking at her hands in her new form. " Strange, I have all the memories from my counter part and fighting moves."

" Remember, there are no special connections. Both of you are only two separate beings, I was able to summon you because you were defeated a few yrs back. In addition, Katherine was evil before, I had Lord Zedd to absorb some of the small energy in her in order for you to gain human form. Do you know why I brought you here?" Vile asked wondering.

" To help destroy the power rangers, and make their jobs a whole lot harder by giving them a tough fight. Not only that, the side effect of bringing me here I am very powerful." Katherine said laughing.

" This is too good to be true. Come we have work to do!" said Master Vile as he and Kat leaves the area.

End of chapter.

So I hope everyone enjoys this. I have more surprises coming up. At the same time I'm running out of ideas. Guess I should bring someone back early after what I put in my last chapter the key points. Well have to wait and see. So tell me what you think? Katherine is not the only one, there will be another.


	17. Accept no more surprises Be on Guard

The Fall of the Power Rangers

Chapter 17

Accept no more surprises. Be on Guard

Undisclosed planet

Cruger, has brought Jason along with him to a undisclosed planet for shipyards. Not even Grumm knows of this place. However there are only a few small known locations of shipyards where they build ships. The reason that they're there, Cruger brought Jason to show their new found ship that has finally been finished.

" How do you like her? Cruger asked showing Jason the ship on a high balcony looking at its entire body design. " I thank you for coming, I understand Tommy wishes to have a day off to rest."

" Anytime. I think this ship is awesome, SPD did a good job creating her." Jason said in awe of the ship.

" Yes they did, this is the biggest one out of the other cruisers that we have. It has been designed to make a quick getaway." Cruger explains its capabilities. " The others will know about this, it also has another private access leading to a personal star fighter to whoever pilots this thing."

" Speaking of which, have we decided on who is going to pilot and command this thing?" Jason asked thinking of the right person.

" No we haven't, apparently Tommy said he will decide. Well whoever commands this, will have the title of admiral. This ship will serve us well, its one of the best." Cruger said looking at it. "Within a week, engineers will be making a test run to make sure it works properly."

"Excellent! I cant wait to see this thing in battle. For what its worth, thank you for showing me the ship. I will be teleporting back to the base and letting Tommy and them know about our new ship." Jason said saying his goodbyes.

" I thank you for coming glad that you liked the ship." Cruger said smiling as he watches Jason teleport away.

Power base control room

Andrew, Boom, Dr K, Haley, and Kat stands or sits working on their computers with other staff members until Alpha 5 arrives. Everyone smiles and greets him as they are happy to see him.

" Its good to be back guys. I missed everyone and glad to help the rangers and be assistance." Alpha said happily.

" All of the rangers will be glad to know that your back." Haley said happily.

" Well while we got the time, inform me about whats been going on." Alpha said to the others wanting to know.

While the others tells Alpha what has been going on, meanwhile the enemies of the power rangers took over two new planets where the rangers were last visiting doing secret missions. Their reasons is so that the rangers would have a hard time getting in and hoping to spot them easily.

Planet Onyx

The enemy are discussing battle plans about sending another Bounty hunter out there to fight the rangers, and for evil Katherine to show up for a big surprise.

" As I been standing here with you guys for weeks now, I been waiting for a taste for battle and to fight." said Evil Katherine waiting eagerly.

" Well you should be happy now because you get to go out and fight." Lothor said.

" Listen here Katherine! No matter who has the upper hand either BT or the rangers, you are to go out there and attack them aggressively. Once Rita and Zedd makes the both of you grow, do not linger long enough I don't need to tell you why." Master Vile explains.

" Your our most powerful warrior we don't want to waste any good fighters." Devastation said discussing things with them

" I wonder how well she will do against that white ranger?" said the idiot henchmen baboo.

" Don't know, that's a fight I want to see even with one of the Bounty hunters." Squat said scratching his head.

" All I know is that were getting the upper hand and getting new warriors that can bring the rangers to their knees. I'm happy." General benaag said smiling.

Power base council room

Some scouts have returned bringing pictures of the planet that has that facility where Vile is continuing building his enemy troops. They even told them what they saw and explained that it is defended and that they wouldn't have any problems. For now, its just Zack, Tanya, and Kimberly in the chamber room.

" We should make preparations to attack this facility." Kimberly said while looking at the files.

" Yes we should, however I think we should wait until that ship is up and operational that way we can have an advantage." said Zack while making a list of the next team up.

" Soon we destroy that place the better. Only problem is that we still need to find the other facilities out there. Thanks to Camille and Tenaya for that." Tanya said smiling.

" Well here is the next list. Eric, Kelsey, Antonio, Sky, and Vida. So after all this fighting is over whats going to happen with you guys?" Zack asked as he hands the list to the girls

" Good enough for me. Well the truth is, we are getting to the point that we are of age. In hoping that this is our last fight, I'm gonna live out somewhere in the country where its peace and quiet." Tanya said giving the list to Kimberly.

" I have a small house in the mountains that I got that I plan on living after this fight is over." said Kimberly looking at the list. " Excuse me for now, I'm going to post this for everyone to see and be ready."

Bulk and Skulls juice bar

Tommy sits down to eat and drink his food while Skull serves him and other customers. For this day, he has a day off relaxing enjoying the place since he hasn't been here in a while.

" I'm curious about one thing. When is your son showing up Skull? Its been a while since I last saw him and will he be working here?" asked Tommy wondering.

" Yeah actually. He is coming here soon to work with us. He will happy to see you guys and I will have to bring him to the power base to show him around." Skull said while wiping the counters

" Awesome when he comes in and you guys have the time come on over. On the other hand, we got a new ship now. Its going to serve us well on the battlefield." Tommy said as he drinks his cup.

" Any chance that we can see that too?" Bulk asked surprised

" That is up to the person who takes command of the ship, in which case I'm sure they don't mind." Tommy said finishing up his last drink as Bulk refills his cup.

Deserted wasteland area

Dax the blue operation overdrive ranger, stands looking at the sky by himself it almost seems as if he is waiting for someone to come to him. His thinking was correct until a familiar female arrived.

" Miratrix!" Dax said as he turns around.

" Yes its me. I saw you standing here and I could just tell that you were waiting for me to come." Miratrix said armed with her sword.

" What I don't understand is, how can you join with our enemies after what your master did to you? That makes no sense to me at all." Dax said disappointing.

" Master Vile is not like my last master at all. This time I will not experience betrayal from him. when this is all over I will be ruling with him and everyone else." said Miratrix proudly.

" That's the worst thing about joining the side of evil. You always experience betrayal. Aside from that, you will always lose." said Dax speaking the truth.

" Enough of this." Miratrix said as she takes out her sword.

She swings her sword around attacking him, he dodges her attacks maneuvering so he wouldn't get hit. As she raises her sword for a downward strike, Dax sees an opening and does a powerful kick knocking her to the ground.

" I see what you want and your decisions. Either I will destroy you or some other ranger will do it. Well see each other again." Dax said as he teleports away. Miratrix gets up, agrees and then teleports away as well.

Reef side city

The Bounty Hunter appears in the middle of the city. While looking around, he shoots energy attacks around the city blowing up buildings and cars. People run screaming in all directions as BT shoots smaller energy attacks causing people to jump in the air.

" Run weaklings run! Said the Bounty hunter laughing evilly.

Power base

The alarm rings like crazy as Kat informs the selective rangers where the attack is taking place. They teleport to the city instead of flying or driving there which is more convenient.

" Seriously, what is with them attacking these other cities?" asked Casey wondering running to a monitor to watch the battle.

" Not even sure and I have no idea what they get out of this at all." Cassie said standing next to him.

" Great. Another attack by these bounty hunters when will they ever give up." Cassie said grunting and smoking his cigarette. " In a matter of fact, I don't think I will be watching the battle today."

Reef side City

The rangers teleport at a safe distance and sees where BT is destroying everything in site. Bt just happens to see them and walks over for battle.

" Hello there rangers no need for small talk I'm interested in seeing how you fare against me and if your up for any surprises." said Bt prepared for battle

" Question is wheres your regular foot soldiers? You're all fresh out of them?" Antonio asked hoping to fight them.

" Your just dealing with me today. Now prepare to be destroyed!" said BT raising his weapon.

" Lets do this guys! Ready! Quantum power!" Eric said morphing. " Red Quantum ranger!"

" Ready! light speed rescue!" Kelsey said while morphing. " Yellow light speed ranger!"

" Ready! Magical source, mystic force!" Vida said as she morphs. " Mystic pink ranger!"

" Ready! SPD emergency!" said Sky morphing. " Spd blue ranger!"

" Samurai morpher , Gold power!" Antonio said morphing. " Samurai gold ranger!"

As soon as all of the rangers morphed, Bt attacks them yet, instead of him getting closer to them; Antonio uses his power doing a speed attack on the enemy until finally causing sparks and explosion. He gets up staggering and angry. Next, Sky stepped in in swat mode shooting to cause some more damage. With all of this going on, it just pisses off Bt even more. He rushes at them, whacks Kelsey, then spins and whacks Vida. Both of them lie on the ground as he stands above them until Eric engages fists and kicks and then gets his sword out. While he distracts Bt, Vida and Kelsey gets up and attacks him from behind to damage his back.

" My guess is that you guys must have been training for a fight like this." Bt said as he gets up.

" You're right about that. Right after we watched the battle of that second bounty hunter everyone has been training to get ready for a tough fight. Everyone has been working on their endurance, stamina, and some really tough training." Sky said as he regroups with the others.

" Well see about that! Hya!" said Bt as he shoots energy attack at the rangers. They take cover, and then go for the attack. Vida, Kelsey, and Sky shoots him while Antonio and Eric runs to attack. Bt blocks their blaster fire at the same time engages in battle against the two rangers. Bt strikes them down as Sky, and Vida jumps in, sky does a sweep kick to knock him to the ground only fails to do so as uses her weapon to try and hit him as Kelsey jumps into the fray.

The battle continues on as the rangers either gets bested by Bt or they bested him. Each ranger tries using their power against him to take him out. Vida, finally transforms into her legendary status to make the fight more interesting and every time Bt takes them out, another one steps in or gets back up to continue fighting.

" Lets try this on for size! Thank you Jayden for giving me this power. Super samurai mode activate!" Antonio said as he transforms wearing a white cape jacket.

" Interesting transformation. Come on gold ranger lets see what you got!" Bt said arrogantly.

It was a big mistake for the bounty hunter to say this. When Antonio heard him, he quickly vanishes using his speed attacking the enemy in all direction causing sparks and electricity explosions damaging him. The other four rangers did their part with their weapons getting the advantage on him.

" Had enough?" Antonio asked as the other rangers regroup. " You should be, I can tell that your getting weaker."

Planet Onyx

" Katherine, its time get out there now!" General Tomars said as Katherine leaves the room and teleports away.

" Are you ready my sweet? Our part is about to be played out." Lord Zedd said as he walked into a room finding Rita sitting there.

" Of course. Lets do this." Rita said taking his hand leaving the room to go somewhere else.

Reef side City

" I'm still full of surprises." Bt said getting up. _" Where is she?"_

" Ha! That's a laugh." Eric said scoffing at him

" If you continue to fight us in your current state your going to be destroyed. Might as well give up before we defeat you." said Antonio.

" Not if I can help it!" Katherine said in her ranger form.

By the time Katherine lands right behind the rangers, Vida turns around as Katherine slices her in the stomach with her sword causing sparks as she flips to the ground. She then kicks Sky knocking him into a building. After that, she goes after Antonio only he deflects her sword entering a sword lock.

" Kat, what do you think your doing?" Antonio asked as Katherine takes him out.

She then quickly takes out the other three and joins up with the bounty hunter. Back at the power base. Every ranger is in shock of what they see and cannot believe that Katherine is evil again. Only until they realize through the intercom that that is not the real Katherine as she is in the building and confirmed through the communicator.

" Your late!" Bt said to Katherine as he holds on to his abdomen.

" Relax I arrived just in time." Katherine said watching the others regroup until Eric's communicator told him that it wasn't really Katherine.

" Whoever you are this is no way to abuse that power like this. If you sink to that level then your not worthy of the power." Antonio said in disbelief of what he is seeing.

All five rangers engages in battle against Bt and evil Katherine once more. The fight lasts for a few minutes until both of them bested all five of them. However, Bt still remains hurt after the punishment that they have given him. Vida gets up and uses her legendary power and brings them to their feet and does physical attacks causing some damage. Eric steps in and does his own thing as the other four steps in. in the process, Katherine kicks Eric hard enough that he lands in front of the other four rangers and as so, she charges her sword and releases an energy attack causing a big explosion making them all jump and scatter.

" This is brutal" Eric said getting up.

" No kidding!" Kelsey said.

Planet Onyx

" Now we have the upper hand. Zeddy lets combine our powers." Rita said connecting the staff together.

" By our power, make them grow." both of them said laughing evilly.

Reef side

Both Katherine and the Bounty hunter grew to large sizes and then started to destroy some buildings around them. The rangers gathered together and called upon their zords to show up to help in the fight. Antonio, called upon lobster zord and octozord to form into its own battle zord and allowed Kelsey to pilot by giving her the necessary controls to pilot while he calls upon light zord.

First thing in the fight, light zord activates its barracuda disks shooting it in all directions and uses its power to hit both Katherine, and BT causing sparks damaging them as they go down. Claw battle zord north steps in to fight, using its weapon to deflect Katherine's sword attack followed by a punch and a swing to BT as he ducks just in time. Sky's zord runner flies in and shoots lasers at BT as Q rex comes in and fires small rockets at him. Vida, transforms into a ball and uses herself to bounce off and hit Katherine and Bt before transforming back to her original zord state.

" This is getting ridiculous, we will not be defeated by these rangers! Katherine said angrily.

" Agreed, form up on me!" Bt said as they stand next to each other. Both fire powerful energy attacks at the zords causing explosions and sparks. " That should do it."

What they did thought would happen never happened. The zords still continued standing their ground and continued fighting. Q rex uses its tail whip to whack Katherine and Claw battle zord jabs Bt in the stomach. Next, light Zord continues shooting more barracuda at both of them. Q rex finally transforms into its own megazord and does some more damage.

Planet Onyx

" This fight is getting pathetic! They are losing." Tomars

" I thought bounty hunters were better fighters than this. Katherine better do something or she will be destroyed." Finster said watching the battle.

Back on earth

The Zords continue to pummel Katherine and the Bounty hunter like crazy, both of them does manage to do damage on the zords, but no effect what so ever.

" I think its time we end this fight now!" Eric said wanting the fight to end.

" Yes, lets do this." said Antonio agreeing.

The Claw battle Zord, activates its ability with the Octo weapon and hits BT hard in the stomach as Vida and Light zord takes out Katherine making them stagger as Sky shoots them flying over them and away. Q Rex megazord steps in as does Light zord setting themselves up to launch their powerful attack to destroy both of them. Claw battle zord and the other zords steps in to do one final attack, and then allowing Q Rex and Light zord to do their thing.

Katherine, realizes whats about to happen and the damage that she has taken and realizing that she will not survive this attack. She gets up, and teleports away leaving the Bounty hunter to fend for himself. Both Q rex and Light zord releases their most powerful attacks and destroys the Bounty hunter with a large explosion.

Planet Onyx

" This is very disappointing he should have done better." Broodwing said angrily.

" It no longer matters now the battle is over and we still got a long way to go." Scorpina said. Just then a stranger walks in the room that no one has not seen since the battle of planet Bookala who is just known as commander. He just walks into the room and stands in middle to make sure everyone notices him.

" If you have something to say, say it. I don't know why you are here, ever since this has been going on for over a year now you have been on your ship. None of us even know who you are." Master Vile said making a valid point. All of a sudden, Katherine appears in the middle of the room falling on her knees because of her weakened state.

" You should have done better than that, you have disappointed us. Therefore, at least you didn't linger where your fate be sealed." Lord Zedd said to Katherine. " Don't fail us again." After that Katherine, nods as she rests.

" Your right, it is time that I reveal who I really am and why all of you are here. What I will tell you, you may not like it at all. One thing I do know is, you be glad that I'm here." said this commander.

Earth power base

Council room

" Thank you, we did the best we could have a good day." Eric said having a meeting with the council as he leaves.

" I never thought I would see this again. Seeing Katherine evil again like that, which only leaves the problem that the real Katherine is sitting next to us." Tommy said in disbelief.

" This is a big problem now. Whatever this is it needs to be fixed." Rocky said as the others agreed.

" This time there are two Katherine's now last time this happened you, Katherine, were evil as Rita cast an evil spell on you. This doesn't make sense." Aisha said confused.

" We know it wasn't from the Wizard of deception. Tommy defeated him a long time ago." Katherine said concerned. " This must have been from the works of Lord Zedd after what he did to me."

" Now you say that I remember now. Your last battle when Zedd showed up." Billy said remembering her last battle.

" More and more problems just keeps happening left and right. My question is what could be worse?" Kimberly asked thinking about the situation.

" We need to be more control of this war before something bad happens on our watch. We cannot accept more surprises." Jason said as the others agrees.

SPD control room

Tommy walks in as Supreme commander Cruger looks through computers reading some information.

" I'm sure you know by now its time to name the person that should be in command of that ship!" Cruger said as he and Tommy walks out of the control room into the hall way.

" I have already decided and I believe the person is fit to operate the ship." Tommy said.

" Good. Who is he? I'm anxious to know so I could give him the highest honor." Cruger said excited.

" The person is a she as I'm sure she will accept your highest honor. Come, lets head to the training room." said Tommy as they continue walking and thinking of what they should name the ship.

Planet Nh9

Mirloc continues to stay on the planet to try and create more of this weapon that could be used to fight against the rangers and with him, a few scientist.

" Are you able to create more of these weapons and stick them on the arms of these robots?" Mirloc asked wanting an answer now.

" It will not be an easy process, but yes we can do it. We have the materials." said a scientist.

" Excellent, get to it then. Vile wants the army to be installed with that weapon!" Mirloc said smiling knowing that things are not good for the rangers.

End of chapter

Hope everyone enjoyed this. Please tell me what you think. I think I just blotched it in the end there. Also I like to know a different 5 ranger team up, rangers that I have used in previous chapters cannot be used again. Thank you. Tell me who you like to see? Stay tuned till the next chapter.


	18. protect Phaedos sharons promotion pt 1

The Fall of the Power Rangers

Chapter 18

Protect planet Phaedos Sharon's promotion part 1

Between chapter 17 and 18. The time frame is only minutes.

Sharon's Quarters

Both Cruger and Tommy sits on a chair after leaving from the training room to discuss important matters. Tommy has decided to give the ship to Sharon.

" Are you kidding me? Your giving me a ship to operate at my command?" Sharon asked excitedly.

" Of course. I cant think of anyone to operate it than you." Tommy said and then explains how big it is and the firepower it has.

" When can I see it? I wish to command the ship Asap." said Sharon happily.

" Today, we can see it today. You and I will teleport to the planet so you can see it. Meet me in the control room, I will be there. One more thing, you should put this on." said Cruger laying a SPD uniform on her bed.

Planet Onyx

Everyone sits in the war room waiting for this stranger to speak to finally reveal himself. This is directly after the last chapter. Everything can finally be explained and everyones questions can be answered.

" My name is Rankor. Actually, it is Lord Rankor I came from a different dimension. For some reason, my power here is restricted, heavily restricted. Yet I am able to do this." Lord Rankor said. He extends his hand out as a small energy ball comes out of his hand. It almost looks like a sun, a very bright one. " With this power, I can easily destroy everyone in this room. For some reason I cant destroy a planet. I can create a huge energy ball, but not enough to destroy a planet." He then explains how he got everyone together and explains that how he is the key to all of this and reviving Master Vile, Rita and some others. " I was there watching the pink rangers fighting 5 years ago."

" This explains everything." Rita said. " This whole time I thought my father was the one who brought us all back."

" No, it was all me. This whole time I didn't make my presence known. I just sat back and watched things that were going on. Now I have decided to step in and change things around here. I'm here to make sure the power rangers gets whats coming to them and that we do it right. I've already conquered my dimension. Now I'm here to conquer this dimension to spread my empire." Said Rankor with an iron fist. Megagog decided to declare mutiny and seriously disagrees. This whole time, he never really cared for everyone else. His intentions are to bring back the dinosaurs and let them rule. As a consequence, Rankor destroys him with one single energy blow. " Glad that he is out of the way."

" Do we still have plans to attack the power ranger base and invade Phaedos?" Finster asked.

" Tomorrow we attack the power base. In two days we invade Phaedos." Rankor said smiling. " After we conquer this universe and everyone one of you rule your own galaxies, I will be returning to my dimension."

Power Base.

Council room

" Soon as Cruger gives Sharon her new ship were going to attack that planet." Kimberly said with other council members along the Spd rangers.

" It will take us till tomorrow to do all that. Time difference and distance. Once Sharon returns we can discuss battle strategies." said Sky

" Without any delays we need to wipe out that facility and the weapon that they have." Jason said. " No matter what's out there, we do everything to destroy." They all continue discussing battle details on how to attack the facility creating the enemies army.

" Just in case, we should send a few squad of rangers if anything gets messy out there." Billy said with caution. Everyone else pretty much agreed.

Undisclosed planet

A few hours later.

So tell me? What do you think?" asked Cruger while smiling.

" Its so amazing. I love it. My own ship to command." Sharon said with excitement and awe. " I'm amazed that I was actually chosen and the only person qualified."

" This ship is the biggest one we have ever built. Choosing you was the best choice to bring freedom and liberty to the galaxies. To stop evil and protect the innocent. Grumms ship is just a bit larger than this one. With the right person to lead I have the faith that we will persevere." Cruger said as they walk into the ship. " This is the bridge. Your own chair is over here where you will be giving orders. Press this button, will take you to your own escape pod. Button number two will take you to the hangar where your own star fighter is waiting.."

" I have my own star fighter? My day is just getting better." said Sharon even more excited. " Now I cant wait to fight in space too." Several people walked into the room sitting in their positions to start up the ship.

" This will be your crew they will serve you well. They've been trained in Spd to handle anything. Everyone is standing by awaiting your orders." Cruger said then explains that they should head to Earth. " Oh and one more thing, you are now promoted to Admiral."

" I'm captain Claire. What are your orders admiral?" asked captain Claire.

" Take us to space captain! After that, jump to light speed and set a straight course to Earth!" Admiral Sharon said sitting down on her chair. By the time they get into space, four ships jumps out of hyperspace and aligns themselves with the main ship.

" Now you have a fleet of your own. Whenever you can, you should come up with an a name of your ship and fleet." said Cruger smiling. Within seconds, all 5 ships jumps to hyperspace heading to Earth.

Earth the next day

Everyone is preparing to launch an attack on planet NH9 to destroy the facility and the base. Also in hoping to destroy the weapon that they might have. In the process of getting ready, Tommy has decided to send 10 rangers as back up to keep an eye on things and make sure the job gets done. The Digidestined rangers, and ninja storm rangers.

" This mission is simple folks, wipe everything in site. Make sure the enemy has no interesting in coming back to the planet. For our sake, expect no surprises fight to the end." Sharon said to the other rangers over the intercom on the ship as they get ready.

" Admiral Sharon, we are ready to go. Were settled in." Blake said over the intercom.

" Captain, take us out. How long will it take us to get there?" asked Sharon as she sits on her command chair.

" We will be there in about an hour ma'am." said captain Claire.

All 5 ships enters hyperspace.

Planet Onyx.

" We must divide our forces. I will take my ship to Earth and attack them. Grumm, you will take your ship to planet NH9 to defend the facility. Mirloc highly believes that the rangers will head there." said Rankor.

" I will take my troops and head there now. I should be there in about twenty minutes." Grumm said leaving.

" I'm already prepared for battle. The rangers are about to get something coming for them, I am curious in how many I get them to power down with my powerful strikes." Scordar said smiling evilly.

" Be sure that's all you do. We want to weaken them when we invade Phaodoes." Master Vile said.

" So that way they are powerless to stop us." said Rita while laughing.

" Lets get going now! Time is wasting! Goldar said leaving to aboard the ship.

Afterwards, the enemy troops and the others aboards the ship and heads to Earth to attack the power rangers.

Planet NH9

Grumm exits out of hyperspace with two other ships. Next, he sends troops down at the facility to defend it. Thing is, Sharon's fleet is only minutes away and Grumm can tell he has incoming.

" Well be entering right here when we get out of hyperspace. The ships will have a clear shot of the facility. We shouldn't run in any trouble." said the captain talking to Sharon and Dustin showing them the chart on the bridge.

" Awesome. I see the coordinates sector will be….

BOOOOM.

Grumm immediately attacks the allied fleet just when they exited out of hyperspace. He sends waves laser batteries to the ships.

" All stations prepare for battle. Fire everything, return fire now! Give me a report on those shields!" ordered Sharon sitting back on her seat as she sees three ships orbiting the planet.

" Shields are 70% admiral. We are taking heavy fire and were returning fire as we speak." said one of the technicians.

" Don't sit in one spot too long, move the ship so that we don't take heavy damage!" Sharon said thinking with strategy so that none of the ships besides Grumm takes heavy damage. " Who is that by the way?"

" That's Grumm ma'am. Guess he was expecting us." said captain Claire.

" What about the facility? Can we fire upon that and destroy it?" Shane asked entering the bridge.

" No sir, we cant. All of our firepower is being concentrated on Grumm and the other ships." said captain Claire.

" No not now! Admiral we got incoming." said the first officer as the ship continues to shake with some minor sparks.

" We got enemy fighters incoming. They are leaving Grumms and the other two ships to attack us." captain Claire said.

" We got incoming, all pilots report to the hangar. We got fighters coming in, defend the ship and take them out." said Sharon over the intercom.

Soon enough, allied star fighters and enemy star fighters over comes the space battlefield area. Each ship on opposite sides tone down their fire so they don't accidentally blow up their own men.

" Guess well head down to the planet ourselves to destroy the facility." Tori said as the others agreed.

" Come on we got a job to do." Cody said leaving the bridge.

" If you need assistance let me know and I will help." Sharon said to the rangers leaving.

" Perhaps we should fire those rockets. See how well they do." Grumm ordered to one of the crew.

Planet NH9

The digi destined rangers and Ninja storm rangers are walking out in the open towards the facility. Enemies prepare themselves to fight readying up for anything.

" There is no way we can destroy that thing." said Cody disappointedly.

" Come to think of it your right. Well have to try another way." Shane said looking around.

" Were going to have to ask Sharon for help after all. First we need to clear out those enemy turrets." said Tori. While they all walk towards the facility, enemies comes rushing out of the doors to attack.

" Here they come guys. Lets take them out." Kari said taking her sword out.

Both parties charges with weapons drawn to engage in battle. T.K. whacks a Quantran in the chest and does a jump flip for a downward strike to another Quantran. Yollie and Tori teams up fighting to get to the facility. This whole time, some gets on laser gunneries to fire at the rangers told them back. Their so reckless, the enemies accidentally kill their own instead of destroying the power rangers.

" Is this all there is? Only Quantrans? This is barely even a challenge." Blake said taking the heads off of enemies around him.

Davis takes out his blaster and shoots at the Quantrans firing the laser turrets.

" I bet that these guys have just been produced or something. Might be why they are so puny." said Cody while laughing about what he said destroying them left and right.

With no problems, they made it to the entrance of the facility and split up in twos so they cover more ground and stop the enemy from creating their army.

Spd HQ

" Supreme commander Cruger, we have a huge problem." said a spd cadet messenger.

" Whats the situation?" Cruger asked.

" According to our sensors there are enemy ships heading to Earth right now. It seems like the enemy ships left from planet Onxy. We don't know for sure, the problem is their heading for Earth as we speak." said the cadet giving him the files. Cruger took one hard look at it and ordered to send allied ships to Earth to defend it before something bad happens. " Send word to the power base that their enemies are coming."

" Yes sir" said the cadet leaving.

Earth

Power base, a few minutes after admiral Sharon arrived planet NH9.

Rancor's ship and a few other medium sized ships exits out of hyperspace and position themselves to fire upon Newtech city and the bases. Enemy star fighters exits out of the ship and enters earths atmosphere and started to fire upon the city.

" Enemies are upon us, battle positions everyone get out there!" Jack said over the intercom.

Enemy troops appeared in Newtech city and shoots energy blasts in the city, buildings gets destroyed, large explosions and everything.

" How are we suppose to fight them like this?" Dana asked.

" We fight till we cant fight no more. Stop them at all cost!" Theo said getting out his weapons.

All of the rangers spread throughout the city to fight against their enemies. Even while enemy star fighters and enemy ships continues to bombard them.

In hyperspace

" How long till we get to Earth?" Cruger asked aboard the ship while in hyperspace.

" Well be there shortly. Sir, from the looks of it we might have to call admiral Sharon if things get ugly." said the captain of the bridge.

" No we cant. She must perform her duties to destroy the facility. Only as a last resort is when we call her. Launch those fighters the minute we jump out of hyperspace and our troops!" Cruger said to the captain.

Planet NH9

" Launch those rockets right now! Lets see how well they take this." Grumm said as a crew member activates the launch pad. Both star fighters kept going at it destroying each other protecting their respective ships. The other ships continues to fire at each other while using only less laser batteries preventing from hitting their own. Grumms ship and other ships, opens up their launch pads.

" Our shields are coming back up slowly. We are no longer sustaining heavy damage. Shields are now 80% and rising." said one of the tech crews.

" Now were talking." said Sharon while monitoring her control panels. In the next moment, she just happens to look up on the battlefield and then sees a bunch of rockets rising out of Grumms ships and one of the other ships. She nearly lost her footing with the amount of rockets coming out of the ship. " Everyone brace yourselves."

One of the tech crews on the bridge begins to panic and tries to storm out as the First Officer stopped him.

" Don't be a coward. If we die we die. Cruger will honor us for our nobility and bravery. Spd taught you better than that. Get back to your post!" said the First officer and then stood with the others awaiting for their fate. Some of the allied star fighters flew in to fire at the rockets to protect their allied ships. Some blew up leaving a powerful shock wave and big explosions.

" There is no way our shields can handle that." said one of the tech crews.

" Captain. Get those laser batteries to fire on those rockets, order all of the ships to the same. This ship will stay in tact." said Admiral Sharon to the captain with a desire to protect her ship.

All five ships fires their laser batteries; along with the help of allied star fighters bringing down the number of the rockets. Finally, only a few small few rockets remained, two hit Sharon's ship causing it to shake it throwing everyone off of their feet and one hitting another ship and another hitting another ship. The shield of Sharon's ships becomes completely depleted.

" Shields are down I repeat shields are down. Enemy fighters are coming in, if they shoot us we will take damage." said Captain Claire.

" Switch to Auxiliary and back up power to force the shields to come back. I don't want anything to get through." said Sharon concerned. " No way they're taking my ship down!"

On planet NH9.

The rangers tries their best to fight off enemies that keeps coming to them. None even tries to get into the area where they're building machines. Davis takes two Qauntrans heads off and then a back stab another one from behind.

" These guys just doesn't give up." Blake said fighting against his enemies.

" I know we actually might need some help." said Davis throwing his sword at the Qauntran sticking to the chest and then jumping on top of it taking it to the ground and pulling out his sword and destroying several more Qauntrons.

" Admiral Sharon do you read? We need help, there are too many enemies we cant hold on much longer." said Davis through the intercom. " We need you to bombard the place or send fighters down here."

" Our shields are down, got more problems on our hands right now. I could try and send a small fighters to help." said Sharon while the bridge explodes with small electricity.

" Guess we are alone right now." said Yolie taking out more Quantrans.

" That's never good." Shane said taking the head off of a Quantran.

Earth

Cruger and several ships jumps out of hyperspace. They immediately begin to fire upon Rankors ships and send allied troops to Earth to take out their enemies.

" So this Dog has come out and play. This will be interesting." Rankor said smiling.

Half of the star fighters went to Earth while the other half stayed in space to fight. Allied troops enters in New tech city and fires upon enemy troops. Several rangers intercepts to help them at the same time. Looking up in the sky, the rangers see allied star fighters coming to take out the enemy star fighters.

Power base entrance

Allied troops and some few rangers made their stand to make sure no one gets inside to get Alpha and the others.

" Set up defensive positions, don't let them get through." said Sky with several other cadets armed with blasters.

" Were gonna have to make our stand up in the balconies of the base that way we can have more fire power." said the cadet standing next to Sky.

" Well it's a good thing we have enough troops with us." said Sky and then orders some of the troops to take positions inside.

Vida and Madison flies together on their broom sticks to take out enemy fighters and enemy troops at the same time.

A huge explosion erupts causing Jason to jump fighting against several Crybots and against two bounty hunters. As he gets up two Crybots attacks, he flips one to the ground and stabs the other in the chest and chops the fallen crybots head off and then fights against the two bounty hunters.

Jack runs around the city dodging and jump all over the place shooing enemies with his dual blasters. Its amazing how he isn't tired with all of the running, with his right motivation to protect the innocent and friends who has his back he keeps going.

Miratrix fights against Danny like no tomorrow. It is just them and no one else fighting. He takes her down quite a few times and still gets back up. She shoots some energy attacks at him causing some explosions. Serpintina gets involve and Danny becomes the first person to power down involuntarily. Both leaves him there as he lies there hurt and unable to move with some rubble on him.

The city continues to get bombarded with laser fire and some buildings are left in flames and smoke rising out the city. The rangers and allied troops continues to fight off with the best they can.

Planet NH9

allied star fighters come in and shoots at the facility causing some small explosions but with no affect. Enemy comes in to protect and now they have a sky battle.

" There's no way we can be able to destroy the facility with just the 10 of us. The fleet will have to do it themselves. Why are we even down here fighting against these things?" Cody asked.

" Now that you have said it, your right it makes no sense. There is something that Spd HQ isn't telling us." Hunter said now thinking about the whole situation. They destroy the last few Quantrans and see three Quantrans standing 30 meters way.

Space

The ship takes some damage as enemy fighters begin to shoot. Sparks and explosions erupts from the ship, the laser batteries shoots enemy fighters to try and prevent even more damage.

One laser hits an allied star fighter causing it to swirl out of control. The pilot being so dizzy cannot control his instruments whatsoever. It heading straight towards the bridge of the ship.

" Can we get the shields back online yet? Intensify the forward batteries!" ordered Sharon noticing the star fighter coming her way. Some of the laser batteries shoots the star fighter to prevent further damage. Even while some sparks explodes near her and the crew.

" Yes ma'am the shields have been recharged and are slowly coming back. We are now 2%, the problem is admiral. When that fighter hits, it will take this ship down." said Captain Claire.

Before the fighter could even hit the bridge, it explodes with only 40 meters to go. Sharon turns and realizes it was one of her allied ships that intercepted and shot it down. All four ships gets in position at point blank range to protect the flag ship as much as possible.

" We should have done this a long time ago." said Sharon scoffing.

Planet NH9

Two Quantrans fire at Cody and Hunter with a weird weapon that have been installed to their arms. The blast was so strong, it knocked them back and made them involuntarily power down.

" This is unreal! What kind of weapon does this?" Cody said completely shocked that he had powered down involuntarily. Next, the Quantran shoots an energy blast causing them to jump followed by an explosion.

" I cant even morph at all. What has Master Vile been doing out here? I sure hope they arent planning to build more of this weapon." said Hunter with Cody running the opposite direction.

" NO! I cant teleport either." said Cody with concern.

Earth space fight

Two small cruiser ships explodes with the result of taking heavy damage. Rankor smiles as he sees this.

" This is not good. How is it going on the battlefield?" Cruger asked the captain.

" Not good. The fight is getting intense, several rangers have already taken too much damage and powered down. Its happening more and more." said the captain.

Newtech city.

Carter, Justin, Dominick, and Zack surrounds Scordar. They have been fighting him trying to take him down. In the final attack, the four rangers make their first move. Scordar takes out Justin, and then Carter, as Zack jumps in the air to do damage with his battle axe, Scordar strikes him and takes him out. Dominick was no match for him either, they all lie on the ground unmorphed.

" Pathetic!" said Scordar and leaves them be.

Goldar takes Cole out and goes after Taylor taking her out as well. A squad yellow and Pink teams up and takes out Ziggy and Lily.

" This isn't going good for us." said Syd slowly losing her position as it is soon to be overrun by enemies.

" No its not were not going to hold out much longer." said one of the allied troopers.

Bork fighting against Casey, shoots a powerful energy attack at him knocking him into a building making him unconscious and then fights against one of the other rangers nearby.

Out on the edge of the city, close on the battlefield Devin and Cassidy appears on roof top to report the battle.

" Alright Cassidy we are live." said Devin pointing the camera at her.

" Hello everyone, I'm Cassidy reporting live to you at Newtech city. What you see and hear is the entire city being under attacked by the enemy of the power rangers. No one knows why the enemy is attacking. Right now its not going good. Several rangers have fallen in battle, we can see some are defeated just lying there. It seems that they must have taken some serious damage." said Cassidy reporting the fight.

Morgana took down Karone, and made her power down after taking serious hits even while fighting other enemies. Lord Zedd and Master Vile stepped in and asked Morgana to lift her up and hold on to her. She did what she was told letting Zedd come closer and uses his staff to place it on her stomach just as he did with Katherine.

" I got what I want. Lets get out of here!" said Zedd as he and Vile teleported away.

Two bounty hunters take out Trent. Not even in super dino mode is even a match for them. Maya jumps in to help after destroying a Cog that got in her way. The two bounty hunters shoots a powerful energy attack at Maya. By the time Maya gets up, she takes out her sword to fight. They over power her with enough damage and takes her out.

Earths orbit

The shields are running low on Crugers ship. One of the other cruiser ships shields will soon be depleted and explode in space.

" Cant we call other reinforcements?" asked the captain.

" They are already here." Cruger said smiling.

Three new battleships appear out of hyper space sending out star fighters and troops to the ground and firing upon Rankors ship.

New tech city

" These fools think that they have the upper hand. They are mistaken." Broodwing said laughing. " Bounty Hunters throw more crybot spheres!

Broodwing and two other Bounty Hunters throws several crybot spheres and many more crybots appears on the battlefield in greater number.

" This is not good so unfair." Danny said seeing that more crybots have come.

" Hold your positions, don't let them pass!" Jen said with several allied troops and Katie shooting down enemies along side her.

" We cant hold them off, theres too many of them." said an allied trooper.

" Just try to hold them off, they cannot get through!" said Katie defending a post protecting the base. All that failed when an enemy star fighter comes in and shoots a laser fire at their Perimeter causing a big explosion making them scatter. Both Katie and Jen gets up to combat instead of shooting so they could defend the troops until they get up and help and to protect the base.

Evil Katherine jumps into the fray shooting energy attacks through her sword and taking out allied troops allowing enemy troops to over run. She takes out several more rangers using her quick speed. None of the rangers that faces her never has enough time to react against her. Katherine runs throughout the city taking out each ranger that she comes across that has been in battle for quite a while. That is how she is able to take em out this easy.

Planet NH9

" We got to get out of here." said Hunter still unmorphed running for safety every time the Quantrans keep shooting at them.

" At least our communicator works. Sharon do you read? The enemy has some kind of weapon that can demorph us. Can you beam us to your ship? We cant teleport." Cody said just as T.K. appears to help not knowing whats going on until getting shot by one of the weapons causing him to power down. Enemies from both sides moves in on their position for an attack.

" Guys if you read me, teleport back to the ship! Fall back the enemy has some kind of weird weapon that makes us power down!" said Hunter to the other rangers fighting.

" I read you loud and clear. Blake just got hit with the same weapon I'm going to teleport him back to the ship with me." Davis said helping Blake out.

" Sorry I read you guys loud and clear. Those of you that can teleport to the ship please do so. The ones who cant teleport I will beam you here." said Sharon over the communicator while at the same time dealing with the space fight.

Earths orbit

" This is just too easy." said Rankor watching another ship explode in space.

" Things are not looking good for us sir. Three ships have been lost today and the rangers down there arent doing so good either. Twenty of the rangers have been defeated and the number keeps rising." said one of the crew members.

" I will contact admiral Sharon to see if she has completed her task and have her come here. The enemy is planning something, whatever it is we need to find out." Cruger said while going through the computer panels.

NH9 orbit

Everyone is aboard the ship after the incident that had happened. The space battle is still going on, the ground assault has ceased for other alternatives. Everyone else is on the bridge discussing the current events.

" Prepare to attack the facility use one of the main batteries to take it out quicker and two smaller laser batteries as well!" said Sharon to her captain so the mission can be completed.

" Roger that Ma'am!" said the captain.

" It makes sense for this ship and the other to destroy that facility. No way that the 10 of us could do it with something that big." said Davis smiling as he watches the facility being bombarded.

" I had no idea that there is a weapon capable to demorph a ranger like that. What monster would create something like that?" Cody asked remembering what had happened.

" I just hope we never go through something like this again." Hunter said watching through the window. " It even disrupted my teleportation and communication too."

" Blast they destroyed the facility. Master Vile will not like this. Move in closer so we can destroy the fleet. I'm going to clean up my mistakes right now, good thing this ship is capable of taking those five ships out." said Grumm with extreme anger and a new desire to destroy the ships. " Whoever is in command will be destroyed."

" Admiral Sharon come in do you read? This is Supreme commander Cruger." said Cruger over the communication.

" This is Sharon I copy. We just destroyed the facility what's the situation?"

" Great work on completing the mission. Earth is being attacked right now the power base is overrun, the fight isn't going so well. We need some reinforcements and fire power. If you come another set of starships will come."

" Dude just look at the city, Cruger isn't kidding." Shane said looking at the view screen seeing the entire city of Newtech is in smoke and some rangers fighting to protect themselves.

" Roger we are on our way well be there as fast as possible." said Sharon after looking at the view screen. " All fighters return to the…

" No need ma'am, the fighters have light speed capabilities." Said captain Claire.

" This keeps getting better. All craft jump to hyper space to earth when you have the clear we are leaving this planet." said Sharon hailing everyone on the comm. " This will be hard to do what we need to do when Grumm is firing on us."

" Our shields are up to 100% admiral. We will still face minimal damage when the ship turns around." said captain Claire. " Which wont be a problem."

All five ships maneuvers to make a turn in order to jump into hyperspace. Grumm sees whats going on and does everything to try and stop them and bring at least one of the ships down. He eventually fails as they jump to light speed along with the other allied star fighters disappearing.

" Sir we intercepted a transmission between Cruger and that ship. You might want to hear this." said one of the orange crybots. He then played the transmission tape and heard Sharon's voice on the other end. He then bursts into anger and shouts. " So she is an admiral now? That gives us more of a reason to take her out. She is pissing everyone off for the last time. No it cannot go on like this, it changes everything. Military strategy will be a big problem with us she has the upper hand unless if we can somehow… no we must. She must be taken out, plot a course to planet Onyx I have a plan." Talking to himself just as usual.

" I highly believe that I should tell you guys and inform you about what I know that you don't." said Sharon walking up to the bridge window as the other rangers stands behind her waiting. " The council agreed to keep this top secret about that weapon. We kept the information from you guys so that we could find out if they are creating more of that weapon. I personally asked Camille and Tenaya to not say anything and keep it to themselves. We needed volunteers to go down and make sure that the weapon actually exists and can be used against us and if its operational."

" So we were just bait?" asked Tori.

" Yes all of you were." said Sharon turning around with hands behind her back.

" You used us as guinea pigs? This is nonsense we could have died out there." Kari said completely shocked.

" I agree as soon as my powers were gone I thought I lost them forever and even thought I was going to be destroyed." Cam said expressing his concern.

" I'm sorry guys we did what we thought was best. Please understand we had to know if they were making more of those weapons and see how much damage it can do." said Sharon being apologetic. " It was the councils decision."

" Guys we are still here. Sharon was only following orders and the decision of the council. Please be understanding and just forgive her." said Shane talking sense into everyone and get them to call down. Immediately, everyone agreed and listened and had forgiven her right away. After that all tensions had ceased and everyone was relieved.

" Thanks guys." said Sharon smiling. " Captain Claire, precisely what sector and coordinates are we going to drop out of hyperspace?"

" Before we jumped to light speed we did checked out the location and positions of allies and enemies. By the time we get there, well appear right behind the enemy and have the best field of advantage." said captain Claire showing her the plans.

" Awesome! Great work captain, rangers as soon as we jump out of hyperspace I will beam you down to the planet and do your own thing." Sharon said as she sits on her chair.

Earth

The entire city is in smoke, rangers and allied troops are over run, so few rangers are still fighting as they make their stand close to the power base. Allied star fighters are slowly depleting.

" I seriously don't know how much longer we can last." said Billy firing at the enemies drawing near.

" Neither do I, we still got to try." Syd said. " Fight with your last breath!"

Space

" Our shields arent going to hold out much longer." said one of the ships.

" Hold on we have help on the way. We got five ships coming out of hyperspace now." said Cruger looking at the scans. " Hmmmm. Looks like the other fleet arrived just in time."

" Lord Rankor, we got two group of ships inbound on our position with several fighters coming in." said one of the crew.

" Any idea who they are?" asked Rankor.

" No we don't, they must have called reinforcements." said one of the tech crews.

10 ships 5 each, appeared in different locations prepared for battle. All of the ships immediately fired upon Rankors ship. Slowly, other star fighters exits out of hyperspace attacking or going into the planet. The rangers teleports to the planet and fights.

" I want our batteries firing on the back of the ship and I want it done by the book. I want this fight to be done so I can eat a big dinner and get some sleep." said Sharon directing her crew and fleet to fire at certain places. Her eyes shift to the right and looks at five other ships and gets a thought in her head.

" Ma'am yes Ma'am." said captain Claire following orders and making sure all laser batteries are firing upon the ship.

" Who is that? Do we know who they are?" Rankor asked as his ship takes fire.

" No we don't, this ship is taking damage. They have the field of advantage on us." said an orange crybot. " We have an incoming transmission, its Grumm sir."

" Rankor, order a retreat right now. I can tell 10 ships are firing on your position, the battle strategy has changed the facility has been destroyed and …." said Grumm as he continues to convince him. This time Rankor listens and leaves Earths orbit.

" All enemy star fighters have disappeared ma'am. The fight is still going on Earth right now." said captain Claire.

" Bring it up on screen." said Sharon and once it came to view the entire city was in smoke, everything nearly destroyed. Davis, Shane and the others who just arrived are doing their best to fight off. " I'm heading down there to even the odds. Its morphin time! White lightning power!"

" Now that will never get old. Amazing to see her transform like that." said captain Claire

New tech city

Sharon emerges 30 meters outside the power base where some of the rangers are making their stand where lots of gun fire are being shot and a small few of rangers are fighting. Two crybots sees the white lightning ranger standing there they attack her, but quickly gets destroyed by heads being chopped off. Next, she raises her sword up in the air as it begins to get extremely cloudy with lightning storms striking like crazy. Several rangers smiles knowing that it was their comrade Sharon out on the battlefield.

" Lightning directional strike at full power!" said Sharon with lightning striking like crazy. Finally, a full powered lightning came down and struck her sword and at the same time merging as if feeding like energy until the body of the lightning connected to the sword and sky spreads and destroys all of the nearby enemies. The population dropped dramatically. Evil Katherine however, got struck by one of the lightning and had negative energy sparks surging through her ranger form body.

" You will pay for this ranger!" said Evil Katherine with minor sparks coming out. 5 of the A squad power rangers appeared demorphed wanting revenge and pay back.

" Do you really want to take me on in this condition? Do you not have logic and not thinking straight? Your other friends were very smart to leave. Come back when your ready to fight me, I don't want my time to be wasted I want a real fight!" said Sharon smiling at them. Without hesitation, she pulls out another attack by performing a circle with her sword gathering up energy sparks from the sky. " This is for the rest of your troops, if you don't get out the way you will get hit with another blast. Try this on for size, Final Lightning strike!"

Evil Katherine and the A squad rangers and several other enemies of the power rangers became smart and headed back to Planet Onyx. In the aftermath, Sharon destroyed the rest of the enemy troops with a big explosion after releasing the huge amount of energy. She then powers down and turns around as the explosions continues for a short bit.

Two hours later.

" Blast, the only thing we accomplished is wearing those rangers out. What do we get? A destroyed facility that creates our army." said General Benaaq very frustrated.

" The one who did that is Sharon now promoted to Admiral. She has five ships a fleet of her own." Grumm explains to the others. Lord Zedds body turns red and slams his fist on the table.

" That was a slick move when she attacked me from behind." said Rankor remembering.

" I want her head on a plate! Not figuratively, but literally. My dragon tail sword can take care of that." said Megahorn taking his sword out.

" Why take her head when you can blast her to oblivion that will make her demolecularise or dematerialize if you will with my own snipe weapon?" said Occulus.

" That white ranger must be stopped. She now has a fleet and a threat to all of us. She will lead her friends to victory. We need a change of strategy." said Sculpin.

" There is always another option. We raise a price and bounty on her head. Five million credits for whoever takes her out. That should get more Bounty hunters out there more eager to take her out." said Broodwing being clever.

" Yes we should send word in the black market where Bounty hunters will get the news." said Bork.

" That wont be a problem." said a Bounty hunter. " There's going to be a flock of them when this gets out."

" Now all this is out of the way. In a few days, planet Phaedos will be ours the power that resides there will help us in our fight against the rangers. We should concentrate on capturing that planet without interference." Master Vile said planning to invade it.

" The best military strategy is making sure that our star ships has the upper hand. My ship, Grumms ship and several other cruiser ships should guard the planet and spread out while the ones on the ground can do their job." said Rankor.

" Then we should make preparations and get started soon the power rangers will get what's coming to them. Rita said while laughing.

" Its not just that my darling. With this wonderful plan we shall prevail." Said Lord Zedd laughing evilly.

End of chapter.

I really hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I worked so hard on this chapter. So tell me what do you think? Interesting things are going to happen.


	19. Protect Planet Phaedos part2

The Fall of the Power Rangers

Chapter 19

Protect phaedos part 2

A few days has passed since the enemy of the power rangers attacked the power base. The rangers are spending time resting after the amount of beating they have taken. SPD has been cleaning up the city and trying to repair the city.

The council chamber

The council members have called upon Sharon, to have a meeting about what had happen on the planet. The council are going through files that have been brought before them and reading reports that Sharon had written. She stands in military style answering questions.

" As we can see through the reports, we like to say a job well done destroying that entire facility." said Zack reading some of the files.

" Thank you." said Sharon feeling highly appreciated.

" We also understand that you told the other rangers classified information about the weapon." said Trini reading one of the rangers reports.

" I kept it from them until after the mission was completed. I knew it was best if I didn't tell before I sent them off to battle. Otherwise they might refuse and I didn't want that to happen." Sharon explains carefully of her motives.

" It doesn't matter anymore, the weapon has been destroyed along with the facility." said Kimberly.

" So what! Its all over now, lets just hope they don't create another weapon like that again. Who in their right mind would create something like that?" Billy asked in wonder.

" Hopefully they don't create something like that again." said Tanya.

" There is something I like to ask. The rangers that got hit with the weapon will they ever morph again? I am curious." asked Sharon showing concern.

" Alpha did a scan and checked out their morphers and has verified that they will morph in the near future. It seems that it was only temporarily." said Jason remembering what Alpha had said.

" That's excellent to hear." Sharon said smiling.

" While I'm reading some files and reports is this all you have reported? There's nothing else to report?" asked Zack.

" No sir. There is nothing else and I believe I have reported everything in truth." Sharon said with confidence.

" You may go for now. I understand you have another meeting to go to. Once again we thank you for your services. You done an awesome job." said Rocky dismissing her.

" Thanks for the encouragement. I will see you all later." Sharon said leaving the chamber.

" I would have to say that was a brutal battle we had the other day wasn't it?" said Katherine.

" Yes it was. That was totally unexpected. Were gonna have to continue train ourselves in the future." Jason said remembering what had happened.

" Not only that but were gonna have to prepare ourselves of whats coming next. I'm still sensing that something is wrong." Trini said as everyone else agree. Not just them but every other ranger in the base.

" I've read enough of the files and reports to know that it is all in truth and trustworthiness." said Tommy putting the files down.

" Which also means reliable, reality, and with faith." Tanya said filling up the last definitions. " Otherwise it be absolute" everyone else agreed as Tommy got up and left.

" There is something else that has been bothering us and everyone else." said Zack.

" Yes that weird sensing we been having. Not to mention the morphing grid and lighting of our morphers." Katherine said.

" Everyone is reporting the same thing and experiencing the same thing." Tanya said.

" Whatever this means, we need to keep our guard up." said Jason concerned.

Outside the doors in the hallways.

Is there anything you two like to report to me?" asked Sharon to her two associates from her ship walking with them through the hallway.

" Yes ma'am, the commander of the other ship is waiting for you on your ship." said one of the one crew member.

" There is a disturbance going on out in the south of our galaxy that needs to be checked on." said the other crew member. Just then, Tommy comes out to greet them.

" I was hoping to catch up with you before you took off. Now that I have there is something that I'm going to give you and we need to teleport outside of Angel grove waste land." Tommy said to Sharon.

" Alright then. You two, head back my ship and tell that commander to wait for me! I will be back as soon as I can." Sharon said to the two crew members and both of them teleported to the outskirts of Angel Grove.

" Alright were here." said Tommy smiling. " Its morphin Time!

" Why are we here and what's going? Asked Sharon confused as Tommy morphed into his green ranger suit.

" First is I want you to morph!" said Tommy.

" Ok. Its morphin time!" Sharon said as she aims her morphe r to the sky for the lightning to strike it. " White lightning power!" Tommy then plays a familiar tune.

The Dragon zord comes out of the water to greet the two rangers as its being called once again. He walks slowly as the two waits for him to appear over the hill.

" For a few months I have been thinking about what I should do with the Dragon zord. All he does is sleep in the ocean, he's missing all of the action. So I thought, what better way than you to operate and command and call him to your aid in your time of need." said Tommy smiling and tossing the dragon dagger to Sharon.

" ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THIS IS AWESOME!" Sharon said in surprise shock while holding the dagger in her hand. " I… I…. I'm completely speechless." Not knowing what else to say.

" The dagger is now yours and you can call upon it at anytime to summon the zord." Tommy said now knowing that this has made her happy and very appreciative. The dragon zord comes into view and stops and awaits for instruction. " Hey Buddy, I'm giving the power to Sharon now. So when she calls you for help come to her aid." Sharon plays the familiar dagger tune and the eyes of the Zord came to life.

" This is just too awesome to be in full control of the dragon zord." Sharon said smiling.

The Dragon zord roars at her accepting her as he accepted Tommy. To be funny, he takes one step towards her which would seem he is trying to stomp her. Sharon jumps out of the way just in time. The zord roars at her again trying to laugh.

" Guess its safe to say that he likes you now. He did this once to me before." Tommy said smiling while watching the whole thing. " Go ahead and send him back you have a meeting remember!?

" Yes I do. Dragon zord return!" Sharon said playing the dagger song. The dragon zord heads off back to the ocean to await to be called once again. Both rangers powers down. " I want to thank you for allowing me to command the Dragon zord once again. I really appreciate this."

" I know I made the right decision to give you the power to control the Dragon zord. Use it with care and take care of him for me. I gotta get going take care." Tommy said teleporting away.

" I will Tommy and I promise." said Sharon smiling and teleports back to the ship.

Briarwood burial site

Master Vile and Rito appears at the burial site the same one where Vile revived some of the enemy of the power rangers. This time, he is bringing back Astronema.

" So now that we are here what do you want me to do pops?" asked Rito confused.

" Just stand guard while I use my power to bring Astronema with us, she is Karone's dark evil side that existed before she became good." Master Vile said. " Now let me get to work."

" Oh no you don't, not this time." said Claire.

" Huh? Who said that? Oh it's a girl. Shoo, go away we got work to do!" Rito said to Claire.

" Well, well, well. Claire has arrived to stop us. Your attempts are futile and you will fail." said Master Vile. " Rito take care of her while I do my work. Claire puts on her moon crown in order to transform.

" Power of the shining moon. Behold the gatekeeper." said Claire morphing with some new clothes. Rito and Claire fights each other while Vile uses his power to summon Astronema.

Master Vile continues to use his power and words to create a vortex causing violent lightning storms. Rito shoots energy attacks using his sword where Claire dodges them and also shoots small energy beams at him. She blocks his sword attacks and then trips him to the ground. He gets up to continue fighting.

" I call upon the evil empress of Astronema to come out and rise up!" said Master Vile.

" No you cant do this!" said Claire as Rito grabs hold of her and tosses her aside falling on her side.

The ground opens creating a vortex causing wind to blow like crazy and cause violent lightning storms. With the hole opening in the ground, a being appears climbing out. It is Astronema in her exact form before being programmed evil. Claire gets up in battle stance ready for anything. Master Vile shoots an energy attack at Claire making her jump and lose balance.

" At last I have what I want. Why don't you be the first to say hello to Astronema, Claire. I'm sure you will be the best of friends in the near future." Master Vile said laughing.

" Take this!" Astronema said shooting her own of energy attacks at Claire. Instead of doing damage, she stands her ground protecting herself.

" Lets save the pleasantries for later. We have other business to worry about. Do tell your friends about our new friend." Master Vile said.

" Finally we can leave and get ready to invade Phaedos." Rito said walking away.

" Shut up you fool!" said the angrily Master Vile _" He just gave away our plan_." All three of them teleported away.

" I gotta tell the other rangers." Claire said powering down.

Sharons starship Earths orbit

A commander and a admiral are discussing unification. Sharon is hoping that the commander would agree to join her fleet. If he agrees to join, then it would be a total of 10 ships in a formation fleet. It would be a powerful fleet and unstoppable. The rangers will have help and the upper hand against their enemies.

" I thought about this when you and I teamed up firing against that ship firing at the power base." Sharon explains. " After all this talk, have you consider my proposition? After all you can still keep your commander rank if anything happens to me."

" I will be happy to join forces and be part of your fleet. I see no problem with it. I want to help take down our enemies." said The commander. The entire conversation had been going on for 30 minutes and he already agrees.

" Then it is a deal." Sharon said and both of them shakes hands forming an alliance and a fleet. Afterwards they announced to their crew members that a alliance and a new fleet has been made with new ships.

" Where to now Admiral?" asked The commander.

" Jump to light speed were heading to this sector south part of the galaxy. Apparently there is some disturbance out there." said Sharon showing the map display of the galaxy on the computer panel.

The fleet jumps into hyperspace leaving Earths orbit.

Planet Onyx Rancors fleet above orbit

13 star ships and cruisers orbit's the planet getting ready to invade planet Phaedos at any moment now. Their intentions is to harness the power that resides in the forest to make them stronger against the rangers. With them, are thousands of varox bounty hunter star fighters and several bounty cruisers. Master Vile and Astronema boards Grumms ship.

" Ahhh Astronema so good to see you again. I could have sworn that we were going to see the evil side of Karone, just like Katherine. Oh well. It doesn't matter this is better." said Rita laughing.

" I like to say that it is finally a great pleasure in meeting the great Astronema." said Scordar shaking her hand. " I heard all about you"

" Good to know that my name is still being remembered." said Astronema smiling. " I am glad to meet Goldar and Scorpinas son. I see that they trained you well."

" They have." said Scordar smiling.

" Now that you two are acquainted, there is some interesting news that I should share." said Master Vile and then looks at Rito. " My buffoon of a son let it slip that were going to invade planet phaedos."

" He's a screw up as always. Never trust secrets with this fool." Lord Zedd said angrily.

" What? We were attacked by Claire I really didn't want to be there. I wanted to hurry up and get to the good part." Rito said apologetic. Zedd just scoffs at him.

" Now we know Claire will tell the rangers. We have to act now." Baboo said.

" No matter we have a spy on Sharon's ship keeping track of things. We will attack in a days time since Rito screwed everything up. The fleet is heading to the southern part of the galaxy according to our spy. Were fine." said Rankor calming everyone down.

" Rankor I have news to give you. This just came in according to our informant." said Finster walking in the meeting room. " Do you remember the other fleet ship that arrived shortly before Sharon did?"

" Yes I do. What of it?" asked Rankor.

" They have now join forces it is now 10 ships, her fleet has increased." said Finster in shock.

" That ranger must be eliminated!" Grumm said eyes glowing.

" We have enough forces to launch an attack on the planet and it will be safely guarded from space. Nothing cant stop us." said Rankor laughing evilly.

" Its simple enough for me. When I come across that meddling white ranger, I will use my light mirror powers and trap her inside." said Mirloc hitting his chest. " I never thought of it before this might work."

" Why don't we use our informant to take out the white ranger?" asked Porto.

" That wont be good enough. We can use him to our advantage. That is why I hired assassins to do the job. These are the kind that does sneak blend in types. Its all too easy, she wont know what hit her and well have the military advantage." said Bork laughing.

Power base control room

" Are you absolutely sure about this Claire? Asked Kimberly.

" Yes I'm positive. Our enemies are about to launch an invasion on planet Phaedos. Rito said it after Vile brought back Astronema." explains Claire.

" That explains the weird energy we were having." Said Chip.

" Looking at Onxy and the activity. There is major activity going on out there. All these red dots are showing that Claire is telling the truth. If you like closely they are aiming to Phaedos right now." said Dr. K bringing it up on the computer screen.

" It explains why the rangers were sensing weird things and the behavior of the morphing grid." said Alpha looking that the charts on the monitor.

" What would they want with Phaedos anyway?" asked Dr Kat.

" Number one, they're obviously trying to take over more planets for territory. Number two, there is power there and its still resides. Perhaps they will try to use that against us." Tommy explains.

" I'd say that's the best answer. How many times have our enemies try to gain power and use it against the power rangers?" asked Alpha wondering how many times it happened.

" All I know is Dulcea is still there. We cannot leave her there and be defenseless." said Aisha very concerned.

" That's why I have gathered our troops together and starships to prepare ourselves for an ultimate battle." said supreme commander Cruger walking in. " The other rangers are preparing themselves for battle as well."

" Thank you for taking care of that part Cruger. We need to hail admiral Sharon to come back." said Jason to Haley.

" Instead of having her coming back to the planet, we should rendezvous at this sector here. We will be a few thousand miles from planet Horath. Meeting here in this sector and then taking off which will take us only thirty minutes to reach Phaedos." said Cruger pointing and analyzing the map to make things work.

" All this will take till tomorrow to accomplished. It will take her a day to get there. Might as well get started and prepare. Its already nightfall." said Dr Kat seeing that the sun has already gone down and then tries to make contact. " Admiral Sharon, this is tower base if your there please respond requesting your assistance ."

" We need to establish a base on the planet and defense mechanism to protect ourselves and the planet and prevent them from getting that power." Jack said walking away from the control room with Rocky.

" Well try to do what we can to protect Duclea and the planet. Right now we got to move and be ready and get some sleep." Rocky said and then departs walking the other way.

Southern galaxy an hour after them arriving.

" Admiral Sharon, please come in do you copy?" Dr Kat continues.

" This is Admiral Sharon, I hear you loud and clear. What's the situation?" Sharon said after checking out some disturbance.

" We have been informed thanks to Claire, fighting Rito earlier that the will enemy will be invading Planet Phaedos. Were launching defensive strategy to protect the planet and Dulcea as well. It is believed that the enemies intentions are to gain control and use harness the power." said Dr Kat.

" But wait the power still exist on the planet?" Sharon asked confused. " If so it wouldn't surprise me if that is their intentions."

" Yes the power still exist there. If the enemy get ahold of it, it could be bad news for us." Dr Kat said.

" Sharon, everyone is getting ready, you need to head to planet Horath, that is where everyone is rendezvousing to meet up and arrive at Phaedos together." said Haley.

" That explains the weird sensing everyone has been having and the uneasiness." Sharon said knowing that everything makes sense. " I am leaving immediately." After that the comm shut off.

" Uhhh. Just great more crap happening. Why did I ever agree to help the power rangers." said Snake smoking his cigarette looking out the window on the bridge.

" Because with you around that's how fires get started." Sharon said winking at him.

" First Drebin said that, now you?" snake said annoyed. " On the other hand, what can I do? All of the fighting will be down there."

" I wont be on my ship, therefore you can commandeer it until I return." said Sharon.

" uhhhh. That will be a lot of fun. I cant wait." said Snake smoking his last cigarette. " By the way that was my last cigarette you got any on you?"

" No I don't, captain take us into light speed were getting out of here." Sharon said to the captain.

Aboard Lord Rankors ship

" Lord Zedd, Rankor I have urgent news." said Finster coming on the bridge.

" What is it?" asked Zedd.

" Our spy on Sharon's ship just signaled me that they are on their way to planet Phaedos. The word is out." said Finster.

" Well then its time we do our part and head to the planet." said A squad green ranger.

" Lets get going right now before its too late. I'm dying to get that power." said General Benaag.

" Prepare for light speed were leaving now." said Lord Rankor.

A day has passed as Cruger and Sharon arrived at planet Horath. Once everything got settled and determined how and where they should arrive on planet Phaedos they jumped to light speed again. The enemy arrived on the planet first, star fighters and cruisers spread out. Enemy transports leaves the ships heading to the planet to establish a beach head. Finally, the power rangers arrived on the planet and the fight has begun.

" I'm leaving Snake to command the fleet. I will be flying my star fighter fighting in space." said Sharon leaving the bridge.

Planet Phaedos.

Astonishingly, with all of the fighting going on and the shooting, the rangers and allied troops managed to establish a beach head to bring out troops and other supplies. Immediately, rangers and troops waste no time they spread out to advance and gain some ground and head to the big mountain.

Phaedos orbit space battle

" All fighters check in!" said Sharon over the comm.

" All blue star fighters are standing by, enemy fighters are incoming!" said a blue fighter.

" All blue fighters evasive maneuvers, blue fighters evasive maneuvers." said Sharon looking around her as the star fighters take evasive action spreading out. " Prepare to engage!" All allied star fighters spreads out to fight and shoot down enemies.

Phaedos battlefield

" Do not stop! Keep advancing!" said Tommy to the rangers and allied troops.

Some rangers and allied troops takes cover among some rocks and shoots at their enemies for other troops and rangers to advance. Dulcea comes in transforms from owl to human.

" Tommy, they have captured the altar area over looking the forest we need that area so you can have an advantage on the battlefield." said Dulcea

" But with all those trees they can be able to shoot us down. We need air cover too." Tommy said.

" There is something I want to show you. In that cave over there, its important." said Dulcea.

They step away from the battlefield for a moment and entered into a cave. What is seen before Tommy, is two swords attached to a small round table. He tries to take it out, yet nothing happens until he noticed a lightning symbol on the swords..

" These swords are not for me. It seems they are for someone else and I know who they are for." said Tommy. " Dulcea, I need you to stay here and guard this we will take care of the rest and get the enemy out of here."

" Thank you Tommy, for your help." said Duclea with closure.

The rangers and allied troops finally captured the round circle altar. Enemies make their way into the forest to hide and get to the power. They even have several Quadri walkers walking out in the distance standing guard.

" This is truly one of the hardest fights and battles that we will be in." said Theo.

" Then lets get down there and fight like its our last. We cant let them get that power." said Dustin taking out his sword and charging going down from the plateau. Everyone else does the same, soldiers and rangers alike. Most of everyone went through the other way as having no need to go through the small mountain. Out in the tree line areas, Cogs, Crybots, Quantrons, and a few putties stays to hold off the allies.

Above phaedos space battle

" Watch out Admiral, three from above you!" said an ally star fighter.

" Blue 2, Blue 3, pull in!" Sharon said seeing three enemies coming from behind.

" Got it." said Blue 3. Two star fighters flies into position and aims to shoot down three enemy fighters that are trying to take out their Admiral. Immediately, they took out the three enemy star fighters. " We need to create a formation to protect the admiral in this battle from being destroyed by the enemy." He said this in a private channel to his other comrade.

" Your right lets do it. Blue star 4 and 5 form a squared formation around the admiral to protect her from enemies, if we do this they will have a hard time trying to get to her." said Blue star 2. All four star fighters makes a formation around her and they fly in unison taking out enemies left and right.

Aboard Rankors ship.

" It seems that we have the upper hand on the planet. Our forces are drawing near to that power." Rita said looking at the view screen.

I can concur with that. Porto your queue is almost upon you. Use your science to harness that energy." said Finister.

" I already know what to do, I'm just waiting until it is secured for me to go down there." said Porto watching.

Space battle

" Snake, we got two bounty hunter cruisers heading this way." said captain Claire.

" Well be sitting ducks if that thing heads this way. Have all batteries fire on that thing." Snake orders.

" The hardest thing about this fight is fighting against these bounty hunters. These guys are more skilled than Quantra fighters." said Blue star 2.

" We just gotta outwit them in this battle, don't give up." said Sharon taking out enemies that passes by her. Next, she notices the cruisers are moving into position to fire upon her fleet. She takes the initiative to defend her fleet and flies to take out the shields of the cruiser.

Phaedos battlefield

Enemies taking cover among the tree line shoots anyone that tries to get into the forest. Rangers and allied troops shoots off their weapons trying to take them out. Two rangers tried running only to be met by blaster fire to the chest.

" This is not going to work, we need air support now were running out of time." Madison said firing."

" Why call in air support when you have this truck." Jack said riding on the spd truck.

The big truck of Spd comes through the lines of allied lines into no mans land shooting off behind enemy lines causing big explosions.

" We got to retreat to the fall back positions." said Charlie to her A squad rangers.

" Everyone charge now!" said Connor. Allied forces and rangers left their positions charging into the forest. Enemies fall back further into the forest to get better firing positions, some gets in positions to fight. Blaster gets shot one place to another rangers dodging fire each time and shooting at the same time. The battlefield extended far out in the forest, some slowly heading to the big rock, some taking cover, and some fighting.

" Were gonna need air support to take out the Qaudri walkers, there is no way we can take them out." said Jen through her intercom.

" Sending star fighters to your location right now. Found some volunteers." said Snake giving Jen some comfort. Five allied star fighters enters the atmosphere followed by enemy star fighters as well.

" What is this scorcery?" Lord Zedd said encountering a skeleton dinosaur. He tried using his magic energy strikes to take it out which doesn't work. He provoked the skeleton animal and aims to attack.

" This animal guards the power on this planet. It is not a threat to us Scordar, take care of it for us." said Master Vile.

Scordar positions himself and destroys the animal detaching its head and then it falls apart completely. Explosions in the background became louder as if they were close, Master Vile ordered that they should continue on.

Space battle

One of the bounty hunter cruisers takes severe damage, life support systems are going down, and shields are depleted. Small explosions erupts the cruiser and some of the laser batteries explodes along with it. Sharon and her squad fleet flies directly towards the bridge of the cruiser, they shoot a laser bomb aiming at the bridge. Once doing it they fly away from the cruiser and goes up in a big explosion completely destroyed and a few minutes the second cruiser blows up.

" Fire rockets on the fleet!" Rankor orders to his crew. They come out of the ship heading straight towards the fleet.

" All batteries fire on those rockets. We must not let them hit us." ordered Snake as soon as he saw rockets coming out. In no time, Sharon does everything she can to protect her ship and fleet, so with her help rockets were destroyed without even getting to their target. " Thanks for help us out admiral Sharon."

" I want to protect my fleet and your welcome." said Sharon talking to snake on her screen hologram watching Snake smoking a cigarette. Five bounty hunters forms together and flies right behind them. They shoot trying to get their shot.

" Admiral, enemy fighters behind us they're trying to take us out." Blue star 4 said.

" Follow my lead I got an idea." said Sharon coming up with a plan. " Were going to split up and make a sharp turn in opposite directions and form up."

For a few seconds they fly straight, and then separate and make sharp turns in opposite directions and reform together. After forming, they make another turn to try and find their position.

" Can anyone see their position?" asked Sharon looking around.

" No we lost them after doing that maneuver." said Blue star 3.

" I see them there they are, above us heading our way." said blue star 2.

" Take evasive action! Destroy all of them immediately!" said Sharon raising her fighter up.

It is five against five, once they get into firing position they fire as lasers zips past all of them. Sadly, five bounty hunters fighter ships explodes in space. Two bounty ships hull wing gets shot by laser and twirls out of control. One accidentally smashes into another enemy star fighter while one slams into Grumms ship.

" All to easy" said Sharon and continues to destroy enemy fighters.

Phaedos battle.

Mike and Ethan fight against Scorpina with some orange cyrbots. Both rangers taking extreme damage, not giving up at every blow they take.

Maya and Damon taking on a ton of Quantrons and dodging their fire. They both work together destroying each one that comes after them.

Karone runs through the forest through a small path to get to the rock. While running, she sees laser fire being blasted from all around small explosions out in the distance, other rangers fighting enemies. All of a sudden, she stops in her tracks because someone blocks her path from dropping down Karone is shocked.

" Hello me." Astronema said.

" I was wondering when I would run into you. I see Vile brought you back instead of choosing the ranger part in like how he did with Katherine." said Karone getting ready to fight.

" It doesn't matter how he brought me back I am here to finish you off. Think you can take me on? I know all of your moves." Astronema said

Lily and Eric fights against Devastation. Both have taken heavy fire from him and been through his fury circle.

Carlos runs for his life from a quadri walker dodging every fire. He knows he cannot take that thing on his own. He tries to hide, but the quadri walker can still find him through tracking systems. Two crybots tries to attack him, he takes out his blaster and destroys them both.

" I need air support now! I got a quadri walker chasing after me." said Carlos through his communicator. A allied star fighter comes in to help and as it tries to help he dodges enemy walker fire. Once he gets comfortable enough he shoots the quadri walker and completely destroys it. Carlos waves a salute as the fighter flies away and continues on.

Dulcea continues looking over the battle field as an owl. One enemy fighter swirls out of control and smashes into the forest. Smoke rises out through the battlefield some fires burn through the forest and lasers keeps on firing. She cannot believe what she is seeing. " Please rangers do not fail"

Space battle

" Snake, what is the situation on the fleet and other ships? How are they?" asked Sharon continuing taking out more enemies.

" shields are half percent right now some have taken hull damage. Were doing fine for right now." Snake explains.

" Good to know, to be honest I don't know how long well last out here our forces have dropped a little." said Sharon while flying dodging laser fire. At one point, an enemy fighter dared enough to fly in front of her to shoot her down. With her quick reflex and timing she shoots the fighter to kingdom come.

" I'm not sure either we just need to hold on for a little longer. Snake out!" said and continue to issuing orders on taking out the enemies. The radar bleeps indicating that they lost an allied star ship exploding in space.

" Watch out, enemy at 307!" said Sharon seeing an enemy getting into position for fire.

'I'm on it admiral." said blue 3. The enemy gets in line of fire and with one shot it explodes.

" Good shot blue 3." said Blue star 5.

Several allied star fighters decides make a big group to attack Rankors ship to see if they can actually do any damage and destroy some laser batteries, about twenty of them formed up including the admiral, they get at a reasonable distance and fly down in an angle positioning to fire.

" Blue stars you are red and free. Fire! Said the admiral.

All twenty fighters shoots at once to Rankors ship in hoping to do any damage. Laser batteries fire back. Three allied fighters explodes by getting hit with the lasers. They even shot some bombs at the ship which does little effect.

" Their shields too strong." said Sharon just as one of the allied star fighters explodes right next to her. After all that they scattered so the ship wouldn't be able to hit them in a group.

" So the rumors are true. We have admiral Sharon on the battlefield waiting to be destroyed." said a bounty hunter.

" If you want me come and get me. Think you can blow me out of space?" Sharon said seeing right behind her and keeping her cool.

" You fool, don't you realize that your delaying the inevitability? Your going down!" said the Bounty hunter and immediately started shooting her.

She dodges every attack, some are near misses. She even manage to dodge explosives missiles too. She used that advantage by making sure that missile blew up an enemy air craft by doing a close collision with an enemy fighter and moving out of the way just in time. Finally, she performs an upward maneuver where this time she is in front of him confusing the BT.

" It looks like you lose. Yom Tov!" said Sharon smiling and blasted the guy to kingdom come .

_Note: what she just said is Hebrew. _

Her squad reformed and continued fighting.

Phaedos battle

Itassis, Matumbo, and Jarod teams up fighting five squads of Cogs and Crybots. They shoot energy attacks to bring down the numbers. However, every single time they do so one crybot throws a ball and out comes more crybots.

Kimberly stands up on a small hill armed with her bow taking enemies with her arrows. Gen and Gemma guards her while Summer fights against two bounty hunters and Katie fighting against A squad pink.

Cassie gets taken out by a bounty hunter taking a huge hit. With that much damage, she involuntarily powers down and lies there hurt.

" Pathetic ranger going up against me, not even worth my time." said the bounty hunter.

" Step away I will take care of her." said Bork coming through the trees.

" It cant be how dare you show your face." said Cassie struggling to get up.

" What? Not happy to see me?" said Bork smiling as she slowly gets up.

" Not after what you did to Adam, no I'm not." Cassie said on her knees and struggling to stand up straight.

" You will suffer the same fate." Bork said

Out in the distance, Justin runs to help and shouts that he is coming. The bounty hunter decides to delay him by shooting a powerful energy attack causing him to jump and fall.

" Goodbye ranger!" said Bork. He spins and uses his powers and unleashes it on Cassie. She screams for her life and then gets completely vaporized disappearing. Justin, becomes shocked by what he sees and is in disbelief. " Come on lets get going, leave him be." Justin gets up and gets to where Cassie was last standing. He powers down and falls and rubs his hands through ground and all he found was is her morphed. Instead of staying on the battlefield he decides to teleport to the star ship above space.

Master Vile, Lord Zedd, Scordar, and the Master finally made it to the temple rock. Five guardians comes to life and steps out of their respective sleeping chambers, takes out their weapons to fight. In this case, they didn't last long as the The Master destroyed them. Porto finally arrived on the scene with lots of Crybots, Cogs and a dozen bounty hunters. Even worse, the door of the rock opens up allowing them to enter.

" Hold it right there!" said Timothy along with Aria, Cody, Emily, Tori, and Z.

" Do you really want to take us on?" asked The Master. Timothy looked around him and realized that they were outnumbered.

" Fight to your last breath we cannot let them get the power." said Timothy taking out his sword and charging.

" Porto, well buy you some time do your job and hurry! Said Scordar taking out his sword to fight.

Timothy takes care of Scordar, both using excellent skills of sword fighting. Aria had The Master and the other takes care of the enemies. A few cogs and crybots does down for the count but it still doesn't take care of everything else.

" Do you have what you need, Porto?" asked Lord Zedd as Aria gets wrapped around in tentacles by the Master getting shocked.

" Yes I do. All I have to do is get this machine installed into the ground inside this rock and it will take care of the rest." Port explained. Timothy gets whacked a few times by Scordar and him doing the same thing to him. Emily uses her earth splicer to destroy three cogs and it managed to hit Scordar in the back causing sparks. Timothy makes a move and does a down ward strike taking him to the ground.

" This thing has unlimited power, installing a cannon that can take out the shields of a star ship and again to bring it down." said Porto examining the rock and everything else. " This will be very easy to do, we can be able to harness the power for ourselves and the rangers wont be able to stop us."

( I obviously don't want to explain it anymore, so use your imagination guys. I will make sure that it makes perfect sense. Thanks.)

Dulcea could sense that the rangers have failed and that they have reached the power and is already taking over the power. She sees an allied trooper working on communications and flies over to speak with before before transforming back into human form. The soldier became alarmed and put his hand on his gun until realizing who she really was.

" Make it quick, I'm a bit busy right now." said the soldier.

" I need you to get ahold of Tommy please. I sense that we are already too late." said Dulcea and explains other reasons why he needed him. The soldier contacts Tommy and even he can sense trouble. " Just wait here ma'am you will be alright."

Violent storms and lightning strikes begins to erupt like crazy. The ground shakes like crazy all because of Lord Zedd and the others are tampering with great power and the sky turns barely dark.

" Retreat! Everyone retreat to the fall back position now." said Tommy over the communicator. " Oh and Snake, one more thing buddy. Please have Sharon meet up with Dulcea right away."

" Got it." said Snake over the communicator.

Timothy and Scordar stops their battle with all of the racket going on and so does everyone else and they fall back a little bit away from their opponents. Aria pants while in defensive positions.

" Run away ranger, you're too late." said Scordar smiling. Next, an energy beam hits Scordar from behind allowing him to gain more power and stronger as well. To test it out, he shoots an energy from his sword at the rangers as they jump and fall.

" Guys you heard what Tommy said, fall back now." said Timothy walking backwards.

" Well see you all again. HA ha ha." said Lord Zedd laughing.

Z, in swat mode, tries to destroy the machine only her blasters get deflected by Lord Zedd. What she tried to do failed. All of the other rangers out in the battle field falls back running away from the enemy. Ashley and Trini uses their blasters to keep their enemies at bay while others continue to run. The clouds becomes dark with threatening lightning storms and grounds shaking.

Sharon finally made it on the battlefield on the altar cliff area until she is meet up by Dulcea when she turned around and saw her teleport there.

" Are you Sharon?" asked Dulcea.

" Yes I am. I understand you wanted to see me?" Sharon said confused.

" I want you to morph, there is something I want to show you." Dulcea said.

" Its morphin time! While lightning power!" said Sharon while morphing. " Before we go there is something that I have to do."

She walks over to the edge of the cliff and raises her sword in the air. Lightning gathers energy from her sword and once she gained enough, she uses it on the enemies throughout the battlefield for anyone that needed help. Dana and Vida are running away from several Cogs until they tripped to the ground. Before the cogs could do anything, they get struck by lightning, they stagger and shake until falling to the ground.

The girls gets up and runs away. Some allied troops and a few rangers takes cover behind trees and boulders because of heavy enemy fire. If one tries to run they will get hit. All that changes until a mysterious lightning strikes struck them, some one and some with a chain strike.

Rito with several Crybots takes on Katherine and Flynn. He had the upper hand until some of the crybots got struck by lightning and him too.

" Ouch! That hurt who did that?" said Rito turning around. Lightning hits him again. " Come on fight like a man." The two rangers gets confused and took the advantage to move on. " Ouch! Whoever is doing this will pay."

" Well I am done. I think I given them some help." said Sharon now facing Dulcea. " What is it that you wanted to show me?"

Dulcea led her to a cave and shows her two dagger swords attached on a pedestal with lightning marks on it.

" These two dagger swords will serve you well in the time of need on the battlefield. Take them out of the pedestal and claim them as your own." said Dulcea.

Sharon pulls them out of the pedestal and they begin to shine and cause to electricity to surge and go through her body. Two sword sheathes appear on different sides of her waist as she puts them in and after that the ground shakes and more storms continues to go violent.

" Now it is time for all of you to get out of here now!" said Dulcea running out of the cave.

" What about you?" asked Sharon showing concern.

" I will hide in my owl form, don't be concern about me everyone needs to leave now." said Dulcea.

" I promise you that we will come back for you. Well come back and liberate this planet." said Sharon as Dulcea transforms into an owl and flies away. After all that, she teleports to her ship to speak to the fleet. "Snake, connect me through the channels of everyone."

" Got it." snake said doing what hes told

" This is Admiral Sharon reporting in we have failed and lost. All fighters are to retreat back to Earth immediately. Starships are to beam up our soldiers and rangers unto the ship and turn around and jump to light speed. There is no way we can win this fight, they have succeeded. I repeat we have got to retreat NOW!" Sharon said over the communications after that the retreating procedure had begun.

"I'm already here so no need." said Justin tossing Cassies morpher to Sharon.

" This is a morpher! Justin whose morpher is this?" The Admiral asked.

" Cassies, she fallen to Bork right before my very eyes. He vaporized her, i tried to help but one of the bounty hunters stopped me." Justin said remembering what had happened.

" Everyone is on board and accounted for, star fighters jumped to light speed heading to Earth. We are in position to leave now we cant stay here. Captain Claire, jump to light speed." Snake said after giving the ok.

Hours after the battle

Everyone settles down in the common room, resting after what they had been through and all of the fights they did against the enemy. Some were brutal.

" I cant believe we failed after everything that had happened." said Jayden.

" If I had been there, things might have been different." said Sharon upset.

" Don't blame yourself, the others and I tried to stop them only there were too many of them to fight and they were holding us back." said Timothy and the ones who were with him agreed.

" Timothy is right there was nothing you can do. Right now we just need to pull it together." said Cruger.

" Were gonna have to find a way to help, Dulcea. No way we can leave her out there like that." said Zack.

" Of course not, I made a promise to her." said Sharon

" Not only that, but we lost Cassie who got destroyed by Bork. I saw it right before my very eyes. I tried to help her thing is a bounty hunter stopped me." said Justin

" This isn't right that's two rangers down already." said Carlos.

" I cant believe she is gone." said TJ upset.

" Guess I will be sticking around if things will get this bad." said snake smoking his cigarette. Otacon just shook his head

" Bork will pay for what he has done, I been searching for him and there he was." said Sharon disappointed.

" Right now we are gonna have to stick together and rely on each other and not ourselves. This is also where encouragement is needed. Were going to experience tough fights in the future we got to have hope not in ourselves but in another way ." said Tanya.

" I just hope that Dulcea can pull through. We have to figure things out." said Billy.

" For now everyone needs to take off and rest for a while and get your mind off of things. Well figure things out later. You did the best job you can do, now please dismiss." Cruger said walking away. Everyone gets up and leaves, some went to their quarters, or juice bar or the cyber café.

Planet phaedos

" It looks like we can finally harness the power." said Master Vile.

" What about establishing defense to protect this power?" asked Scordar.

" Rankor and I will be working on that, don't you worry." said Grumm.

" The power rangers will never know what will happen to them." said Astronema smiling.

End of chapter.

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Im sorry for taking so long, I had computer problems which hold be back. I lost this entire chapter the first time and had to rewrite this. I used the library to revive this chapter and until I had the necessary cords I am now back. Sorry to keep you guys waiting, wanting to know how things will play out? Stay tune.


	20. Scorpina vs Sharon part 1

The Fall of the Power Rangers

Chapter 20

Scorpina vs. Sharon part 1

Its been about a month since the rangers lost the battle on planet Phaedos. The enemy has established a command post and harnessed the power. They have set up strong defensive positions throughout the land in case if anyone tries to stop them. Last week, Morgana absorbed the power and uses it against the rangers. She draws them out attacking the city and SPD rangers decided to go ahead to volunteer to fight her. The battle didn't last very long, the power that she had absorbed was way too much for them. She defeated them and made them power down. In the aftermath, Morgana leaves them to their humiliation lying on the ground hurt to return and report.

Earths orbit The fleet

" We have got to try some other alternatives with this new situation. I don't understand how some of the star systems allied themselves with master Vile." said the commander.

" With their new power, of course they surrender to Vile. I don't like it at all, and there is nothing we can do unless they attack us first." Sharon said with other group of people and especially knowing what she's talking about.

" We wont be destroying innocent civilians and attacking them; we be destroying enemy personnel." said the commander.

" According to Sharon's way of thinking there could be a possibility that they have forced them to be on their side or willfully choosing to join them." said Eric through the view screen.

" I would take this matter seriously. We must take other measures in case anything goes wrong." said Dr. K through the view screen.

" There are two planets that have been seized by the enemy. Reasons because of our activity of trying to get information." Sharon explains remembering when Dillon and his partner had to escape six months ago.

" Thinking of liberating those planets?" asked Captain Claire.

" I have thought about it. They're not treating the people right, all there is just a small cruiser and a Crybot army." Sharon explains.

" Right now we should monitor and check this planet out. There have been recent enemy activity there. This planet is peaceful having no fighters or defenses of any kind. This situation needs to be checked out." said Dr. K.

" I will take my ship with me and I will enter the planet using my fighter and talk to one of the locals to get Intel. If anything happens, Claire move into orbit and send in the troops." said Sharon creating a battle plan.

" Yes admiral." Claire said.

" While Sharon, is taking care of that. I will be going to liberate this planet once and for all. Judging by the scanners there is no threat in space, just on the ground. Star fighters will be standing by just in case, and I'm sure bringing a few volunteered rangers wouldn't mind coming with us." The commander said looking at Haley.

" I will give word out." said Haley.

" Guess everything is settled then, that's that. Alright time to move, Claire jump to light speed were heading to planet Viz." said Sharon giving her orders to leave, and Just like that they jumped to hyperspace. While they are in hyperspace, she goes into her private quarters and summons her two new weapons. It is something that she is glad to have and became very excited with a huge smile. She sits and examines her sia knives and makes sure that its sharpens.

Hour later

The starship finally arrived to the planet. With safety precautions they decided to keep a far distance so they don't attract any attention. Just as planned, Sharon gets into her star fighter and flies into the planet. Once entering she sees a landing platform and flies to it and gets greeted by several locals.

" I am admiral Sharon of Spd. Please to meet you all." Sharon said greeting them.

" I am the prime minister, we welcome you to this planet how can we be of help?" The prime minister asked.

" It has come to my attention that there have been recent activity with the presence of Master Vile and his people." Sharon explains. " That is why I have come to see if everything is alright."

" If Vile and his men were here our people would send a distress signal to SPD and they would be in control of this planet by now." said the Prime minister making a point.

She asked him if she could look around and he allowed her to. She searched through important key parts of the city and scanned some areas and found nothing. After that, her and the prime minister headed back to the ship.

" Thanks for the assistance, for a precaution I am going to bring a cruiser to keep an eye on things. It is just standard SPD procedure." Sharon explains.

" As a matter of fact." The prime minister said quietly and walks up close to her whispering. " They are here. Forgive me for not telling the truth earlier. She said she will destroy me if I don't listen and along with everyone else too. Scorpina is her name, please you must stop her."

" Thank you for telling me. I will take care of everything when the time comes I want you to take cover." said Sharon to the Prime minister and finally getting an answer. After saying goodbye him and his colleagues walked away. Instead of getting into the ship, she hides away and activates the ships autopilot to fly back to her ship. After everything becomes clear, she gets inside and follows the path of the prime minister watching every corner using her blaster making sure enemy personnel wasn't around.

planet M-K

Two star ships drops out of hyperspace to face against an enemy cruiser. The commander scans everything and realizes the situation and gives an all clear to the rangers that it is safe to go down there.

" All batteries fire on the enemy cruiser! I want that thing destroyed fast so we can get this job done." The commander said.

All laser batteries on both star ships fires upon the cruiser and within a minute they destroy it completely. The next thing they decided to do is send transports for the rangers and allied troops to the planet. They found a good spot to send them, but once they land the enemy will start firing upon them.

Planet Viz

" What did you tell her? This is the last time I'm going to ask you." Scorpina said angrily holding him up with one arm.

" I didn't tell her anything I swear. All I did was is thank her for coming." said the prime minister in fear.

" I can sense fear in you. Perhaps you did tell her something, and since you will not tell me I'm going to destroy you and take over this planet." Scorpina said and then laughs.

" Hold it right there!" Sharon said to Scorpina aiming her blaster at her.

" Well, well, well, isn't it the lightning ranger all by her lonesome coming to save the day. You made a mistake coming here." Scorpina said dropping the prime minister.

" I can take care of myself when I made a mistake or not." Sharon said slowly walking with her blaster fixed on Scorpina. Next, several crybots appears behind her all pointing her blaster at her.

" Now you are trapped. There is no escape ranger who is going to save you now?" Scorpina said while smiling and laughing.

With five Crybots behind her and using her quick reflexes, she turns around and shoots all four crybots in the head and the last one makes a last ditch effort to shoot. Sharon dodges it and summons her sia knife and quickly throws it in the head of the last crybot destroying it.

" Nice maneuver Sharon, but you are still going down." Scorpina said smiling.

" Why don't you take a look behind you!" Sharon said while walking towards her.

Scorpina did as she was told and saw allied transports descending from the sky and followed by ten allied troopers rope repelling into the building and followed by blaster fire outside and big explosions. Both individuals take out their swords and engages in battle while Sharon remains un morphed. For a brief moment, they circle walking in around swords drawn. Scorpina makes the first move raising her sword to strike downwards as Sharon holds her sword horizontally in defense position. Scorpina then does a vertical strike and other maneuvers and even manages to kick her in the chest dazing her for a second trying to do a lunge attack only Sharon deflects it using her sword.

" You're still pretty good." said Scorpina and then does a spin attack which gets deflected once a again.

" I don't slack around. I stay in training so I can move like this and stay in shape." Sharon said and does three strike attacks.

" You should be happy and glad that I didn't harness that power, otherwise you have a very hard time fighting against me." Scorpina said while continuing hearing explosions going on in the back ground.

" Scorpina, were in trouble we got a star ship orbiting this planet." said and orange cyrbot.

" Your too late Scorpina. Why don't you give up and surrender peacefully." Sharon said aiming her sword at her.

" Never!" said Scorpina and shoots an energy attack at her causing explosions and smoke.

Sharon walks out of the smoke to look for Scorpina, and then sees her at the window. Scorpina salutes her and jumps out of the window into her own private ship. Sharon chases after her and presses a button to call her star fighter to come down. She escapes flies to the sky as Sharon watches her leave while allied and enemy star fighters zooms passes Scorpina with her star ship orbiting above.

" Admiral Sharon wait a moment." said a captain in charge of most of the battle while Sharon is getting inside her star fighter.

" What is the situation captain?" asked Sharon

" We finally established a command post and a beach head, right now were trying to ward off enemy fighters. There isn't that many of them they wont give up without a fight, but were holding strong." said the captain.

" Well done captain. Wipe out all of the enemies here I want this planet under control as soon as possible. While your doing that I'm going after Scorpina." Sharon said and closes her cock pit to chase after Scorpina.

" Yes Admiral it will be done." The captain said over his communication.

With some adjustments on her computer, Sharon finally located Scorpina and immediately chases after her. Once out in space, Sharon could tell that she is setting her self up to light speed to escape. However, Sharon wouldn't allow that and fires at Scorpina breaking the calculations and concentration. She increases her speed moving left and right dodging laser fire and even tries to do a maneuver by a quick upward roll, but Sharon is just too quick for her to do anything. Finally, Sharon manage to hit Scorpina's wing and back end of the ship causing her to swirl out of control. She has little control of the ship and it gets caught in a gravitational field of the planets small moon which happens to be habitual and for Sharon to breathe in it as she follows her in. Scorpina manages to control her ship without spinning out of control and makes a crash landing. Out in the distance, Sharon lands her ship safely and checks for any vital life signs and sees Scorpina's, signature telling her that she survived the crash.

Earth Power base

" I just cant believe Cassie is gone. She was one of my first friends when I arrived to Angel grove with her all those yrs ago. She was a great partner that I ever had at my side fighting against the enemies." said TJ remembering how they first met and also fighting alongside her.

" She was always there when things were tough." Zhane said.

" First Adam and now Cassie, Bork needs to pay for what he has done." Carlos said with anger.

" He will, we just have to watch each others back and make sure this doesn't happen again. Cassie and Adam were alone when Bork destroyed them." said Justin.

Karone sitting in the circle listening to the conversation just thought of something with a great idea and heads out the door.

" Everything ok, Karone?" asked Andros while holding Cassie's morpher.

" I'm going to take care of something. I will be right back." Karone said and walks away.

planet M-K

After the commander destroyed the cruiser, all transports entered the atmosphere and landed at its designated zone. With a bit of surprise, enemy star fighters came out of no where and manage to blow up two transports. Just as the commander expected that this would happen, he sends down allied fighters to help out. Once the doors of the transports opens up, allied troops and rangers comes out aiming with their weapons taking out enemy soldiers.

Planet Viz's moon.

After landing her craft, Sharon walks towards the crash site where Scorpina had crash landed her ship. Scorpina gets out of her ship, and jumps in the air and lands twenty feet in front of Sharon sword drawn.

" You will pay for what you did ranger. After I destroy you, I will claim your ship as my own and leave this pathetic moon. I hope you are up for this, because this will be your last fight against me." Scorpina said with an evil smile and a evil laugh.

" If you want my ship, you will have to go through me. You want this to be our last fight? Bring it on I am looking forward to this." Sharon said in defensive stance.

" You should be scared ranger, because your not getting off this rock and if I have to beat you to a pulp then so be it." said Scorpina thinking that she has what it takes to beat her.

" I am never scared when a bug like you threatens my life." Sharon said taunting her and puts her hand behind her back. " But I am ready for this. Lets see what you got. Its morphin time! Lets do this." She morphs just with her hand behind her back and without doing the morphing sequence.

Planet M-K

Allied troops and rangers takes cover behind rubble, cars, and street buildings shooting enemies down. Several putties tries frontal attacks only to get shot down by allied troops.

Planet viz moon

Scorpina aggressively attacks Sharon, using all kinds of maneuvers and energy attacks to try and bring her down. Scorpina is wanting to make sure and make it clear to Sharon that this will be her final battle and that she will not leave this moon alive. Scorpina, gathers enough energy to make her sword glow with light; and then uses some of it to shoot it at Sharon. She dodges by doing back flips and doesn't stop until Scorpina uses the last of the energy from her sword. The next thing Scorpina does, is running extremely fast to perform a powerful strike to Sharon.

She sees Scorpina heading straight towards her and uses her agility to run really fast as well. Once their swords collide, a powerful shockwave and boom causing a mini quake followed by creating a huge crater beneath them. While struggling against each other, small rocks rises off the ground and then becomes smaller and lightning strikes.

They finally break off, and then Scoprina, she jumps very high in the air as does Sharon. Once they get leveled enough and engaged in fighting once again. While falling back to the ground, they use several small sword fight maneuvers and attacks. When the time came for them to land they separate from each other and once Scorpina, lands she shoots an energy blast at Sharon, and without moving or dodging the attack. The energy blast explodes all around her causing a huge fireball and smoke.

" It looks like I got her." said Scorpina smiling seeing all of the smoke.

" Wrong Scorpina! Think again!" Sharon said walking out of the smoke holding her sword.. " You've got to be kidding to think that the attack would finish me off. But you are wrong, I am still standing."

Scorpina runs towards her with only several steps to that stops her in her tracks. Mainly because one lightning strikes in her path making her stop. She looks around wondering what had happened and still sees Sharon standing there. She runs towards her again and lightning stops in her tracks once again.

" Quit playing around ranger and lets get serious." Scorpina said getting angrily.

" Fine have it your way. Just remember you asked for it." Sharon said now getting more serious. She raises her sword up and aims it at Scorpina which allows lightning energy to come out of her sword to successes fully do damage which she does. The attack causes damage and then Sharon, runs at her with incredible speed passing by her and then passing by her again causing sparks and minor explosions striking Scorpina's side with her sword. Sharon stands right behind her and does nothing and stands there while shes in pain. Scorpina tries to do a back hand attack in which case Sharon bends down and then punches her really hard in the stomach and in the face and followed by a round house kick to the chest sending her down.

" You said you wanted to get serious and you asked for it, Scorpina. Besides if I remember correctly you said that this was my final battle and that I wouldn't leave this moon alive." Sharon said to Scorpina showing an angry face.

planet M-K

" Man we are pinned down. I don't think this was a good idea." said Timothy taking cover behind rubble and shooting enemies down.

" We need more territory that is our only problem." said and allied trooper.

" Allow me to take care of the problem." Zen-Atku said coming out of the transport and shoots powerful energy attacks through his eyes and hands. In the aftermath, he made enough clearing for allied troops and rangers to advance. Most of it is smoke and enemy lines being broken and some buildings being destroyed along with it.

" Everybody charge now!" yelled an allied trooper.

" Sorry I'm late I had to take care of a few things." said Zen-Atku to Timothy.

" Doesn't that always happens?" Timothy said sarcastically.

Allied troops and rangers advances from their positions to move inside the city even further to gain more ground. One orange crybot does a jump roll to do a downward strike on an allied trooper, only problem is that Mia throws her sword and it goes right through its chest and it stays there and with the amount of force it nocks it back and falls. The trooper thanks Mia and moves on.

" Come on guys we got civilians to save." Dustin said destroying a putty and then notices a storm cellar from the ground opens up and out comes several people with guns.

" We are glad that you are here. Sorry that it took us so long to get here. We formed a rebellion against Viles troops after they took over this planet." said the rebel leader. " There is more of us on the way."

" That's good to know. Well get on out there, you can expect a victory now that we are here. I will inform my people that they will be encountering rebel forces." Dustin explains.

" Thank you. Alright everyone, you heard him lets get going." said the rebel leader and they all sped off into battle.

Planet Viz moon

Scorpina summons her stinger and throws it at Sharon, causing some major damage. She walks over to Sharon and forcibly lifts her up by the way and does a angle strike to her chest causing more sparks and explosions. Scorpina does a knee sitting position on top of her, and pounds her helmet with her fist. After doing it several times, she left a crack on her helmet and a small crack on her visor, a little hole where she can almost see her eye. Immediately, Sharon had enough of this and manages to head butt Scorpina causing pain to her head. Scorpina gets up holding her head allowing Sharon to get up. Next, she wraps her arms around Scorpina and does a german suplex one time. Secondly, Sharon puts her sword away and takes out two of her sia knives.

" You think that you can beat me with those two weapons?" Scorpina said getting up. " You must be joking."

" Obviously you don't know the strategies of these weapons. You really shouldn't underestimate these weapons or anyone who knows how to use them. Being arrogant and prideful can lead you to your downfall." Sharon said to Scorpina.

" Save me the lectures." Scorpina said and continues her attacks again.

Planet Viz orbit.

" I guess we can celebrate on a job well done. We actually helped the people of this planet and got rid of our enemies." said captain Claire smiling.

" Any idea where Admiral Sharon is?" asked one of the crew members.

" The last time I saw Sharon, was is when she was chasing after Scorpina. I had her on my sights for a few seconds, but when I got distracted and focused on something else due to enemy attacks I lost her. She might have chased after Scorpina through hyperspace." said another crew member. " That's just a theory."

" Well wherever she is we got to find her. After that captain says farewell to the prime minister we can leave. Since Sharon is missing, Cruger is in command and right now our only option is to go help out The commander from that planet." Captain Claire explains. " Jump to light speed and aid The commander for now."

The moon

One of Sharon's sia knives locks on to Scorpina's sword through the outer edge to the point where Scorpina cannot gain control of her sword. Sharon took the advantage by punching her in the side three times and then in the face and followed by a powerful kick. Both fighters have been battling it out and have taken heavy damage. Sharon throws both of her swords at different time frames, in hoping to hit Scorpina and runs at her to perform an attack maneuver. Scorpina swings her sword to deflect the path of the sia knives. The second one she swings and the sword flies backwards and upwards, Sharon sees the sword and makes a jump for it in hoping to perform a different attack maneuver.

Scorpina sees that she has an opening for an attack and goes for it. She jumps and does a slice attack to Sharon's abdomen causing major damage. Sharon falls to the ground back first and groans in pain.

" A bad decision you made Sharon. Something like that will cost you." Scorpina said turning around and plunging her sword towards her stomach and Sharon quickly rolls out of the way. Scorpina tries for another attack and Sharon uses her weapon to protect herself using the strength that she has left. They stay in lock formation struggling, and while doing this Sharon is using only one sword with both hands. Finally, she sees an opportunity and punches Scorpina right in the side near the kidney area with amount of force that breaks the lock hold and Sharon gets up to do a jump spin kick right in the head of Scorpina that takes her down and all of the energy that Sharon uses she lies on the ground in exhaustion.

" No! I will not be defeated like this. I will not let a ranger defeat me." Scorpina said angrily slowly getting up. Sharon slowly crawls towards her other weapon that is lying near by. " I will defeat this meddling ranger and get off of this rock. This will be a third ranger down, one of their best."

" _I have got to defeat her with my new finishing move in hoping that it works."_ Sharon said in her mind while reaching for her second weapon.

" I will make sure that I take her down and destroy her." Scorpina said picking up her sword to perform an energy blast maneuver. She turns and sees that Sharon is standing up looking up to the sky with arms in the air and swords bent like a triangle position gathering energy.

" _Oh great she spotted me, I only got barely enough energy I still need to gather more." _Sharon said thinking.

"Meet your demise ranger!" Scorpina said. She raises her sword up and takes one foot behind her. Once she gathers enough energy she releases it right at Sharon.

" Dual tri wield strike!" Sharon shouts breaking the connection to twist the sword in each hand at the same time and connecting them at the tip of each blades and shoots the lightning energy from midsection.

Sharon becomes shocked when she sees the energy is coming right at her knowing that she has no time to move or interact whatsoever. Both blast hit the warriors causing a big explosion and sparks. Both fall to the ground and follow by another explosion. Sharon involuntarily powers down after the attack while lying on the ground.

planet M-K Orbit

" Commander, we got a ship that is about to jump out of hyperspace. Its Sharon's ship." said one of the crew members. The commander looks around and sees a blue light followed by a ship coming out.

" Admiral Sharon so glad of you to join us." The commander said hailing the ship.

" Sorry commander, this is captain Claire. Sharon is not aboard this ship nor do we know where she is at." Captain Claire said. " We came here to see if you need any help and offer some support."

" Well have to talk while were trying to liberate this planet. Send more troops down there!" said The commander to Claire.

Planet viz moon

Sharon struggles to get up after the blast that she had took. Part of her clothing has a small tear on it. Her face has little black on it due to smoke. Scorpina gets up and looks around and still sees Sharon alive lying on the ground.

" Why wont you stay down? That was my best attack and yet you are still getting up." Scorpina said barely able to stand as Sharon struggles to get up even while on one knee.

" I'm the type that will never give up. I will keep fighting even if you beat me to a bloody pulp. It will take more than that to bring me down and you need not to forget that I'm a power ranger and what I stand -" and then Sharon gets interrupted.

" Save me the lecture! If Adam and Cassie can be destroyed then so can you. I will destroy you and I will make sure you will not get back up." Scorpina said with anger while holding on to her sword.

" Do me a favor and put your sword away. Why fight with weapons when we can fight CQC hand to hand combat. Only a fool trusts their life with a weapon." Sharon said challenging to fight without morphing or using any kind of weapon. " Your not afraid are you?"

" Your making a fool of yourself by not bringing out your sword to fight. If you want to fight hand to hand fine. You're still going to lose against me." Scorpina said with a prideful comment.

" Then let our fight begin." Sharon said taking off her SPD uniform shirt and uniform Spd pants so she can fight better with another clothing that she wears that's a fighters uniform for men and women's mma.

planet M-K

" It seems that everything is going well for us after all." said Rose smiling while continuously shooting down enemies.

Zen-Atku picked up a crybot and split it in half and smashes it with another crybot and blasts several crybots to smithereens. While Dustin and Timothy focuses on several Quantrons, two crybots holds their position from a distance to wait for the right time and when they believe that they do they run at the two rangers for a surprise attack. One soldier who cannot get a good shot shouts at the rangers, and when they hear their names they turn around just in time to see both crybots coming at them and destroyed them without trouble.

" Look at all of these wonderful crybots heading towards me." Antonio said standing in one position as over a dozen or so cyrbots heading towards him. With his two swords out, he uses his speed power and destroyed them in a matter of minutes. After destroying them all he does his finishing maneuver and they all explode. One orange crybot does a lunge strike at him, Antonio does a turn around spin to dodge it and then plunges his sword into the head of the crybot and takes it out watching it fall to the ground. He then turns around and shouts " Fantastico."

The enemy realizes that they are losing the battle and that the rangers and allied troops are gaining the upper hand on the battlefield. With no choice, they all retreat and leave the planet and head back to Onyx. Allied troops and rangers cheers for a sweet victory.

Planet Viz moon

Scorpina wraps her arm around Sharon's head in a head lock and punches her in the stomach several times repeated until she finally let go of her and then an upper cut to the chin. Sharon backs away dazed up and Scorpina goes for a tackle taking her to the ground. Scorpina goes for a punch in the face, however Sharon manages to block in time and grabs her head with her legs and punches her. Scorpina uses her strength and pick Sharon up and slams her to the ground to make her let go which she does. Sharon manages to do a leg sweep forcing Scorpina to lose her footing allowing her to stand up.

" Very impressive ranger, but can you keep it up?" Scorpina said getting up

"Ken ve Kamuvan." said Sharon in Hebrew trying to play mind games with Scorpina.

" I have no idea what you just said nor do I care. You wont be speaking that to me for long." Scorpina said going for another attack.

In this event, both fighters punches each other in the face simultaneously, both on their knees dealing with the pain. Sharon quickly recovers and kicks her across the face spitting out blood from her mouth. Sharon goes for another kick only Scorpina, manages to grab hold of her leg, and slams her elbow down on her knee to cause an injury. Scorpina grabs Sharon by the hair and punches her in the face again several times followed by a powerful punch to the gut. She falls on her knees arms wrapped around her stomach with labored breathing.

" You're practically the first human to ever fight me hand to hand combat and even without in ranger form." Scorpina said walking around in circles as Sharon continues being in pain. She then comes from behind, bends over grabs her hair making her entire neck back making Sharon look to the sky. " Your pretty good, but not that good. I promised that I will finish you off and I will finish you off."

Scorpina summons a small knife.

" You're being over confident of yourself. You failed in the past and you will continue to fail." Sharon said feeling the knife on her neck.

Her statement made Scorpina angry after saying this and she decides to go ahead and finish Sharon off by stabbing her in the chest. With instinct, Sharon grabs hold of Scorpinas forearm to stop her. Sharon head butts her from behind breaking the struggle and allowing her to get free.

" Very pathetic of you to try and finish me off like that." Sharon said in fighting stance. " This tells me that you are a fool to trust a weapon to finish someone off and proven fact your not a warrior."

" Who do you think your talking to? And don't you dare lecture me with that crap." Scorpina said angrily.

Scorpina moves towards her and throws dirt in her face, none of it gets in her eyes but it was a distraction that she needed to attack. She kicks Sharon in the side and grabs her arm, twists it, and does a back kick to the face causing her to go to the ground in a knee position. Scorpina does an axe handle fist to Sharon's back causing more pain. Scorpina lifts her up by the arm to do a powerful punch in the face. Sharon ducks and moves out of the way waiting for Sharon to turn around and when she does, Sharon kicks her in the stomach, to perform a suplex. While Scorpina lies on the ground, Sharon positions herself and hits her in the face several times.

Scorpina stops her with one arm and then jabs her fist to Sharon's chin which allows her to get up. Scorpina and Sharon goes for a punch at the same time where both fist hit each other. Then a kick where legs hit each other. Scorpina does several punches while Sharon backs away using her hands to block her attacks.

" You forget that I know martial arts. I learned several moves which prevents my opponents from striking. Plus, I'm really good at it and I happen to really like it." Sharon said smiling continuing dodging Scorpina's punches.

" Smile all you like, your going to meet your end soon enough." Scorpina said getting angrily. " It wont do you any good."

Sharon, sees an opportunity and goes for it, and performs a kick maneuver hitting her in the head taking her down. Scorpina quickly looks at her while holding her hide. Sharon backs away, arms wide open with a shrug and uses her fingers telling her to come on. Scorpina, gets angry and aggressively attacks her and gets powned once again and Sharon, manages to perform a ddt head first to the ground. Sharon grabs her by the head, Scorpina elbows her in the stomach, and swings her forearm across her stomach.

"AHHHH!" Sharon yells in pain and looks at her stomach to find four scratches running across her stomach with some blood dripping. The scratches are not deep and life threatening.

" Oops! You should really watch out for my forearm!" Scorpina said smiling and laughing and showing that she has four small spikes on her armored plating forearm to elbow.

" If you want to play rough? Well play rough." Sharon said with an angered face.

Scorpina shoots a small energy blast to blow around Sharon to cause a distraction. This is not what Sharon meant by playing rough. By the time Sharon comes through, she sees Scorpina in the air and comes down punching her extremely hard in the face knocking her back and taking Sharon's arm to rest on her shoulder, her arm resting through her upper chest, and hand on her shoulder, and then lifts her up and slams her to the ground back first. Scorpina stomps her in the stomach once, and then stomps her left leg, and stomps her left shoulder. She tries to stomp her right shoulder failing to do so as Sharon quickly gets up.

" I guess I shouldn't expect from an honest fight from you or anyone else anymore after you pulled that move on me." Sharon said panting and puts her hand on her left face after feeling something rolling off of her face. While touching, she feels pain on her left face with a small open cut wound and sees small amount of blood on her hand.

" No you really shouldn't expect a fair fight. I never fight fair." said Scorpina panting and manages to do a boot kick to the stomach. " And you should never let your guard down."

Scorpina forces Sharon to stand in upright position and does three back hand chops to the chest. Scorpina tries to go for a fourth one, but Sharon grabs her arm and uses her other arm to do a back hand chop to her chest. Scorpina back hand chops her to the chest, and Sharon does the same, and Scorpina does it again and Sharon does it again and a quick to the head of Scorpina. Sharon picks her up from the ground, wraps her arm around her head, and slams her head first to the ground performing a ddt. She collapses knee first becoming very winded and tired. Scorpina gets slowly body aching after every damage that she has taken. She feels her forehead, having a small cut and blood coming out of it after sustaining a second ddt from Sharon.

Planet Onyx.

Grumm and Master Vile gets the news that their plans have failed. Planet Viz and that planet have been liberated from them.

" So it seems that our attempts have failed." Grumm said angrily.

" Guess so, but it doesn't matter we have Phaedos." said Master Vile laughing.

" Any idea where Rankor is at?" asked Grumm looking around.

" Hmmm. No I don't." Vile answered.

Planet Viz moon

High above the sky, Rankor floats in the air watching the fight between Scorpina and Sharon since they first arrived.

Sharon gets up from one knee, to jab Scorpina in the face. She sees it coming and blocks it and punches her in the face. Sharon nearly loses her balance, but quickly regains it and connects a punch to Scorpinas face. Scorpina regains herself and instead of getting her in the face, she takes the opportunity and jabs her in the nose and uses the last of her strength to kick her in the mid abdomen area. Sharon breathes heavily after the blow that she has taken, a kick to the mid abdomen and a jab to the bridge of her nose which now has a small cut. Scorpina tries to go for a knockout, only this time Sharon manages to catch her arm and elbows her to the head.

After the blow to the head, Scorpina yanks her arm out of Sharon's grip and does a back hand to the face. As a result in this fight, both fighters are in complete exhaustion from every move and attack and energy that they have used on each other. If one takes a blow from the other they will not get back up again and they know it. They have tried every move to take the other one down. Scorpina summons the very last of her strength and uses it all in one punch, Sharon at the last second, sees it coming and summons the very last of her strength. Both fighters fist connects their opponents mid face cheek area and in the result of this, causing them to spit and grunts after the blow.

Finally, after the attack that they had done, Scorpina and Sharon takes a few steps back, breathing very hard. Neither of them can barely stand, until Scorpina falls to the ground back first as does Sharon. Both fighters cannot get up whatsoever, they lie on the ground in pain. Sharon can still feel the pain and blood through her face, nose, and several bruises on her face and mid abdomen, the four scratches on her stomach with small blood still dripping out, and the chest pains that she has from the result of getting back handed chopped. She lies there coughing every few minutes or so with the amount of pain that she is in and while looking up to the sky because of lying on her back. She sees two people flying in midair very high to the sky.

Lord Rankor descends from the sky towards the ground. Once he gets to the point to where they are in hearing range, he stops in midair and beings to clap.

" Bravo on a job well done. This is one of the best fights I have ever seen. Both of you have done very well." Lord Rankor said while clapping and finally stops. " Yet there is one problem, both of you are 'figuratively speaking' still standing and I don't see one person standing. One has to destroy the other."

" Lord Rankor, I give you the honor to destroy Sharon for me. Everyone will be happy to know that she will be gone and our job will be much easier." Scorpina said barely able to speak and looking for an easy way out and trying to persuade him. Lord Rankor looks at Sharon lying on the ground, all beat up, and breathing constantly.

" You're right! If I wanted to, I could destroy Sharon right now." Lord Rankor said pointing his finger at her. A light purple energy begins to glow from the tip of his finger and then moves his finger away from her crossing his arms once again. " After watching this battle, I still don't think its enough you two should still continue to fight."

" _Is he kidding or joking? I put everything I had in this fight and I cannot continue anymore I am done." _Sharon thought not believing in what she is hearing. _" How can I continue?"_

" You must be joking!" Scorpina said not believing it either.

" No I am not joking. In a battle, there must always be a victor, the last person alive and standing. One stands and one falls. I see two warriors fallen and alive." Rankor explains to what he sees.

" There shouldn't be anymore of this, we got Sharon right where we want her. We should destroy her while we got the chance. That is what Master Vile wanted, it is the whole reason why we hired bounty hunters." Scorpina said with frustration and hurting.

" The decisions of Vile is none of my concern. I could destroy you right now if I wanted to and leave her here as the victor. But I am not going to, this battle should be taken up to the next level. This fight should begin right now." Lord Rankor said and flies up in the air and gets to the point of where he wants to be.

He raises his arms up in the air, electricity gathers around his arm and then followed by a big flash of light that is almost brighter than the sun. Scorpina and Sharon watches in amazement at what their seeing this is something that they have never seen before. The moment that Rankor gets finished at what he is doing, he aims one hand at Scorpina and the other at Sharon and releases a huge energy. Once the energy hits Sharon and Scorpina, their bodies are consumed with a huge amount of energy and its as if their bodies are on fire which is just an aurora.

" I have given you a portion of my energy. You should feel stronger than you have ever been! You can now do what I do, fly, move at incredible speed, break things that you cannot easily break and shoot energy or fire balls through your hands like this!" said Rankor as the two girls sit up examining their hand muscles and standing up looking up at him. Rankor shoots a fireball from a distance through his hand and where he aimed caused a big explosion.

" Amazing" said Sharon.

" If I can do that then so can you." Rankor said and explains how they can use the energy that he have given them. " Now that you know, I am leaving the both of you to fight here alone. Whoever wins I shall see you again. Oh and one more thing, be careful in not using too much of your energy, you might blow up this moon. Bye now." He flies up in the air to meet a strange individual that either cannot tell who it is.

After that, they fly away and disappeared at the same time. Sharon examines herself and notices she has some muscles as if she has been working out for a long time. Small medium built noticeable abs on her stomach, but still four scratches on her stomach and an amazing strength and power flowing through her veins. Scorpina does the same and feels that she is very strong.

" So I guess we are fighting once again." Sharon said to Scorpina smiling with some show able blood stains on her face.

" I wouldn't be smiling if I were you. With my new found power I will be able to destroy you with it." Scorpina said being over confident. " This fight will be interesting I will not deny that."

" Remember what Rankor said, if we use too much of it well destroy this planet or the power will be gone. Right now I can sense that your and my power are equally the same, Rankor gave us an equally portion of what he wanted. Now lets just continue our fight!" Sharon said lifting her arms in an angle and then powering up automatically summons an aurora around her body.

" Let our battle begin!" Scorpina powering up doing the same while both are smiling at each other.

Planet Onxy

Rita's private quarters

Rita sits on her couch in complete thought staring into space. Lord zedd walked into the room and sees her sitting there. She never acknowledge him when he entered in.

" What are you thinking about my darling wife? Asked Zedd sitting next to her.

" Hmmm. Oh hey Zeddy. I was just thinking about a few things." said Rita.

" Care to speak your mind?" asked Lord Zedd.

" I was thinking on how to deal with that white ranger Sharon." Rita said smiling.

" Oh her. We tried everything to take her down and she never stays down." Lord said with frustration.

" There is another thing that we havent tried out just yet." said Rita smiling.

" What is there to try?" asked Lord zedd

Five yrs ago when all of the pink rangers teamed up." Rita said bringing up the past. " Its what I did, only this time I will make sure I do not fail."

" You don't mean, no I don't think it can be done. It failed with Katherine, what makes you think it will work for Sharon?" Lord Zedd said in shock

" We tried other options. I will make sure it will work. There was a reason why everything failed five yrs ago. This time it will be different. Sharon will not know what hit her." Rita said smiling and then laughing.

" I'm starting to understand now. I get it oh this is too great I got goosebumps just thinking about it. This could be our breaking point and we could have an advantage. I haven't felt this much joy in a long time. " said Lord Zedd laughing.

" I knew you like my idea Zeddy. Sharon will meet her downfall ahahaha." said Rita laughing hysterically. " We just have to make sure five years ago will not be repeated, and after thinking about it I don't think we should worry ahahahah."

End of chapter.

Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. So in case if everyone hasn't heard, Nickelodeon banned power rangers samurai stroke of fate because it was deemed to violent. Now I believe this chapter is deemed to violent. I don't think they will air this if I change a few things and if I don't they will not air this. What are your thoughts?


	21. Scorpina vs Sharon part 2

The Fall of the Power Rangers

Chapter 21

Scorpina vs. Sharon part 2

In the last chapter, there were several battles going on. Planet Viz, and planet M-35. The purpose of this was to liberate them from Master Viles control and it worked. In the process of the battle, Sharon chased after Scorpina in their private fighters and ended up on one of the moons of planet Viz and fought each other. Both fighters battled it out beating each other to a bloody pulp until they can continue no more. In this case, Lord Rankor floats high above the sky watching the whole thing. He demanded the battle to continue, therefore he gave portions of his energy to the both of them and left them to their final battle.

Planet Earth

Power Base common room

1 hour later

Karone returns after she left the group conversation with the others. Andros sees her coming in and informs everyone that she has arrived and wonders where she has been.

" Is there anything you like to tell us? I can see that look on your face." Andros said to Karone.

" Yes I do. After the death of Cassie, it hit me. We may have lost a ranger back on phaedos, but we just gain one. I have talked to this individual and she has agreed to return. I bring you, Kendrix." Karone said gesturing for her to come into the room.

" No way!" Maya said sitting down with the others as Kendrix comes in.

" Hello everyone. Its good to see you and good to be back." Kendrix said waving and smiling.

Everyone in the room welcomed her with open arms and hugs.

" This is the question I got to ask. How is this going to work out?" Carlos asked confused how Kendrix and Karone being rangers.

" I see where my sister is going with this. Kendrix will take over the spot for Karone, and Karone will become the new pink space ranger taking over for Cassie. That suits fine with me, I'm glad to have my sister joining the team and wearing the suit." Andros said smiling.

" Welcome to the team and glad to have you back here with us once again. We hope that your time here with us in these dark times wont be troublesome." said Trini over the balcony cat walk having a conversation with Andrew Hartford.

" I can handle any troublesome that Vile and his men throws at me. I am still a ranger after all, protecting the innocent and fight evil. No matter what happens, we must defend ourselves whether we want to return or not. If we don't fight, there will be no tomorrow." Kendrix said.

" The council is glad to hear this and have you back. If you have your belongings you will be taking Cassies room, don't worry we cleared of all her belongings it's the only room that I can assign you to." Trini said and bid everyone farewell to continue her conversation with Mr. Hartford.

" Allow me to show you to your room." Karone said walking with Kendrix.

Planet viz moon

Scorpina finally makes the first move to attack, through Sharon's eyes, she dematerialized, disappearing. She lost sight of Scorpina and with a split second she caught sight of Scorpina and had no time to react. Scorpina punches Sharon extremely hard in the face, and then a kick to the stomach and followed by several punches in the stomach and face and a kick causing her to fly up in the air. Sharon regains herself and stops in midair, she sees Scorpina flying towards her and then mini teleports in front of her to perform a powerful kick which gets stopped by the forearm of Sharon. Stopping the kick with her forearm, it made a huge thunder sound and purple electricity coming out. Sharon grabbed the leg and forced Scorpina to come closer and gets punched in the face and follow by a double axe handle straight towards the ground.

Sharon opens her hand and aims it at Scorpina. She develops a yellow energy ball, coming out of her hand and once she finishes gathering the energy she releases it on Scorpina. After Scorpina lands on the ground safely she sees the energy attack coming and jumps the opposite way to dodge it as it explodes. Scorpina moves to attack mini teleporting with Sharon doing the same thing and after they materialized, they find themselves legs connected when one tried to kick the other.

Scorpina goes for a punch, Sharon dodges, she goes for an uppercut to Scorpina and she dodges that. Next, they fight throwing punches and kicks in the air. From the normal eye, a person wouldn't be able to keep up by watching the fight. Sharon tries going for fast kicks, Scorpina dodges each one perfected and manages to catch her leg to hit it with her forearm. Sharon quickly regains her leg, mini teleports and elbows her to the side of the head. This attack knocked Scorpina fifteen feet away.

Sharon raises her arm, opening her hand aiming her palm at Scorpina. She shoots an energy ball blast at Scorpina, and as she prepares for it she deflects the energy with her hand blowing up nearby. Scorpina runs directly towards her for an attack, Sharon enters defense and fires energy blast at Scorpina missing every shot even while using both hands. Sharon jump step back a few feet and sees that Scorpina is getting closer. Sharon jumps and flies high up in the air leaving Scorpina on the ground and raises her arm and aims it down at Scorpina releasing a powerful blast at her. After blowing up, Sharon waits for the smoke to clear, and finds Scorpina appearing right above her and kicks her in the head and grabbing her swinging her in circles and sending her flying into a small mountain cliff. Scorpina raises her arms up arching them and with her hands as if holding a basketball. A energy comes out, purple with electricity surrounding it and Scorpina's hands.

" May this be the complete end of you Sharon. This is no way out!" Scorpina shouted continuing on concentrating to make the energy stronger.

Sharon lies there watching the whole thing transpire right before her very eyes. The ground shakes, wind picks up and lightning strikes like crazy.

" Think with common sense Scorpina, if you release that energy your going to blow up this whole moon and both of us will perish." Shouted Sharon still lying in the rubble hurting.

" If that's what it takes fine. As long as you are gone that is fine by me. Say goodbye!" shouted Scorpina and releasing the huge energy.

The energy ball descends from the sky heading straight towards the ground. The ground lifts up in big pieces and dissolves into nothingness as the energy gets closer to the ground. Sharon lies in rubble completely shocked that Scorpina would do something like this. She gets out of the rubble and fires an energy blast it. It does nothing. The ground begins to shake while big chunk of rock leaves the ground and dissolves and creating huge crater. Sharon summons all of her strength and does everything she can to stop the energy from plummeting into the moons core.

" _Its no use, I cant control this energy its too much. Its pushing me towards the ground." _thought Sharon using all of her might to stop the energy.

" Its no use Sharon try all you like. You will not succeed." Scorpina said laughing and smiling. She gets closer towards her energy and forcibly pushes it towards the ground so it can blow up. Sharon uses all of her might to try and stop it but fails to do so.

The ball reaches the ground causing a major shockwave, and creating a huge light and then a huge explosion. The sound and light could be heard all the way from planet Vizio. Citizens of the planet were looking towards the moon wondering what was going on having no idea Sharon and Scorpina were fighting.

In the aftermath of the blast, land and mountain begin to crumble creating pillars along with lightning storms blasting out of the sky. Scorpina looks around while floating in the air trying to find Sharon.

" It seems that I finally destroyed that white ranger. Victory is now ours." Scorpina said laughing. " Wait what's this?"

Sharon hops up on a cliff pillar and stands on it looking up at Scorpina as the rock rises up the sky. She raises her arms up in an angled position and uses her hands to gesture Scorpina to attack her by mocking her as the pillar rock collapses and destroys itself leaving Sharon use her energy to stay afloat.

Earth orbit

All ten of Sharon's fleet orbits above Earth along side with SPD own small fleet. The commander finished up liberating the planet and once they got done they headed back to Earth with supreme commander Cruger orbiting Earth.

" You have absolutely no idea where she is?" Cruger asked

" No we don't, she disappeared during our battle on planet Vizio. Scorpina is gone too, that is the last time we heard from her and her last appearance was following Scorpina in space." said captain Claire.

" We have to expect the worst, we know Sharon can take care of herself but a soldier or officer or ranger knows that they must report their status and whereabouts. Alpha, can you locate her?" Asked Supreme Cruger on the intercom. " Soon as this is over I will be retiring."

" No it seems she turned everything off. If she presses a single button on her morpher I can be able to locate her." Alpha explains.

" Well do our best to track her down and try to get some leads." Andrew Hartford said.

Planet vizio moon

Sharon gets punched in the face after opening herself to attack Scorpina. She then kicks Sharon in the stomach and then in the head only to be blocked by Sharon using her arm. She tries to kick Scorpina in the side and gets blocked by her leg. Every time they try to attack each other and blocking the attacks it makes sounds like thunder. Finally, they fly back away from each other to regain themselves and then attack. Punching and kicking really fast missing every shot and mini teleporting at the same time and destroying some mountain cliffs going through them.

Scorpina tries other maneuvers only to get kicked in the head and swerves out of control in the air and lands on the ground to regain herself. After Sharon lands getting ready to fight again, Scorpina shoots an energy wave blast at her and misses destroying landscape behind her.

" So after all …of the beatings ….I have given you, seems that you still …got some fight left." said Scorpina painting taking a small break after all of the fighting they went through.

" Yep I do." Sharon said breathing heavily after everything she been through.

" Interesting, I didn't think you last this long. You're all bruised up, cuts on your face and some bruises, arms, shoulders, and some on your legs. Those three scratches that I made from my elbow on your stomach doesn't look good at all. You might want to get that look at." said Scorpina smiling.

" Thanks I will be sure to do so. I train every other day to prepare myself for battles like this and don't think you can bring me down that easy." Sharon said mocking.

Scorpina chuckles and disappears from the spot of where she was standing and appears right behind Sharon and tries to kick her in the head to gain the advantage only Sharon manages to block using her arm just in time. She then grabs Scorpina's leg and slams her to the ground causing her to sink in. Sharon floats over her with eye level and aims one hand at her and a bright energy ball appears. Next, she releases the energy causing a huge bright light followed by a loud explosion leaving a huge crater in the ground.

In the aftermath of the explosion, Sharon looks around and cannot find a single trace of Scorpina. Just when she thought that she destroyed Scorpina, an energy ball comes out of nowhere and hits her in the back exploding.

" Pretty pathetic to attack me from behind." Sharon said not liking what happened. _" I can feel the power inside me is decreasing I better finish this fight quick."_

She cups her hands together and arcing her arms back and then disappears and reappears right behind Scorpina. Once she gathered enough energy she releases it in hoping that it will destroy her. Scorpina protects herself by crossing her arms along with another huge explosion. While there is flash of light and rocks flying in the air, both fighters fly up staring at each other with angered dominant looks. They charge up and fights again moving really fast shooting energy at one another and kicks and punches like crazy. Until finally, Scorpina grabs Sharon and locks her in a hold in a that she cannot get out. Scorpina knees her in the back several times and then makes aim towards the ground.

" Lets see you get out of this one ranger!" Scorpina shouts while holding on to her as she descends from the sky towards ground for a big slam. " What's the matter Sharon? Cant get out can you?"

After the comment she made, Sharon does everything she can to get out of the hold. Until finally, she powers up enough to stop Scorpina in midair where they are close enough to the ground. With enough charging up power, she finally breaks the hold and punches Scorpina in the stomach with a thunderous sound and followed by an elbow to the head sending her to the ground. Next, Sharon dives for a powerful kick while Scorpina lies on the ground in a small crater. She sees Sharon coming and quickly gets out of the way as Sharon lands on the ground and turns to face Scorpina and gets kicked hard in the face all dazed and dizzy allowing Scorpina throw a variety of punches and kicks to Sharon's body with a final uppercut in the jaw taking her to the air.

" Stinger strike!" Scorpina said shooting a powerful energy attack. This attack is enough to finish Sharon off for good and when she saw this coming she side flips in midair to dodge it successfully without getting killed. Only problem is that the energy left a wound on her side where small amount of blood comes out. " Darn I missed that would have finished you off, but I still got you."

" In the right time you would have, however you cant take a dangerous chick down." said Sharon smiling just to piss her off and holding her side.

" You think you're a dangerous chick? HAH! What a laugh. Enough of this, time to end this fight for good and get rid of you." said Scorpina getting angry and anxious.

Scorpina disappears and reappears right behind her and Sharon, saw this coming and quickly turns around with a kick to the stomach causing excruciating pain and then grabs her arms throwing her to the ground. Sharon charges up her power and raises one hand as an energy ball with electricity coming out of it. After charging the energy ball enough, she sends it down at Scorpina in hoping it would finish the job. The ball hit's Scorpina causing a very big explosion so bright Sharon had to cover her eyes.

" This better be over!" Sharon said waiting for the smoke to be cleared. She has taken so much damage in the fight that it would take her out of commission for some time. Her body is all bruised up, energy is slowly decreasing, and when the energy that Lord Rankor gave her leaves her body she will be in some pain and completely weak and defenseless and pass out. Just in case, she summons an energy ball and sends it away out of sight.

Finally the smoke clears and Scorpina lies on the ground for a few seconds and gets up struggling and finally gets her footing. The energy ball that Sharon released did some damage but not finished her off. " There is no way you are standing after that attack." said Sharon shocked and then summons her lightning sword. " This is enough Scorpina, just give up and stop this fighting."

" Never! I will make sure that you are destroyed and I will not stop." Scorpina said in anger and powers up to her full potential. Sharon does the same thing for one final fight.

" Final Lightning strike!" shouted Sharon and then manipulating it using the energy that she has left after reaching her full power and releases the energy beam to finish Scorpina for good.

" Oh no you don't!" said Scorpina and releases the same energy to stop Sharon from finishing her off.

The two big energy attack beams clashes against each other causing big explosions shaking the ground around them. People on planet Viz can hear explosions on the moon with it being so loud. " This is not how I will go out. I refused to be beaten." said Scorpina angrily and fails to realize that her power is decreasing dramatically.

" I gave you for a chance to give up and you refused to do so." Sharon said out loud struggling to not get killed.

" I will never give up. I wonder how much longer you can hold on." Scorpina said powering up more and pushing the energy further towards Sharon.

The massive energy ball is so huge, that it sits on the ground of the moon creating a huge crater and massive lightning strikes and electricity of the ball erupts. Both individuals struggle to hold on with everything they got. Sharon releases more of her power to even out the struggle. Some of the lightning strikes her and manages to put it in the energy beam making it more dangerous.

" _I guess I will have to release all of my energy to finish this fight"_ Sharon said to herself as the rest of the energy continues to disperse out of her.

" What's wrong Sharon? So scared that your actually talking to yourself? This will be your end!" Scorpina said with pride.

" Then I have no other choice to do this. I hope it helps." said Sharon thinking another way to finish it.

She uses one finger to move it, and all of a sudden, an energy ball comes out of nowhere hitting Scorpina exploding causing enough damage to distract her. Sharon had used the power to make move and slam into her.

" Who did this to me? Show yourself? I thought we were alone that was a cheap shot." Scorpina said angrily looking around and not concentrating.

" I cant believe that she has forgotten and got easily distracted. I'm only down to my last energy reserves, I have no choice to finish her off no matter how it weakens me." Sharon said making the decision no matter what the cost is.

She powers up one last time and releases the last energy reserves and makes the energy beam much larger. Scorpina becomes shocked and realizes that she is in trouble. She discovers that she has no energy left what so ever and cant do nothing about it. The energy beam finally engulfs her slowly destroying her body.

" How.. Can.. This happen to .. Me, it doesn't make sense. I … was the one who defeats the lightning ranger. Not her defeating…. AHHHHHHHHH." shouting Scorpina as the energy beam engulfs her completely and destroys her all together and not one single thing of her is left.

With the fight being over, Sharon finally destroyed Scorpina. With all of the fighting, the surface of the moon, all of its landscape has nothing but craters and some mountains that have been destroyed. As for Sharon, she is completely wiped from the fight, her energy is gone and now that she is back to normal she is feeling the pain that she has suffered in the fight which is also taking her energy away and not able to move what so ever.

" Finally.. Its over I am completely … drain. Best fight ever." Sharon said panting, grunting in pain and in a weak state. She falls to her knees and then on her back and lies on the ground in pain unable to move and barely awake.

A person walks toward Sharon through the wasteland. Apparently this person has been watching the fight the whole time and once the fight is over this person stands over Sharon.

" Lauren? What are you doing here?" said Sharon barley saying the words turning her head a little bit seeing someone standing over her and then followed by a military truck parking right next to them with a monkey coming out. Lauren is the red female samurai ranger.

" I been watching the fight and I have to say good job on the fight. isn't that right Drebin? Said Lauren hands on her hips.

" Oh yeah a good interesting fight. She went all the way and I have to give her credit for that. Come on lets get her back to her friends she's in bad shape." Drebin said drinking his soda and his monkey being all excited.

**Preview of the upcoming of a episode chapter of The Fall of the Power Rangers**

Aboard the admirals ship

Sparks are exploding inside the bridge of the ship that is Sharon's ship along with some rocking which barely holding her balance. Some oxygen comes out part of the ship. Sharon is in a deep concerned brave state getting ready and she looks at the bridge window with some heavy breathing at the same time until finally pressing a button which is a communication channel.

" This is Admiral Sharon or of Israel, IDC 209527 White lightning Ranger, Alpha company, OHHRAHHHH!" said Sharon over the channel and then released the button.

End of chapter and sneak preview.

A/N Ok guys I hope everyone enjoyed this final battle. Im sorry that it took so long to get finished. Thank you for your patience. I thank everyone for continuing being with me and reading my material. I want everyone to know that I have a job now, been working since September of 2012 this is my first job. As everyone know I been writing this story since 2010 wow a long time. I want people to be able to know whats going on, so my job will interfere with my time. I will not let that stop me, I will continue to post more chapters as time goes on besides I still got to finish this story. Also I'm trying to save up money right now if I want to go to PMC power morph icon to the meet the stars. I am also not going alone either as I been keeping promises and I been saving enough money and I am right on track. So guys thanks for your patience and stay tuned for the next chapter. Lot of interesting things going with this chapter huh? Now everyone knows whats going on. Peace.


	22. Rankors new creation

The Fall of the Power Rangers

Chapter 22

Rankors new creation

A/N: To keep everyone up to date. I know its been a long while since my last chapter. I'm sure everyone enjoyed it. Work has gotten in the way with my time. I got a lot of things going on. I will not let that stop me from writing this story. I am also at the same time creating the white lightning ranger too. It is a lot of work and very time consuming. For now enjoy the story.

Planet Viz moon

After Sharon destroyed Scorpina and left the surface of the moon in ruins, Lauren, Jaydens sister walked over after watching the fight to greet Sharon who lies on the ground all beaten up. Three scars on her stomach, bruised face with some minor cuts and blood. Cut on her shoulder, another scar on her upper chest collar bone area and pretty much wiped out with the amount of energy that she used up that Lord Rankor gave her. At this point, with the damage that she has taken she can barely move so Drebin, picks her up and puts her on a stretcher putting her inside the truck and hauls away.

" How is she backed there?" asked Drebin while driving

" Like someone beat the crap out of her. I put an IV to keep her hydrated. If you stop bouncing this truck she wouldn't have to move a lot and be in pain." Lauren said sarcastically.

" I'm trying my best the ground isn't really stable after all of that fighting." Drebin said chuckling.

" She's gonna need a lot of medical attention after what she been through." Lauren said.

" Don't worry Lauren, I'll be alright." Sharon said smiling barely able to talk. " It takes a lot to bring me down."

" Here we are." Drebin said finding their small transport ship and drives right into it." Alright Lauren, prepare to take off and head back to Earth.

Earth

Power base control room

" Still no word on where Sharon might be?" asked Supreme commander Cruger.

" Still no word yet." Haley said just as Summer walked into the room.

" Guys I have something that someone from the Delta base wanted me to bring you." Summer said handing them papers.

" What is it?" asked Dr. K

" The planet Viz said that they were reported hearing the sound of thunder, explosions, and lights coming from their moon. This was going on for several hours. From what I gather, this happened maybe two hours after we rescued them and liberated them from Scorpina." Summer explains.

" Amazing that they never reported this to us." Kat said. " Whatever it is it might be worth something checking out." said Andrew Hartford.

" I would agree, they reportedly saw on their scanners that a ship left the moon and from what they gather might be heading here but don't know for sure." Summer continues to explain.

" That might be Sharon. Could be maybe not well have to look into this." said Cruger and thanking Summer for giving them the information.

" Wait were retrieving transmission." said Boomer.

Power base

Common room

With Kendrix being back on the team it has been made official. Karone has joined the space rangers team using cassies morpher. Kendrix however has now taken back control of her galactic powers. Everyone is glad to have Kendrix back in the time of need.

" I'm glad to be back to protect the Earth and the galaxy to preserve life and freedom." said Kendrix holding her morpher. She also hopes that this will be her last time as a ranger and never be needed again.

Space

" Can anyone at the Power base control room or SPD delta base hear me? I repeat is their anyone responding? This is Lauren red female samurai ranger Jaydens sister." said Lauren over the radio trying to get ahold of someone.

" This is supreme Commander Cruger, responding from the power base control room. How copy? Cruger responded.

" Is this really Lauren?" asked Kat.

" I'm glad to hear familiar voices. I am in a small transport ship heading to Earth right now. I have Sharon with me inside the ship." Lauren explains.

" That is wonderful. What happen to Sharon? Is she alright?" asked Cruger.

" Yes she is. But she cannot speak right now. She is in emergency care and bent out of shape. She needs medical attention fast." said Lauren really wanting to leave. " I want clearance to jump to light speed to your destination. I didn't want you to think I was an enemy ship."

" Your clear for light speed, get Sharon back here." Cruger said.

And just like that she jumped to light speed.

One hour later

Earth

Lauren jumped out of light speed and saw Earth within close distance. News of Lauren and Sharon being found and arriving spread throughout the power base. When Lauren found a place to land and begins to descend, she sees all of the rangers waiting for her to arrive. After the ship lands, the rangers lines up in single file on opposite sides as the door opens up. Drebin and Lauren pushes the cart bed that Sharon is lying on with an IV attached to her and some wounds that have been bandaged. All of the rangers salutes as they pass by while Drebin and Lauren continues to push the cart towards Cruger, Tommy, captain Claire and two doctors standing by.

Cruger and the others took one look at her and was astonished in the shape that she was in. Sharon barely had her eyes up barely moving a muscle. So instead of moving she sat still and allowed herself to heal without wasting energy. While attempting to give a thumbs up of her accomplishment.

" What happened to her Lauren?" asked Tommy seeing the shape she is in.

" Never mind that, she needs medical attention. We need to beam her up to the ship." said a medical doctor.

" Drebin! What are you doing here?" asked Snake with Otacon right behind him.

" Now that's cold man, I cant get a proper welcome with open arms?" said Drebin being taken aback. " Just thought I help and stick around."

" Do you even know whats going on here? How are you suppose to help?" asked Snake.

" I will find a way to help out. I'm sure I will be useful. Besides this is war." Drebin said as Snake just shook his head and smokes a cigarette

" She fought against Scorpina. It was like a battle to the death. Sharon defeated her and destroyed her." Lauren explains.

" Is this true? Sharon can you nod and confirm this?" Tommy asked in excitement.

Sharon nods.

" Well have to debrief her later. Captain Claire, call on the ship and have them beam Sharon to the medical bay to have her wounds treated and to get her back up and running." said supreme commander Cruger.

The ship that Sharon commands beamed her Cruger, captain Claire and the doctor teams onto the ship in the medical bay. Sharon lies on the bed as medical doctors examined her and cleaning the wounds.

" I have never seen someone suffer so much beatings like this before." said captain Claire examining her.

" She must have been in a fight of her life to be in this mess." said Cruger as someone walks into the room introducing themselves. " By the way one more thing, Sharon if you could at least speak up for one word that would be great. Have you decided the name for your ship?"

" Zordon EL1!" said Sharon finally making a decision.

" I am doctor smith, medical officer in this bay. Right now what we need to do is put her in that bacta tank. The tank pod will pour out special water with chemicals that will heal her body. Once the door is shut the water will do their thing." Doctor smith explains. " Take off her shoes and set her morpher aside so the chemicals can do their job." The staff does what they are told and others get the tank ready.

" How long will she be in there?" asked Cruger.

" My estimated time will be about a month. I don't know for sure, she is in pretty bad shape. She can barely move from her injuries and has some major non threatening cuts on her body. We will keep monitoring her and find out the diagnosis." said the doctor.

" Keep me updated! If you excuse me I have to get back to base." said Cruger leaving the ship.

One of the medical staff picked up their admiral and placed her inside the tank and set her up and explained to her how things will be done.

" With her out of commission, the next person in command of our fleet is that commander." said captain Claire talking to doctor smith.

" captain Claire, admiral Sharon wishes tell you something. Its gonna have to be quick I'm gonna have give her this oxygen mask." said a medical staff as Claire approaches to hear what she has to say.

" Claire… jump to light speed…" said Sharon still barely able to speak with the pain that she is still experiencing. After that the doctors gave her the oxygen mask and closed the door and let the water poor into the tank all the way up. Finally, the ships jumps to light speed leaving the Earths orbit.

Earth Power Base

All of the rangers heard the news that Sharon defeated and destroyed Sharon. People celebrates with drinks and some food. Some of the original rangers are especially happy to know that Scorpina is gone. They have fought and dwelt from her for a long time. Hearing that an old enemy is now gone that is great news to them.

" We should wait till admiral Sharon's recovery is done. We should celebrate with her here instead. I also have good news which will have to wait. There should be a party for her." said Cruger walking into the room. Everyone else agreed to decide and wait for Sharon to return for her full recovery.

" Well we can still do this without her. Come on guys a little victory celebration." said Zack holding out his hand.

" How about with some little champagne? Its not going to hurt." said Drebin while passing out glasses and each pouring into their glass and drinking small amounts. Finally after finishing their drinks, all of the rangers placed their hand in the middle and then jumped and shouted " Power rangers"

" Samurai rangers. Victory is ours." said Jayden. " I also would like to say to Lauren, welcome to the team and glad to have you with us."

" I'm glad to be here." Lauren said smiling and hugging Jayden.

Rankors ship

" Has anyone found Scorpina yet? She's suppose to report back to us." Lothor said.

" She better not deserted us." Lord Zedd said.

" Lets not concentrate on Scorpina today. I have some interesting news that I like to share." Said Lord Rankor smiling.

" This better be good than Scorpina's whereabouts." said Grumm

" I have created a new warrior, a powerful one. Using the power that we got on planet Phaedos and using Finsters putty creation technology I have combined them together." Rankor explains.

" Just what we need, another putty." said Lord Zedd with some frustration and annoyance.

" It gets better Zedd, it's a super putty. One the rangers have never seen before. Allow me to bring him in." said Rankor and has the putty come in. Zedd, Grumm, and Lothor examines the putty and sees that he is all medium size muscular with a face that can tell it is extremely evil. Just standing there awaiting orders.

" Now that looks like a fighter." Grumm said being pleasant.

" He don't look so tough." said Zedd not pleased.

" Lord Zedd and Lothor, combine your energies together and destroy him!" Rankor said trying to prove them a point.

" You want us to do what?" asked Lothor taken aback.

" Destroy him! Just do it!" Lord Rankor ordered.

Lord Zedd and Lothor did as they were told and performed a powerful energy attack just enough to destroy the putty. In the aftermath they destroy the thing. Debris all over the place.

" What a waste of something that you just created Lord rankor." Grumm said with disappointment as Rankor just stood there.

" What is that suppose to prove?" said Lord Zedd agreeing with Grumm. " Wait! Huh?"

The debris of the super putty forms back together in piece good as new as if nothing had happened to it. The putty just stood there.

" Wow this is amazing." Lord Zedd said.

Grumm tried to see what he can do. He took out his sword and sliced open his chest with some sparks and sliced his arm off. The mark on the putties chest regenerated back to normal as if there was no scar and his arm reappeared out of nowhere good as new while the arm that is on the floor made its way back to its owner reemerging with the rest of the body.

" Wow I never seen anything like this." Lothor said.

" Neither have I, how does something like this regenerate itself after every attack?" Grumm said.

" Who cares? This is the most best thing that Rankor has done since bringing us back and telling us his plans." Lord Zedd said and then laughs.

" I like to see this super putty go against the rangers." said Grumm smiling.

" We will in time." Lord Rankor said smiling. " Its all thanks to that power in planet phaedos and with Finsters putty creation technology."

" We should head to planet Onyx and show everyone your new creation. I believe we just finished conquering our third planet today right?" Grumm asked.

" Yes we have. Captain, take us into light speed. Were heading back to Onyx." Rankor said.

Sharon's ship medical bay

Two doctors monitors Sharon's activity inside the tanker watching, getting healed up keeping the water inside warm for her to feel comfortable.

" Can you tell me anything doctor?" said captain Claire walking into the room.

" She is doing fine. She is sleeping right now as we can tell. From the look of things she will be staying in there for a whole month, depending on how fast the healing process takes." said the doctor.

" Well that's a relief." said captain Claire smiling.

" Were keeping her heart monitor on watch too and her brain activity. The main thing about her brain activity is that the charts keeps changing. Its nothing to worry about, unless if it goes past a critical level then we'll have to get her out of there. In my diagnosis, she might be thinking about that fight or dreaming about it. She has been through a lot. If anything happens well be standing by." The doctor explains.

" Keep up the good work, and thank you." said Captain Claire walking out of the room.

End of chapter.

Short chapter I know. Hope everyone still likes it. Please remember work has been getting in the way. I also regret to inform everyone that I recently found out that my dearest friend and pastor has recently passed away with lung cancer. This is going to be a tough time for me. I will do what I can to publish the next chapter.


	23. Rankors brutal putty attack

The Fall of the Power rangers

Chapter 23

Rankor's brutal putty fight

Its been one month since Sharon fought and destroyed Scorpina in a brutal fight. Since then she has been in a bacta tank aboard her ship healing. After a whole month, she is finally healed of her injuries.

Aboard the ship Zordon El1

The bacta tank makes a beeping sound indicating that it is finished and has done its job. Doctors flushes the water out of the tank and opens up the door to allow Sharon to walk out of the tank being handed a towel.

" How do you feel admiral Sharon?" asked the doctor.

" I feel great and energized. All of my wounds have been healed up my body no longer hurts and I cant wait to be back on the on field." Sharon said happily as captain Claire walks into the medical bay.

" Hello there admiral. Good to see you." said captain Claire.

" Hello there Claire, what's been going on since I been in that tank?" Sharon wondered.

" Nothing really, its been silent this whole time." Claire explains

" Were heading back to Earth, inform the council of my arrival and condition, I will be at the bridge shortly." said Sharon putting on her SPD uniform.

" Yes Ma'am." said captain Claire saluting and leaving the room.

Planet Onyx

" What do you mean that Scorpina has been destroyed?" Rita asked Lord Rankor. Word has been spread throughout the galaxy that Sharon is now back in action after all this time.

" You led us to believe that Scorpina, was somewhere alive in the galaxy with a search that has been meaningless." said Lord Zedd very angrily with red light appearing.

" My question is how did this happened?" Goldar asked. " Were you there?"

Rankor explains everything to them and what had happened.

" You had the chance to destroy Sharon and you didn't do it? That would saved us a lot of trouble you know!" Grumm said.

" I agree." said Master Vile.

" Who cares anyway? Did they put up a good fight?" asked Serpentina.

" Like I said I wasn't there to see the whole fight." Lord Rankor said.

" Like it or not, I say you are still responsible for my mothers destruction. You left her there to be destroyed by that ranger." Scordar said angrily.

" Be careful of what you say to me boy. I gave her a chance to destroy her on her own. I just wanted to simply see who would come out as a victor. You're the one who should blame Sharon. Not me." Rankor explains.

" Sounds to me like a fight to the death." said Lothor.

" I'm with Lord Rankor on this. Scorpina should have finished the job, yet she has failed." Sculpin said.

" I actually would have done the same thing." said The Master.

" You can always blame Sharon for her destruction Scordar." said Magma as the A squad rangers came in.

" We like to inform you guys that the planet fernovia has willfully joined our side." said Charlie.

" That's the planet where Hydrax came from." Broodwing said shockingly. " Are you sure about this?"

" Here is the papers." said Yellow squad ranger handing the report.

" Another planet that we have conquered." said General Benaag.

" So if were done talking, how about we put Lord Rankors new warrior to the test?" said Black Lance.

" Yes I have been wanting to see what he can do." said Occulus anxiously.

" I have tested him and my diagnosis is that he is ready." said Finster.

" Are you ready for this?" asked Lord Rankor.

The super putty nods his head.

" This is only a test to see what he can do." explains Finster.

" I'm agreeing with you fully Finster. Listen, don't destroy the power rangers completely. Just get them to demorph and the fight is over. Well just deal with them at another time." Lord Rankor said giving instructions to the putty.

" This is going to be sweet." said Rito.

Earth

Sharon finally arrives in Earths orbit. She announces to everyone that she will be entering the power base over the communication. Next, she enters inside a transport ship to descend into Earths atmosphere and lands outside the power base. As soon as she exit's the ship and enters the power base, a sudden applause and cheers erupts. Rangers standing in a line opposite sides claps as she enters the building. She shakes each of the rangers hands as she walks past them.

" You did a good job Sharon." said Chip shaking her hand.

" Good to have you back." Hunter said smiling.

" Rock on admiral." said Vida shaking her hand and saluting at the same time.

Sharon finally reached at the end of the line to find the 10 council members standing there to congratulate her.

" Kudos to Sharon for finally destroying Scorpina." said Jason.

" Were glad to finally be rid of her once and for all." said Kimberly smiling.

" Thank you all so much for this." said Sharon to the council members and turning to everyone else. " I appreciate all of you for this."

" Supreme Commander Cruger has shared something interesting to me. It is to my understanding that Admiral Sharon has finally named her ship. I'm sure all of you will be happy to hear this. Please tell us Sharon!" said Sky.

" Sure thing commander Sky. The name of my ship is, Zordon EL1. I thought it deemed appropriate in honor of his memory." Sharon explains.

The originals clapped of approval and gave words of approval with the name that she has came up with. Some had tears coming out.

" It is wonderful of you to do this." Katherine said.

" I actually like the name." said Andros smiling.

" I agree it will always remind me of Zordon and that his spirit and memory is always with us." said Tanya.

" I'm sure everyone has a question that likes to be asked. How did you destroy Scorpina?" Taylor asked.

The alarm begins to sound off alerting everyone. Boomer warns the rangers that Newtech city is under attack just before Sharon could answer.

" Do they ever stop and will there ever be peace and quiet around here? Joel wondered groaning.

" If I am seeing this right, Lord Rankor is the one attacking the city." said Boomer over the intercom as all eyes are viewed on monitors.

" None of us hasn't seen the names posted yet. Does anyone know?" Timothy asked.

" Yes I have it right here. When I call out your names get ready and head out there!" said Tommy holding the paper. " Jayden, Kimberly, Lucas, Aria, and Corcus! The city needs your help get down there.

Newtech city

Rankor continues shooting energy blasts at buildings and cars destroying things in his sight. People runs for their lives trying to escape. His new putty warrior just walks right behind him waiting for action.

" I'm sure this will get their new attention! This is actually quite fun destroying things." Rankor said laughing and continuing shooting small energy attacks through his hand. Until finally he hears a car with SPD sirens approaching. " Finally they have arrived!" The car stops at a certain point as the rangers get out to get into position.

" Stop what your doing Rankor." Jayden said getting in position.

" None of us doesn't want to deal with you today. Why don't you get on out of here." Aria said to Rankor with annoyance.

" Why should I leave? I came here to have some fun." said Lord Rankor smiling.

" What do you want Lord Rankor?" asked Kimberly.

" For a fight and finding the morphing grid. What else? I will not be the one fighting you however, I got something else with me. This putty will be fighting you and I will just be watching in the distance." Lord Rankor said. The putty next to him leaves the spot and slowly walks towards the rangers.

" Are we really going to fight that thing?" Corcus asked disappointedly.

" This is going to be easy. When were done with him were coming after you Rankor." said Lucas being cocky.

All of a sudden, the putty shoots a small energy attack at the rangers causing small sparks and explosions. This became new to the rangers and this time they start to keep their guard up.

" Lets do this guys. Samuraizer! Go Go samurai." said Jayden.

" Time for time force." said lucas.

" Its morphin time, pterodactyl!" said Kimberly.

" Its morphin time, black Aquitar ranger power. " said Corcus.

"digi destined d -3 unlock." said Aria. " Megaligo ranger."

" Power rangers!" said the 5 rangers.

The putty makes the first move and attacks. He runs and jumps to do a flying kick making contact kicking Lucas, right in the chest causing him to lose balance and fall backwards about five feet. Next, he does a kick sweep on Aria causing her to fall, Jayden goes for a kick as the putty blocks it with his forearm and uses fighting styles against Jayden for a few seconds and concentrates on Kimberly. He fights both of them avoiding every attack they try to land on him, until turns and sees Lucas, taking out his gun and shoots at the putty. The putty back flips every shot that Lucas throws at him. In his final back flip, the putty shoots an energy attack at Lucas, knocking him off balance. Aria jumps in with a downward strike to try and do damage to the putty but fails to do so. She then tries swinging her sword for a powerful strike, nevertheless the putty leans back avoiding from being hurt.

Kimberly takes out her power bow and actually gets a shot in the back of the putty. It caused a minor spark but no pain of any kind. It starts to pay attention to Kimberly, and runs after her only Corcus gets in between them by surprise using his sword slicing the stomach of the putty and taking its arm off. Corcus however believed he damaged the putty and destroyed it. Until finally knowing it isn't over, he turns around and finds the putty standing there without a right arm.

" Is he finished or what?" Jayden wondered.

The putty regenerates his arm good as new as if nothing happened.

Power base

" Did you see that?" Theo asked.

" What kind of putty is this?" Cody asked.

" It just regenerated his arm back to normal." Mia said in shock.

New tech city.

" There is no way, how could he do that?" asked Lucas.

" I have no idea, rangers be on your guard don't let this thing get to you." Jayden said taking out his sword.

" Right." said the four rangers.

The putty shoots another energy attack at them causing them to scatter. He goes after Corcus for slicing his arm off. By using his other ability, he uses his arm to transform into a sword. Once getting to Corcus, he moves his arm around to cause damage. Corcus defends himself until Aria jumps and manages to forward thrust stabbing the putty as the sword goes right through him. At first Aria thinks its over until the putty turns and faces her. He heads butt her and then performs an angle slice to the chest causing Aria to jump causing sparks. Without any trouble, the putty pulls the sword right out of his body and throws it away. Everyone watched as the opening of his stomach regenerates back to normal.

" How do you like my new warrior rangers?" Lord Rankor asked smiling.

" Lets see if he can try this on for size. Fire smasher!" said Jayden holding his big sword.

" This is an unfair fight." said Lucas getting up.

The putty makes a move to attack only Kimberly manages to get a few shots from her bow distracting it, Lucas and Corcus runs at the putty using powerful attacks on the body of the putty.

" My turn! Crescent Disk." shouted Aria. A crescent disk appears and throws at the putty which goes through the stomach of the putty causing some electricity and it returns to her.

Jayden uses his powers and his smasher powers and uses it to attack the putty, and when he finished he turns around as the putty falls and blows up completely. The other rangers comes up to him and celebrates on a job well done. They start to notice that Lord Rankor is still standing in the same spot where he was not showing any kind of emotion.

Planet Onyx.

" Lord Rankor is a fool, they just destroyed his warrior. What a waste." Master Vile said disappointedly.

" This gives me such a headache." Rita said annoyed.

" Well it seems that Rankor isn't showing any emotion." Mirloc said with interest.

Newtech city

" Still here Lord Rankor? We just won the fight." said Corcus smiling.

" Wrong again why don't you turn around?" said Lord Rankor with confidence.

They did as they were told seeing all of the pieces on the ground. Just then, the pieces begins to move connecting with one another. Finally, the all of the pieces forms together back to its original form.

" No way." said Jayden in shock.

Power base

" What kind of being like this just regenerates after every attack? Scott asked in shocked.

" Or being destroyed." said Rose also in shocked.

" This is going to be problem." said Jason to Tommy.

Newtech city

The putty walks towards them slowly in a dominant way to freak them out. The rangers in defense mode slowly backing away trying to figure out a way to survive and destroy the thing. The putty shoots an energy attack causing a small explosion to daze them allowing to have an open window for an attack. After getting in between them, the putty attacks them causing major damage and besting all of them and separating them so it doesn't get teamed up.

" I had enough of this. Crescent moon lightning saber strike." Yells Aria pointing her sword up to the skty and then aiming at the putty shooting a lightning attack causing a big explosion.

" Time force jet Cycle!" said Lucas getting on his jet and flying around the air and using it to shoot at the putty causing a big explosion as it seems the putty is finished.

Once the smoke finally cleared up, the putty looked damage until it finally healed itself. The putty arcs its arms up and transformed it to melee weapons.

" Be on alert guys, its up to something." said Jayden.

" How are we suppose to defeat this thing/" asked Corcus.

Using quck speed, the putty moved extremely quick where the rangers cant react in time. The putty passes by them striking them at the same time doing powerful blows at a time. In the end, with the final strikes, the rangers begin to have minor sparks and small explosions and followed by an energy attack by the putty. The power rangers falls in defeats and de morphs with amount of damage that they have taken.

Power base

" No way, this is bad." Casey said in shock.

" Do you think we should get down there and help them? Asked Kevin to Emily and Mia.

" I am starting to think about it." Emily said.

Planet Onyx

" Wow that thing actually did its job." said Broodwing.

" Looks like things will be going right after all." said Grumm smiling.

New tech city

" So rangers, why don't you accept defeat? This is pathetic." said Rankor mockingly and smiling.

" Give up? No way." said Aria lying on the ground hurting.

" This fight still isn't over yet Lord Rankor." said Kimberly struggling to get up.

" Oh is that so?" Rankor said smiling.

" Its been a while since I used this. Its morphin time! Pterodactyl." said Kimberly morphing. " Its time to battlize! Mighty Morphin pink Ranger BATTILIZER!"

Kimberly starts glow, and new energy starts to consume her. She gathers the energy, then her suit starts to change. Her bow begins to transform, its more of a sword, along with a small trigger and a barrel coming out of it. On her arms, she has small sharp Pterodactyl wing blades coming out. Her visor changed a little bit, its slanted downwards only by a little bit, and sides are stretched out a little. Even the drawing design shape on her suit shirt and boots are slanted downwards like lines but open.

( This is in case if anyone forgotten what it looks like. Kinda sorta. Its been a long time since I gotten kimberly to battlize. If anyone doesn't remember this please read my other story forever pink. )

" This should be interesting." said Lord Rankor.

" Does he remember the pink battlizer?" asked Rita nervously.

" Not so sure. Guess he does." Goldar said.

" I am now curious if that thing can survive her battlizer form." General Benaaq said.

Power base

" Motumbo, if Kimberly cant defeat this thing, perhaps we should get out there to help out." said Itassiss.

" I agree, well have to see how this plays out. If all else fails we head out as soon as we can." said Motumbo agreeing with her.

Newtech city.

Kimberly walks towards the putty and shoots three shots at it to distract it and quickly runs at him and uses her bow sword slicing the putty trying to destroy him. The next thing she does is she legs sweep him and then kick him in the air high enough and then jumps up to attack him by tearing him apart. Her sword goes right through him due to being very sharp and using aggressive attacks. After shes done she lands back on the ground with her back to the putty as it lands causing a big explosion. Thinking that it is over, she looks at Rankor, and turns to look at the debris of her accomplishment and victory. However, her attacks didn't finish him off at all. He regenerates himself back to normal as if nothing had happened. Kimberly put all of her might and power into that attack and nothing happened.

" There's got to be a way to finish him off." said Kimberly to herself. The other rangers looks on barely able to get up with the injuries that they have sustained.

" Give up ranger?" asked Lord Rankor.

" You must be kidding to ask me that question." Kimberly said shocked.

The putty attacks once again and wraps his arm around her and lifts her up from behind and slams her to the ground like a german suplex. He does sit several times and then lifts her up again and punches her in the chest causing a powerful blow knocking her backwards with a ton of force. The putty runs and jumps really high to do a landing punch that would finish her off, the only problem is Kimberly manages to get out of the way in time as the putty lands on the ground causing a crater. She raises her sword up and then brings it down and gets a direct hit on the putty which happens to chop him in half by accident. The putty uses the opportunity to use his body wrap around her and reforming himself. It was nothing like the rangers on the battle have ever seen. A putty wrapping himself on another ranger. This was no ordinary putty that they were dealing with.

" That's it I cant watch this anymore." said Jayden finally getting up. " Samurizer! Go go samurai. Now to transform, super samurai mode."

" Hmm. I didn't expect this." said Lord Rankor.

" Lets tear this guy up Kimberly!" said Jayden while raising his sword.

They both run side by side to attack and then split up to attack in different directions to get the putty confused and try to do some major damage to bring it down. Kimberly comes in from behind in the air bringing her sword down for a finish. At the last second, the putty manages get out of the way and as Kimberly, lands on the ground which leaves her defenseless where the putty has enough time to attack her only Jayden comes in with a flying kick to the face of the putty. Jayden rushes to attack as the putty regains balance and when he gets ready to strike and as the sword gets closer reaching its mark, the putty manages to take hold of the sword and kick Jayden hard in the stomach making him let go of his weapon. The putty pulls off three strikes on Jayden using his own weapon and a final powerful strike taking him down. Kimberly steps in and shoots the putty in the face making him drop the weapon and the consequence of getting shot in the face left a 2nd degree burnt and blindness. Kimberly, uses the opportunity to strike by slicing its head off and a powerful strike to the body while making sure her sword is powered up with energy to make it explode. The rest of the three rangers who are demorphed and hurt seeing the fight begins to think that the fight is over after seeing what Kimberly had done.

Power Base

" Kimberly, used all of her might into that attack. Is it over now?" asked Carlos watching with the other rangers.

" Only one way to find out." Tori said.

"Dr. K, Alpha 5, any idea when the rangers can morph again to help Jayden and kimberly?" asked Boomer.

" They have sustained heavy damage in the fight, their morpher still hasn't fully recharged yet. It will take time." said Alpha.

Newtech city

Kimberly and Jayden continues wait and see if the putty will regenerate itself. After waiting so long, they begin to smile thinking that its over. They shake each others hands and turn around to face Lord Rankor.

" Its over now Rankor. " Kimberly said.

" Why don't you go ahead and leave now!" Jayden said facing Rankor happy with the victory. Instead of Rankor leaving, he makes a gesture with his finger telling them to turn around.

" GUYS watch out!" Corcus shouted.

They turn around to find that the putty have indeed regenerated back to normal and runs towards them at incredible speed. He disappears for a brief moment where the two rangers cant see him. Secondly, he reappears again at point blank range with arms extended towards Jayden and Kimberly with his palms open and releases a powerful energy attack followed by a big explosion. The amount of force knocks them backwards with electricity and sparks coming out of their suits.

" Guys we got morph and help out." Lucas said preparing to morph. " Lets not about our morphing energies havent been reenergized yet. We got to help now.

" I agree we got help." said Aria with confidence.

" Ready guys?" Lucas asked.

" Ready! Ahhhh…" said the three rangers as they jump and scatter due to the putty shooting another energy blast at the rangers trying to morph.

Planet Onyx

" It looks like we got the upper hand on the rangers now." said Grumm smiling.

" Oh this is such great news. Not only we have a strong warrior that can regenerate after every powerful blow, it seems we have control of everything now. HAHA." Lord Zedd said laughing.

" Lets not forget that we still need to capture Alpha." said Master Vile.

" Yes he is right we shouldn't forget about him." said Bork.

" Lets just enjoy this moment and watch the rangers get defeated." Lothor said while watching.

" Kimberly and Jayden are finished anyways." Devastation said smiling and enjoying the moment.

New tech city.

The fight continues only for a short time. After the blasting the three rangers, Jayden and Kimberly decided to attack him together. Problem is after getting hit with a blast like that it slows them down while the putty dodges their move and lands a punch or kick.

Power base

Commander Sky watches the fight until he cant watch the fight no longer. He gets Jack and Sam to come with him to help. Followed by allied troops to come along with them. Syd and Z tags along and so does Jen and Dana.

Newtech city

The putty transforms two of his arms into swords and when he finds an opening, he pulls off a final strike on Kimberly and Jayden causing an explosion and involuntarily de morphs back to normal.

" No way. Jayden and Kimberly has been defeated." Corcus said with a frown while lying on the ground.

" What are we going to do now?" asked Aria knowing that they cant morph until their morpher is fully reenergized and not suffering injuries.

" Rangers! You have been defeated. Take it all in now. Please feel free to be honored in fighting against something I have created. You are the first." Rankor said smiling evilly.

Power Base

" We cant let them be left defenseless like that. We got to get down their now." Jason said in anger after what the putty has done.

" Commander Sky has already left to help them. He will be there in minutes with troops and other rangers. On the plus side, Admiral Sharon has advised her ship to defend them in case anything happens." Kat said.

" Thank you for putting us in ease Kat." said Tommy in relief.

" What I want to know is how is that putty able to defeat Jayden in super samurai mode?" Emily asked Kevin. " This doesn't make sense."

" Your right, it doesn't make sense. Those modes are what makes Kimberly and Jayden stronger and faster." Kevin said with concerned.

Newtech city.

" So tell me rangers, how does it feel to be defeated by something that regenerates?" Lord Rankor said mocking them

" We will not be defeated like this. We will keep fighting. If you're going to destroy us then why don't you do it?" Kimberly said struggling to get up. Just then everyone hears the sirens of Spd coming to the rescue and give aid.

" Putty we are done here. Lets get going." said Lord Rankor. " Consider this a test fight rangers."

Spd vehicles arrive just as Lord Rankor leaves the area and gives medical attention to the fallen rangers.

" Come on lets get them back to base." said Commander Sky getting into his vehicle leaving the area.

Power base

1hour later

Arias Quarters

The doors open and Aria sees Timothy and gestures him to come on in while nursing her wounds.

" Are you alright?" asked Tim.

" I'm a little beaten up after the fight. I will be alright, I been in this situation before." said Aria smiling along with Tim in the battles that they have been in in the past.

" What kind of putty was that? I saw the whole thing and there is no way he could regenerate like that." Tim said being concerned.

" We did everything we could. We have to stop that thing before it causes other damages." said Aria in a worried state.

" For now rest. Well figure something out. I'm glad to see your ok. As of now I have to go, I have to leave and go investigate some planet. Its rumors that its building robotic armies for our enemies." Tim explains and then leaves.

" Take care Tim." said Aria waving goodbye.

Cafeteria

Rocky walks in and looks around. The person he looks for is admiral Sharon. After finding her sitting down eating lunch. He walks over towards her making sure that she sees him and sits down.

" Hello Rocky how are you?" Sharon asked smiling while eating.

" I'm doing good. I came to find you. I have a favor to ask of you." Rocky explains.

" Sure what is it?" asked Sharon wondering.

" Tanya and two other rangers were sent to a planet. Apparently something has caught our attention. I like to ask you is give them back up. In a weird way, I don't want you to orbit above the planet, otherwise that may cause attention and everyone will think the power rangers is there." Rocky continues to explains.

" Is there something I should know about? Sounds to me that they are in hostile territory." said Sharon getting concerned.

" We really don't know for sure. From what we understand is that there is someone who wants to meet with us to give us information. Possibly a whereabouts of a facility." Rocky explains further.

" I see. So where should I be in this?" Sharon wonders.

" It just so happens that Ko35 is nearby. Its far away. If any unwanted eyes see your ship it wont attract any attention. If Tanya and the others gets in trouble and calls for help you will be able to help them. That is if you want to do it." Rocky said as he finishes explaining.

" No that's fine. I will be ready in the hour. When I leave I will only take three ships with me. That way there wont be any problems." Sharon said as Rocky shakes her hand as he gets up.

" I also want to make sure that they don't come across that putty after what he did." Rocky said remembering the fight and then leaves.

" These are becoming difficult times." Sharon said to herself as she drinks her cup.

Council room.

All eight of the original sits in a round table discussing how the battle went. They sit in a private room to talk about what had happened earlier. There was no point in all 8 of them to sit in their council chairs while Kimberly stands to report what had happened. Kimberly aches in pain from her shoulders and legs while trying to talk to her long time friends.

" That putty really did a number on me." Kimberly said rubbing her sore areas.

" It was really shocking when your battlizer didn't finish off that putty. It doesn't make sense. " Katherine said upset. " Your battlizer attacks should have brought him down. I still remember taking damage from your battlizer. It hurts."

" What kind of person or being creates a creature like that?" asked Zack in disbelief. " You have to be pretty messed up."

" That's not the only thing messed up. Astronema and Katherines evil side is back. They have already taken over Phaedos and is using their power. What else could go wrong?" Rocky wondered.

" That's probably something you really shouldn't ask. We really don't need anymore problems on our hands." said Billy being anxious in actually hoping nothing else goes wrong.

" Billy is right. We have to stay positive we have been in tough situations before. I know this time is worse than other times, but what else can I really say in a time like this?" Jason asked.

" Our best hope is if we ever come across that putty again, we can try to take it out in two ways. Either use our blasters that Zordon sent Jason and Tommy on a quest to get, or combine our weapons together. We might need help with the other rangers to do this too if it doesn't work." Billy explains.

" Then what if it doesn't work?" Trini asked.

" Well have to find ways to defeat it. If it was created, then something could be destroyed as well." said Billy trying to bring positive influence to the group.

" I'm willing to try anything. I don't want to be defeated by a putty. No offense Kimberly." said Aisha trying to lighten up the mood.

" None taken." Kimberly said smiling back. " By the way where is Tanya?"

" She's been sent on a mission along with two other rangers to accompany her. There is something that needs to be checked out." Tommy said answering her.

" Lets just hope and pray she doesn't run into any trouble." Zack said.

" Sharon will be looking out for them. On the other hand, with new situations well have to be ready for anything. We should get more rest and get training so we can fight that thing with ease. We also need to come up with more ideas and ways to survive this thing. We already lost Cassie and Adam." Tommy said looking at an empty chair where Adam is suppose to be.

" Tommy is right. We cant lose more rangers. We should be prepared and figure things out." Billy said trying to think of what to do next.

" Hate to say this, if only Zordon was here. The things he say would always cheer us up." said Rocky with a small sigh.

" We could really use him in a time like this right about now." Zack said.

" That's true. All we have is Alpha right now. He is the last person who spent time with him and was a dear friend." Aisha said

" Alpha would probably know what he would say." Jason said smiling.

" That's true, we just need to stay strong you guys. We do have each other, that is what Zordon would wanted." Trini said trying to bring joy into everyone.

" Thanks for the encouragement Trini, I really do appreciate it. However, I think I am going to sit this one out this time." Katherine said getting up." What are you saying Katherine?" asked Kimberly being shocked. The entire group becomes shocked and cant believe what they are hearing as all eyes turn towards Katherine.

" I'm leaving here. There is too much at stake right now. I'm sorry I have to go." Katherine explains.

" Are you serious? You're out of your mind Kat." Aisha said.

" Please don't do this Katherine." Kimberly said

" I'm sorry guys. I ask of now please don't follow or find me." Katherine said with some tears and turns around walks out the door.

" Katherine wait." said Trini getting up.

" Let her go Trini, let her go. Nothing we can do right now." Tommy said feeling defeated.

" This is insane." Rocky said feeling down.

" Everyone, lets go ahead and cut this short. Go get some rest or whatever. Get our mind off of things." said Tommy finally breaking up the group. Everyone gets up and goes off and do their own thing.

Space

Tanya flying in a small transport ship with Shane and Justin accompanying her heading to a planet to meet some contact.

" What's the name of the planet again?" Justin asked.

" The Cimmerian planet." said Tanya answering him.

" Lets hope this contact or whatever has something good. I don't want to be here any longer." said Shane feeling anxious.

" I don't blame you at all." Tanya said.

" Last I remember, this planet didn't really have a lot of people living here." Justin said looking at the planet where people have built cities and all.

" A lot has changed since then." said Tanya seeing small ships passing by.

They finally entered inside the planet and finds a platform to land on. After exiting their ship they reached the location of where their informant would be, inside some bar in a quiet location.

" Are you the power rangers?" asked the informant quietly.

" Yes we are." answered Tanya

" Is there something you wish to tell us?" asked Justin anxiously to get this over with and get out of there.

" Someone is really pushy." said the informant laughing.

" We just want to get out of here is all." Shane said.

" You should know that the enemy is expanding their forces like crazy. Their creating new soldiers. In fact, in case you havent heard, Fernovia has joined forces with Master Vile willfully." The informant said.

" I heard they forced them to join." Justin said shocked.

" No you heard wrong, they joined on their own." said the informant correcting him.

" Let me ask you this, who is Lord Rankor? Who is really in charge?" asked Tanya.

" I hear that Lord Rankor is responsible of everything that has been going on. He is in charge, however, the others still can do other things without Rankors permission. Like take orders or whatever or some kind of universal command." The informant explains. " As for the history of Lord Rankor, no one knows who he is. Its like he just came out of nowhere. I hear he is from a different universe or something. I hear a lot of things, whatever it is it doesn't make sense to me."

" Is that all you have?" Tanya asked feeling it's a waste of time by being there.

" What about a location of a facility where Grumm continues in building his robotic armies?" Shane said wanting some answers.

" I know one is on Gratha, have a good time getting through their defenses." said the informant.

" So are we done here? Is that all you have?" asked Justin.

" No, there is one more thing you should know." said the informant.

" Which is?" asked Tanya.

" Master Vile and his people have others and spies everywhere. People working in secret. Their everywhere watching whatever is going on. Their really trying to find Alpha to destroy that morphing grid thing." explains the informant.

" Is there something you arent telling us." Justin said getting angry.

" You have a traitor in your midst, a spy. Someone who works for your enemies. They are working side by side with one of your comrades. I cant say who, but you been played." said the informant.

There begins a commotion outside and the rangers immediately becomes alarm and hears a ships engine.

" This is bad." said Justin looking up at the ceiling. " I think we better go."

" Goodbye rangers and good luck. By the way, some of the bounty hunters has been in here the whole time." said the informant and leaves the bar and disappears. Three men sitting at a table gets up and aims their blasters at the rangers.

" You're too late rangers. We got you surrounded and we have a cruiser orbiting above the planet and we got troops coming in." said one of the bounty hunters.

Justin and Shane wasted no time by immediately attacking the three bounty hunters. Justin leg sweeps a bounty hunter while taking his weapon away and tossing it aside and focusing on another bounty hunter while Shane takes care of the other. Tanya takes out her spd blaster shoots the three bounty hunters by stunning them when at the point where Shane and Justin had control of them.

" That was easy. Now we need to leave." Justin said.

" Guys look." said Tanya looking out the window.

" Oh great, we got Cogs and Quantrons, just what we need." Shane said disappointedly.

The three rangers exited the building and immediately takes cover from blaster fire. They look up in the sky where a enemy cruiser is orbiting the planet as enemy fighters flys into the planet.

" We have to get back to our ship." Tanya said dodging fire and trying to move.

" I don't think were gonna make it. We have an enemy cruiser, if we try to leave they will shoot us down." Justin said fearing the worst.

An explosion and fire balls rise in the sky at the direction of the platforms. All three of them now know that their ship is destroyed.

" Guys we got to morph now." Shane said raising his arm to the side of his face.

" Oops, was that your ship?" asked Broodwing with General Benaaq and Black Lance right behind him.

" Lets go guys, its morphin time. Zeo ranger two yellow!" said Tanya morphing.

" Shift into turbo! Mountain blaster turbo power!" said Justin morphing.

" Ninja storm, ranger form Ha!" said Shane morphing.

With no time to waste all of them takes out their blaster and fires at the three Trio and runs away. The three rangers doesn't want to deal with them by themselves.

" We need to contact admiral Sharon." said Shane as the others get into a safe place to hide.

" I'm already on it. This is Tanya contacting the ship zordon EL1 do you copy? We need help and immediate evacuation do you read?" said Tanya talking into her communicator.

" Oh no they spotted us, we got several Cogs heading this way." said Justin preparing to fight.

" I repeat, Zordon EL1 do you copy? We got enemy personnel and an enemy cruiser and they just destroyed our ship. We need help please." Tanya repeats again desperate for help.

" Tanya get your blaster ready, we need to take them down." said Shane.

The three rangers gets their blasters and fires at the Cogs and Quantrons, they take down a number of them. With only a few left Shane takes them down. Black Lance appears right behind them as Justin turns around to face him. Black Lance attacks him using his sword causing sparks and when Shane sees what's going on and rushes to attack Lance.

Planet Ko35

Captain Claire hears a transmission where Tanya is calling out for help. She double checks the coordinates showing it is coming from the Cimmerian planet.

" We have incoming S.O.S transmission. Where is Admiral Sharon?" Captain Claire asked.

" She's in the training room." said one of the crew members.

Training room

Sharon gets done with her training and sits down and rest while drinking her energy drink and hears captain Claire over the intercom.

" Admiral Sharon please come to the bridge, we have an emergency broadcast on the Cimmerian planet." said Claire.

" Is it Tanya?" Sharon asked leaving the training room and leaving her SPD uniform behind wearing only her training clothes.

" Yes ma'am they need our help." said captain Claire.

" I'm on my way, tell the other two ships to jump to light speed and head to planet Cimmerian." said Sharon jogging to the bridge.

The bridge.

" All ships stand by we are engaging in light speed on our way to planet Cimmerian. The rangers there need our help." said Captain Claire. All three ships turns a few degrees and disappears heading to the planet leaving Ko35 behind.

Cimmerian planet

" Its about time they responded and are now on their way." said Justin using his blaster shooting down enemies while running away.

" Come out and play with us rangers. We just want to have some fun." said General Benaaq shooting mostly at random locations and spots where he last seen the rangers while people are running away.

The rangers finds a temporary hiding spot, enemies loses track of them until black lance sees them. He walks towards them with his sword out. The rangers shoots at him hoping it would stop him. None of the blast doesn't even faze him as he keeps walking. Shane leaves his spot entering a sword battle against Lance until he over powers Shane, as Justin steps in and immediately gets taken down. Tanya uses a dirty tactic and shoots him in the face causing him to be blind and pulls off three strikes on him. Nevertheless, Tanya accidentally stands in the way when Lance blindly swings his sword around hitting her.

" Come on Tanya lets get out of here." said Justin picking up Tanya while Shane protects them with his blaster and fires two cogs coming to attack them and destroys them.

" Our back up sure is taking forever.. Ahhh" Shane said while jumping in the air when a blaster fire exploded near him thanks to an enemy battle cruiser.

" You're surrounded rangers, give up." said Broodwing and then shoots an energy attack at them making them jump and scatter.

" We got to keep going and hang in there till Sharon arrives." said Tanya getting up.

" You're on your own rangers, no one isn't coming for you." said General benaaq with Broodwing and Black Lance accompanying him and several cogs and Quantrons behind them.

" We been at this for 30 minutes now Tanya, I am getting beat." Justin said barely hangin on.

" Any last words ranger?" asked General Benaaq.

All of a sudden, a powerful lightning strikes Broodwing and all of the enemies around them causing a big explosion. The rangers turn around and sees admiral Sharon in her ranger form with her sword up using her power. Allied star fighters enters the atmosphere to take down enemy star fighters that are wreaking havoc. All three starships that Sharon leads stays in orbit fighting against the battle cruiser.

" Who invited you?" asked Black Lance

" You're not happy to see me? You did want to see me destroyed right? And putting a price on my head? I thought we were friends?" Sharon said mocking them sarcastically.

" Alright the Calvary is here. Always good timing Sharon." Justin said sarcastically while smiling.

Sharon jumps off the building to attack her foes. The three other rangers joins in to attack. All warriors equally do damage to each other, however as Sharon notices, the enemies strikes are much more harder and fierce. The power that they have absorbed has made them a stronger fast reflexes and awareness. During the battle, Sharon could hear her communicator beeping and quickly steps away while the other rangers takes care of it.

" Admiral, our long range scanners are detecting enemy ships heading this way. We have got to retreat now, no way we will be able to finish them off." said Captain Claire with fear. " We also have another battle cruiser heading this way, once it exits light speed it will be right behind us."

Sharon uses her ability one more time at Broodwing and the other two to stop the fight. Her attack did a number on them. The three rangers backs away standing next to Sharon ready for anything.

" Now is a good time to get out of here." Justin said not wanting to stick around any longer.

" Claire, beam us onto the ship." Sharon said over her communicator.

All four rangers gets beamed back onto the ship right on the bridge. Broodwing and the others becomes disappointed and the two of them instead of Broodwing heads to the ship to try and take out the rangers.

" Always a disappointment, every time we get right where we want them they get away. We need to come with better tactics. Listen here rangers were not done with any of you." Broodwing said as he jumps and flies away frustrated.

Orbiting Cimmerian planet

" Direct all fire on that battle cruiser, destroy it or disable it I want this done by the book before those enemy ships arrive! Sharon said giving out orders still in ranger uniform.

" Get those shields down, use torpedoes if you have to." Tanya said.

" I believe if we make things go faster we should direct our ships in a different direction to enter light speed in case if anything goes wrong." Justin said trying to get people to work faster.

All three ships slowly turns for a straight shot into light speed while at the same time firing at the enemy ship. By then, another ship comes out of light speed appearing right behind Sharon's ship and begins firing on them.

" Give me an update on that ships shields captain!" said Sharon giving out orders.

" Enemy ship is at 10%, it doesn't matter now admiral, we have someone attacking us from behind and our shields are going down. We have two enemy ships that are about to arrive at any minute now." said captain Claire reporting in.

" Jump to light speed, were getting out of here!" Sharon said thinking what is best. Just as the other ships arrive, all three ships jumps into hyperspace leaving enemy ships and the planet behind.

While in light speed

" Power down!" said Tanya and the others and finally taking a breather with after what they went through.

" That's something I don't ever want to go through again." Justin said feeling exhausted.

" Same here. If we ever have to go on a type of scouting mission we need to have back up plans and a better way out." said Shane after what he had gone through.

" I cant wait to get back and relax. Were gonna have to inform the others with something about a spy." Justin said becoming more concerned.

" Just get some rest guys, well be back on Earth in about an hour. Tanya will brief with me while were waiting." Sharon said walking along side Tanya leaving the bridge to get her spd uniform.

" I don't know about you, but every time I see Sharon in that training outfit she is always smoking." said Justin to Shane checking her out as both of them nods their head.

" I heard that Justin." Sharon said smiling while walking away.

" You know its true." said Justin smiling and chuckling.

Earth

Tanya and the others finally arrived on Earth. Jason and an unknown person in SPD uniform welcomes them as a transport ship touches down.

" If you don't mind, I'm going to my quarters and pass out." Justin said walking the other way.

" Take care Justin." said Tanya waving goodbye. " You can go and get rest Shane I'll handle this." Shane walks away heading to the base.

" Admiral Sharon?" asked the unidentified spd officer.

" Yes that's me." Sharon said answering him

" I am here to give you a letter of notification. You have a meeting with the top SPD officials regarding your actions." said the officer handing her the letter as Sharon takes it with a frown until the officer turns around walking away.

" When is your meeting and is it good?" Tanya asked.

" Next week and no its not." said Sharon shocked. " This is ridiculous."

" I'm sorry Sharon, I was forbidden of telling you he was here while you were coming." said Jason looking upset.

" Mind if we ask what does it say?" Tanya asked.

Sharon reads " Its says…

Dear Admiral Sharon white lightning ranger

_We request and have you appear before us in a meeting regarding your status as admiral and your actions. With everything that you have been through and the bounty that is on your head, we have been concerned about how you run things. We will be evaluating you and making decisions whether you are fit for duty. We will be making decisions after our questions and evaluations are done. You will appear before top military officials. Failure to appear to the meeting will result in court martial and strict of your morpher powers and automatic relieve of command. Please appear on the date listed below. Thank you. _

Signed

Supreme Commander Cruger.

This is ridiculous."

" Everything will be alright Sharon, I'm sure you will do just fine." Tanya said trying to bring encouragement.

Planet onyx

A squad female red Charlie talks to Finster about what they had learned on the Cimmerian planet.

" So they know that we have a spy in their midst?" asked Charlie

" Yes the word is out now." said Finster.

" Do they know who?" Charlie asked very concerned.

" Nope, it remains a mystery to them. They don't realize that the person is closer than they think." Finster said smiling evilly.

" Get in contact with the spy and tell em to be careful and that they know." Charlie said.

" Yes ma'am." said Finster leaving the room.

Longest story ive done in a while. I wanted to try something new. let me know what you think.


	24. The Fate of Alpha and Sharon

The Fall of the Power Rangers

Chapter 24

The Fate of Alpha and Sharon.

Part1

Spd HQ

Sharon arrives on a transport ship docking bay where, Supreme Commander Cruger awaits for her arrival.

" Hello, Sharon glad you made it on time." said Cruger as Sharon comes out of the ship with Tommy accompanying her.

" Lets get this over with, I dont really want to be here right now." Sharon said disappointedly.

" I'm sorry What I said in the letter, Sharon I had to say all of that because the officials was present with me at the time. I dont like this anymore than you do." said Cruger. " If you want my opinion you're a fine admiral."

" Thank you Supreme commander." said Sharon smiling.

Once the greetings were done they all head inside a private room. Sharon sat down on a chair in front of six military officials where Tommy sits in the back.

" Hello! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Trion i will be conducting the hearing and questions. Can you please state your name, military rank, ranger status and home location please." Trion said.

" My name is Sharon or, fleet admiral of SPD, the white lightning ranger and I am from Israel." Sharon said answeriung questions.

" I understand what you were in the military in Israel correct?" asked Trion

" Yes sir that is correct." answered Sharon.

" Do you believe you are an Admiral based on experience or because you are a ranger?" Trion asked.

" it is based on Experienced because of my military status not because I am a power ranger." Sharon said taken aback.

Lets talk about your first assignment as Admiral of SPD." Trion said. " There was a situation about a yr ago. A weapon was created that made the power ranger involuntarily power down without taking damage which was temporarily. Can you confirm this?"

"Yes I can confirm this. I reported this." Sharon said answering the question.

"This was top secret, classified, and yet you told the rangers that were with you after the incident was over and done with and told them everything." Trion said reading the report.

"I thought they should have known about the weapon after everything they went through. Some of them experienced what that weapon could do. After it was destroyed and done with, I felt it was necessary to go ahead and tell them since its over and done with." Sharon said defending herself.

Planet Onyx.

Lord Rankor discusses strategy with Grumm and several others. They all find out that Sharon's fleet isn't guarding Earth at all. They have been told that Sharon is at SPD HQ in a meeting with her fleet in orbit.

I say its wonderful, we should attack them head on to finally capture Alpha." said Broodwing.

"Our forces are standing by." said Black Lance.

"How do we know that the plan wont work?" asked Lord Zedd. " If we even try to get close Alpha will escape."

"My ship has teleportation jamming capabilities. No one in that power base isn't going anywhere." said Lord Rankor.

"Oh this will be perfect, finally victory shall be ours." Master Vile said smiling.

"It is time we do something right now around here." said Morgana hoping the job will be done right.

"Don't let the rangers stop you. Give everything you got to get to Alpha." Lord Rankor said.

"And then we can finally find the morphing grd and destroy it." said Baboo.

"We can finally celebrate too." said Squat.

"All of our troops are ready it is time we head to Earth now. Lets get this done before the meeting is over and that window is still open for us." said Lord Rankor.

Spd HQ

" Lets talk about you following and not following protocal, Admiral." said Trion trying to get into her skin.

" What you mean?" asked Sharon.

" This is the day you fought against Scorpina all by yourself. After liberating the planet that Scorpina tried to control, you were no where to be found correct?" Trion asked.

" Yes that is..."

" You were no where to be found at all after the battle. Your transponder was turned off." Trion explains. " Instead you fight against Scorpina, alone. Last time I checked a power isnt suppose to fight by themselves or keep themselves isolated."

" She wasnt really alone, Lauren the red female samurai ranger was there watching the whole thing. If something had happened to Sharon she would have interfered." said Tommy stepping in.

" Thank you Tommy, I didnt ask for your opinion." said Trion.

" Yes that is true, i fought against Scorpina alone. I followed her into space after she took off to try and take her out. Whenever we landed on that moon it was between meand her. Therefore, i took the opportunity to fight her to take her out for good." Said Sharon explaining her reasonging. " She has been a threat to the power rangers for a long time."

" You were still suppose to follow protocol and let someone know where you were. In my opinion and of others here you should be releived of ranger status." Trion said harshly.

Sharon became extremely offended and shocked and take aback. She cannot believe what she had heard. She looks at Cruger and then realizes that he disagrees with Trion after showing a dsapproval emotion utnil Tommy stepped in.

" The decision to relieve Sharon from ranger status is the decision done by me and other council members." Tommy said standing up. " Her actions as the council and I saw whatshe did we congratualted her for finally defeating Scorpina for good."

" What about her fleet? The battle was over and commander Quinn didnt know what to do." Trion said trying to find excuse to bring down Sharon.

" They came to me for help. According to protocal if an Admiral is not present then they come to me to report." said Supreme command er Cruger. " No one was hurt so I let it go."

Earth.

Power base control room.

" We have incoming." Haley said.

" What do we got?" asked Dr. K.

" We got five ships heading our way. I cant tell who it is." Haley said trying to figure out who it is.

" Is it sharon? Are they back from the meeting already?" asked Alpha 5

" If it is then that is one quick meeting I have ever seen." said Boom.

"I will continue trying to hail them." Haley said continue working the computers.

Spd Hq meeting

" Last year on your birthday, Sinuku interrupted your party correct?" asked Trion reading more papers.

"Yes that is correct." answered Sharon.

" In the aftermath, you chose to fight against, Sinuku all by yourself correct?" Trion asked wanting an answer.

" That is correct! What is your point?!" Sharon said in a confused look.

" If it is true, a power ranger never fights alone nor deny any help from other rangers who offers to help them." said Trion trying to make it worse. " If I understand correctly, a move like that can have their morpher taken away." As Trion says this, Tommy gets up again to defend her once again.

" That is NOT your decision. The decsion and authority belongs to me and the rest of the council. Not military officials like you. I gave the Ok to let Sharon fight alone against Sinuku. And to be honest, she wanst ever alone. If something were to happen the rangers would step in" Tommy said defending Sharon and letting Trion knows who have the authority of the rangers and status.

" Again thank you for that Tommy, we will move on now." said Trion becoming agitated. " I now have another thing I like to bring up."

" Which is?" Sharon said not liking the guy at all.

" You served in the military in your country Israel. At the time that you have served, you were at war when it all happened. Your ship was under attack and among other things." Trion explains which made Sharon upset that he brought this up.

" That is correct!" said Sharon getting agitated.

" I am curious to know about your psychological state and mental state after the war; and everything you went through in the years." Trion said trying to make her snap.

" What are you getting at?" asked Sharon.

" You suffered severe beatings how many times? Two times? ? Since you became a power ranger? There is record that Scordar knocked you out in the power base when they first invaded the base to get to Alpha, and your fight against Scordar." said Trion. " Is all this and your actions have anything to do when you were at war?"

Earth control room

" I am hailing five ships that is heading to Earth, please respond." said Haley still trying to establish communication.

" We have a problem here, and i dont think its good." said Kat.

" Tell me what you know!" said Haley.

" Boom and I checked the orbit space at spd Hq and we see 10 ships oribiting the planet. So its not Sharon returning back. We thought it might be Crugers fleet, and yet its not them. Their at Ko35 right now." Kat said explaining.

" This doesnt sound good." said Andrew.

All of a sudden a new picture video with an unwanted face of Lord Rankor and Grumm smilling at the people inside the room. Not just in the control room, but other monitors throughout the base.

" Greetings power rangers. Have you been relaxing lately? Well too bad." said Grumm laughing.

" You have something we want and we are coming to get it." said Lord Rankor.

" This time you will not stup us. Alpha 5 we are coming for you and this time we will get what we want." Grumm said being extremely serious. " You have interrupted our plans for the last time. We have had enough of this."

" We are coming and this time you will not stop us. The attack begins... right now." said Lord Rankor. As soon as the montors turned off, they heard a loud boom outside the power base.

" What was that? Do we have a damage report?" asked Dr. K.

" "Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi we have Cyrbots and Cogs comming to the front entrance. They are serious this time!" Alpha said being worried.

" Rangers and cadests to the front entrance defend this base. As you know Lord Rankor and his army is on the way. We must protect the base and Alpha. I repeat they are on the way." said Kat.

Hallways and quarters

" jHere we go again." said Dustin.

" Come on we got to defend the entrance and outside. We need to keep them out." said Jason running towards the front entrance.

" Lets go lets go." shouted Vida.

Front entrance.

A number of Cogs, and Crybots makes their way to the entrance of the power base. They continue shooting at the building trying to make a huge hole. Several security and cadets fires at them to bring down the numbers. Karone, Justin, and Emily were the first on the scene to fight.

Control room

" We need to send word out to Sharon that we are under attack." siad Boom.

" She is in a meeting right now. I dont think they will allow her to leave." said Andew.

" That is preposporous, we are under attack and their coming for Alpha and we got enemy ships inbound to our positions." said Kat.

" I am sending word to them right now." said Kat.

" Aye – yi-yi-yi-" Alpha said.

Spd Hq

" What you are doing is uncalled for!" said Sharon to Trion.

" All I am asking is a simple question of you, Admiral." Trion said. " When you left the navy all you did is nothing. You acted as if nothing happened. I believe a soldier should see counseling or some type before returning to civilian life."

" What I do with my life is none of your business." said Sharon harshley. " I was fine then and I am fine now."

" Perhaps we should move on to other things." said Cruger defending her.

" Alright! Then its time i bring someone else in. An old friend." Said Trion trying to raise the stakes. " I bring in, your former Israeli commanding officer, Uri. Please step in."

Sharon became shocked when Trion said as and see that her former CO comes in. She looks at Cruger in disbelief and gets an immediate sigh of relief knowing that Cruger isnt responsible of this and had no idea this would happen.

" Hello Sharon!." said her former commanding offcer.

End of chapter.

I am cutting this chapter short so everyone can know i am still working on this. Part 2 is coming. This is a sample of whats going on. Remember, my computer broke i got a new one. And i work nearly 40 hours a week so bare with me. Thank you. Please comment.


	25. The Fate of Alpha and Sharon pt2

The Fall of the Power rangers

chapter 25

The Fate of Alpha and Sharon pt2

Sharon and other military officials are still in a meeting. Things arent looking good for her as everyone decides her fate to see if she is fit for duty. To step things further, Trion, decides to bring in her former CO from her days in the Israeli military.

"Now I think this has gone too far." Said Tommy.

"I am going to concur with this." said Cruger.

"It wasn't really my idea to begin with. It was Saladae's idea to bring him here." Trion said.

"I thought it would be appropriate." said Saladae as Sharon stands up to get ready to say something until Trion spoke up.

"Sharon, I order you to sit down and be silent otherwise this meeting is over and the decision to remove you is final." said Trion.

Earth

The battle begins as the enemy makes their way into the power base to get Alpha 5 for good. The power rangers do their best to keep them at bay. Most of the enemies had already made it into the entrance.

"Fight with all your might." Said Tj.

"We must not let them get to Alpha." said Lily.

Control room

"Every ranger is fighting to defend this place." Said Haley as four other rangers enters the room.

"Zack, Andros, Karone, Katie what are you doing here?" asked Alpha 5

"We came here to make our stand and defend and protect you, Alpha." Explains Zack.

"Were going going to make sure enemy troops doesn't get past us." said Karone.

"Are you sure you will be able to pull it off?" asked Boom.

"We will try no matter what happens." said Andros. "It is what Zordon wants. For the last three years we have been fighting to protect you."

"And we need to do that by standing guard to make sure you are safe and they don't come this time. We will fight and die trying to make sure they don't get you." said Katie putting her arm up to her chest.

"I ask for nothing from any of you guys, but I do thank you. And yes Zordon would be proud." Alpha said.

"Right now we ask you to shut and lock these doors as we wait outside for them to come. We are making our stand here." said Zack as the others walk outside. After Alpha said thank you to the rangers they did as they were told and locked the doors. All four of them morphed into their ranger suits with weapons ready while seeing a small security personnel running past them going to the front entrance.

Rankors ship

"Master Vile, Rita, I'm going down there, why dont you two come with me." said Rankor.

"What?" asked Rita taken aback.

"You wont fight anyone, were just going to walk right past them heading to the control room to meet Alpha. You know this time he will not escape since I already just activated the deteleporation jammer." Rankor explains.

"Do we get to come?" asked Squatt.

"If we wanted you to come we would've asked you nincompoop." Rita said hitting her wand on top of Squatts head.

"Alright no need to get angry we wont come." said Baboo protecting his head.

"When you return I have a special assigned cell for Alpha, it will hold him so he wont escape." said Porto with Finster standing next to him.

Spd Hq

The meeting

"Is there a reason that he is here?" asked Sharon.

"Evaluation!" said Saladae.

"So tell us Uri, did she follow orders while in service?" asked Trion.

"Of course she did. If she didnt she would be dishonorable discharged and kicked out." said Uri her former commanding officer.

"Do you think all of the times of her breaking protocol is the result of her combat action in the war the things she has experienced?" asked Trion.

"No I don't think so. If Tommy is ok with it then I am ok with it." said Uri. " I will say that she should have informed others, but I dont think she should have her position taken away."

"Thoughts on her being admiral for Spd and having her own fleet?" asked Trion.

"I think the better question is, is she fit to stay admiral while fighting on the battlefield when she fought in a war when her ship was under attack?" asked Saladae.

"I dont see why not. Everyone is checked for evaluation before they leave the service. They're also checked up on from time to time after serving and fighting the war." said Uri. "And I like to add that I am very proud of the accomplishments that Sharon has made. I'm glad she is an admiral and a power ranger."

Military officials except Cruger were taken aback by Uris words and werent expecting him to say something like this. This had made them embarrassed.

" Another thing we like to bring up, is that the reason Katherine left is partially because of somehow being your fault along with two passing of two rangers?" asked Trion. "No one hasnt heard from her since she left."

"I am going to make something clear. For the last time, Sharon, doesn't have any fault for Katherine departure. With her gone, is none of your business nor is the business of SPD." Tommy said getting irritated. Just then the doors opens up out comes captain Claire bursting in to interrupt the meeting.

"I am sorry for interrupting this meeting but I really had to." said captain Claire.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Trion standing up.

"I'm reporting that Earth is under full scale attack right now. Kat is reporting that this time they are getting Alpha 5 and are requesting help." Captain Claire explains. "I have been trying to spread the word but for some reason I was cut off."

"We are not done with our meeting yet. Until this meeting is over no one can leave." said Trion.

"I'm sorry but I am leaving and I say this meeting is over." said Sharon getting up.

"If you leave then you can kiss your rank goodbye and we will take away your rank." said Saladae.

"Insane." said Tommy.

"Right now I dont care about that. My home is under attack and my ranger family is fighting for their life right now. I cannot stand by and watch this happen." Sharon said standing up to the officials.

"We are not finished yet admiral." said Trion not wanting her to go.

"Well I'm sorry the Earth comes first. We can schedule at another time but right now I gotta go." said Sharon leaving the room.

Trion stands up very disappointed as he watches all three individuals leaves the room and starts running towards their ship heading to Earth.

"If you excuse me at this moment I have a job to do and must head to Earth." said Cruger getting up as no one stops him either and watches him leave.

Earth

control room

"I have incoming transmission from Sharon." said Alpha.

"Its about time!" said Kat

"Hey guys its Admiral Sharon. I just got your message and I'm on my way right now." Sharon explains as everyone is happy to see her.

"We been trying to get a hold of you, its crazy down here." said Hailey.

"You have captain Claire, to thank cause she walked in on the meeting." said Sharon explaining what had happened. "Did you guys contact Billy or Jayden from planet Bookala?"

"Yes we did and there is a problem. They cant teleport here. Everytime they try to teleport it shuts down on them." said Dr K and gave Sharon a confused look.

"That is weird I tried teleporting and I cant do it either. There must be something wrong." Tommy said.

"I'm trying to fix it there shouldnt be anything wrong with the teleportation system." Alpha explains.

"Billy and the others are gonna have to sit this one out. There is no time to get them. We have no other choice we have to come now. Sharon out!" Sharon said turning off the communications and orders the ships to head to Earth.

"Oh please hurry." Said Alpha.

Rankor walks along the battlefield with Rita, Master Vile, and Lord Zedd with two orange crybots heading into the power base.

"The entrance is well defended." said Rita.

"It is of no concern of us." said Rankor. He then raises his arm up hands open, aiming at the building and releases an energy attack on the entrance of the building. It causes a big explosion leaving a huge gaping hole.

"Wow that is the most clever thing I have ever seen." said Lord Zedd.

"How come we never thought of doing something like this before?" Rita said shocked.

The whole building shook after the explosion. The rangers looks in horror not believing that this is happening at all.

"Retreat back inside! Defend the base don't let them get further inside the base." Yells Jason running back to the base with everyone else.

"Get inside, don't let them take the advantage swarm in and get Alpha." Grumm calls out.

Everyone rushes in, all forces are mixed together as they get to the building. One putty grabs Lily by the neck and slams her down and jumps on top of her throwing punches and slaps her keeping her down. Two putties and crybots teams up forcing Ziggy from going inside the building. He overpowers them and uses his weapon taking out two crybots as two other putties holds on to him as the other two putties tackles him. Mia and Damon defends the rubble of the entrance doing their best to take out enemies going in, it fails however as some rushes inside.

"What just happened?" asked Katie through her comms

"Aye-yi-yi-yi They just destroyed the entrance leaving it wide opened allowing them to come inside." said Alpha through the comms.

"Their coming through right now!." said Kat

"This is it guys weapons ready, be ready for anything." said Zack as all four of them take out their weapons.

Aria and Timothy, with swords out defends the top of the stairway against several crybots coming up the stairs and destroying them. While they guard the stairway, Theo and Dustin Guards the hallway entrance preventing the enemies from entering which leads to the upper control room. Nevertheless, the power rangers are on losing ground. Enemies keeps swarming in as they out number the rangers.

"We now have control of this place." Rankor said walking inside the commons area of the base seeing the entire fight.

"This is wonderful." said Rita excitedly and laughing.

"Enough talk and monkeying around I cant wait much longer lets just get Alpha and get out of here." said Lord Zedd.

They climb up the stairs walking and climbing past the rangers fighting. No one tries to stop them only because they cant focus enough of their surroundings. As soon as they reach the hallway entrance Hunter and Summer appears and stops them from advancing.

"Get out of our way rangers!" said Rankor.

Before the rangers could say anything, two bounty hunters appears getting in the way and fights against the two rangers allowing Rankor and the others to pass by.

Space

"How much longer till we reach Earth?"asked Sharon getting anxios as Tommy is too.

"Three more minutes admiral." said captain Claire.

"That's not good enough. As soon as we drop out of hyperspace I want fighters attacking the ship and our troops on the ground helping." Sharon ordered. "I will be down there the minute were there."

Power base.

"Now what do we have here?" asked Lord Zedd being encountered by four rangers blocking their way.

"Just what we need, more rangers blocking our way." said Rita.

"There is no way your getting past us." said Andros.

"Is this how you want to do it?" asked Rankor.

"We been right here the whole time waiting for you. Us standing here should've told you what our choices has been." said Zack with his weapon holstered.

"Very well lets see if you can handle this!" said Lord Rankor.

Before he could do anything, the super putty jumps over him and attacks the four rangers. While he has the rangers distracted Rankor and the others walks pass them. Katie tries to stop them only Lord Zedd turns and strikes her hard in the chest with his Z staff leaving her lying on the ground after taking damage.

"Aye – yi -yi -yi- yi- they are coming." Alpha said panicking.

"Looks like were on our own." said Boom.

"And their already at the door." said Dr. K as she hears the door gets banged.

"Open up rangers, we like to say hello." said Master Vile.

"We have incoming transmission, playing it now." said Haley.

"Guys I'm here." said Sharon. "Coming down now."

"Did you hear that daddy? Sharon is here!" said Rita getting aggravated.

"Time to blow this door!" said Rankor. He raises his arm up opens up his hand and releases a small energy attack strong enough to blow open the door.

When Sharon s fleet jumped out of hyperspace, she orders the ships to open fire and she releases fighters to attack both space and the air space around the power base to gain superiority and sending out transport ships to send forces down to help.

"You ready for this?" asked Tommy

"You bet I am." said Sharon.

"Its morphin time!" said Tommy.

"White lightning power!" said Sharon

"Zeo ranger five red!" said Tommy as both transforms.

They both land on the battlefield destroying their enemies and helping their fellow rangers at the same time. Sharon uses her lightning direction power strike taking down several enemies at once. She plows through her enemies from the lot and heading inside the building. One orange crybot stands in one spot to fight her. Sharon sees him while fighting destroying her enemies left and right. After destroying one enemy she turns and throws her weapon at the crybot landing inside the chest as it fell to to the ground. It was so fast the crybot couldn't react in time.

"Trash this place bring half of this place down. Sharon is here make sure there is nothing left." said The Master. He shoots an energy attack straight up causing explosions on the ceiling as some pieces fall to the ground.

"No we cant let them do this." said Maddy

"Do whatever you can to stop them." said Chip.

Control room

"She is here we need to finish this now." said Rita.

"Not if I can escape first!" said Alpha. He presses a button on a control panel to try and teleport out of the building. Nothing happens, he just stands in one spot and tries again. " Aye-yi-yi-yi what is the matter here?"

"Fool do you think we let you escape this time?" asked Lord Rnakor.

"We used a teleportation jammer so you wont go anywhere." Said Rita laughing.

"You're coming with us." said Lord Zedd.

"Never!" said Kat. She makes a gutsy move and attacks to defend Alpha only Rankor grabs hold of her and slams her to the back of the wall.

Master Vile and Rita uses their powers to contain the others except for Alpha to hold everyone in place and once they did that they used their power on Alpha to contain him.

"We got him." said Rita. "Now lets get out of here.

"Sharon is coming we should leave. And look at her go." said Lord Zedd. They all look at the camera and sees that she is fighting against enemy forces in the hallway taking them out with ease everytime one tries to attack her with Flynn and Sam behind her.

"The jammer is deactivated we can teleport now." said Lord Rankor.

Right before their eyes Alpha disappears as the spell power wears off allowing them to move freely. As soon as they disappeared all of the enemies throughout the base disappeared too. All enemy star fighters docks back into the ships and Rankor orders a retreat leaving Earths orbit with supreme commander Crugers fleet arriving. All of the rangers powers down and demorphs wondering what was going on. Most of them looked at each other in the eyes fearing the worst.

"Whats going on?" asked Syd.

"Did they get Alpha or not?" asked Xander.

"We better hope not." said Jason.

It was complete silence in the base. Not a word was made when they heard footsteps coming their way through the chamber halls as Sharon backs away and stands the entrance of the chamber hallway. Dr. K, Hailey, Andrew, Kat, Boom with Andros, Katie, Zack, and Karone.

"I do not want to be the person to announce this saddened news." said Kat looking at all of the faces of the power rangers. "Our enemies have captured Alpha. We have lost. We tried to get him out of here, but it didnt work. Lord Rankor said that they used a teleportation jammer preventing him from teleporting. This is the first time that we have failed and I just really dont know anything else to say."

"The four of us made our stand to protect Alpha. However, we tried to stop them but they just pulled through." said Zack.

"The enemy has finally done it." said Andros feeling defeated.

All of the rangers were in shock some couldn't believe it and others were murmuring to others quietly and some were shouting that they couldn't believe it while Tommy was climbing up the stairs.

"It is a sad day for all of us. There is nothing none of you and we can do." Tommy explains. "As of right now, everyone should go home to their families or go as you please. Take your day off save your strength for later. I dont care where you go put your mind at ease. You dont have to come back if you dont want to. I understand. You all did the best you could. The council and Cruger are going to figure this out and talk things through to figure out the next course of action. May the power protect you."

"Is this finally it?" asked Mack.

"I dont know if it is or not Mack." said Tommy responding. "Right now your free to go and make some choices in the future. You will be called upon again and whatever choice you make I will not stop you. I wish you all well until next time."

Planet Onyx.

The enemy of the power rangers parties after a great victory that they have accomplish. They throw out all kinds of drinks dancing and music.

"We did it." said Porto.

"Yes we did and soon the rangers will be defeated." said Scordar toasting a drink.

"This time I didnt screw anything up." said Rito sarcastically.

"This time the A squad wins instead of Spd." said Charlie.

"This victory is even better than all of the victories we had in the past. I smell success and I love it." said Rita laughing.

"Now we can find the morphing grid." said Lord Zedd.

"Yes we can." said Grumm looking at a small overlay screen where they are keeping Alpha.

"And we will." said Lord Rankor standing next to him.

Alphas jail cell.

Alpha sits on a bench looking at the floor not believing that this is happening. He makes no sudden moves he just sits there looking the floor. He thinks about the rangers hoping that they will come to get him and find him.

"Rangers, please hurry." Alpha said.

End of chapter.

Intense right? Hope so. Remember to everyone reading this I work a lot now 36-40hours a week now. That is why chapters are getting delayed and taking so long. I hope this chapter shocks everyone and hope you wait till the next chapter.


	26. Cassidy's news report

The Fall of the Power Rangers

chapter 26

Cassidy's news report.

A/N: since my last chapter after the enemy captured Alpha, I thought I spice things up a bit. Enjoy.

Since after the enemy of the power rangers attacked the power base and captured Alpha, the rangers have dispersed from the base and scattered. Spd rangers and the council are still in the base trying to figure things out. No one still hasn't heard from Katherine since she left. No one doesn't know if she knows that Alpha has since been kidnapped.

Rankors ship

Personal quarters

Rankor has a meeting with Saladae and Trion discussing about the meeting they had with Sharon at the time when they attacked the power base.

"We tried to keep her in the meeting, but it didn't work." said Saladae.

"We didn't know that her captain would enter the room like that either." said Trion explaining what had happened. "Besides it doesn't matter anyway we have Alpha now."

"You're right, it doesnt matter anymore. We do have Alpha." said Lord Rankor.

"At least you understand my lord." said Saladae with comfort.

"The last thing we need is that SPD and the power rangers knowing that we have any association with each other. For now this meeting is over. Forget about the meeting you guys had with Sharon, there are other more important matters." Lord Rankor said. "Do what you can to get politics involve in all this, that is all for now."

"Thank you my lord." said Trion getting up and bowing as does Saladae until they leave the room.

Planet Onyx.

"I'm hearing rumors that the power rangers have dispersed since we captured Alpha 5, they haven't done anything since then." said The master.

"Maybe they have given up." said Rito.

"Since when have the power rangers given up at a time like this you twit?" asked Rita and then hitting him with her wand.

"Ow.. sis I was just stating a possibility." said Rito rubbing his head.

"Rito's statement could pose a possibility." said Mirloc.

"How about if we see if the rumors are true?" asked Baboo.

"Yes we could stage an attack on the city to see if the rangers will respond!" said Squatt.

"I suppose the two of you want to do the honors?" asked Lord Zedd.

"What? No not us please dont put us out there." said Squatt.

"Perhaps we should see if the power rangers will respond during an attack." said Serpentina.

"But who should it be?" asked Valko.

"This is only a test. We have other business that we should attend to. Black Lance should do it." said Grumm. "You're only there to see if any power rangers will respond to your attacks! Defeat them and walk away!"

"You got it!" said Black lance eager to go out.

"Where do we have Alpha 5 stored at?" asked Devasation.

"On planet Gratha for now. We will be having him on Phaedos soon." explains Grumm.

Earth

SPD command center.

Admiral Sharon and Cruger discusses the information that Tanya received on the Cimmerian planet through an informant about a facility on planet Gratha.

"Here is her reports that she made months ago. I left it in my private quarters after I received the letter for my evaluation." Sharon explains.

"I am not going to lie this is some interesting news." said Cruger.

"You and I both agree that they have forces on the planet. I sent a secret probe and it has confirmed that there is a facility on the planet creating troops." Sharon said showing more information.

"You have a point in this." Cruger said continuing in reading the information.

"I like to suggest in attacking the facility, commander." said Sharon eager to destroy the facility and get rid of Grumms forces.

"I want to do it too. However, I am going to have to say no." Cruger said trying to be understandable and reasonable. "We just cant do it right now due to the power rangers dispersing after Alpha was captured. When the time is right we will."

"I understand supreme commander! But for this strategy I am not asking an entire power rangers to do this. I am looking for five rangers to launch a ground assault along with my entire fleet at their disposal." Sharon explains

"And right now we don't have anybody. We cant do it because everyone left. We will have to wait till the time is right." Cruger said making it clear.

"I understand sir. I do not want you or anyone else to forget about the planet and the facility. When the time is right I want to attack the facility." said Sharon making sure this info is on Crugers mind.

"I wont forget and that's a promise." Cruger said as Sharon saluted and left.

Council chambers

"Have we even located Katherine at all?" asked Zack.

"No we haven't located her at all, she disappeared right after she left." Trini said.

"I just wonder if she knows that Alpha is gone." Billy said curious looking through some files and through computer networks.

"She did say not to find her." Rocky said making a point.

"I have Cassidy doing a news report on that and explaining with what happened to Alpha." said Kimberly.

"Do you think that is a good idea?"asked Tommy getting concerned.

"I dont really like it myself, but everyone else has the right to know whats going on." said Kimberly.

"Giving information out like this is risky." Tommy explains.

"The only thing I asked her not to do is to reveal that all of the rangers left the base. That would hurt us and people would get upset." Kimberly explains.

Just then the alarm goes off alerting everyone on the base followed by a distant explosion.

"Newtech city is under attack." said Boom over the intercom

"Turn the monitors on lets see whats going on."Jason said looking at the screen.

The rangers saw that Black Lance was attacking the city with foot soldiers behind him.

"Just what we need from Black Lance, more trouble." said Kimberly.

"The Spd rangers are heading out there right now."Zack said seeing the spd going out in the action.

New tech city

"I dont know why the rangers wont give up and surrender, we already won. Haha" said Black Lance laughing and destroying things at the same time until hearing SPD sirens.

"Stop right there! Hya! Hya! Hya! Hya! Hya!" said the five rangers of SPD.

"You have our attention, tell us what you want!" said Sky.

"I just came to have some fun with some old friends." said Black Lance mockingly.

"You're not welcome here Lance, go back where you came from!" said Z.

"I will after I am done with you. Hya!" Black Lance said and rushes to fight them.

Jack goes into battlizer mode while the rest of the rangers goes into swat mode powering up to fight against Black Lance. With swift speed, Jack attacks Black Lance while the rest of the rangers focuses on destroying his foot soldiers.

"I hope you didn't forget that while taking over Phaedos its power gave me a boost and made me stronger." said Black Lance.

"No I haven't forgotten." Jack said ready to fight. "Lets see who can keep up and deal the first strike."

They charge at each other, sword fighting, and then moving from one place to another from roof top to roof top swords striking and teleporting in different areas and appearing from right behind the other for a strike in the back only to deflect it in time. The other four rangers gets involve to help after defeating the foot soldiers that Lance had with him. Sky jumps in performing a flying kick, Black Lance sees it coming, he grabs his leg, and swings him into a car. Syd aims her rifle and shoots Lance as he deflects every shot with his sword and walks towards her for an attack. With the distraction, Jack tries to jump in only Lance using his agility and speed strikes Jack down causing electricity to come out of his suit.

"Guys form up." said Bridge as Sky, Z and Syd gets in position.

"You think you can stop me?"asked Lance laughing.

"Fire!" Sky ordered.

All four of them fire at their weapons at Black Lance thinking they could hit him. Black Lance, deflects every shot they make at him. Then for a split second, Lance disappears and reappears right behind them and attacks all of four of them striking them down. Jack jumps back in to fight against Lance, only until he summons an energy and launches it at Jack hitting him causing explosions.

"Whats the matter rangers? Cant handle me in a fight?" asked Lance laughing while the rangers lie on the ground.

The five rangers gets up and continues their attack. Not one of them refuses to get up and fight. Once again Lance, take them down again with more powerful strikes and cause them to power down.

"I could destroy you right now if I wanted to. This isn't even a fight to me." Black Lance said disappointingly.

The SPD rangers gets up regardless of their situation entering battle stance positions to continue the fight with blasters ready.

"Pathetic rangers, I will leave with your dignity. I admire your courage. Be ready next time to fight against me! I wont give you a second chance." said Black Lance.

"Well be waiting." said Sky as Lance leaves the battlefield.

1 hour later

council chambers.

"You guys did the best you could against Black Lance. We dont hold nothing against the five of you." said Tommy.

"He was just too strong. Ever since they harnessed that power on Phaedos the enemy has been harder to fight against." Jack explains. "He took me down while I was in battlizer mode!"

"We have to take action before its too late." said Z

"I agree we need a better strategy." said Bridge.

"Trust us we are working on it. Andros and Karone are doing what they can. We dont have any leads right now." said Tanya

"I hope we figure something out soon. We cant go on like this and we need to get the upper hand against our enemies." Sky said before leaving to get back to work as the others followed him.

"Were losing ground here." Jason said shaking his head.

"True, these are dark times and no one said it would be easy." Billy said

"We need a miracle before they find the morphing grid." Aisha said

"And well get one. In a few minutes Cassidy's news report is going live at any moment now." Rocky said turning on the monitor.

Newtech city news room.

"How much longer till we go live?" asked Cassidy while some make up artist fixes her up.

"We go live in twenty seconds." said Devin.

"Just more bad news to report." said Cassidy.

"We havent had good news since they captured Phaedos." Devin said. "And we go live now!"

"Hi! And good evening. This is Cassidy for your evening news report. It is saddening and we are here to report to you that two weeks ago when the Lord Zedd and his friends attacked the power base. The report I have is that our enemies have captured Alpha 5." Cassidy explains. "Allow me to explain. Alpha 5 knows where the morphing grid is and he uses it to combine the rangers powers and allows them to morph to fight against their enemies. If the enemies make him tell them where the morphing grid is and destroy it, then it is all over and the rangers cant morph anymore."

Cassidy pauses trying to say this as calmly as possible.

"There have been reports of seeing rangers leaving the power base hours after they got Alpha. When asked if they went on leave or have left all together they said "no comment". The council said they are investigating with possible leads to find out where Alpha is and to bring him home back safely. They have asked us not to panic. If the enemy strikes again they will respond and take action." Cassidy said trying to calm the public.

Council chambers.

"And you see she didn't say anything that might hurt us." said Kimberly smiling.

"That's good news for me and I could use some of that."Zack said smiling.

"Earlier today we saw Black Lance attacked. The SPD rangers responded and was defeated. Our guess is that he wanted to see if they would respond. No one hasn't commented on the fight."Cassidy explains. "That is all the news for now. I am Cassidy, thank you and have a good night."

"Lets hope it reaches to Katherine." said Trini worried about the situation.

Planet Onyx.

"Well that tells us nothing." Rita said.

"The rangers wants to keep us guessing." said Sculpin.

"Only news that isn't old is that we captured Alpha." Grumm said.

"It doesnt matter anymore. It is time we do something. We should begin preparations." said Lord Rankor.

"Then let us begin." Master Vile said laughing.


End file.
